Fallout 3: A Place Called Home
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Ella escapo de su Refugio, fue esclavizada por los Negreros en Paradise Falls y mas tarde se embarco en un viaje con el Morador del Refugio 101. Esta es la historia de una chica que aunque no es del todo humana, se enfrento a su destino y encontró un lugar al que llamar verdadero hogar.
1. Escape de Paradise Falls

**Capitulo 1** : Escape de Paradise Falls

Su viaje estaba lejos de terminar... muy lejos. Jack no había encontrado a su padre todavía. Su viaje comenzó al salir del Refugio 101, hace 2 semanas, desde entonces el viajo desde Megatón hasta Arefu, de Big Town a la Jefatura de policía de Germantown, de Springvale a Radio Galaxia y desde allí a Rivet City donde conoció a la Doctora Madison Li. Allí, Jack aprende sobre el Proyecto Pureza en el que ella y su padre estaban trabajando. Mas tarde se entera de que su padre se fue al Refugio 112.

Jack se desvió momentáneamente del camino al Refugio 112 debido a unos problemas en su Pipboy que no mostraba bien su ubicación actual. Jack estaba perdido y se vio obligado a depender de la carretera por unos momentos. Jack necesitaba a alguien que le pueda ayudar con su Pipboy o si no, podría pedir direcciones... algo improbable ya que muy poca gente se ofrece a ayudar a un viajero. Jack camino hacia el norte y a lo lejos vio una estatua de un chico con un helado en la mano. Jack camino a el y se encontró con un asentamiento... pero no el que el esperaba. Apenas dio unos pasos cerca del asentamiento, varios hombres armados hasta los dientes lo miraban de reojo. Jack se sintió fuera de lugar... mas de lo que ya esta, desde que salio siempre llevaba el mono modificado del Refugio 101 puesto y eso lo hizo destacar como un punto negro en un fondo blanco. Jack llego a la entrada y un hombre de color lo detuvo.

"Alto ahí! Nadie puede entrar en Paradise Falls si no es para hacer negocios de negreros. Y yo decido que responde a esa categoría" Dijo el guardia

"¿Paradise Falls?" Jack pregunto

"¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Nunca has oído hablar de Paradise Falls? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que acabas de salir del Refugio? Paradise Falls es el hogar de los negreros. Allí vendemos a los esclavos que capturamos en el Yermo. Conque si no vendes o compras nada, vete a la mierda" Dijo el guardia de muy mal humor. Jack no estaba interesado en este lugar. Cuando dijo la palabra esclavos, el ya sabia que este no era lugar para el. Jack iba a darse la vuelta e irse pero se quedo donde estaba. El estaba curioso de lo que pasaba dentro. Ademas, necesitaba saber si alguien podría arreglar su Pipboy o al menos darle piezas

"Todos tenemos un precio... ¿Cuanto vales tu?" Jack pregunto en voz baja para que nadie mas oiga. No sabia si este hombre iba a aceptar sobornos pero valía la pena intentarlo

"Tal vez podamos pensar en algo, pero no sera barato. Si respondo por ti y luego vas y la lías, se me caerá el pelo. Creo que con 500 chapas debería bastar ¿Que dices?" Sin pensarlo, Jack saco de su bolsillo 500 chapas. Después de todos los favores que hizo y de toda la gente que ayudo, Jack tenia chapas de sobra. "Gracias. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Disfruta tu visita a Paradise Falls" Antes de que pudiera entrar, el guardia le susurro "Un consejo por tu bien: no hagas estupideces; aquí no dan segundas oportunidades"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Dijo Jack y entro a Paradise Falls. Jack se acerco a las puertas pero se detuvo cuando vio a un esclavo corriendo hacia el. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, su cabeza exploto frente a el y sangre y partes de cerebro salpicaron en el cubriendo de sangre su cara y ropa. Jack quedo en shock por unos segundos, no sabia que decir ante esto. Un negrero paso a su lado y empezó a desquitarse con el

"¡Oye tu! ¡¿Que miras?!"

"Nada. Nada de nada"

"Exacto, nada. Ahora aparta de mi camino, mierda" Dijo el negrero y empujo a Jack para seguir su camino. Jack trato de limpiarse la sangre de la cara con su mano pero termino envarándose de sangre. Jack entro al patio de Paradise Falls y se encontró con muchos negreros armados y custodiando cada puerta, esquina y celda del lugar. No había una sola persona que no tuviera un arma. Jack paso todos los puestos del lugar y su mirada se enfoco en las jaulas del fondo. Allí habían niños y adultos encerrados, ambos en una situación deplorable.

Habia una jaula a parte, alejada de ellos. Una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, estaba dentro de la jaula que media 1 metro x 1 metro, ella estaba sentada allí mirando al suelo. Tenia un collar como todos los demás esclavos pero ademas de eso ella tenia esposas y un pañuelo que tapa su boca. Lo que llamaba la atención de ella era que tenia un mono de Refugio. Jack dio la vuelta para ver su espalda, ella pertenecía al Refugio 99. Su cabello era totalmente blanco y largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su Pipboy estaba hecho pedazos...

"Eh, tu" Uno de los niños de la jaula trato de llamar la atención de Jack. Jack se dio vuelta para ver al niño "¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?"

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Jack en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la jaula y trataba de no llamar la atención de los negreros

"Me llamo Sammy, soy de Little Lamplight. Y Ardilla y Pe también..." Dijo mientras apuntaba a los niños detrás de el "Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí. Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí así podremos irnos a casa" Jack no soportaba ver a un niño rogando y mucho menos verlo encerrado aquí por los negreros

"¿Como puedo sacarte de aquí?" Pregunto en voz baja

"¿No podrías matarlos a todos?"

"... ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? No soy un Supermutante y mucho menos un Sanguinario, chico. ¿No hay otra forma?"

"Bueno, quiero decir que Ardilla cree que podrías usar el ordenador de dentro para desactivar los collares. A Ardilla se le dan muy bien los ordenadores y no saben que ya hizo funcionar este una vez. Pero, eh... no esta conectado, creo. Espera, iré a buscar a Ardilla y el te dirá lo que hay que hacer" Sammy se fue a hablar con los niños. Mientras Sammy estaba hablando con los demás, Jack miro a la chica encerrada en la jaula, no dejaba de mirar el piso. Como si estuviera en el rincón por haber hecho algo malo

"Sammy dice que quieres conocer el plan" Dijo uno de los niños. Era Ardilla "Pues presta atención, frijol, porque es buenísimo y yo soy muy inteligente" El niño dijo orgulloso de si mismo

"Solo dime que hacer, y dilo rápido antes que los negreros me vean hablando contigo"

"Bien, esto es lo que harás. Entra en la habitación del jefe y usa su terminal para conectar este a la red. ¿Crees que podrás ocuparte de eso, frijol?"

"Deja de llamarme Frijol, tengo nombre" Dijo Jack "Escucha, si no logro usar la terminal, ¿hay otra manera? Que no involucre tener que entrar en guerra con estos tipos..." Jack estaba seguro de que podría usar el ordenador para sacarlos. El problema es que el ordenador debe estar en un sitio muy seguro

"Bueno... Hay otras dos manera... Hay una caja de conexiones en la pared del comedor. Manipula unos cuantos cables y nos servirá. Mas vale que se te de bien arreglar cosas, si no ya estas aprendiendo a manejar una terminal. Después, esta la ultima opción... pero... tu bolsillo va a tener que ser el que nos saque" Dijo Ardilla. Jack suspiro

"... Vuelvo en un momento. Ya veré que hacer" Dijo Jack y miro de nuevo a la chica en la jaula. Por alguna razón, no puede dejar de mirarla "No pierdas tu tiempo con ella" Dijo Ardilla "Todos los días la usan para practica de tiro y la torturan, hasta le prohíben la comida"

"¿Porque?"

"Los negreros dijeron que es una caníbal y que mato a varios negreros antes de que pudieran ponerle el collar"

"Una caníbal... la torturan todos los días?"

"Si, desde que llegamos siempre la golpean o la amenazan con dispararle. De ahí vienen las cicatrices en sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo"

"... Manten la calma. Yo los sacare a todos ustedes" Dijo Jack con determinación y se dirigió a ver a Eulogy Jones, el hombre que dirige el lugar. Jack podía convencer a gente para llegar a un trato justo para el pero los negreros son difíciles. Jack ahora tiene 1000 chapas con el, no eran suficientes si quería liberar a los esclavos. Lo mas seguro que podía hacer por ahora era ganarse su confianza. Jack entro a la casa de Jones y lo encontró hablando con una de sus esclavas.

"Crimson, pongamos los pies en la tierra. Ya basta de fantasías" Dijo Eulogy

"Por que siempre tienes que gritar, Eulogy? Estoy aqui mismo" Dijo Crimson

"Me estas faltando el respeto? Porque si no soporto tener que repetirme, le que me saca totalmente de quicio son los respondones" Crimson suspiro y se disculpo de mala gana "¿Que? ¿Perdona? Dilo de nuevo"

"Perdón... Sr. Eulogy" Dijo Crimson

"Buena chica" Eulogy noto a Jack que estaba mirando desde lejos y se acerco a el "¿Que quieres?" Pregunto

"Nada. Quería saber cuanto pides por los niños que tienes ahi encerrados"

"No mucho en realidad... 500 chapas cada uno. Menos la niña, ella vale 1000"

"... Y la chica que tienes en la jaula pequeña?"

"¡¿Quieres a la caníbal?! ¡Llevatela! Me a estado causando problemas desde que mis hombres la trajeron aquí solo porque, según ellos, es una mutante. Le has visto los ojos, parece algo salido de una laguna radioactiva. Me sorprende que solo sus ojos estén así... Si la quieres es tu problema ahora" Eulogy le dio una llave a Jack "No me interesa lo que hagas con ella, solo sacala de aquí antes de que mis hombres la llenen de agujeros"

"Yo solo tengo 1000 chapas. Que te parece si me das a los niños por esa cantidad?" Pregunto Jack y espero que de alguna forma puedan llegar a un acuerdo ya que el no quería tener problemas en Paradise Falls. Ya tenia muchos problemas con la Compañía Talon que le disparaba cada vez que lo encontraban.

"... No hay trato"

"Y que tal si... te doy esto" Jack se saco su Pip boy y se lo ofreció a Eulogy. El tomo el Pip boy y lo reviso

"No me interesa tu computadora portatil. Es 2000 chapas por los tres niños o no hay trato" Dijo Eulogy y le devolvió el Pip boy a Jack. Jack suspiro ya que no tenia nada mas que ofrecer por los niños, así que decidió ir por el plan que Ardilla sugirió. Ir al comedor y manipular la caja de conexiones. Jack termino de hablar con Eulogy diciéndole que volverá con las chapas. Eulogy se lo creyó. Jack fue al comedor y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, por suerte el comedor estaba casi desierto. Jack abrio la caja de conexiones y empezó a trabajar en ella. No le tomo mucho tiempo para hacer los preparativos. Jack termino, cerro la caja y fue con Ardilla.

"Ya es. El terminal debería funcionar" Dijo Jack

"De acuerdo! Eres buena gente para ser un frijol, la sabes, ¿no?"

"Si, si. Ahora que?"

"Con el terminal podre desactivar los collares y abrir la puerta, pero no van a dejar que nos vayamos como si nada. Siempre hay un guardia como mínimo, cerca de aqui. Tienes que librarte de el" Dijo Ardilla. Sin perder tiempo, Jack camino a la entrada del área de las jaulas y se encontró con un guardia

"Perdón, pero necesito hablar contigo un momento" Dijo Jack

"¿Porque? Hay alguna razón por la que estemos hablando?" Pregunto el guardia

"Deben pagarte muy bien para encargarte este aburrido trabajo, no?"

"¿Eh? Si, bueno, no pagan mal, supongo. Y a ti que mierda te importa?"

"Simplemente me lo preguntaba. Supongo que deberías ganar mas que los otros. Solo quería saber, tenia curiosidad"

"Quizás... y quizás ya sea tiempo de pedirla un aumento a Eulogy"

"Deberías, te lo mereces"

"Esta bien, ¿puedes vigilar por mi? Si ves a uno de los inútiles de allí tratando de escapar, pégales un tiro en el cráneo"

"Consideralo hecho" Jack dijo mientras recargaba su rifle. El guardia se fue y Jack les hizo a los niños una señal con la mano, indicando que el camino esta libre. Los niños abrieron la puerta y salieron a escondidas. Jack fue a ellos. "¿Ahora que? No los puedo sacar por la puerta" Jack miro a la chica que seguía en la jaula "Solo ella"

"¿Que? ¿Liberaste a la caníbal?"

"Eugoly no la quería aquí. Me la "regalo", por no decir que se la hubiera dado a cualquiera que pregunte"

"Esta bien. Tu preocúpate por sacarla de aquí. Sammy, Pe y yo saldremos sin problemas por el desagüe de los baños, es pequeño; nosotros cabemos, pero los frijoles no. Cuando salgas, reúnete con nosotros al este de aquí. Te estaremos esperando" Los niños corrieron a los baños mientras nadie estaba mirando. Jack se apresuro a la jaula de la chica, tomo la llave que Eulogy le dio y abrió la puerta.

"¿Estas bien? Vine a sacarte de aquí" Dijo Jack mientras le sacaba las esposas, el pañuelo y el collar del cuello. La chica alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. Jack se sorprendió al verlos. Su ojo derecho estaba cortado, alguien la había apuñalado en el ojo. El izquierdo tiene el iris verde brillante, el resto del ojo que debería ser blanco, es negro; y su pupila que debería ser negra... es blanca. El ojo derecho seria así también si no se lo hubieran cortado. Jack saco de su mochila, la chaqueta que Butch le había dado al salir del Refugio, se la puso en la espalda "Quédate tranquila, puedes confiar en mi" La cara de la chica era totalmente inexpresiva, como si no sintiera nada en lo absoluto

"...V-Vas a sacarme...? ¿En serio?" Pregunto con una voz debil pero con llena de esperanza "C-Como se que puedo confiar en ti?"

"No lo se... solo hazlo. Me llamo Jack. Cual es tu nombre?"

"... Nova"

"Esta bien, Nova. Puedes caminar?" Jack miro a sus piernas. Su mono del Refugio estaba desgarrado en varias partes de su cuerpo y podían verse las cicatrices. Nova no respondió "Esta bien, agárrate de mi. Voy a llevarte" Jack tomo su brazo derecho y lo puso alrededor de su cuello "Si puedes mover tus piernas, ayúdame. No puedo arrastrarte mucho tiempo"

"Déjame... aquí"

"No. Eres de los Refugios también. No te dejare"

"..." Nova se callo y ambos salieron de Paradise Falls...

Al salir de Paradise Falls, Jack se dirigió al este del lugar, cargando a Nova. Jack noto que Nova era liviana para su estatura y edad, era raro. Aunque también puede ser debido a la fuerza que gano durante estas ultimas semanas. Jack vio a los niños y se acerco a ellos.

"Jaja! ¡Hemos salido de ese agujero de mierda!" Dijo Sammy

"Gracias por sacarnos de allí, frijol. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ven a vernos" Dijo Penique

"Ahora que lo mencionas... necesito que me ayuden con ella" Jack apunto a Nova "¿Hay un doctor en Little Lamplight?"

"No un doctor como el que estas acostumbrado... pero servirá" Dijo Penique "Síguenos, frijol"

"Me llamo Jack. Deja de llamarme frijol"

"Lo que tu digas frijol" Dijo Sammy y comenzó a reírse. Jack suspiro

"... Si eres un frijol" Dijo Nova

"¡Tu cállate!"


	2. Little Lamplight

**No le di una apariencia a Jack, así que ustedes imagínenselo como quieran :P Díganme que tal va la historia hasta ahora. He visto que hay pocos fanfics de Fallout en español y la mayoría están sin terminar o las abandonaron. Asi que decidí hacer mi fanfic de Fallout 3. Sean sinceros y díganme que tal esta, gracias :D  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : Little Lamplight

Robert MacCready, el alcalde de Little Lamplight y vigilante de la puerta se tomaba muy en serio su rol. No permitía que nadie pase por la puerta y si alguien se atrevía a pasar sin su autorización, el disparaba a matar... y nunca fallaba. MacCready estaba nervioso por los niños que salieron de Little Lamplight hace ya unos días y no volvieron. El asume lo peor, y si están muertos el no tiene el coraje de decirle a los demás de sus muertes. Sammy, Penique y Ardilla eran muy queridos allí. MacCready no paraba de mirar la salida del túnel que llevaba a la puerta del asentamiento, su trabajo como guardia y alcalde lo estaba volviendo muy precavido e incluso se podría decir que no confía en nadie que no sea de Little Lamplight.

MacCready escucho números pasos en el túnel, preparo su rifle y se dispuso a disparar si era necesario. Espero a que los "visitantes" se revelen y para su alivio eran los niños. MacCready bajo el arma.

"¡¿Que les paso?! ¡Pensaba que estaban muertos!" MacCready grito

"Perdón, te lo explicaremos en un momento. Necesitamos que dejes entrar a alguien mas" Dijo Penique

"¿Otro niño?"

"No" Sammy apunto a la cueva y dos personas aparecieron. Ambos tenían puestos monos de Refugio. El hombre estaba en buen estado pero la chica tenia múltiples cicatrices y uno de sus ojos estaba cortado "Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda"

"¿Porque debería dejar a esos frijoles pasar?"

"Porque el nos salvo de los negreros en Paradise Falls" Dijo Ardilla

"¡¿Los negreros los habían capturado?!"

"Si, Robert por favor. Se lo debemos" Dijo Penique. MacCready se quedo mirando a los recién llegados. Si el los salvo es lo mínimo que puede hacer pero aun así... El estará siempre alerta, no confía en ellos ni por un segundo

"... Que pasen. Pero si veo algo raro. Les pongo una bala en el cráneo" MacCready abrió la puerta y todos pasaron. El hombre fue el primero en hablar

"Necesito un doctor para que revise sus heridas. También esta débil, no ha comido nada en días"

"Solo te daremos ayuda medica, frijol. La Comida búscala en el Yermo. No somos un comedor comunitario" Dijo MacCready mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Tch, esta bien. Solo dime donde esta el doctor"

"Ve a las oficinas" MacCready apunto a las pequeñas oficinas al lado de la puerta principal "Habla con Lucy, ella te ayudara. Pero no esperes mucho" El hombre se apresuro a las oficinas "¿Porque esa chica estaba tan mal?"

"Ella también estaba en Paradise Falls. A ella la torturaban todos los días desde que llegamos. Algunos negreros dijeron que estaba meses así"

"Así que ese frijol los saco... no esta mal"

"Llámalo Jack" Dijo Penique "Se pone de mal humor si le decimos frijol"

"Yo lo llamare como se me da la gana. Voy a ver como están con Lucy. Penique ve con Joseph, el esta preocupado por ti" MacCready ordeno y se dirigio a las oficinas

* * *

Jack llevo a Nova a las oficinas, dentro había una habitación que se usaba para dar clases y otra para la enfermería. Adentro estaba una niña que al ver a Jack cargando a Nova se asusto

"Tranquila, no te haré daño. Solo necesito que la revises" Dijo Jack

"¿MacCready te dejo entrar?"

"Si"

"Bien" Jack dejo a Nova en el colchón que estaba en el suelo. Lucy se acerco y la inspecciono "¿Puedes salir un momento? Me pongo nerviosa cuando me están viendo trabajar"

"Oh... Esta bien. Esperare afuera, llámame si necesitas algo" Jack lentamente salio por la puerta de las oficinas y se sentó en uno de los juegos abandonados de la entrada. MacCready se sentó al lado de el para conversar

"Entonces... Jack. ¿Solo estas aquí para que curen a la chica?"

"Si... La hubiera llevado a otro lugar pero mi Pipboy dejo de funcionar y no podía cargarla hasta un lugar que conozca... hubiera sido presa fácil para las rata topos o cualquier criatura que nos vea caminando en campo abierto. Ella se desmayo cuando salimos de Paradis Falls"

"Ya veo... Gracias por sacarl a nuestros chicos de allí. Supongo que con esto podemos estar a mano. Tu ayudaste a los chicos a escapar y nosotros te ayudamos a curar a la chica"

"Si, supongo. Solo hay que esperar..." Jack miro a su Pipboy y suspiro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que suspiraba mucho desde que salio del Refugio. El siempre suspira cada vez que algo le molesta... y últimamente todo le resultaba una molestia, desde que su padre salio del Refugio todo fue de mal a peor para el, pero aprendió a sobrevivir en este entorno, en este mundo sin esperanzas, sin oportunidad de volver a lo que era antes.

"¿Fuiste tu el que trajo de vuelta a mi hermana Pe?" Un niño se acerco a el y pregunto, Jack asintió con la cabeza "Pues acepta mi mas sincero agradecimiento. No podría pedir mas... Mi nombre es Joseph y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que decirlo. Soy el mayor de los chicos de la ciudad y me paso el día enseñando, pero hago lo que puedo para mantener a los niños aseados"

"Gracias, Joseph... por ahora no quiero nada. Solo estoy esperando a alguien. Ademas, no puedo quedarme, tengo que volver afuera... estoy buscando a mi padre"

"Espero que lo encuentres. Cuando recibimos niños aquí es difícil las primeras semanas ya que la mayoría son huérfanos y perdieron a sus padres en el Yermo" Dijo Joseph

"... Entonces, ¿no hay adultos que supervisen? ¿Quien les enseña lo que necesitan saber?"

"Bueno, al principio, todo lo que tenían los niños eran las indicaciones de los adultos que aun no se habían marchado y unos cuantos libros sobre cuevas. Esto fue hace muchos años. Tras hallar el Refugio, unos carroñeros trajeron holocintas de enseñanza básica: lectura, matemáticas, enciclopedias y otras cosas por el estilo. Los carroñeros ya no traen muchos libros, pero me tomo la molestia de anotar cosas en el ordenador para quien me sustituya cuando ya no este"

"¿Cuando no estés...? ¿Te iras?"

"Todos lo haremos cuando alcancemos cierta edad" Dijo MacCready

"¿Que le enseñas a los demás niños?"

"Principalmente, lo que ellos quieran aprender. Las clases no son estrictas ni nada por el estilo. Así me aseguro de que les interese lo que enseño. Aunque todo el mundo aprende lo básico para luchar, disparar y sobrevivir. Obviamente, a todos nos interesa eso" Jack agarro su mochila y saco un libro pequeño

"Toma. Esto debería servirles a todos cuando salgan al Yermo" Jack les dio "La Guía de Supervivencia" que escribió Moira Brown "Yo ayude a escribirlo. No me sirve, espero que les sea útil para algo"

"Wow, tiene muchos detalles sobre el Yermo. Gracias"

"De nada" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Lucy salio de las oficinas y Jack se levanto "¿Como esta ella?"

"Esta bien. Tenia muchas cicatrices y heridas que no habían cerrado apropiadamente, eso provoco infecciones en las heridas. Le di algunos estimulantes y vende las heridas. También le puse una venda en el ojo derecho. Ese ojo ya no sirve. También encontré algo raro en ella, su ojo izquierdo tiene el ojo negro con la pupila blanca. Eso no es normal. Ademas sus heridas parecen haberse cerrado demasiado rápido. Por eso estaban infectadas"

"Lo se. Los negreros habían dicho que ella es una especie de mutante o algo parecido... ¿Ella irradia algo de radiación?"

"No. Esta normal. Los niveles de radiación están en cero. Puede que ella haya sufrido un accidente o algo así. No estoy segura aun... Por el momento esta bien. Pero esta totalmente deshidratada, le di algo de agua sucia, perdón pero no tengo agua purificada. Cuando despierte dale comida, necesita comer"

"Gracias por todo" Jack saco unas chapas de su bolsillo "Toma, por las molestias"

"Gracias. Si quieres puedes ir a verla" Dijo Lucy. Jack abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro. Fue a la enfermería y se encontró con Nova. Ella ya estaba despierta y estaba mirando a sus brazos vendados. Jack toco la puerta para hacerle saber que el estaba allí. Nova lo miro a los ojos con el único ojo que aun le funcionaba

"¿Como te sientes, Nova?" Jack pregunto y se sentó cerca de ella. Nova no respondió enseguida, ella siguió mirando sus vendajes

"... Mejor. Pero todavía me pregunto... ¿Porque me sacaste de Paradise Falls?"

"No iba a dejarte allí para que te maten"

"Ojala lo hubieran hecho... yo... no soy normal"

"¿Porque?" Jack se mostro curioso

" _ **Eres un monstruo**_... Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre cuando mate a mi madre... y me la comí. El Refugio 99 era una prisión mas que un refugio... a todos nos inyectaban con líquidos raros, nos exponían a radiación... nos mutaban. La mayoría dejo de ser humanos. Es por eso que mis ojos son así... soy un mutante. Una nueva especie de supermutante, según los científicos del Refugio"

"¡¿Experimentaban con ustedes?! Eso no es posible. En mi Refugio todo era normal"

"Eso es porque cada Refugio es diferente" Dijo Nova y se levanto de la cama "El Refugio 99... Era un lugar donde tomaban a los moradores y los usaban para probar armas biológicas. Los volvían mutantes y luego probaban armas anti-mutantes. A mi... me dejaron vivir cuando vieron que tenia los atributos de los supermutantes, regeneración, piel gruesa, resistencia, etc. Pero... los supermutantes tienen un apetito diferente al de los humanos. Lo sabes ¿no?"

"Comen humanos"

"Trate... trate de soportarlo pero no pude. Al final mate a mi madre para comérmela. Mi padre y los científicos se enteraron y me persiguieron. Salí del Refugio para no volver nunca mas... Ahí fue cuando me capturaron los negreros. Hace un año que estaba en esa maldita jaula" Nova miro al piso "Me hubieras dejado en la jaula para morir. No merezco vivir después de lo que le hice a mi madre" Nova miro el rifle que Jack tenia en la espalda "Si sabes lo que es correcto... toma el arma y matame ahora"

"Yo te saque de Paradise Falls por una razón. No me gusta que gente sea esclavizada. Tuviste una vida dura, pero te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, Nova. No es tu culpa ser así, ser una abominación, un monstruo, como quieras llamarte. No voy a matarte. Yo solo me mancho las manos si es alguien que de verdad se lo merece. Tu... no mereces una bala en la cabeza, ni en el corazón. Tu mereces una vida mejor" Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a ella. Cierto, ella mato a su madre pero no fue enteramente su culpa. La hicieron así, la volvieron una mutante come gente

"... No, No lo merezco" Nova se echaba toda la culpa

"Escucha... ¿que te parece si vienes conmigo?" Jack pregunto de la nada y sin pensarlo bien

"¡¿Que?!"

"B-Bueno, si no tienes a donde ir. Puede quedarte conmigo y ayudarme en mi viaje. Ademas, me lo debes. Te salve"

"Sigo insistiendo que hubiera sido mejor que me muera allí" Nova se estaba poniendo de mal humor

"Piensa lo que quieras. Pero tu decides, yo solo te estoy preguntando. ¿Quieres venir conmigo y comenzar de nuevo? o Salir afuera a que te maten los monstruos del Yermo... Tu elijes" Jack miro a su muñeca. Su pipboy seguía ahí "De cualquier manera... ¿Puedes darme tu Pipboy? Ya no te sirve y yo necesito piezas para el mio" Nova se saco su Pipboy y se lo dio a Jack "Escucha, voy a reparar mi Pipboy. En 30 minutos estaré esperándote en la puerta, te daré 10 minutos de espera. Si no vienes conmigo me iré solo. Recuerda tu elijes, yo solo te doy una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Yo no te juzgare por lo que eres, creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. En especial gente como tu" Jack tomo el Pipboy de Nova y salio de las oficinas.

* * *

Jack tomo las piezas del Pipboy de Nova y con ellas reparo el suyo. Cuando lo volvió a encender, el Pipboy funcionaba sin errores. Jack miro el mapa y busco la ruta hacia el Refugio 112. Estaba al sureste de Little Lamplight, cerca de los Túneles Yao Guai. Jack hablo con Diógenes para intercambiar munición y un poco de medicina para el camino. Después de prepararse para seguir su camino, Jack se quedo en la puerta por unos minutos para esperar a Nova. MacCready estaba con el.

"¿Crees que te acompañara?" Pregunto MacCready

"No... Pero le dije que la esperare. Le estoy dando una oportunidad para que decida que es lo mejor para ella. Venir conmigo o lamentarse por el pasado"

"Sabes, si necesitas algo de nosotros aquí estaremos. No eres tan malo para ser un frijol, Jack"

"Gracias, MacCready"

"Dime Robert. Aquí eres bienvenido... por ahora. No la has cagado aun así que, ya veremos después"

"Volveré si hace falta. Últimamente estoy dando muchas vueltas por todo Yermo Capital para buscar a un solo hombre... ahora estoy mas cerca que nunca. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

"Te deseo suerte, la necesitaras allí fuera"

"Gracias" Jack miro a su Pipboy, ya pasaron 10 minutos. Jack se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. "Adios" Jack se despidió y salio de Little Lamplight. Al salir, Jack fue golpeado por la luz del sol de nuevo como cuando salio del Refugio por primera vez

"¡Espera!" Era la voz de Nova. Jack se dio vuelta y vio a Nova. Ella tenia puesta la chaqueta de Butch, una remera blanca debajo y un par de pantalones azules sucios. En su mano tenia en Mono del Refugio 99 "Iré contigo" Dijo y se quito el vendaje de la cara que tapa su ojo dañado. Jack tomo una pistola y se la dio a Nova

"Es peligro ir desarmada"

"Lo se"

"¿Porque vienes conmigo? ¿Ya decidiste?"

"Si... Quiero volver a empezar"

"Entonces... Bienvenida a Yermo Capital, Nova. Me llamo Jack" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa y Nova se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa. Ambos caminaron al sur para seguir con la búsqueda de James...


	3. Pasado y Refugio 112

**Un Capitulo largo XD de a poco revelare el pasado de Nova. El refugio 99 no es un refugio que haya aparecido en anteriores Fallout. Puede que en próximos títulos aparezca. Por el momento creare una historia para este refugio y su experimento. Actualmente estoy jugando de vuelta New Vegas después de mucho tiempo... me costo volver a acostumbrarme a los botones de vuelta XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** : Pasado y Refugio 112

 _ **18 de Febrero, 2276**_

Nova estaba en posición fetal en el rincón de su habitación. Ella estaba en gran dolor, la constante exposición a la radiación y al VEF la están volviendo loca. Ella siente que su cabeza va a explotar, sus ojos arden, su estomago gruñe y sus brazos pican. Nova no podía soportarlo mas, ella había rechazado la comida que le ofrecían los científicos y los doctores del Refugio. La puerta se abrió y su madre entro con una bandeja llena de comida. Ella dejo la bandeja en el piso y se sentó en la cama de Nova.

"Nova, debes comer. Eres muy importante para nosotros, para todos aquí" Su madre era parte de los científicos que hacían las pruebas en los moradores infectados con el VEF. Cuando a Nova la expusieron al virus y a la radiación, su madre parece no haberle importado en lo mas mínimo que su hija podría morir en el experimento. Por fortuna no murió, pero se volvió una especie de supermutante.

"N-N-No tengo H-H-H-Hambre" Nova tartamudeo. Ella empezó a sentirse rara. Ella miraba al piso para evitar la mirada acusadora de su madre. Cuando sus ojos se alzaron al verla, no podía evitar ver su cuello, su brazos, su rostro, cualquier parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierta por ropa. Nova empezó a babear.

"¿Ves? Tienes hambre. Ahora, come. Te necesitamos para el próximo experimento... probaremos tu resistencia a los rifles lasers"

"¿Y-Y si no quiero...?"

"No puedes decir que no a esto. Eres muy importante, Nova. Tu eres el futuro" Nova se levanto y miro a su madre a los ojos

"¿Y-Y si no quiero ser el futuro?" Nova pregunto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba caminando hacia su madre. Nova piso la bandeja con comida y escupió en ella "Esa no es comida... es porquería. Sabe a mierda" Nova no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Su voz era mas grave que antes "No quiero eso"

"E-Entonces que quieres comer?" Su madre pregunto. De la nada, Nova agarro del cuello a su madre y la levanto en el aire con una fuerza descomunal. El iris de sus ojos brillaban de un verde claro a pesar de que el resto de sus ojos era completamente negro

"Carne..." Dijo Nova y soltó a su madre. Esta cayo al suelo y miro a su hija con miedo. Nova lanzo una sonrisa retorcida antes de decirle a su madre las ultimas palabras que ella escuchara "TU carne!" Nova se abalanzo a su madre y mordió fuertemente su cuello. Ella intento gritar pero cada vez que ella intentaba hablar o moverse, Nova mordía mas fuerte. Nova arranco un pedazo de cuello y se lo llevo a la boca. No lo mastico, se lo trago completo. No se detuvo ahí. Comenzó a sacarle la ropa y a seguir comiéndose a su madre que sorprendentemente seguía viva para contemplar el terror de su propia hija comiéndosela aun estando consciente...

* * *

 ** _19 de Junio, 2277_**

Jack y Nova estaban caminando hacia el sur. Después de haber salido de Little Lamplight, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Ambos estaban mirando a su alrededor por algún peligro inminente. Todo estaba en completo silencio, solo se podían escuchar sus pisadas en el suelo arenoso de Yermo Capital. Jack quería hablar con Nova, pero sabia que ella necesitaba tiempo. Solo pasaron horas desde que salieron de Paradise Falls, ella tuvo que tomar una decisión precipitada cuando Jack le ofreció venir con el.

"G-Gracias, por sacarme de Paradise" Dijo Nova en voz baja. Jack la miro "Perdón por pedirte que me mataras... yo solo... me odio a mi misma" Dijo Nova mientras miraba al suelo para evitar mirar a Jack a la cara

"¿Porque?"

"Cuando tengo hambre, tiendo a matar a gente... los mato y los devoro. Todo gracias a lo que me hicieron en el Refugio... ellos me hicieron esto" Podía verse tristeza en el rostro de Nova "Pero también yo..." Nova dejo salir una lagrima "La mate..."

"No llores, Nova. Ya paso, no puedes cambiar el pasado pero puedes seguir y cambiar tu futuro. Viniste conmigo porque querías cambiar ¿no?"

"Si... se que no puedo cambiar quien soy ahora. Pero quiero redimirme, demostrar que soy mas que un monstruo. No quiero llegar a un lugar y me tachen de criatura del Yermo que debe ser eliminada"

"No te preocupes. Tienes que dar un paso a la vez, tómalo con calma y todo saldrá bien" Jack dijo con una sonrisa "Se optimista"

"... No entiendo"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Podrías haberme dejado en Paradise pero cuando me viste por primera vez, note que no podías sacar tus ojos de mi... ¿Estabas interesado en mi?"

"Oh... no, es... Me llamaba la atención tu cabello"

"¿Mi cabello?" Pregunto Nova mientras se tocaba su cabello blanco liso

"Nunca vi a alguien con un cabello largo tan blanco... parece como si fueras un ángel con ese cabello" Jack no estaba pensando cuando dijo eso, fue un impulso "O-Olvídalo" Nova no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por su comentario. Lo dejo pasar e hizo de cuenta que no dijo nada

"E-Esta bien" Nova miro al cielo, el sol se estaba escondiendo. Estaba oscureciendo "¿Hay un lugar donde dormir? No podremos caminar de noche. Los Sanguinarios salen mucho de noche"

"¿En serio? Mierda" Jack miro a su Pipboy. Estaban cerca del Refugio "Todavía no oscureció lo suficiente, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar antes de que oscurezca completamente y no veamos nada"

"Esta bien" Jack y Nova se apresuraron a su destino. Después de haber reparado su Pipboy, Jack escucho de nuevo las grabaciones de su padre que encontró en el Monumento a Jefferson. El necesitaba el Pipboy para encontrar el Refugio 112 que al parece se encontraba debajo de un garage abandonado. Mientras se apresuraban al Refugio a paso firme, Jack le contó todo a Nova para ponerla al corriente de lo que estaba pasando. Nova estaba confundida al principio pero de a poco lo entendió

"Entonces, tu padre y tu no nacieron en el Refugio. Son originarios del Yermo. El entro contigo al Refugio para protegerte del Yermo. Tu padre se fue del Refugio cuando se entero de que habia una forma de seguir con el Proyecto Pureza. Ahora debe estar en el Refugio 112 buscando ese "G.E.C.K" del que escucho hablar... Debe estar desesperado por terminar el Proyecto"

"Si, lo esta. Yo solo quiero encontrarlo. Cuando lo haga... No se que hacer. El me dejo en el Refugio y se fue, eso hizo que el Supervisor se vuelva contra mi y tuve que escapar, dejar todo atrás para encontrarlo. Lo encontrare y lo ayudare con esto, no necesita hacerlo solo, pudo habérmelo dicho todo desde un principio. Es la única familia que me queda..." Nova se quedo callada. Ella recuerda muy bien lo que le hizo a su madre. Puede que se lo haya merecido, a ella nunca le importo Nova en lo absoluto. Su mutación es prueba de ello, nadie expondría a su propia hija a esto. Jack y Nova encontraron el garage sin problemas, ellos fueron a la puerta pero no la abrieron enseguida. Jack preparo su arma en caso de que algo aparezca dentro, Nova tomo su pistola y se preparo. Jack abrió la puerta rápidamente y apunto dentro. para su suerte no había nada, solo ratas topo muertas, murieron recientemente. "Papa estuvo aquí" Jack guardo su arma

"Vamos a buscar, si el Refugio esta aquí entonces debe haber un sótano. El Refugio 99 estaba debajo de un banco" Dijo Nova

"Si, ve a la otra habitación. Debe haber algo" Dijo Jack y empezó a buscar una puerta o algo que los lleve al sótano... si es que había algo en lo absoluto. Nova entro a la otra habitación y no encontró mucho. Ratas topo y mutarachas muertas, ademas de un viejo auto destruido. Nova encontró una Nuka Cola Quantum en una esquina, sin dudarlo la tomo y la guardo para después. Nova siguió buscando cuando vio en la pared una pequeña palanca. Nova tiro de ella y una puerta en el suelo se abrió

"Jack, ¡la encontré!" Dijo Nova y comenzó a bajar "Te espero abajo" Nova bajo por las escaleras y encontró una puerta metálica. Jack la sigo. Ambos entraron y se encontraron con una pasillo, al final de este estaba la puerta del Refugio 112. Jack abrió la puerta con la consola que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Cuando se abrió completamente, ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por un Cerebrobot...

"Bienvenido al Refugio 112, residentes. Según nuestros sensores, han llegado con un retraso de 202,3 años" Dijo el Robot

"¿Quien le pondría un cerebro a un robot?" Pregunto Nova

"Ni idea" Respondió Jack

"Colóquense el traje de refugio facilitado por Vault-Tec antes de continuar. En caso de extravió del traje, estaré autorizado a facilitarles uno nuevo" El robot les dio a ambos un mono del refugio "Una vez vestidos, bajen por las escaleras hasta la planta principal con el fin de acceder a las capsulas que les hemos asignado" Jack y Nova ignoraron al robot y bajaron por las escaleras hasta el Refugio. Frente a las escaleras había una ventana, desde allí se podían ver 13 capsulas. Jack y Nova fueron directo a ellas y miraron a las personas de adentro. Todos estaban con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirando a una pantalla. Delante de las capsulas había una terminal con información sobre el sujeto que estaba dentro. Nova miro a los terminales hasta que vio a Jack corriendo a una capsula en particular. Nova lo siguió y mira dentro. Habia un hombre mayor que llevaba un traje de Refugio pero también una bata de laboratorio.

"Papa..." Dijo Jack mientras golpeaba el vidrio "Papa, ¡despierta!"

"Jack, la terminal"

"Cierto" Jack corrió a la terminal y leyó la información que salia en la pantalla " **ADVERTENCIA** : _Estado de residente no verificado. Comprobar registros_ ". Debajo de la advertencia habían dos opciones: Mostrar estado del residente y mostrar nivel de estrés. Jack oprimió el botón para que le muestre el estado de su padre, pero mostraba otra advertencia " **ADVERTENCIA** : _Posible corrupción del programa. No se puede verificar el ID de residente. Por favor, consulta a un supervisor_ ". Jack mostró su nivel de estrés... _Elevado_. "¡Maldición!" Dijo Jack "No puedo sacarlo con esta terminal, solo me muestra su estado. Voy a tener que entrar" Jack busco una capsula libre y la abrió

"Espera, Jack. ¿Que hago?"

"Solo espera, no tardare mucho... espero"

"¿Esperas?"

"Nova, no iré a ningún lado. Espérame aquí. Si puedes, encuentra una forma de sacarnos. Debe haber una terminal de emergencia por algún lado" Jack entro a al capsula y esta se cerro de inmediato.

"Maldición, Jack" Dijo Nova mientras golpeaba la capsula "¡No se usar una terminal!"

* * *

Jack se encontró sentado en una silla frente a un pequeño parque infantil, Jack vio a su alrededor y habían seis casas en buen estado, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Lo que le molestaba a Jack era el tono del lugar, el veía todo en una especie de tono sepia con mezcla de blanco y negro. Jack miro a sus manos y noto que este no era su verdadero cuerpo, estaba en el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años. En lugar de su Pipboy, Jack tenia un reloj con la imagen de Vault-Boy, sus manos hacían la función de manecillas de reloj.

"Eh, colega! Hoy es un buen día, ¿no es verdad?" Un adulto le pregunto a Jack "Deberías ir a hablar con Betty. Te esta esperando en el parque infantil ¡Que lo pases bien!"

"... Esta bien" Jack no sabia como reaccionar ante esto. El ni siquiera se esperaba este mundo en realidad virtual tan detallado. Jack le siguió el juego al hombre y fue a ver a Betty. Jack cruzo la calle y en el parque había una niña jugando con su pelota, cerca había un perro que se mostró muy amistoso con Jack, el lo acaricio y siguió su camino. La niña vio a Jack y sonrió

"Bien, alguien nuevo con quien jugar! Que suerte tengo últimamente!" Dijo Betty con una sonrisa escalofriante "Estaba empezando a aburrirme. ¡Ya veras que bien nos lo pasamos!"

"Lo que tu digas, Betty. Escucha, tal vez puedas ayudarme. Estoy buscando a mi padre, se llama James. ¿Lo has visto?"

"Si, lo he visto. Te diré donde esta si juegas conmigo"

"Esta bien..." Jack suspiro.

"Es un juego de lo mas sencillo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir que Timmy Neusbaum llore"

"¿Esta bien...?" Jack no se esperaba esa clase de juego. El no es un bravucón y no iba a empezar a serlo pero si esto lo ayudaba a encontrar a su padre, entonces un pequeño sacrificio puede hacerse "¿Donde lo encuentro?"

"En la casa de enfrente. Esta vendiendo limonada... se creativo" Betty lo empujo a Jack para que lo haga "Hazle llorar y hablaremos" Jack suspiro de nuevo y de mala gana camino hacia Timmy.

"Hola, soy Timmy ¿Quieres jugar?" Pregunto Timmy. Jack pensó en cualquier cosa que podría hacer a un niño de su edad llorar. Cualquier cosa servia, a esta edad los niños se ponen sensibles

"Perdón por ser yo el que te diga esto, Timmy... Pero tus padres se van a divorciar por tu culpa" Dijo Jack, lo mas serio posible. Como si de verdad fuera a pasar

"¿Que? ¿He hecho algo malo?"

"Lo siento, Timmy. Pense que debías saberlo..." Timmy empezó a llorar y Jack se lo tomo mal también. A el no le gusta ver a niños llorar. Timmy corrió a su casa, Jack volvió al parque a ver a Betty. "Eso fue totalmente innecesario!" Dijo Jack

"Puede que no hayas estado muy creativo, pero has demostrado tu poder de persuacion. Bien Hecho" La dulce voz de Betty fue reemplazada por la voz de un anciano. Jack se quedo quieto por un segundo...

"¡¿Que carajo...?!"

* * *

Nova estaba deambulando por el Refugio 112, ella no estaba de buen humor. Jack se metió en una capsula y la dejo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no solo eso, el dijo que busque una terminal para sacarlo si pasa mucho tiempo... ella no sabe como usar una terminal, mucho menos hackearla. Nova nunca toco una terminal en su vida, en su Refugio ella solo conocía las paredes de su habitación y los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de experimentación. Nova vio una terminal en la sala donde estaban las capsulas, ella se acerco y la encendió... necesitaba la contraseña

"Maldita sea... Tampoco se hackear... ¿Que hago?" Nova se quedo mirando a la pantalla por unos minutos. Sin previo aviso, golpeo el monitor con todas sus fuerzas y con ambas manos arranco la terminal de la pared. Gracias a su mutación, ella gano superfuerza equivalente a la de los supermutantes. Debido a que la terminal fue destruida, la puerta que estaba cerca de la terminal se abrió. Tal parece que la terminal solo controlaba la cerradura de dicha puerta. "Una terminal para una sola puerta... que innecesario" Nova entro y se encontró con varias mesas, arriba de estas habían armas y municiones "Algo es algo"

Nova tomo el Rifle Laser y las células de microfusion. Nova dejo las demás armas en la habitación ya que no le resultaba necesario agarrarlas todas, en una de las mesas Nova encontró una holocinta con la contraseña a la habitación del Supervisor. Nova tomo las escaleras al piso de arriba y se encontró delante de la puerta del Supervisor. Nova introdujo la contraseña en la terminal de la pared y abrió la puerta. Había otra capsula...

"Hasta el Supervisor esta metido aquí... ¿solo los robots los cuidan?" Nova camino por la habitación y comenzó a buscar algo útil. Solo encontró papeles sobre investigaciones y basura. Había una terminal frente a la capsula, solo decía el estado del Supervisor "Ya revise casi todo el lugar... No encontré nada. Jack, espero que salgas pronto de allí, sino tendré que abrir la capsula a la fuerza" Nova comenzó a interesarse en el bienestar de Jack desde hace unas horas que empezaron a viajar juntos "¿Porque?" Se pregunto a si misma. Jack parece depositar su confianza en Nova y ella debe hacer lo mismo.

"Espero no decepcionarte, Jack"

* * *

Jack acababa de arruinar el matrimonio de una pareja solo porque un anciano disfrazado de niña se lo pidió. Tampoco es que tenia muchas opciones, el debía jugar su juego sino las consecuencias serian catastróficas para el... incluso para su padre. Jack volvió con "Betty" para decirle que ya hizo su parte.

"Has conseguido tu objetivo. Yo quizá esperaba algo mas dramático, pero ya he visto que tienes dotes de persuasión. Y, desde luego, has colaborado; no como tu padre. Menuda decepción me lleve cuando no quiso participar. ¡Encima vino pidiendo favores!" Dijo Betty

"Hice lo que querías. Ahora me debes algunas explicaciones" Dijo Jack

"Hasta ahora me he divertido contigo, pero sigues sin estar en condiciones de exigir nada. Aun así, supongo que tienes derecho a un par de respuestas mas ¿Que quieres saber esta vez?" Pregunto Betty. Ella en realidad es Stanislaus Braun, el Supervisor del Refugio 112. Significa que Jack esta bajo su control desde el momento que entro a Tranquility Lane

"¿Donde esta mi padre?"

"Esta aquí y sigue ileso. Solo me he asegurado de que no me moleste"

"¿Como se que no me estas mintiendo? Tal vez ni siquiera lo hayas visto, Braun"

"Vaya ¿No me digas que no me crees? Me partes el corazón" Braun volvió a hablar con una voz de niña antes de volver a hablar con su verdadera voz "Te aseguro que James y yo estuvimos hablando largo y tendido antes de que llegaras. Pero vamos, a lo que íbamos, que me estas aburriendo"

"Te rompería la cara si no estuvieras controlando este mundo de porquería..." Dijo Jack en voz baja. Braun lo escucho y se rió en su cara "Terminemos con esto de una vez. Cuando termine, nos sacaras a mi y a mi padre. ¿Escuchaste?"

"Yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Esta vez no habrá tantas normas. Quiero ver de que eres capaz... Vas a matar a Mabel Henderson. Pero por favor, esfuérzate un poco e intenta darle un toque original. Matarla de una paliza es muy aburrido" Esta vez, Braun aumento la dificultad. Jack había matado antes pero solo para protegerse. No hay necesidad para el de matar a alguien solo porque si...

"Vete a la mierda, Braun. No lo haré. Ve a que te-" Jack no podía respirar. Algo esta impidiendo que el aire llegue a sus pulmones. Jack cayo al suelo "M-Mierdaa"

"Vaya... Sigues oponiendo resistencia. Y eso que sabes que tengo las respuestas que buscas... Pero no pienso suplicarte que hagas nada. Ya sabes lo que te he pedido y, por tanto, lo que tienes que hacer para obtener lo que quieres. Si no lo haces... te espera mucho sufrimiento aquí dentro" Jack volvió a respirar y busco aire desesperadamente

"¡¿Q-Que has hecho con mi padre?!" Jack se arrastro hacia el

"¿Conoces a Doc, el perro?" Braun apunto al perro cerca de los arbustos "También acaba de llegar; igual que tu. Quizá te resulte... familiar" Dijo Braun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jack se levanto desesperado y corrió hacia el perro

"¿Papa? ¿Eres tu?" El perro ladro y movió la cola. Se acerco a Jack y lo acaricio en el pecho. "P-Papa" Jack abrazo al perro que fue alguna vez su padre. En este lugar es un perro, pero si hace lo que Braun quiere, entonces ellos podrán salir de allí "No te preocupes... nos sacare de aquí... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

Nova estaba sentada al lado de la capsula de Jack, comiendo otro pedazo de carne de Mutaracha. No comer carne humana la vuelve loca y necesita compensar con algo, la carne de Mutaracha no la llena pero calma su hambre, al igual que la Nuka Cola. Nova tuvo tiempo para pensar y lo que le había dicho Jack era cierto. Ella le debe por haberla sacado de Paradise Falls. Si ella hubiera intentado escapar, ya estaría muerta. Le debe a Jack su libertad. Esa es una de las razones por la que lo sigue en esto. Cuando Jack le dio a elegir entre ir con el o morir en el Yermo, ella eligió la primer opción, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no quería morir, ella pidió la muerte porque se considera ella misma una abominación y no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Ella, muy dentro de ella, quería una oportunidad para mostrar que no era así y Jack es la persona que le otorgo una oportunidad, por mas minima que sea. Aunque Jack no sea el tipo de persona con el que ella este acostumbrada a convivir, ella lo acompañara, lo ayudara y hará lo posible para que el cumpla con sus objetivos. ¿Porque? Porque se lo debe y esta sera su forma de agradecerle por sacarla de Paradise Falls.

Nova se levanto y miro a su alrededor cuando escucho un sonido, era la capsula de Jack que se estaba abriendo. A un par de metros se estaba abriendo otra capsula, de ella salio un hombre de mediana edad, casi mayor. El salio y camino hacia Nova y la capsula de Jack. Jack salio de la capsula y se encontró con su padre.

"Jack... Me has salvado. Creí que me pasaría atrapado el resto de mi vida allí" Dijo James. Jack fue y abrazo a su padre. Nova les dio espacio y miro de lejos la escena. No pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia Jack por un momento "Me alegro mucho de verte, pero... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo debería preguntar eso, Papa. Vine a buscarte. Te fuiste del Refugio y viaje por casi todo Yermo Capital para encontrarte. Estuve en Rivet City, conocí a la Doctora Li... ella me lo dijo todo sobre el proyecto"

"Ya veo... Me alegro de que hayas salido a buscarme. No esperaba que las cosas salieran asi. Si hubiera estado preparado para Braun, todo habria sido diferente" Dijo James

"Si, te hubieras ido y nosotros no sabríamos a donde fuiste" Dijo Nova

"¿Quien eres tu?" Pregunto James

"Me llamo Nova. Estoy acompañando a su hijo... Es un placer conocerlo, señor" Nova le dio la mano a James

"El placer es mio" James miro directo a su ojo izquierdo intacto "Déjame adivinar... Refugio 99"

"¿Como lo supo?"

"Pase por ese Refugio antes, cuando era joven. Salvajes, no tienen respeto por su propia gente. Esos ojos, también los tenia un mutante que escapo de ese Refugio. No duro mucho en el Yermo pero tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el. Siento mucho por lo que pasaste, debió ser muy duro para ti"

"Esta bien... Gracias a Jack, estoy comenzando de nuevo"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso. Jack, gracias al doctor Braun, se que al final el proyecto Pureza no esta perdido"

"¿Que has aprendido?"

"Lo que suponía sobre Braun: la tecnología que desarrollo es inestable, incluso peligrosa, pero se puede adaptar al proyecto Pureza. Tengo que volver a Rivet City a hablar con Madison. Si encontramos un G.E.C.K. podremos poner en marcha el proyecto Pureza"

"¿Volverás ahora?" Pregunto Jack

"Si. Con lo que he aprendido, seguro que Madison conseguirá lo que nosotros no pudimos hace tantos años. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente cuando abramos las compuertas"

"... Es lo que tenia pensado. No voy a dejarte ir tan fácil ahora que te encontré" Dijo Jack "Nova vendrá con nosotros, ¿estas bien con eso?"

"Por supuesto. Ahora que se lo que necesitamos, quiero volver al trabajo lo antes posible"

"Antes de eso... ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" Jack pregunto y miro a Nova "¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, Nova?"

"Claro, Jack. No te tardes" Nova se fue al pasillo y se sento en las escaleras

"¿De verdad piensas que esto funcione?" Jack mostró sus dudas sobre el proyecto

"Si no lo pensara no estaría aquí. Por lo que he aprendido del doctor Braun se que puede funcionar"

"¿Que pasa si no funciona?"

"Funcionara, Jack. No te preocupes" James miro al pasillo y miro a Nova sentada en las escaleras. Ella estaba mirando a la pared, parece un habito "Jack, ¿como se conocieron tu y Nova?. El Refugio 99 esta al sur de D.C. a varios kilómetros"

"La encontré en Paradise Falls, la tenían en una jaula y... la torturaban todos los días. Yo la saque de allí. Ella no parecía muy contenta con la idea, ya que quería morir... le di opciones. Venir conmigo y ayudarme o ir al Yermo y buscar la muerte. Eligió acompañarme y no paso mucho tiempo desde que decidió venir, pasaron unas horas. Hablamos un poco entre nosotros y esta dispuesta a ayudarme... creo que lo hace porque la ayude a levantarse de nuevo. Estaba en un estado deplorable allí. No podía dejarla en ese lugar, Papa"

"Hiciste bien, Jack. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sabes que es lo correcto, pero ten cuidado. A veces la moral puede chocar con la ideología de uno y a veces no hay respuestas correctas. Piensa bien en tus acciones y en las decisiones que tomaras. Una decisión puede cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos... como cuando salí del Refugio sin decir adiós... o porque me iba. Te mentí... perdón"

"¿Como pudiste irte de esa manera? El Refugio se volvió en mi contra"

"Quería que estuvieras a salvo. No quería que pasaras la vida en esta zona de guerra machacada. No podía decirte lo que iba a hacer, no quería que me siguieras. Un plan que claramente no funciono tan bien como yo esperaba"

"Corres un gran riesgo al hacer todo esto..."

"Es porque es muy importante. El agua limpia puede cambiar la vida de mucha gente. Merece la pena arriesgarse para ayudarlos"

"Lo entiendo pero... me dejaste. Me abandonaste allí, tuve que pelear para salir, tuve que matar para sobrevivir, tuve que tomar decisiones difíciles para llegar hasta aquí por ti. Tu quieres ayudar al mundo, pero al hacerlo descuidas a tu familia"

"Entiendo tu enfado. Tienes derecho a tenerlo. Quizá la opción que elegí no fue la adecuada. En ese momento, pense que estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para ti"

"¿Porque pensaste que abandonarme fue la decisión correcta?"

"... Durante casi veinte años, he hecho todo lo posible para que tuvieras una vida digna. El refugio no era perfecto, la verdad, pero era el lugar mas seguro del Yermo. Por eso decidí llevarte allí. No lo veía como un abandono. Para mi significaba empezar una etapa nueva, sabiendo que estabas a salvo"

"Te equivocaste... Solo... olvídalo. Vamos a Rivet City. Podemos seguir esta conversación en otro momento... pero antes de eso" Jack se dio vuelta "Nova, ¿sabes donde esta la sala del Supervisor?" Nova se acerco

"En el piso de arriba"

"Bien" Jack saco su rifle "Le enseñare a no jugar con la vida de los demás al maldito ese"

"¿...Vas a matarlo?" Pregunto James

"No... solo voy a dispararle en la pierna y mostrarle como funciona el mundo real. También es una venganza por obligarme a matar a todos allí"

"¿Que hiciste que?" Nova pregunto

"Después te cuento"

"... Esperare arriba, Jack. Haz lo que debas hacer..." James se fue por las escaleras

"¿Vienes Nova?" Jack subio por las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del Supervisor

"Si... ¿Estas seguro sobre esto?" Nova expreso sus dudas sobre lo que Jack estaba a punto de hacer

"Si hubieras visto lo que hacia allí dentro lo entenderías" Jack cargo el rifle y Abrió la puerta del Supervisor...

* * *

Stanislaus Braun salio de su capsula después de haber contemplado la destrucción de su mundo perfecto. Todos los habitantes del Refugio murieron, su mundo se derrumbo frente a el, ya no podía continuar. Cuando salio de su capsula, la puerta se abrió y en tan solo segundos se escucho un disparo, Braun cayo al piso, miro abajo y su pierna derecha estaba sangrando. Braun miro a la puerta y contemplo a su atacante. El estaba acompañado por una mujer. Braun lo reconoció enseguida

"¿Me recuerdas, Braun?" Jack dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Tu! ¡Es tu culpa, tu destruiste todo! Mi mundo... mi mundo perfecto... reducido a cenizas" Braun se arrastro hacia el. Jack con su rifle apunto a su cabeza. Braun se detuvo cuando la punta del arma toco su frente

"Ahora yo estoy a cargo, Braun. ¿Que se siente volver al mundo real? Duele, ¿no?"

"¿Lo estas disfrutando, eh?" Braun soltó una carcajada

"Tanto como tu cuando me obligaste a hacerles la vida imposible a esa gente" Jack recargo el rifle "Podría matarte aquí y ahora... Pero no. Dejare que te desangres. No mereces que desperdicie mis balas en ti"

"Maldito"

"Di lo que quieras, hipócrita. Tus decisiones te llevaron a esto" Jack guardo el arma "Vamos, Nova. Papa nos espera arriba"

"Jajaja... Niño de papi" Braun se arrastro lo mas que pudo y comenzó a gritar " _¡VUELVE! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI! ¡TODAVIA NO ES MI TIEMPO! ¡VUELVEEEE!_ " Jack cerro la puerta con la terminal. Ambos subieron por las escaleras para encontrarse con James. Jack estaba muy callado, Nova noto tristeza en su rostro

"... Dilo" Dijo Jack

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunto Nova

"Soy un asesino"

"... Puede ser... ¿Pero acaso no lo somos todos?" Pregunto Nova. En este mundo, tal como esta ahora, nadie esta impune. Todos mancharon sus manos con sangre

"Tienes razón... tienes toda la razón" Nova puso su mano en su hombro y trato de consolarlo "Solo quiero olvidar lo que paso hoy aquí"


	4. Parada en Megatón

**Capitulo 4** : Parada en Megatón

Jack y Nova cerraron la puerta del Refugio 112, antes de subir al garage, Nova le dio un ultimo vistazo a la puerta. Ella recuerda cuando salio corriendo de su refugio, nunca miro atrás, solo siguió adelante hasta que la luz del sol golpeo su frente con tal fuerza que casi la deja ciega. Después de unos minutos, Jack, Nova y James estaban en el garage. James miro afuera, ya era de noche. Solo oscuridad cubría el Yermo, la única luz venia de la luna.

"Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea de día" Dijo James "El Yermo es muy peligroso de noche"

"Lo se, lo vivi en D.C. Los hombres pinza estaban por todas partes" Dijo Jack

"Ni hablar de los supermutantes" Agrego Nova

"El centro de D.C es una zona de guerra, literalmente. Solo podemos esperar a que mejore con el paso del tiempo..." James se sento en el suelo "Catherine siempre decia eso... Siempre optimista" James se callo cuando menciono a su esposa, Jack solo miro al suelo

"¿Quien es Catherine?" Nova pregunto

"Mi esposa" "Mi madre" Dijeron James y Jack. Nova los miro a los dos y después a la pared. Se dio cuenta que era un tema delicado para ellos debido al silencio sepulcral

"... Jack, ¿que comeremos?" Pregunto Nova para cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible

"Lo que tengamos en la mochila, veamos..." Jack tomo su mochila y saco lo que era comestible. Carne de Mutaracha, Agua, Nuka Cola, Bombas de Azúcar. Jack contó sus provisiones y las repartió entre los tres. Nova se quedo con la carne de Mutaracha, Jack compartió con su padre las Bombas de Azúcar, el Agua y la Nuka Cola se repartió entre ellos hasta que no quedo nada. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras comían, Nova se sentía incomoda, ella sentía la tensión entre Jack y su padre. Jack estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojado por haberlo dejado en el refugio y no decirle por que se fue, tampoco ayuda que James le allá mentido sobre sus orígenes, su vida era una mentira, el no nació el el refugio...

"... Saben" Nova hablo y ambos la miraron "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ceno con alguien... En Paradise Falls me tiraban la comida frente a mi jaula, a veces no me daban nada. En el refugio, comía sola. Mis padres me encerraban en la habitación y solo me veían cuando necesitaban hacer pruebas en mi..."

"Debió ser mi duro para ti... ¿Que paso con tus padres?" Pregunto James y Jack le hizo una señal con la mano, diciéndole que no pregunte.

"Esta bien, Jack" Dijo Nova y suspiro "Mi padre debe seguir en el refugio y mi madre... esta muerta. Yo la mate" Dijo mientras se comía lo que quedaba de la mutaracha

"... ¿P-Porque la mataste?" Pregunto James cuidadosamente

"... Hambre. Ya no soportaba la comida que me daban, la vomitaba cada vez que la metía en mi boca. Era horrible... mi madre entro con una bandeja llena de comida. Yo comencé a mirarla y no podía evitar sentirme atraída hacia ella, su piel parecía... sabrosa" Nova no sabia como expresarse "E-Entonces, yo... la ataque y la..." Nova trago aire y se detuvo "Perdón" Dijo mientras trataba de evitar llorar enfrente de ellos

"No te disculpes, no es tu culpa, Nova. El Refugio 99 usaba el VEF para experimentar con sus propios habitantes" Dijo James "Como consecuencia, los sujetos se volvían completamente canibales. Al igual que la mayoria de los supermutantes que comen humanos"

"¿VEF?" Pregunto Jack

"Virus de Evolución Forzada. El Refugio 87 también lo usaba, pero la diferencia era que el refugio 99 usaba otra versión del VEF. Una mas avanzada. No creaba Supermutantes como los que están en D.C. creaba superhumanos, trataban de acelerar la evolución humana para que el ser humano se pueda adaptar al Yermo y sobrevivir en el. Todos sus experimentos fueron un fracaso, sus sujetos de prueba de volvían monstruos que eliminaban con armas de ultima tecnología, diseñadas para matar supermutantes" Explico James "Hasta donde se... solo dos personas sobrevivieron. Nova y alguien mas... era un hombre mayor que vivía cerca de Rivet City. Murió a manos de los supermutantes hace muchos años"

"¿Como sabes tanto sobre los refugios?" Pregunto Jack. Mas que nada para cambiar el tema, no quería ver a Nova triste.

"Cuando era adolescente, antes de conocer a tu madre. Aprendí sobre los refugios gracias a un científico, el era de un refugio también. El consiguió una lista de todos los refugios de Vault-tec. Los refugios eran experimentos sociales. Solo unos pocos la tuvieron fácil, Entre ellos, el refugio 8, 13, 21, 34, 81 y 101. Aunque supuestamente el Refugio 111 debe seguir intacto, incluso inactivo, consistía en poner a sus habitantes en cámaras criogenicas"

"¿Cuantos Refugios son en total?" Pregunto Nova

"Se construyeron 122 refugios y dos aparte que sirven para monitorear los demás"

"Pensar que de los 122 refugios, solo 6 viven una vida normal... Es triste"

"Lo es. La mayoría en Yermo Capital cree que los refugios están vacíos, si se enteraran de lo que esta pasando dentro de ellos"

"..." Nova no dijo una palabra. James miro detenidamente a Nova, específicamente su ojo dañado

"Cambiando de tema. Nova... ¿quieres que te revise el ojo?" Pregunto James

"Pierde el tiempo" Dijo Nova y se tapo el ojo "No volveré a ver con el"

"Lo se. Solo quiero ver si es mejor dejarlo o sacarlo. Debe ser una molestia para ti"

"... Déjelo como esta. Prefiero tenerlo a perderlo, aunque ya no sirva mas"

"Esta bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, avísame. En Rivet City podemos ayudarte con ese problema"

"Lo tendré en mente" Dijo Nova y se apoyo en la pared. Nova suspiro y repaso los eventos de hoy. Muchas cosas pasaron hoy, parece como su hubiera pasado mas tiempo "... y Pensar que esta mañana estaba en Paradise Falls, encerrada en una pequeña jaula. No me esperaba que alguien venga a sacarme, ofrecerme ir con el y ayudarme a levantarme después de un año encerrada..." Nova miro a Jack a los ojos "Jack, te lo debo. De verdad"

"Esta bien, Nova"

"No, no esta bien. Aunque este viajando contigo, siento que debo darte algo a cambio. No se como compensarte por lo que hiciste por mi..." Nova miro a su brazo donde solía estar su Pipboy "No tengo nada que ofrecerte"

"Nova, a Jack no la importa nada de eso" Dijo James "El ayuda a cualquiera que necesite ayuda. Independientemente si el gana algo a cambio o no. Aquí no se valora eso, es verdadero altruismo. Nadie aquí seria capaz de eso, ni aunque se lo pidas"

"Es gracias a usted... Lo educo bien, señor" Dijo Nova "Jack, se que estas enojado con el. Pero debes estar mas feliz por haberlo encontrado y querer ayudarlo en el proyecto. Ambos quieren lo mejor para los demás... incluso si eso les cuesta algo preciado para ustedes..."

"Tienes razón, Nova... Toda la razón" Dijo Jack y se apoyo en la pared también "Perdón, papa. Aun sigo enojado pero... lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones... creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"

* * *

Era aproximadamente medianoche, en el garage. Jack se durmió escuchando Radio Galaxia desde su Pipboy, la música podía escucharse en la habitación. Afortunadamente no atrajo ninguna criatura de afuera. James bajo el volumen de su Pipboy, por si acaso. Nova estaba al lado de Jack, el se había dormido en su hombro, a Nova no le importo. James miraba desde el mostrador que había en el garage y no podía evitar sonreír.

"¿No te molesta que Jack se duerma en tu hombro?"

"En lo absoluto. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir sentada y apoyada en barrotes. Que alguien me use de almohada no es una molestia" Dijo Nova con tono serio "... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?"

"No me digas señor. Desde que te vi solo me llamas señor. Llámame James"

"... James. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro, ¿que pasa?"

"La comida no me llena como debería... comí carne de Mutaracha y es como si mi estomago siguiera vació. Calma el hambre, nada mas"

"... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste carne humana?"

"... Hace un mes. Le arranque el brazo a un negrero que intento... "pasarse" conmigo ¿Porque pregunta?"

"Ya veo... cada vez que comes carne humana te llena ¿no?"

"Si"

"Necesitas proteínas que la carne de Mutaracha ni otros alimentos pueden proporcionar... solo carne humana tiene dichas proteínas, debido a que el ser humano es un animal mas evolucionado. También es un efecto a la exposición al VEF, al igual que los supermutantes necesitas comer carne humana para poder sobrevivir. Si sigues comiendo carne de otros animales vas a terminar enfermandote y eventualmente... morirás" James se sentó cerca de ella "¿Quieres mi consejo?" Nova asintió "Ve a los túneles de D.C. o a lugares donde habiten supermutantes y toma sus provisiones. Es mejor de esa manera si no quieres terminar matando a alguien mientras duerme" James apunto a Jack

"... Yo no mataría a Jack"

"Lo se... pero a veces el hambre vuelve a la gente desesperada. Lo creas o no, varios saqueadores recurren al canibalismo. Después habla con Jack, necesitan hacer una parada para conseguir alimento para ti"

"Yo... pensé que podía vivir sin tener que comer gente"

"Lamentablemente no..." James puso su mano en su hombro para consolarla "Lo siento, Nova"

"No es su culpa... Debo vivir con esto el resto de mi vida"

"... Tal vez quieras hacerte una revisión en Rivet City"

"¿Porque?"

"Los supermutantes son... estériles. Al igual que los centauros y otras criaturas creadas con el VEF" De la nada la realidad golpeo a Nova en la cara. Ella puso su mano en su vientre. Ella nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de tener un bebe, nunca cruzo su cabeza. Pero que de la nada alguien diga que ella no podrá tener uno nunca... era un golpe duro para ella.

"Nunca considere tener un hijo. Nunca cruzo mi mente, James... Espero que estés equivocado..."

"Yo también, Nova" De la nada la música paro y Three Dog comenzó a hablar

" _Hola, Yermo. Soy yo, Three Dog ofreciendo toda la música y noticias que necesitan vuestros corazoncitos. Tiempo de Noticias, muchachos. Y ahora una ultima noticia sobre un loco del Refugio 101_ " James y Nova escucharon atentamente el Pipboy. Jack seguía dormido como una roca " _Han visto al chaval del refugio 101, también llamado trotamundos o "hijo puta chiflado", merodeando en unas cuevas al oeste... y no esta solo_ " Three Dog hizo una pausa " _Nuestro trotamundos salio de Little Lamplight con una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello blanco. Tal parece que nuestro trotamundos solitario ya no esta tan solitario. Te felicito colega_ "

"¿Como rayos se entero tan rápido?" Pregunto Nova "... Hermosa?" Nova se sonrojo un poco

"Three Dog tiene sus conexiones. El lo sabe todo... bueno, casi todo" Dijo James

"Trotamundos, si pasas por Radio Galaxia de nuevo, presentamela"

"Parece que eres popular ahora" Dijo James con una sonrisa.

* * *

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día. Jack, Nova y James salieron del garage y se dirigieron a Rivet City. Jack estaba revisando su mochila y las municiones de su rifle, no gasto casi ninguna bala desde que encontró a Nova. Jack se dio cuenta de que mientras revisaba la mochila, no tenia mas comida, ni estimulantes, solo RadAway. Jack suspiro

"Papa, cambio de planes" Dijo Jack. James y Nova se detuvieron "Tu vuelve a Rivet City, necesito ir a Megatón para recoger unas cosas"

"Esta bien. Tengan cuidado" Dijo James "Los estaré esperando en Rivet City. No tarden mucho"

"No lo haremos" Dijo Jack y se despidió de su padre por el momento. Nova le dio la mano a James y el se fue a paso lento, pero seguro, hacia Rivet City. Jack estaba preocupado por el pero sabe que el puede arreglárselas solo en el Yermo. "Nova, iremos a Megatón a re-abastecernos. Compraremos comida y estimulantes. Cuando lleguemos, déjame hablar a mi"

"¿Porque?"

"El Sheriff últimamente esta interrogando a cada visitante que pasa por Megatón desde hace unas semanas debido a un incidente aislado"

"¿Algo que debería saber?"

"Un tipo quería destruir la ciudad con la bomba nuclear que esta en medio de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, pude desactivarla. Ya no supone un peligro"

"Oh, esta bien. ¿Solo tengo que dejarte hablar?"

"Si, yo le explicare todo. Tu tranquila" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Nova le devolvió la sonrisa, vagamente

* * *

No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que el dúo este ante las puertas del Asentamiento de Megatón. Jack recuerda la primera vez que llego a la ciudad, perdido, confundido, casi sin esperanza. El Protectron que vigilaba la entrada, Asistente Weld, repetía la misma grabación una y otra vez cada vez que alguien entraba a la ciudad. Jack tomo a Nova de la mano y ambos cruzaron las puertas. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por el Sheriff, Lucas Simms, quien con ayuda de algunos habitantes, se armo un puesto de vigilancia al lado de la puerta. Lucas vio a Jack entrar y lo saludo amistosamente.

"¡Jack! Que gusto verte chico" Lucas le dio una palmada en la espalda a Jack "Creí que no volverías. Ya estaba pensando en regalar tu casa"

"Ni se te ocurra, Lucas" Dijo Jack mientras se reía con el Sheriff "Lucas, esta es Nova. Es mi acompañante" Jack presento a Nova

"U-Un placer" Dijo Nova, estaba nerviosa. Lucas la miro detenidamente de arriba a abajo, cuando termino de mirarla, sus ojos se centraron en su rostro. Mas específicamente a su ojo izquierdo

"Ella no es... humana. ¿O si, Jack?"

"Es difícil de explicar. Por el momento te puedo asegurar que ella no causara problemas aquí"

"Esta bien, Jack. Tomare tu palabra. ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?"

"No Mucho. Vine a recoger algunas cosas de mi casa y también para comprar. Estaremos afuera por varios días, viajaremos a Rivet City"

"Rivet City, ¿huh? Tengan cuidado"

"Lo tendremos, Lucas"

"Bien, yo seguiré vigilando. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te robare mas tiempo" Dijo Lucas y volvio a su puesto

"Gracias Lucas" Jack camino hacia su casa

"Gracias, Señor" Dijo Nova y siguió a Jack. Jack entro a su casa con Nova detrás de el. Ellos fueron recibidos por el robot que venia con la casa, Wadsworth. Jack fue a sus casilleros y tomo algo de munición por las dudas, después al refrigerador para agarra comida. Nova se sentó en la silla cerca de la maquina de Nuka Cola que Jack tenia.

"Nova, hazme un favor" Dijo Jack y le dio su rifle a Nova "Ve al Almacén de Craterside y pídele a Moira Brown que revise el rifle si tiene alguna falla. Aquí tienes algunas chapas que cubrirán cualquier reparación que necesite" Jack le dio 300 chapas a Nova y le dijo donde quedaba el Almacén "Yo iré a la clínica para comprar Estimulantes y algunas cosas mas que necesitemos. Cuando termines, vuelve aquí"

"Ok" Dijo Nova y salio de la casa con el rifle en mano. La gente de Megatón la miraba de lejos, ella llamaba mucho la atención con su largo cabello blanco y su ojo izquierdo que no era normal para nada. Nova subió las escaleras hasta el Almacén. Nova abrió la puerta y solo había un hombre en una esquina, vigilando. Nova se acerco a el "Disculpa, estoy buscando a Moira Brown... ¿Esta aquí?"

"Si, esta en el segundo piso revisando algo. No me preguntes que es, yo solo se que si sigue así, tal vez haga volar la ciudad. Esta experimentando con explosivos y radiación últimamente... esta mal de la cabeza" Dijo el hombre. De pronto una mujer bajo por las escaleras, llevaba puesto un uniforme de Robco

"Di lo que quieras, pero no puedes negar que te gusta estar aquí" Dijo la mujer

"Preferiría volarme la tapa de los sesos, Moira"

"Muy gracioso" Moira se giro para ver a Nova, lo primero que vieron sus ojos, como todos aquí, fue su ojo izquierdo "Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Eres nueva aqui?" Pregunto Moira con entusiasmo "¿Eres una especie de mutante? Si es asi, ¿puedo examinarte?"

"No puedes examinarme... y si, soy algo parecido a un mutante" Dijo Nova mientras trataba de hablar con ella "Me llamo Nova. Jack me mando para que revises su rifle" Moira tomo el rifle y lo puso en la mesa. Se puso unos anteojos y comenzó a inspeccionarlo

"¿Estas con Jack?" Pregunto Moira mientras revisaba el arma de arriba a abajo

"Si"

"Me alegra que Jack por fin me allá escuchado y decida tener a alguien que le cubra las espaldas en su viaje. Ese chico siempre dice " _Puedo solo, No necesito ayuda, estoy apurado y no tengo tiempo_ " al final parece que me hizo caso. ¿De donde te saco? ¿Inframundo?"

"... Paradise Falls"

"Oh... Perdón"

"No importa. Jack me saco de allí, le estoy agradecida por ello"

"Bueno, no me sorprende mucho. No lo conozco lo suficiente pero te puedo decir con certeza que el nunca dejaría a alguien en problemas. De la nada el vino y desarmo la bomba a cambio de nada. Se negó a las chapas que Simms estaba dispuesto a darle por el trabajo. Algunos lo consideran raro, yo lo considero como una especie en peligro de extinción. No veras a nadie como el en mucho tiempo"

"Ya me imagino"

"Un consejo, no te aproveches de su hospitalidad. Si vas a viajar con el, creo que es un buen consejo"

"Yo no me aprovecharía de el, te lo aseguro"

"Eso espero, Nova" Moira le entrego el rifle "El arma esta bien, no tiene fallas. Por el momento. Es un arma vieja, ya veo porque Jack quiere que la revise cada vez que vuelve aquí"

"Gracias, Moira. Me tengo que ir"

"Espera, toma esto" Moira tomo del cajón su escritorio un parche para su ojo "Tu decides, mostrar el ojo u ocultarlo. Si no es tu estilo, usa una gorra o mejor aun... espera un momento, quédate quieta" Moira fue a la parte trasera del almacén y trajo una boina negra. Moira peino a Nova para hacer que su flequillo cubra el ojo derecho o lo que queda de el. Cuando gran parte de su cabello cubría su ojo, Moira le puso la boina en su cabeza y le dio un espejo. "¿Que te parece?" Nova se miro al espejo y le gusto lo que estaba viendo

"Wow... me gusta. Gracias, Moira"

"Es un regalo. Ya que estas con Jack, esta es mi forma de agradecerle por desarmar la bomba. Dile que antes de irse, pase a saludar, no le hará daño verme"

"Lo haré, gracias Moira. Adios"

"Adiós Nova. Cuidado afuera"


	5. De vuelta en el camino

**Capitulo 5** : De vuelta en el camino

 _ **31 de Diciembre, 2257**_

La habitación estaba iluminada, tanto que dejaba ciego a cualquiera que mire fijamente a las luces. Los doctores se preparaban para recibir al niño, la mujer hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien, aguantaba el dolor lo mejor que podía.

"Falta poco. Puje" Dijo el doctor. La mujer pujaba, de a poco el bebe se hacia presente. Después de varios minutos luchando para traer una nueva vida al mundo, lo que se escucho en toda la sala fue un llanto agudo "Es una niña, doctora Barnbrook" Dijo el doctor y con cuidado ponía a la niña al lado de su madre. El padre no estaba por ningún lado "Doctora, se que su esposo es un hombre ocupado y comprendo que no tenga tiempo para estar presente pero ¿han escogido un nombre?" Maria Barnbrook se quedo en silencio por unos momentos

"No habitamos pensado en un nombre... Después de todo, no teníamos esperanzas en que saliera todo perfecto" Maria miro al bebe. La bebe lloraba y ella no parecía feliz por haber tenido a la niña o por traer una vida dentro de ella por nueve meses. Parecía molesta "Tengo un nombre"

"¿Cual sera?"

"... Mi hermano sugirió Nova. Supongo que ese nombre servirá. Nova Barnbrook"

* * *

 _ **Presente...**_

Nova volvio a la casa de Jack con su rifle revisado y con un nuevo estilo. A Nova le encanto como Moira la peino y que le haya regalado la boina. Nova entro a la casa y Jack estaba guardando cosas en una mochila aparte, el levanto la mirada y vio a Nova entrar con el rifle, el ignoro el rifle y sus ojos se posicionaron en Nova

"... No sabia que habia una peluqueria" Dijo Jack

"No, Moira me lo hizo. También dijo que pases a saludarla" Nova le dio el arma y Jack suspiro

"Si... Si lo hago me obligara a que la ayude en algo y no quiero eso"

"Al menos dile hola o adiós antes de irte. ¿Ya estamos listos?"

"Si" Jack tomo la mochila y se la dio a Nova "Esta es tuya. Así no tendré que cargar todo yo. De paso te compre algo de ropa. Te hace falta"

"No debiste molestarte en eso" Nova agarro la mochila y la reviso. Era una mochila negra sin ningún tipo de diseño significativo. Dentro había un cambio de ropa, algunos estimulantes, comida y una pistola "No hace falta la pistola. Tengo el rifle láser que tome del refugio"

"Solo por si acaso. No dependas mucho de una sola arma"

"... Tu lo haces" Nova apunto al rifle que Jack llevaba. En ningun momento lo vio cambiar de arma

"Es mi favorita" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

"Esta bien... ¿Nos vamos?"

"En un momento" Jack llamo a Wadsworth y el robot aparecio ante el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"¿En que puedo servirle, amo?"

"Wadsworth, nosotros nos iremos por unos cuantos días. Manten el lugar limpio"

"Como ordene señor" Wadsworth se fue al segundo piso y comenzo a limpiar una de las habitaciones

"Ahora si nos podemos ir... Primero veré a Moira"

* * *

Después de que Jack salude a Moira y esta le empiece a pedir favores, el y Nova salieron de Megatón lo mas rápido posible sin mirar atrás. Jack miro a su Pipboy para sintonizar la radio mientras caminaban a su destino. Nova recordó lo que James le había dicho antes, ella necesita hablar con Jack sobre eso...

"Jack, ¿puedo decirte algo? Es importante" Nova pregunto

"No hace falta que me preguntes, dime que pasa"

"Anoche hable con tu padre y... me dijo que necesito comer... ya sabes" Jack no parecia entender al principio, luego de unos minutos entendio

"Oh... ¿De verdad lo necesitas?"

"Tu padre dijo que si. De esa forma evitaremos... una escena. Puedo comer otro tipo de carne pero no me llena y solo calma el hambre por un rato. Después de unas pocas horas vuelve"

"Entiendo..." Jack suspiro "Hay un lugar al que podemos ir... La gente allí tiene un estilo de vida algo diferente al que cualquiera este acostumbrado. Pero estarán encantados de ayudar, ademas me deben un favor. Están al sur de aquí, hagamos una parada rápida con ellos, entonces podremos ir a Rivet City sin problemas"

"Esta bien, ¿donde es?"

"Es un pequeño pueblo llamado Andale. Los habitantes alli son... canibales" Dijo Jack en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Nova escuche "Llegamos a un acuerdo, yo guardaria su secreto y a cambio ellos no me mataron cuando descubri su secreto"

"Pero me contaste su secreto. ¿No te mataran por habérmelo contado?"

"No cuenta. Necesitas comida y ellos nos la pueden facilitar. Solo quedate tranquila y como antes... dejame hablar a mi y todo ira bien. Ellos son hostiles si criticas so forma de vida" Dijo Jack. Ambos caminaron al sur en direccion a Andale, Jack estaba dispuesto a negociar con ellos para que Nova pueda comer. Les tomo solo unos minutos en llegar al pequeño pueblo que solo consiste en tres casas en perfecto estado, mientras que las demas a su alrededor estan totalmente destruidas. Jack se pregunta como estas casas pudieron aguantar y las otras no. Jack toco la puerta de una de las casas y espero a que abran la puerta. Nova estaba algo impaciente, no sabia que esperar. Un hombre abrio la puerta, tenia el pelo rubio y ropa de antes de la guerra

"Vaya, vaya, Jack. ¿Que te trae por aqui?" Bill Wilson pregunto

"Hola, Billy. Escucha necesito un favor... ¿no podrias venderme... "comida" para mi amiga?" Jack dijo entre comillas

"Cuando dices comida supongo que hablas de... ESA comida ¿no?"

"Exacto. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella, se cuanto te cuesta conseguirla"

"Cierto, no es facil. No mucha gente pasa por aqui, a veces tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos e ir a cazar" Bill miro a Nova "¿Es para ella?"

"Si, asi que, ¿cuanto quieres?"

"Mmm, nunca pense en vender la comida. Deberia hablar con Jack y Linda sobre esto. Espera aqui" Bill cerro la puerta de la casa y fue a la casa de enfrente, toco la puerta y Jack Smith lo recibio. Nova y Jack esperaron por unos cuantos minutos

"Todo parece normal" Dijo Nova

"Si entras al cobertizo no diras lo mismo" Dijo Jack. Bill salio de la casa con Jack y Linda Smith

"Muy bien, Jack. Te venderemos la carne. Nos ira bien ya que necesitamos algo de chapas para conseguir bebidas y otras cosas. No podemos vivir de lo que le quitamos a la gente, muy pocas veces tienen chapas encima" Dijo Bill "Linda prepara unas deliciosas tartas, te las venderemos, 50 chapas cada una. ¿Que te parece?"

"Perfecto. ¿Que dices Nova?"

"Oh, mmm, me parece bien. Puedo probar un pedazo antes" Nova pregunto

"Claro" Dijo Linda y le dio un pedazo de su tarta de carne. Nova se llevo el pedazo a la boca y mastico despacio. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios

"¿... Nova?"

"Esta delicioso" Dijo Nova

"Gracias, es grato que alguien mas opine sobre mis tartas" Dijo Linda

"Esta bien" Jack saco varias chapas "Dame 2 tartas. Con eso esta bien. Volveremos otro dia para comprar mas"

"Gracias, Jack. Sabes que todavia estas invitado a quedarte para cenar" Dijo Bill

"Gracias, Bill. Pero aun tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo quedarme, tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen" Dijo Jack mientras intercambiaba las chapas por las tartas. Jack se las dio a Nova y ella las guardo en la mochila con cuidado "No vemos despues"

"Gracias, por la comida" Dijo Nova

"De nada, vuelve cuando quieras. Eres bienvenida aqui" Dijo Linda mientras se despedia de ellos

* * *

El camino a Rivet City es consideralo como un desafio debido a los supermutantes que habitan no solo el centro de D.C. sino porque ultimamente se estan expandiendo a toda la capital. Es sorprendente considerando que no puedan reproducirse. Jack y Nova caminaban por los tuneles del metro para poder evitar a los supermutantes, a cambio prefieren enfrentarse a Necrofagos, Hombres pinza y Saqueadores. Nova estaba cargando su rifle, hace poco tuvieron un tiroteo con Saqueadores, tuvieron la ventaja ya que algunos Necrofagos se metieron al tunel y atacaron a los Saqueadores. Jack se detuvo por un momento y miro a su Pipboy para ubicarse y saber si iban por buen camino.

"¿Vamos bien?" Pregunto Nova

"Si... por ahora. Esperemos que no hayan Necrofagos cerca. Son un dolor de cabeza"

"Cierto. ¿No estamos cerca de Inframundo?"

"Si, es irónico que los Necrofagos del Inframundo tengan bajo sus pies a Necrofagos salvajes" Dijo Jack y se sentó en una de las bancas del metro para descansar. Desde que salieron de Andale, caminaron sin descanso. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya estarían en Rivet City si no los hubieran atacado los Saqueadores y los Necrofagos. Nova se sentó a su lado para descansar. Jack miro a Nova y vio una herida en su brazo, le habían disparado y estaba sangrando "¡Nova, estas sangrando!" Jack rapidamente le saco su chaqueta y reviso la herida.

"Tranquilo Jack. No es grave, es mas, ya no esta" Nova tenia razon, cuando Jack reviso su brazo la herida no estaba, en su lugar permanecia una cicatris cubierta de sangre

"Debes decirme cuando pasa esto. No puedo dejar que las balas queden dentro de tu cuerpo. Te haran daño" Jack estaba preocupado por la condicion de Nova

"No te preocupes por mi"

"Si me preocupo por ti. Dime cuando te sientas mal, tal vez pueda sacar la bala mas tarde el Rivet City"

"Esta bien, Jack. No necesito que hagas eso por mi"

"¿... Porque? Te molesta que alguien se preocupe por ti?" Pregunto Jack y Nova se puso nerviosa

"N-No, no me molesta. Es mas, me gusta que alguien se preocupe por mi pero... No es necesario que me cures las heridas y te encargues de las balas que quedaron en mi. Haces mucho por mi, me proteges, me consigues comida, ropa, lo que necesito. Es suficiente, no quiero depender completamente de ti"

"Entiendo... es solo que, nadie me acompaña cuando salgo. Siempre estoy solo aqui afuera" Jack solto una carcajada "El Trotamundo Solitario, asi me llama Three Dog. Ultimamente el Yermo esta empezando a reconocerme cada vez que me ve pasar. Soy casi famoso, pero no busco fama. Solo busco ayudar y eso me dio popularidad aqui" Jack miro a Nova "Yo siempre me esfuerzo por ayudar a quien me necesite, incluso si esa persona niega mi ayuda. Yo hago todo lo posible para ser de utilidad. No trates de decirme que estas bien sin mi ayuda, yo quiero ayudarte, Nova. Eres mi amiga"

"¿Amiga...?" Nova se quedo pensando en esa palabra por un rato. Ella nunca tuvo un amigo o alguien que se preocupe por su condicion. Jack esta mostrando verdadera preocupacion por ella, el quiere ayudar y ella dice no. Nova se pregunto a si misma que estaba mal con ella. Nova podia confiar en Jack, pero algo dentro de ella estaba diciendo que no necesita a nadie, que puede cuidarse sola. Nova sacudio su cabeza "¿Desde cuando somos amigos?" Nova pregunto y Jack se sorprendio al escuchar esa pregunta

"B-Bueno, supongo que desde que decidiste venir conmigo. ¿Acaso no me consideras un amigo?"

"No... hasta ahora" Nova admitio que le agrada Jack "Nunca tuve un amigo y me gustaria que esta amistad dure"

"Como somos amigos, dejaras que te ayude. No es señal de debilidad dejar que te ayuden, lo sabes"

"Si, Jack"

"¿Entonces?" Nova levanto su brazo donde estaba la herida. Jack manoseo el brazo para encontrar la bala. La bala estaba cerca del hueso "La encontré, ¿te duele?" Jack apretó donde estaba la bala. Nova se quejo un poco "¿Mucho o poco?"

"Poco" Ella respondio

"Esta bien. Cuando llegemos a Rivet City podemos sacarte la bala" Jack antes de levantarse miro a Nova y un pensamiento vino a su mente "No tienes otras balas incrustadas... ¿o si?"

"No, solo esta" Dijo Nova "Si las tuviera, me estaria quejando desde hace un buen rato"

"Es justo" Jack estiro los brazos hacia arriba "¿Lista para seguir moviendote o descanso por unos minutos mas?" Nova miro a su alrededor por un momento

"No estaria mal descansar por un momento aqui" Nova apunto al techo y al lugar en general "Te imaginas como seria este lugar si no estuviera destruido?"

"En el Refugio teniamos libros sobre la vida antes de la guerra. Habia una foto de las estaciones de metro. Generalmente estaban llenos de gente esperando el tren..." Jack sonrio un poco "Me gustaria poder ver el mundo como era antes... vivir sin preocupacion de lo que traera el mañana. Una vida mas simple, tener una familia, hermanos, esposa, hijos"

"... Si, a todos nos gustaria" Nova miro a sus pies y recordo lo que James le dijo el otro dia. Tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro pero lo oculto con una sonrisa "A todos nos gustaria, Jack" Por un momento, Nova penso en un futuro ficticio donde todo era normal. La guerra nunca sucedio, todos vivian en hogares y no trataban de matarse entre ellos. En sus brazos, ella sostenía a un bebe...

* * *

"¡Humanos!" Grito un supermutante mientras le disparaba a Jack y a Nova con su rifle. Al salir del metro los esperaba un grupo de 3 supermutantes, por suerte Jack reacciono rapidamente y tomo refugio con Nova detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio cerca de la entra del metro. Jack preparo su rifle y apunto a la cabeza de los mutantes, Nova hizo lo mismo, apunto y disparo. Era todo un tiroteo a tan solo metros de Rivet City. Jack mato a uno de los de varios tiros a la cabeza, Nova disparo a otro directamente al estomago, aprovechando el poder destructivo de su rifle láser. Al final quedo solo uno que seguía disparando y esquivaba todos los disparos. Jack se detuvo a cargar el arma, el supermutante corrió hacia el y lo golpeo en el estomago, mandadolo contra la pared. Nova corrió hacia el mutante y disparo constantemente hacia el. El supermutante estaba resistiendo mas de los que debería. Nova tiro el arma al suelo, se acerco lo suficiente, salto y le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara. Nova aterrizo en el suelo y mando otro golpe directo al estomago. Nova estaba teniendo un encuentro mano a mano contra un supermutante.

Jack se levanto mientras se agarraba el costado izquierdo de su torso, tenia una costilla rota, dos como máximo. Vio a Nova pelear y enseguida tomo el rifle. Jack se quejo de su costilla rota, no lo dejaba apuntar o levantar los brazos para tomar el rifle. Jack se recostó en el suelo y trato de disparar desde allí. Miro la pelea, Nova no tenia la ventaja pero tampoco estaba perdiendo. El supermutante finalmente se harto y de un movimiento brusco, tomo a Nova del cuello. Jack tomo esa oportunidad y disparo todas sus balas al supermutante. El supermutante cayo y Nova pudo soltarse.

"¡Nova! ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Jack, aun en el suelo

"¡Jack!" Nova corrió hacia el "Yo estoy bien, pero tu..."

"C-Creo que me rompió una costilla"

"Aguanta Jack. Ya casi llegamos" Nova con mucho cuidado levanto a Jack del suelo, tomo su rifle y ambos caminaron despacio al puente que lleva a Rivet City. Nova tenia cuidado de no tocar el costado izquierdo de Jack "Nos encontraremos con tu padre y el te arreglara. Quedaras como nuevo"

"Ya quisiera" Jack solto una carcajada "Y tu pelea contra el supermutante... seria una buena anecdota para los chicos de Little Lamplight"

"Cierto" Nova respondio con una sonrisa. Se alegra de que Jack haya salido casi ileso de esto. Es mas, se alegra de que la emboscada les haya salido mal a los supermutantes. Sobrevivir en el Yermo no es facil pero no imposible...


	6. Proyecto Pureza

**Gracias por los review :D espero que sigan leyendo  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6** : Proyecto Pureza

James había vuelto a Rivet City, sano y salvo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue preparar todo para el Proyecto Pureza, todavía les falta un G.E.C.K. para poder poner todo en marcha completamente pero podrán preocuparse de eso cuando puedan volver al Monumento a Jefferson y ponerse al dia. La doctora Madison Li saludo a James y el le explico lo que paso en el Refugio 112. Después de eso tuvieron un debate sobre si el proyecto finalmente vería la luz o si es una perdida total de tiempo. James seguía firme, seguro de que funcionara.

"Te dijo que funcionara, Madison. y ahora puedo demostrarlo. Yo tenia razón sobre Braun y el G.E.C.K. Si podemos encontrar uno y adaptarlo a los purificadores..."

"Me gustaría creerte, James. De verdad que si. Pero esta es tan... repentino" Madison no estaba convencida. Después de años en el proyecto y verlo fracasar, sus esperanzas en el proyecto lentamente se perdieron.

"Madison, te estoy diciendo que es cierto" James no iba a dejar que el proyecto se muera y quede en el olvido "Hable con el mismísimo Braun. Me lo confirmo ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es lo que estábamos esperando!"

"No... no se, James. Han pasado años ¿De verdad vale la pena seguir intentándolo?"

"¿Como no va a merecer la pena mejorar la vida de todo los que habitan en el Yermo? ¿Que empresa seria mas loable?" James tenia un punto. Si se detenían ahora, la gente de Yermo Capital sufrirá y eventualmente morirá debido al constante consumo de agua sucia y contaminada hasta el cuello con radiación

"No has perdido ni un ápice de entusiasmo ¿eh, James?"

"Para mi nunca a dejado de ser importante, Madison. Y se que para ti tampoco. Acabemoslo juntos"

"James... No tenemos ningún G.E.C.K. Puedo reunir un pequeño equipo pero necesitaremos pruebas de que funciona para que la gente nos crea"

"Lo se, estaba pensando en ello. Los ordenadores del laboratorio y las instalaciones son de antes de la guerra. Tal vez nos sirva alguno"

"Según los últimos informes, las instalaciones no disponen de energía. Y aunque los ordenadores tuvieran base de datos, no podríamos acceder a ella"

"Por eso nos dirigimos allí, para arreglar las cosas lo mejor que podamos"

"Sabes que si me lo hubiera pedido otra persona, habría hecho que lo expulsaran de Rivet City"

"Y tu sabes que yo no estaría aquí si no creyera que esto funcionara. Es la hora, Madison"

"Maldita sea, James. Cuando todo esto acabe, espera que me pagues un buen trago. Reuniré al equipo"

"Gracias, Madison. Me alegro de volver a trabajar contigo"

"Lo que tu digas" Dijo Madison. De pronto alguien empezó a golpear la puerta del laboratorio. James y Madison se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon a alguien quejarse.

"Ten cuidado, Nova. Mi costilla me esta matando" James reconoció la voz de su hijo del otro lado de la puerta

"Lastima que no nos quedaron estimulantes"

"Solo... sigue tocando, no puede estar vació. Dijeron que papa estaba allí" James abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hijo quien estaba siendo cargado por Nova "Papa"

"Jack, ¿que paso?"

"Supermutante, eso paso" Dijo Nova y entro con Jack "James, Jack se rompió la costilla. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?" Nova pregunto

"Claro, llévalo a la habitación de abajo, Donde esta la camilla"

"Bien" Nova bajo por las escaleras y recostó con cuidado a Jack en la camilla. James busco algo de medicina mientras miraba a Nova siendo lo mas cuidadosa posible con su hijo "Tranquilo, Jack. Vas a estar bien, no vayas a la luz" Nova bromeo para que Jack se olvide del dolor intenso.

"Jaja, muy graciosa" Dijo Jack con una risa fingida

"Muy bien, hijo. Quédate quieto" James saco una jeringa que parecía un estimulante, le dio un inyección seguido de algunas pastillas "Te acabo de dar un super estimulante y un poco de Musculeina. Vas a estar bien en unos minutos, solo no te muevas y estarás como nuevo"

"¿Porque todos dicen que estaré como nuevo?"

* * *

Como James dijo, Jack se recupero en tan solo unos minutos. Aun sentía dolor pero se fue después de un rato, Jack se levanto de la camilla y se estiro un poco. Los estimulantes ciertamente hacen milagros. Jack salio de la habitación y vio a su padre hablando con Nova, Jack fue con ellos para ver de que hablaban.

"Asi que peleaste contra un supermutante, ¿desarmada?"

"Si, mano a mano. Son muy duros" Nova masajeo sus manos

"Dejame ver tus manos" Nova le mostró sus manos. James noto algunas cicatrices en su manos y los brazos "No parecen estar dañados o rotos... pero estas cicatrices"

"Son de antes, no se preocupe"

"Esta Bien. Nova, si quieres puedo hacerte las pruebas y examinarte. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos?"

"Si..."

"Primero me enfocare en el proyecto pureza. Mas tarde, si todo sale bien, podemos enfocarnos en ti. Esperemos que todo vaya bien"

"Si... esperemos"

"No te desanimes. Se positiva, aun cuando todo parece perdido. Casi siempre hay una solución, solo hay que encontrarla" Dijo James. Jack se unió a la conversación

"Hola, ¿de que estaban hablando?"

"No mucho, Jack. Escucha, retomaremos el Proyecto Pureza. El ordenador que hay allí es nuestra mejor oportunidad para localizar un G.E.C.K. Debemos ponernos en marcha inmediatamente" James miro a Jack y a Nova "¿Vienen con nosotros?"

"Esta bien, pongámonos en marcha" Dijo Jack

"Estoy con Jack"

"¡Eso es! Sera estupendo trabajar codo con codo contigo, Jack. Contigo también, Nova" Dijo James

"Sera un placer, James"

* * *

James y la doctora Li, reunieron un pequeño grupo de científicos y junto con Jack y Nova fueron al Monumento a Jefferson. El recorrió fue algo tranquilo, no habían muchos supermutantes que hicieran del viaje una pesadilla. Por suerte Jack ya había pasado por el monumento antes, el había matado a varios de los monstruos que estaban en el. Aunque todavía quedaban algunos dentro cuando el equipo llego. Jack junto con Nova se encargaron de ellos sin problemas, Nova miraba de cerca a Jack, muy de cerca. Su costilla ya no estaba rota pero le seguía preocupando que el se lastime. Nova puede soportar mucho daño pero Jack es solo un humano, hay un limite para el y ese limite en comparación a Nova, es demasiado bajo. El equipo finalmente llego a la rotonda del monumento a Jefferson, tan pronto llegaron se pusieron a trabajar.

"Aquí estamos. Donde comenzó todo" Dijo James, con melancolía "Jack ¿Recuerda el pasaje favorito de ti madre?"

"Si, Revelación, 21:6" Respondió Jack " _Soy Alfa y Omega; el principio y el fin. Al que este sediento, le dare de beber libremente de la fuente de... agua de vida_ " Jack se dio cuenta mientras que recitaba el pasaje. El Proyecto Pureza estaba basado en el pasaje de su madre, o al menos una parte "Así que era eso..."

"Lo entendiste finalmente. El agua, el purificador. ESTA es el agua de la vida. El sueño de tu madre..." James cayo en silencio por un momento "Es inútil perder tiempo ¿no? Manos a la obra. Hay mucho que hacer"

"Muy bien. ¿Que tenemos que hacer?" Pregunto Jack

"El proyecto fue abandonado poco después de tu nacimiento. Desde entonces, la situación aquí se ha deteriorado y ha habido inundaciones. Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a las bombas de control de inundaciones y las active para eliminar el agua y así podremos llegar hasta la unidad central"

"Esta bien, papa. Yo-"

"Yo iré" Nova interrumpió a Jack "Yo lo haré"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, quiero ayudar en esto. ¿Donde tengo que ir?"

"Las puertas automáticas quedaron selladas al producirse la inundación, así que tendrás que acceder a las bombas a través de los túneles"

"Consideralo hecho" Dijo Nova y preparo el rifle en caso de emergencia

"Estas segura, Nova. Yo puedo hacerlo"

"No te preocupes por mi, Jack. No me pasara nada" Nova sonrió "Volveré en unos minutos" Nova se acerco a Jack y le susurro "Ten un tiempo de calidad con tu padre" Nova le guiño con el ojo que podía ver y se fue. Jack no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse, primero porque Nova le facilitaba un tiempo mas con su padre para poder hablar sobre lo que necesiten y segundo, porque le preocupaba la seguridad de Nova y no quería que le pasa nada.

"Nova se preocupa mucho por ti ¿no?" Dijo James "Cuando la veo contigo no puedo evitar ver tu cara, sonríes mucho, Jack"

"¿En serio? No lo había notado"

"Ademas, cuando estábamos en el garage y tu te dormiste. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro y ella te dejo dormir. Ella de vez en cuando te veía durmiendo, es mas, me parece que no durmió mucho esa noche" Dijo James con una sonrisa "Tienes una gran amiga aquí"

"No se si me considera un amigo, Papa. Ella me acompaña porque no tiene a donde ir. Puede que yo la vea como una amiga pero no se si en realidad ella piensa lo mismo de mi. Puede que en lugar de amistad, ella solamente me sea leal. Ella me es leal porque la salve de Paradise Falls" Dijo Jack "Cierto que lealtad no hay en estos tiempos, pero al menos puedo pensar en ella como una amiga. Ella me preocupa a veces, Papa. No quiere depender de mi, no quiere mi ayuda"

"Dale tiempo. De a poco se abrirá a ti, no trates de apresurar las cosas. Creo que no quiere tu ayuda porque aun esta algo sensible por su experiencia en el Refugio 99 y en Paradise Falls. Debio ser algo traumatico para ella" James suspiro "En fin, cambiando de tema. Me han contado cosas buenas sobre ti, Jack. ¿Es cierto que desactivaste la bomba de Megatón?"

"Puede ser, tal vez Simms pueda responder a esa pregunta, al igual que mi nueva casa allí" Jack se puso un poco arrogante

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque te pongas en peligro"

"Es un pequeño precio, si te soy sincero... estaba sudando mientras lo hacia y no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien. Un poco mas y no la contaba"

"Jajaja, igualito a tu madre. Siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar" De pronto uno de los intercomunicadores de la sala se activa

"¿Hola? Soy Nova. Ya termine aquí... creo"

"Hiciste bien, Nova. Aquí todo esta perfecto, tardaremos unos minutos en acceder a la unidad central" Dijo James. Una de las científicas vino y dijo que había una tubería bloqueada "Espera, Nova. Hay otra cosa que necesito que hagas. Janice dice que una de las tuberías de entrada esta bloqueada. Te queda de camino hasta aquí, vuelve a subir a la planta del museo y llámame por el intercomunicador cuando llegues"

"Esta bien" Nova corto

"Bueno... Esperemos a que ella vuelva a llamar" Dijo James. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el intercomunicador vuelva a encenderse

"Ya llegue"

"Bien, tienes que estar justo fuera de la tubería que nos ha causado tantos problemas. Vale, no hay problema, esto no encierra ningún peligro. Entra y usa los controles manuales para drenar la tubería. Así desaparecerán los escombros, lo suficiente para que los filtros funcionen"

"¿Es peligroso?" Pregunto Nova

"No, en absoluto. Solo tienes que girar la válvula. Es cuestión de un minuto"

"Esta bien, voy a entrar. Volveré en un minuto"

"Te estaremos esperando" James corto la comunicación "Hizo un buen trabajo hasta ahora"

"Se puede confiar en ella"

"Ciertamente. Así que, como te iba diciendo... dale tiempo. Y un consejo útil. No la dejes ir"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Como dijiste antes, lealtad es rara aquí. Mantenla a tu lado y tratarla con el respeto que se merece. Puede que sea una mutante ahora pero nació siendo humana"

* * *

Nova estaba en la tubería, frente a la válvula. Nova giro la válvula y apenas lo hizo, comenzó a escuchar un fuerte sonido que venia de arriba. La tubería estaba rota y eso le permitió ver que pasaba. Helicópteros descendieron y aterrizaron frente al monumento. Se podía escuchar la voz de James por los parlantes del lugar

"Atención todos, parece que tenemos visita, pero no se ni quienes son ni que quieren. Por favor, permaneced en vuestras zonas mientras tratamos de aclararlo... ¿El Enclave? ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Donde están? ¡Madison, cierra la puerta! ¡Jack, el arma!" James grito por el parlante. El miedo se apodero de Nova y comenzó a correr hacia la sala de control. La puerta de la que vino estaba cerrada por lo que Nova tuvo que ir por la tubería que la llevaba hasta el sótano de la instalación. Al llegar habían soldados del Enclave por todas parte. Nova sabia quienes eran. Mientras estaba en Paradise Falls ella escuchaba mucho sobre ellos. Los negreros los odian profundamente y tal parece que casi todo Yermo Capital esta en su contra, solo unos pocos piensan en el Enclave como la salvación.

Nova se encontró con algunos soldados de camino, ella estaba en desventaja. La Servoarmadura que llevaban los protegía completamente de las armas... con excepción del rifle láser que ella llevaba. Igualmente, Nova no los mato, ella solo disparo para llegar a Jack y a James. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la rotonda. Se encontró a Jack y a la doctora Madison Li fuera de la sala de control, dentro estaba James con varios soldados y el Coronel Augustus Autumn, el oficial al mando de las fuerzas armadas del Enclave.

"Por la autoridad que me confiere el presidente, estas instalaciones quedan requisadas por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos" Dijo Autumn "¿Quien esta al mando? Que de un paso hacia delante y entregue todo el material relacionado con este proyecto"

"Eso es del todo imposible, este proyecto es privado. El Enclave no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí. He de pedirte que te marches ahora mismo" Dijo James. Nova se acerco a Jack quien no paraba de ver la escena. Por impulso, Nova tomo su mano

"¿Debo entender que eres tu quien esta al mando?" Autumn le pregunto

"Si, yo estoy al mando de este proyecto"

"Repito que se te ordena entregar inmediatamente todo el material relacionado con el purificador"

"Lo siento pero eso es..."

"Es mas, tienes que ayudar a los científicos del Enclave a encargarse de la administración y manejo de estas instalaciones"

"Coronel... Es coronel ¿no? Lo siento, pero las instalaciones no están operativas. Nunca lo han estado. Me temo que pierdes el tiempo" James mintió

"Esta es la ultima vez que lo repito. Retírate de inmediato y transfiere el control de las instalaciones" Autumn perdió la paciencia. Jack soltó la mano de Nova y se dirigió a la puerta que lo separaba a el y a su padre

"Coronel, puedo asegurar que las instalaciones no funcionaran. No hemos sido capaces de reproducir los resultados de las pruebas..." Autumn saco su arma y le disparo a la cabeza a una de las doctoras que quedaron adentro con el. Jack golpeo la puerta, se estaba desesperando. Nova fue con el y ambos comenzaron a golpear la puerta para abrirla. Era inútil, la puerta era casi impenetrable

"¡Me he cansado de esperar!" Autumn apunto a la puerta, directo a Jack "Haga lo que digo o el muchacho se muere. Esta pistola puede atravesar ese cristal sin problemas" James se dio vuelta y fue a la consola "No me haga esperar!" Autumn se preparo para disparar, Nova estaba dispuesta a empujar a Jack y recibir la bala

"Un minuto mas y habré terminado" Dijo James. No mucho después, una de las maquinas dentro de la sala explota y expulsa niveles críticos de radiación, niveles tan altos que el contador geiger del Pipboy de Jack comenzó a subir drasticamente. Todos dentro de la sala comenzaron a caer al suelo debido a la radiación, estaban todos muerto. Autumn antes de caer se inyecta lo que parecía ser una sobredosis de RadAway. James con sus ultimas fuerzas camina hasta la puerta. Jack golpea como loco la puerta, grita el nombre de su padre. James pone su mano en el cristal de la puerta "Corran... Nova... cuida de..." James no pudo terminar la oración, lo ultimo que el vio fue a su hijo llorando del otro lado de la puerta por el sacrificio de su padre...


	7. La Ciudadela

**Capitulo 7** : La Ciudadela

Todo parecía ir bien, todo iba perfecto... pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la realidad golpee a la puerta. Nova mira impotente como Jack golpeaba la puerta tratando de salvar a su padre que yacía muerto en el suelo debido a la alta radiación que inundo la sala de control del Proyecto Pureza. Las ultimas palabras de James eran dirigidas a Nova "Cuida de Jack" Aun cuando James no pudo terminar la oración, ella sabia a quien se refería, a su una familia... a su hijo. Nova guardo su rifle y tomo a Jack. El se resistió

"¡Nova, sueltame! ¡Papa sigue ahi!" Jack grito

"¡Se fue Jack! ¡No hay nada que hacer!" Nova no queria decir esas palabras pero Jack necesitaba aceptar la realidad de la situación

"¡No es cierto, déjame!" Jack forcejeaba para salir de los brazos de Nova "¡Papa!" Nova cerro los ojos por un momento y golpeo a Jack directo en la cara, dejando un moretón en su ojo

"Escucha, Jack. ¡Tenemos que salir, concéntrate! Te necesito conmigo... Todo va a salir bien, Jack. Te lo prometo" Nova trato de hacer entrar en razón a Jack. El seguía mirando a la puerta, al cadáver de su padre. Jack cerro sus ojos y trato de aguantar las lagrimas pero era inútil. Nova miro a Jack a los ojos, verlo de esa forma la hacia sentir mal por el. Ella quería hacer algo por el pero no podía haber sabido lo que James planeaba. Nova deseo que ojala hubiera habido otra manera de lidiar con el Enclave... De pronto, soldados entraron y comenzaron a disparar.

La doctora Li busco refugio, Jack tomo su rifle y con una expresión de de ira formándose en su rostro, corrió hacia ellos mientras descargaba toda su munición en los soldados de Enclave que estaban totalmente protegidos por la Servoarmaduras. A jack no le importo, el siguio disparando. Nova lo apoyo y comenzó un tiroteo. La batalla parecia interminable hasta que Nova decidió corre hacia ellos y recurrir a una pelea a mano limpia. Nova noqueo a los soldados y les quito sus armas. La doctora Li salio de su escondite

"James.. el..." La Doctora Li aun estaba en shock al igual que Jack

"Debemos salir de aquí" Dijo Nova y recargo su rifle

"¡No voy a dejar a mi padre ahí!"

"Ya nadie puede ayudarlo. Los niveles de radiación allí son letales. Morirías igual que el" Explico la doctora

"¡Maldición!"

"Tenemos que irnos, hay un túnel abandonado que nos servira como ruta de escape. Los demás científicos saben donde esta" La doctora Li se dirigió a la puerta "Vamos!" Nova la siguió y Jack se dio la vuelta para ver por ultima vez a su padre...

* * *

Al entrar a los túneles, se encontraron con soldados del Enclave que por suerte no dieron mucha pelea. Jack y Nova tuvieron que defender a los científicos ya que ninguno sabia manejar un arma y mucho menos defenderse. Lo que se encontraron después fue peor que los soldados del Enclave... Necrofagos. No unos cuantos, cientos de ellos. No podían pelear contra ellos, las balas comenzaron a escasear. Tuvieron que correr lo mas rápido que podían por los túneles hasta una puerta abierta al final del túnel. Dentro había un soldado en servoarmadura, cargando un lanzallamas. El grupo se detuvo delante de el.

"¡Deténganse!" Dijo el soldado. Un vistazo mas de cerca a la servoarmadura aclaro las dudas del grupo. Era un soldado de la Hermandad del Acero "¿Quienes son?" El soldado pregunto y la doctora Li fue la única en responder.

"Soy la Doctora Madison Li, de Rivet City. El Enclave tomo control del Monumento a Jefferson y del Proyecto Pureza. ¡Debe dejarnos pasar!"

"Pasen, no se detengan. Corran hasta las escaleras" Dijo el soldado y preparo su lanzallamas. Los necrofagos llegaron hasta la puerta pero fueron repelidos. Jack y el grupo no miraron atrás, siguieron su camino. Al subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de una alcantarilla, Jack miro a su alrededor. Estaban a metros de un gran asentamiento a orillas del mar. Jack podía ver el Monumento a Jefferson desde allí. Helicópteros y naves del Enclave comenzaron a ocupar todo el lugar. Nova tiro a Jack del brazo para llamar su atención, ellos fueron a las puertas del asentamiento con la doctora Li y los demás. Soldados de la Hermandad custodiaban la puerta.

"Soy la doctora Madison Li. Me acompaña gente que necesita refugio. Tienes que dejarnos pasar de inmediato" Dijo la doctora a uno de los soldados en la puerta

"Lo siento, señora. No se permite la entrada a la Ciudadela a civiles no autorizados. Tendrán que marcharse ahora mismo" Li no hizo caso. Paso al soldado y fue directo al intercomunicador de la puerta

"¡Lyons! ¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Se que puedes oírme! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta ahora mismo!" Casi instantáneamente la puerta de la Ciudadela se abrió. Li no desperdicio tiempo y entro apenas la puerta comenzó a elevarse. Todos los demás la siguieron. Dentro era todo un patio de entrenamiento para soldados y a sus alrededores edificios que serian usados para albergar a todos sus habitantes. Un hombre mayor se acerco al grupo apenas entro. Parecía ser quien estaba al mando ya que algunos soldados estaban detras de el.

"Madison, que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?" Lyons pregunto con una sonrisa obviamente falsa

"No me hables con aires de superioridad, Lyons. No tenia a quien recurrir. Tienes que ayudarnos. El Proyecto Pureza ha sido arrasado"

"Si, lo he oído.. ¿Cuales son los detalles?"

"El Enclave ha atacado el proyecto Pureza. James esta muerto... quizá haya mas victimas. No lo se ¡Tienes que hacer algo!"

"Justo lo que nos temíamos. Madison, siento que haya ocurrido esto. Ojala pudiéramos haber hecho algo..."

"Pues haz algo ya! Han tomado el control del purificador. Lyons, no podemos permitirles que lo controlen ¡No esta bien!"

"A ver calma. Sabes tan bien como yo que el purificador no funciona. No les vale de nada. Quizá sea hora de irse"

"¡No es verdad!" Nova grito y llamo la atención de todos. Lyons miro a Nova al ojo, con cuidado puso sus manos detrás de la espalda "James encontró la forma de hacerlo funcionar..."

"Un G.E.C.K." Dijo Jack "Si el Enclave encuentra uno, lo hará funcionar"

"¿El Enclave lo sabe?" Lyons pregunto

"No... por el momento" Dijo Jack "Mi padre murió tratando de salvar el proyecto y no me quedare aquí parado mirando como ustedes, banda de inútiles armados, no hacen nada para evitar que el Enclave tome el control. Mi padre morirá en vano si no hacen algo... y si no lo hacen, yo mismo lo haré"

"Jack, no"

"Es justo, Nova. Matare a todos eso engreidos si tengo que tomar el proyecto de nuevo... contigo o solo" Jack estaba furioso, se alejo de ella, camino hacia Lyons y lo miro directo a los ojos "¿Que sera entonces?"

"J-Jack..."

"Tranquilízate muchacho" Dijo Lyons y apunto a la mujer detrás de el "La Centinela Lyons te dará lo que necesitas. Todos los demás, vengan conmigo" Antes de irse, Lyons le susurro algo a la Centinela y se fue con los demás científicos incluyendo a Madison. Jack y Nova estaban frente a la Centinela y nadie mas estaba a sus alrededores.

"Un trabajo realmente impresionante para ser un civil" Dijo la Centinela "Has traído a la doctora sana y salva... Ademas tienes el coraje para hablarle asi a mi padre. Se necesitan pelotas"

"No lo hice solo" Jack miro a Nova "Eramos solo nosotros dos quienes los salvaron"

"Ya veo. Mi nombre es Sarah Lyons, paladín y comandante de escuadrón de la tropa de Lyons. Apoyamos a la Hermandad del Acero. Les damos la bienvenida a la Ciudadela. Siganme, los llevare con el Escriba Rothchild. El los ayudara"

"¿Tu no puedes?" Pregunto Nova

"Mi trabajo es proteger a la gente y disparar a los enemigos. Yo no se nada acerca de ese "G.E.C.K." El escriba Rothchild lo debe saber. Vamos" Dijo Sarah Lyons y los tres entraron a uno de los edificios. Dentro, estaba lleno de Escribas de la Hermandad. Mas adentro del lugar había una armadura gigante en medio la habitación central... era un robot gigante. Nova no pudo evitar preguntar que era.

"Es Liberty Prime. Es nuestro haz bajo la manga. Por el momento esta inactivo, pero lo usaremos contra el Enclave como ultimo recurso"

"Ya veo"

"Aqui esta" Dijo Sarah y apunto al viejo Escriba que esta organizando unos documentos cerca de Liberty Prime "Escriba Rothchild. Aquí le traigo al hijo de James. Necesita información sobre algo y esta relacionado con el proyecto Pureza" El escriba Rothchild se dio la vuelta y miro a Jack, sonrió al verle la cara

"Vaya, igualito a tu padre. Antes que nada, permite que te exprese mi mas sentido pésame. Conocí a tu padre hace muchos años. El mundo ha perdido uno de los pocos visionarios que quedaban" Dijo el Escriba mientras se tocaba el pecho

"Gracias... lo aprecio" Dijo Jack sin emoción.

"No hay de que. Me han dicho algunas cosas. ¿Necesitas localizar algún equipo de Vault-tec?"

"Si, Un G.E.C.K."

"G.E.C.K. Madre mía. Debo decir que hay quien duda de que esos aparatos incluso existan y mucho menos que funcionen. No obstante, si muestras la misma determinación que tu padre, tal vez pueda ayudarte a localizar uno"

"¡¿Es posible saber donde ahi uno?!" Jack se puso impaciente

"Es posible. Pero me temo que no podre ayudarte directamente. Las noticias que ha traído la doctora Li me requieren en otra parte. No obstante, puedo dejar que uses un ordenador Vault-tec de antes de la guerra. Tal vez contenga la información que necesites. Encontraras el terminal en los archivos del Anillo A"

"Gracias, señor. Nova, vamos" Jack tomo la mano de Nova y la llevo con el. Rothchild y Lyons comenzaron a hablar cuando Jack y Nova desaparecieron de la sala

"Esa chica... Nova. ¿No se parece a...?" Pregunto Rothchild

"Si, con esos ojos se parece mucho a Arthur. ¿Así que el Refugio 99 aun esta haciendo de las suyas? Debemos hacer algo" Dijo Sarah "Quien sabe de lo que realmente son capaces"

"Esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, Sarah. Si el refugio estuviera en D.C. o en Yermo Capital entonces..."

"Entiendo... solo que no me gusta lo que le están haciendo a su propia gente. Es enfermizo"

"Déjalo. Arthur nunca se quejo. Fue un buen soldado..." Rothchild saco de los documentos, que estaba organizando, una foto. En ella estaba un hombre mayor poniéndose una servoarmadura. A su lado estaba Sarah Lyons, aun en entrenamiento.

"Si la Hermandad del Acero en el Oeste se entera que dejamos que un mutante forme parte de la Hermandad... ¿Que crees que pase?"

"Nosotros nos distanciamos de ellos. Olvídate de lo que pasa en el Oeste. Cuando Yermo Capital este segura, podremos preocuparnos de las demás áreas del país"

* * *

Jack y Nova estaban mirando la vieja terminal de Vault-tec. Habían muchos archivos sobre los refugios y sus " _experimentos sociales_ ". Jack decidió saltearse eso y busco Refugio por Refugio para ver si alguno tenia un G.E.C.K. Jack no pudo evitar seleccionar primero el Refugio 101. El ya sabia que no había nada pero aun así lo selecciono con la esperanza de tener una excusa para volver al Refugio que alguna vez fue su hogar. Después puso el Refugio 76, no hay nada sobre el G.E.C.K. Seguido fue el Refugio 87 y para sorpresa de Jack, si tenían un G.E.C.K. que aun funcione era otra cosa. En cualquier caso, reviso los demás Refugios para ver si alguno disponía de otro G.E.C.K.

Yermo Capital tiene un total de siete Refugios de Vaul-tec. Refugio 76, 87, 92, 101, 106, 108 y 112. Solo el Refugio 87 disponía de lo que buscaban. Jack apago la terminal y en lugar de levantarse del asiento, el se quedo sentado. Cansancio comenzó a atacarlo, hoy pasaron muchas cosas. Pensar que el día de ayer el encontró a su padre y al día siguiente lo vuelve a perder... esta vez para siempre. Jack estaba lidiando con muchas emociones al mismo tiempo y no sabia si sentirlas todas era correcto o solo sentir una... tristeza. Jack respiro y dejo salir un gran suspiro, Nova noto su cansancio...

"Jack, deberías descansar... Hoy pasaron muchas cosas" Nova puso su mano en el hombro de Jack. El la miro al rostro y recordó no solo las ultimas palabras de su padre, sino su conversación anterior con respecto a Nova. Jack sonrió y se considero alguien con suerte, no esta solo en esto... Nova estaba aquí para el. El podía contar con ella. Una amiga en un mundo cruel es mejor que estar completamente solo...

"Tienes razón... Nova, escucha. Cuando hable con Rothchild, tomaremos un descanso. Creo que no nos dejaran quedarnos en la Ciudadela, por lo que caminaremos hasta encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Y antes de que lo preguntes... estoy bien" Dijo Jack y salio de la habitación

"... Mentiroso" Dijo Nova en voz baja y siguió a Jack. No mucho después, Jack encontró a Rothchild y comenzaron a hablar sobre el Refugio

"Encontre el G.E.C.K. esta en el Refugio 87" Dijo Jack "Pero no se su ubicación. ¿Tu sabes donde esta?"

"Claro, puedo ayudarte con eso. Ven aquí" Rothchild camino hasta una pantalla naranja en una de las paredes de la sala principal. Mostraba el mapa de todo Yermo Capital "Este mapa muestra la ubicación de todos los refugios cercanos conocidos. Te he marcado el Refugio 87, mira" Rothchil señalo con el dedo. Jack reconoció el lugar

"Esta cerca de Little Lamplight" Dijo Jack "No sera difícil llegar allí"

"Me temo que la entrada al Refugio 87 no sera nada fácil" Dijo Rothchild. Jack suspiro

"¿Porque? ¿Ahi Sanguinarios?"

"Peor. La radiación de la zona es extrema. En la entrada los niveles son letales. El acceso directo es prácticamente imposible"

"Yo podría pasar" Dijo Nova "Yo puedo resistir la radiación"

"Me temo que solo puedes resistir ciertos niveles" Dijo Rothchild "Conocimos a alguien como tu que también escapo del Refugio 99. Los tuyos por mas que tengan las mismas características que los supermutantes, ustedes no pueden soportar estos niveles de radiación. Te mataría como a cualquier otro"

"¿Entonces como pasamos?" Pregunto Jack

"Sencillo. No puedes. Intentarlo supondría una muerte segura como dije. Ni siquiera las servoarmaduras o los trajes antiradiacion te salvarían"

"No puede ser. Tiene que haber otra manera. No podemos rendirnos aquí"

"Pareces tener la misma determinación que tu padre. Y en este caso, tienes razón. Puedes que haya otra manera. Intenta en la Cavernas de Lamplight. Es muy probable que se pueda acceder desde allí"

"... Tendremos que volver a Little Lamplight, Nova. Gracias por la ayuda"

"Ojala pudiéramos hacer mas, pero la hermandad afronta una grave amenaza, el Enclave. Todos mis esfuerzos deben centrarse ahora en analizar que grado de amenaza suponen para nosotros"

"Entiendo... Nova, vamos"

* * *

Jack y Nova salieron de la Ciudadela y la oscuridad comenzó a acechar el Yermo. Ambos caminaron al sur debido a que varios caminos del norte están bloqueados. Después de caminar por varios minutos, sin rumbo aparente ya que Jack no vio su Pipboy para ubicarse en ningún momento desde que salieron, Jack dio un suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban al costado del camino, Nova se sentó junto a el. Jack no dijo una palabra en lo absoluto, solo puso sus manos en su cara. Nova no hizo ningún sonido, no quería molestarlo.

"... No pude hacer nada" Dijo Jack "No pude hacer nada por el... fracase. Ahora ya no esta, nunca lo volveré a ver" Jack comenzó a llorar, sus manos no se separaron de su rostro. Nova solo se quedo mirando al hombre que la salvo hace unos días, llorar por la muerte de su padre. Nova se sentía impotente, ella quería ayudarlo pero no sabia que hacer, ella nunca consoló a alguien por la muerte de un ser amado.

"J-Jack" Nova trato de llamar su atención "..." Pero no pudo decir nada. No sabia como expresarse con palabras. Nova se levanto para darle espacio a Jack. Ella solo pudo dar unos pasos antes de que Jack la tome de la mano. Nova miro a Jack a la cara

"No me dejes, Nova. No quiero estar solo" Jack estaba vulnerable y necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Jack quería a alguien para que le diga que todo iba a estar bien, que no estaba solo. Pero Nova no era la mejor persona para consolar a la gente o ayudarlo a superar la muerte. Nova volvió a sentarse a su lado y suspiro. En lugar de decirle algo, ella se acerco a el y lentamente lo abrazo lo mejor que pudo. Jack la abrazo y no la dejo ir. Nova podía sentir las lagrimas de Jack, tocando su cuello. En ese instante, Nova sintió lo mismo que Jack, tristeza. Nova lo acompaño en el llanto. A Ella le agradaba James, que se haya ido tan rápido era una injusticia para todos. El mundo estaba jugando con ellos.

"No estas solo, Jack. Yo estaré aquí por ti... tal como tu estas aquí por mi" Dijo Nova. "Te prometo que todo estará bien a partir de ahora. No te defraudare"

"No lo harás... confió en ti, Nova. Eres mi amiga" Dijo Jack. Nova sonrió y cerro los ojos

"Me alegra... tener un amigo como tu, Jack" Ambos se quedaron callados, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el grito ocasional de las criaturas que deambulaban en los alrededores. Nova saco su rifle en caso de que algo trate de acercarse. Jack se seco las lagrimas y también saco el arma. Nova tarareo una canción para alegrar un poco el ambiente. Era " _Boogie Man"_ de Sid Phillips. Pero no le salia muy bien el ritmo.

"Que mal tarareas, Nova" Dijo Jack soltando una carcajada "Si quieres animar el ambiente, pondré Radio Galaxia" Ambos se rieron y hablaron por unas horas antes de seguir su camino y buscar un lugar seguro donde dormir...


	8. El mundo es (Im)perfecto

**Perdón** **por el retraso. Estaba haciendo los trabajos de la facu y también tengo una trabajo XD Empece hace poco :D Tranquilos, seguiré escribiendo. Originalmente el capitulo era mas largo pero corte algunas partes porque en un punto me desvie y... fue muy gore. Demasiado. Asi que saque esa escena Perdón si alguno quería ver eso. Tal vez lo ponga mas adelante. Dejen Reviews quiero saber su opinion ;D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8** : El mundo es ( **Im** )perfecto

"Nova..." Alguien dijo su nombre. Nova estaba dormida, ella reconocía esa voz. "Nova" La llamaron de nuevo. Ella siguió durmiendo e ignoro completamente el llamado. Eventualmente la voz dejo de llamarla y dijo otra cosa completamente diferente "Levántate o llegaras tarde. El desayuno esta listo" Nova escucho perfectamente. Ella abrió los ojos y se levanto de su cama.

Se sorprendió al ver a su alrededor. Ella estaba sentada en una cama muy cómoda, con sabanas llenas del logo de Nuka Cola. Ella se levanto y miro la habitación. Las paredes eran celestes, tenia estantes con libros en ellos, la mayoría eran sobre historia. Nova camino a la ventana y miro afuera. El sol golpeaba su cara y había gente caminando por la calle, paseando perros y niños jugando con pelotas o andando en bicicletas. Las calles no estaban destruidas, no estaban cubiertas de tierra, las casas estaban completas, parecía todo nuevo.

Nova no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella vio un espejo colgado en una de las paredes. Ella corrió hacia el y se miro a si misma. Su cabello seguía siendo blanco, pero sus ojos cambiaron. Ya no eran verdes con pupilas blancas ni el resto del ojo negro... eran normales, ojos de color azul claro, pupilas negras y su ojo derecho ya no estaba cortado. Era normal. Nova miro que llevaba también una pijama blanca. (camisa y pantalones blancos). Se quito la camisa y sus cicatrices ya no existían.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Ella pregunto. Nova salio de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras. Se encontró en la cocina y allí estaban sus padres sentados en la mesa, desayunando. Nova dio un paso atrás.

"Nova, al fin te levantaste" Dijo su madre. "¿Con quien estabas soñando que no querías despertarte? ¿Un chico?"

"Espero que no" Dijo su padre. "Los chicos del vecindario son muy mala influencia para ella" Dijo mientras leía un libro. Nova no sabia que responder así que decidió seguir la corriente y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Delante de ella estaba un café.

"Ya tiene azúcar" Dijo su madre. "Dulce como a ti te gusta" Dijo con una sonrisa. Nova agarro la taza y tomo un sorbo. Estaba muy dulce.

"G-Gracias" Dijo Nova mientras miraba a la mesa

"De nada, Nova. Prepárate, ¿no ibas a visitar a Jack?" Pregunto su madre y Nova la miro de forma extraña. "¿Que no recuerdas? Me dijiste que Jack te invito a su casa, iban a preparar una fiesta para sus compañeros de la facultad"

"Oh... Si, perdón. Sigo dormida" Nova miro la televisión y un hombre estaba relatando algo. Nova lo ignoro, termino el desayuno y fue a "su" habitación. Nova no entendía que estaba pasando. Nova sigo la corriente de igual manera. Se cambio de ropa y salio a la calle. Fue recibida con el sol golpeando su cara. Nova camino sin rumbo, solo camino por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que se tropezó con alguien. Jack.

"¿Nova?" Pregunto Jack "Te estaba buscando. Tenemos cosas que hacer, tenemos que preparar la fiesta" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Nova suspiro

"No" Dijo ella con una voz irritada "Esto no esta bien. No somos de aquí"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Jack

"Esto no es real. ¡Nosotros estábamos en Yermo Capital, el mundo estaba devastado! La guerra destruyo el mundo. Todos desconfían el uno del otro, los animales del desierto nos atacaban apenas nos veían. Los supermutantes, los sanguinarios, los refugios... Dios, Jack. Tu vienes del Refugio 101. ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!"

"Nova, creo que tuviste una pesadilla"

"No, no fue una pesadilla. Era real. Es real. Todo esto es falso"

"¿Que estas diciendo?" Pregunto Jack "¿Prefieres un mundo post apocaliptico al mundo en el que en realidad vivimos?"

"¡SI!" Nova grito "No, espera. No, no quiero ese mundo. Si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría en este. Pero... Es lo que conozco... ¿Fue real siquiera? ¿Que esta pasando? Jack-" Nova no pudo terminar la oración. Una luz los cegó a ambos. Lo ultimo que vio Nova fue una bomba nuclear explotando en la distancia y la onda expansiva alcanzándola...

* * *

"¡Ah!" Nova se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban rasgadas y llenas de agujeros. El piso estaba a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento y a su lado en la cama estaba Jack. El estaba durmiendo sentado, parece que se durmió mientras montaba guardia. Nova recordó donde estaban. Están en el hotel Alexandria Arms, al sur de la Ciudadela. Nova suspiro en alivio pero al mismo tiempo quería volver a soñar esa "pesadilla". Comparado con este mundo, ese era mucho mejor...

Nova se levanto y fue a uno de los baños para mirarse al espejo. Al hacerlo, se decepciono completamente. Su ojo izquierdo era verdes con pupila blanca y el resto del ojo era negro, el ojo derecho estaba cortado. Nova suspiro y miro al suelo, maldiciendo.

"¿Nova?" Jack apareció por detrás con su rifle en mano. "¿Paso algo?"

"No.. Solo una pesadilla" Nova sacudió su cabeza

"... ¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Jack pregunto

"No en realidad... Ni siquiera se si llamarlo pesadilla. No era algo que de miedo. No se" Nova miro por la ventana, el sol estaba saliendo. "Dejemoslo de lado por ahora. ¿Que hacemos ahora?" Jack miro a su Pip-boy y puso el mapa. Nova se acerco para verlo.

"Bien... Tenemos que llegar al Refugio 87. Pero la entrada no es una opción" Jack apunto al icono que señalaba el Refugio "Iremos a Little Lamplight. Seguramente nos dirán de alguna forma de entrar. Una segura. Ellos viven a un par de metros así que deben saber algo" Jack apunto al icono del sur del Refugio, eso era Little Lamplight. "Primero iremos a Megaton para abastecernos. Seguramente nos pedirán algo a cambio de la información. Son niños, pero no son idiotas. Pedirán algo. Les daré estimulantes a cambio de su ayuda. Con eso bastara... espero"

"Me parece bien" Nova se rasco la cabeza. "Desayunemos y caminemos hasta Megaton"

"Esperemos que el Enclave no haya descubierto como hacer funcionar el Proyecto Pureza. Si se nos adelantan, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar"

* * *

En el camino a Megatón ambos hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Jack comenzó a relatar su vida en el refugio y le contó a Nova, algunas anécdotas, en su mayoría graciosas. Su niñez, la "escuela", sus amigos, todo. Nova parecía encantarle lo que Jack decía, mas que nada porque Jack comenzaba a sonreír cada vez que nombraba su refugio. Jack quería saber sobre el Refugio de Nova pero sabia que era un tema delicado para ella. Cuando Nova quiera contarlo, lo hará. Hasta entonces, Jack guardara silencio sobre el tema. El tiempo parecía pasar rápido mientras hablaban. Cuando menos lo esperaban, ya estaban en las puertas de Megatón. El asistente Weld les dio la bienvenida de nuevo.

Jack y Nova entraron y fueron directo a la casa. Al entrar, Jack se sentó en una de sus sillas, dejo la mochila a un lado. Nova solo espero a que Jack diga algo, como un perro esperando las ordenes de su dueño.

"Nova, puedes darte un baño si quieres. Creo que lo necesitas" Jack apunto al segundo piso "Puedes darte una ducha, pero cuidado. El agua esta fría" Jack se levanto, tomo una toalla y se la lanzo "Yo estaré comprando algunas cosas. Espérame aquí cuando termines" Jack abrió la puerta. "Volveré enseguida"

"Jack, tomate tu tiempo" Dijo Nova y Jack sonrió "Gracias, pero necesitamos apurarnos" Jack salio de la casa y fue directo al Almacén de Craterside. Allí se encontró con Moira Brown

"Vaya, Jack. No te veía desde hace unos días, ¿que paso?" Pregunto Moira con una sonrisa

"De todo, Moira... Vine a comprar algunas" Dijo Jack y levanto la mano "No haré ninguna de tus investigaciones. Busca a alguien mas que este dispuesto a contaminarse con radiación"

"Ya encontré a alguien mas, quédate tranquilo" Moira le guiño. Jack siente lastima por el pobre diablo que este dándose un baño radioactivo en estos momentos. "Cambiando de tema ¿Que necesitas?" Moira pregunto y Jack dejo el rifle en la mesa

"Lo de siempre. Revisa mi rifle y necesito algunas balas. De paso... información"

"No se si tengo información. ¿Sobre que quieres saber?"

"Necesito saber algunas cosas sobre el Enclave. Dime todo lo que sepas"

* * *

Nova estaba bañándose en la casa de Jack. Ella se quedaba quieta mientras el agua caía en su cabeza y la mojaba. Nova aprovecho ese momento para pensar a fondo la situación. Todo comienza a complicarse últimamente. Es difícil creer que hayan pasado solo unos días desde que Nova estaba encerrada en una jaula de 1mx1m. Parecía imposible. Ahora ella y Jack están buscando un G.E.C.K. para evitar que el Enclave haga quien sabe que con el Proyecto Pureza. Ella no los perdonara por lo que le hicieron a James. Si ella pudiera los mataría a todos por eso. Nova estaba escuchando la radio mientras pensaba en todo eso. Three Dog comenzó a hablar desde Radio Galaxia

"Señores y Señoras, Niños y Niñas, preparaos para quedaros sorprendidos, deslumbrados y estupefactos! Soy Three Dog, Vuestro maestro de ceremonias. Es hora de las noticias... Vale que Three Dog se entera de algunas locuras que suceden en Yermo Capital, Pero esta se lleva la palma" Dijo Three Dog. Nova aumento el volumen para escuchar mejor "Me has llegado algunos informes sobre un par de lunáticos disfrazados que luchan por controlar el asentamiento de Canterbury Commons. Parece que a uno de ellos lo ayudan robot y al otro, bichos mutados. Todos los dias se repite la misma escena de locos y siempre acaba en punto muerto. Así que si tenéis que pasar por Canterbury Commons, agachad la cabeza y recargar vuestros Rifles de Asalto por si os topais con algún chiflado"

"... No puede ser verdad. Debe ser publicidad o algo" Dijo Nova "Aunque la gente de por si esta loca..."

"Gracias por escuchar, muchachos. Os habla Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia, la radio libre del Yermo. Estamos aquí por ti... Ahora, algo de música" Three Dog dejo de hablar y puso una canción. _"A Wonderful Guy"_ de Tex Beneke

 ** _Im as corny as Kansas in August,_**  
 ** _Im as normal as blueberry pie._**  
 ** _No more a smart little girl with no heart,_**  
 ** _I have found me a wonderful guy!_**

 ** _I am in a conventional dither,_**  
 ** _With a conventional star in my eye._**  
 ** _And you will note theres a lump in my throat_**  
 ** _When I speak of that wonderful guy!_**

 ** _Im as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,_**  
 ** _A cliché comin true!_**  
 ** _Im bromidic and bright_**  
 ** _As a moon-happy night_**  
 ** _Pourin light on the dew!_**

 ** _Im as corny as Kansas in August,_**  
 ** _High as a flag on the Fourth of July!_**  
 ** _If youll excuse an expression I use,_**  
 ** _Im in love, Im in love,_**  
 ** _Im in love, Im in love,_**  
 ** _Im in love with a wonderful guy!_**

"Esta canción me esta irritando. ¡Es muy molesta!" Dijo Nova en voz alto. Nova cerro la canilla y salio del baño. La canción seguía. Nova trato de apagar la radio pero el botón de apagado se rompió. Trato de cambiar la estación pero todas las demás estaciones deban interferencia, la cual se escuchaba muy fuerte y el volumen también estaba roto. Nova estaba perdiendo la cabeza por la radio que estaba en condiciones deplorables.

 _ **No more a smart little girl with no heart,**_  
 _ **I have found me a wonderful guy!**_  
 _ **Im as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,**_  
 _ **A cliché comin true!**_  
 _ **Im bromidic and bright**_  
 _ **As a moon-happy night**_  
 _ **Pourin light on the dew!**_

 _ **Im as corny as Kansas in August,**_  
 _ **igh as a flag on the Fourth of July!**_  
 _ **If youll excuse an expression I use,**_  
 _ **Im in love, Im in love,**_  
 _ **Im in love, Im in love,**_  
 _ **Im in love with a wonderfu-**_

Nova tomo la radio y la tiro al piso, acto seguido la piso lo mas fuerte que pudo. La piso tan fuerte que hizo un agujero en el suelo

"Oops... Jack va a matarme" Nova tomo la toalla, se seco y volvió a vestirse. Se puso de nuevo la chaqueta que Jack le dio al inicio de todo, debajo decidió ponerse uno de los monos de Refugio que Jack tenia guardados. Nova no podía negar que estaban cómodos; ella se peino como Moira lo había hecho, de forma que el pelo oculte su ojo derecho y se puso la boina que Moira le regalo. Después de vestirse, Nova miro al suelo que rompió. Suspiro y decidió dejarlo así. Ella le dirá a Jack lo que hizo y ambos encontraran una solución... si el no se enoja por ello. Nova fue a la sala principal de la casa y se sentó cerca de la maquina de Nuka Cola.

De pronto noto que había otra radio en el suelo, Nova la agarro y la encendió (primero la inspecciono para ver si no estaba rota). Ella comenzó a buscar otras estaciones. Solo conoce Radio Galaxia y la Radio del Enclave, ella quería mas variedad para pasar el rato. A ella le gustaba Radio Galaxia pero a veces le gustaría escuchar otros temas y la Radio del Enclave debería desaparecer del mapa. Nova busco pero solo encontró estática, ella estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escucho un sonido raro. Después de unos segundos se escucho una grabación, parecía una señal de socorro ya que un robot comenzó a hablar...

" ** _Esto es un mensaje de urgencia desde Refugio 101 de Vaul-tec..._** "

"¡¿Refugio 101?!" Pregunto Nova "Jack viene de ese Refugio... ¿que habrá pasado?"

" _ **Comienza el Mensaje:** Parece que pasaron siglos desde que te fuiste de casa" La voz de una mujer comenzó a hablar "Pero si que aun estas ahí. Solo espero que estés vivo para escuchar esto, las cosas empeoraron cuando te fuiste. Mi padre se ha vuelto loco. Si escuchas esto, deja de buscar a tu padre y ayúdame a detener al mio. He cambiado la contraseña de la puerta, ahora es mi nombre. Si oyes esto y decides ayudarme... Por favor_ " El mensaje termino y la voz robotica comenzó a hablar " _ **El mensaje se repetirá... Este es un mensaje del-**_ " Nova se levanto de la silla y con la radio en la mano, fue a la puerta para ir a buscar a Jack. Nova abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jack cara a cara.

"¿Woah, que paso?" Pregunto Jack "¿Es ese uno de mis Monos de Refugio?"

"S-Si... Umm, ¿me queda bien?" Nova pregunto de la nada

"Si... Te queda bien, la chaqueta te da estilo"

"Gracias" Nova sonrió y entonces recordó el mensaje "Jack, tienes que-" Nova no pudo decir nada por que Jack la interrumpió

"Nova, ya tengo lo necesario para partir. No hay que perder tiempo, tenemos que... Perdón, ¿que querías decirme?" Nova sin perder tiempo le dio la radio y subió el volumen. El mensaje del Refugio 101 comenzó a reproducirse. Jack se quedo callado ante la voz que relataba el mensaje de urgencia. "Amata... ¡Maldición! Me voy y pasa esto" Jack tiro la radio al piso y entro a la casa para buscar la mochila de nuevo. De ella saco algunas balas para su Rifle y algunos estimulantes que sobraron de su viaje anterior "Tenia pensado bañarme pero no hay tiempo, me necesitan... Nova" Jack se dirigió a Nova y le dio un par de estimulantes "Tu Vienes conmigo"

"... Claro" Nova se apuro y tomo su Rifle Láser con las municiones "¿No llevaras la mochila?"

"No, el refugio esta a 5 minutos de aquí. Si tenemos suerte no tendremos que usar las armas" Dijo Jack mientras iba a la puerta. "Solo esperemos que no nos tome mucho tiempo. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer" Jack llevo a Nova hasta la puerta de Megaton. "Aguanta Amata"


	9. De regreso a casa

**Este capitulo es un poquito largo :P Disfrútenlo. Déjenme Reviews quiero saber su opinión**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9** : De regreso a casa

No mucho después de haber escuchado el mensaje de Amata; Jack y Nova se dirigieron al Refugio 101. Jack nunca pensó que estaría devuelta tan pronto, 2 semanas pasaron pero parecía mucho mas tiempo en realidad. Jack guió a Nova, ellos subieron por la pequeña colina que estaba pegada a la ruta destruida, cerca de la autopista. En la colina había una puerta de madera deteriorada, Jack abrió la puerta y dejo que Nova pase primero. Después de entrar, Jack se encontró frente a frente con la entrada del Refugio. La gran puerta que sellaba el Refugio 101 del mundo exterior. Jack fue a la consola que estaba al lado de la puerta y lentamente introdujo la contraseña... Amata. De pronto las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y del otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar sonidos agudos, de pronto la puerta se abrió provocando un sonido insoportable de metal raspándose entre si. Un sonido tan agudo que todo el que estuviera cerca tenia que taparse los oídos. Finalmente la puerta se abrió completamente...

"... He vuelto" Dijo Jack, dando sus primeros pasos en el Refugio después de semanas "No pensé que volvería tan pronto... mucho menos en estas circunstancias" Nova se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro

"¿Estas bien, Jack?"

"Si, lo estoy Nova. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo" Jack camino hasta la puerta que lo lleva a la primer sala del refugio. Jack saco su rifle y Nova, su rifle láser "Recuerda, no dispares a menos que sea necesario" El advirtió

"¿Cuando es eso?"

"Si, se ponen muy violentos dispara. Pero no los mates, no quiero que ninguno muera"

"Entiendo" Dijo Nova. Jack, con rifle en mano, abrió la puerta. Jack fue el primero en entrar para asegurarse de que todo este en orden. De la nada, alguien apareció a su lado y apunto con su pistola a la cabeza de Jack. Nova entro por la puerta y apunto al atacante, no disparo a menos que Jack diga lo contrario. El hombre no parecía querer tirar del gatillo, pero Nova seguía apuntando "Baje el arma" Dijo Nova

"Ni hablar, señorita" Dijo el hombre. Jack reconoció la voz enseguida, aun cuando el casco que ocultaba su rostro "No se como habrán entrado aquí, pero... Un momento..." El hombre bajo el arma y Jack se giro al verlo mejor

"¿Agente Gomez?" Dijo Jack

"¡Jack! ¡Dios Mio, Eres tu! Casi no te reconozco con todo el polvo y la mugre que traes de ahí fuera" Gomez abrazo a Jack

"Te hubieras bañado antes de venir" Dijo Nova

"Discutiremos eso después" Dijo Jack "Necesito hablar con Amata, Recibí su mensaje. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda"

"¿El mensaje de Amata? No se de que estas hablando, pero por su propio bien, te pido que no lo comentes con nadie. Podría meterse en un buen lió si la gente descubre que te envió un mensaje. Y yo también, por el simple hecho de estar hablando contigo"

"¿A que tipo de problemas se refiere?" Pregunto Nova

"Vaya, ya veo que no están al tanto... Se nota que has estado fuera mucho tiempo" Dijo Gomez, guardo su arma y se dirigió a Jack "La noche que tu padre y tu se escaparon, empezó todo el desastre. Entre los monstruos y el caos, perdimos a un montón de gente. Cuando tu padre abrió la compuerta, la cago de mala manera. Espero que perdones la expresión..."

"... Si papa estuviera aun con vida, seguro se sentiría fatal por lo que hizo" Dijo Jack y Nova miro al piso

"Yo... lo siento de verdad. Independientemente de como hayan salido aquí las cosas, era un buen amigo. Siempre imagine que le iria bien en el exterior. De hecho, mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con el. Solía tener buenas ideas. Si era seguro salir ahí fuera ¿Porque íbamos a permanecer encerrados?"

"Le fue de maravilla afuera... solo que las cosas no salieron como planeamos. Dio su vida para salvarnos... En fin, hasta donde se, ¿el supervisor se volvió loco o que?"

"Si. Todo comenzó cuando todos apoyaban la idea de James de que salgamos al exterior. Al supervisor no le hizo mucha gracia y empezó a reprimir ese tipo de ideas. Lo que menos se esperaba el es que volvieras. Y mucho menos con refuerzos" Gomez miro a Nova

"¿Y ahora que?" Jack pregunto

"Probablemente debería arrestarte y llevarte ante el supervisor, pero, si te digo la verdad, se lo que me conviene y no pienso hacerlo. Mientras, algunos de tus viejos amigos piensan que abrir el refugio es una buena idea. Seguro que les gustaría hablar contigo. Ahora mas que nunca" Gomez miro de nuevo a Nova. Le llamo la atención su ojo "¿Quien es ella, Jack? ¿Y que le paso en el ojo?"

"Es una larga historia. Para resumir, ella es mi amiga. Se llama Nova" Jack la presento. Nova guardo el arma y le dio la mano a Gomez

"Un placer señor" Dijo Nova

"Igualmente. Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve hasta Amata?"

"Si"

"Bien, siganme" Dijo Gomez y los tres se adentraron en el refugio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Jack miraba las paredes. Varios recuerdos volvían a su mente al volver a caminar por estos pasillos. Nova no podía decir lo mismo ya que su refugio tenia un diseño diferente al Refugio 101. Se podría decir incluso que su diseño era diferente del de todos los demás refugios. Gomez se detuvo casi al final del pasillo e hizo una señal para que Jack y Nova se detengan. "Mmm... Esperen aquí. Esto no luce nada bien..." Gomez se adelanto. Jack lo siguió y Nova también. Habia un guardia detrás de una barricada, mas adelante estaba un chico de la misma edad que Jack, el lo reconoció. Era Freddie, el hijo del Agente Gomez.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Freddie. Vuelve ahi abajo antes de que me vea obligado a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos" Dijo el guardia. Jack lo vio de cerca, era el Oficial Taylor

"Vas a encerrarme como lo hiciste con Brotch. No hay quien detenga a una serpiente de túnel. ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque somos imparables!"

"¡No te acerques!" Taylor disparo y Freddie salio corriendo sin ningun rasguño

"¡Mierda, Taylor! ¡Deja de disparar!" Grito Gomez. Taylor se dio vuelta y le grito a Jack

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que te conviene? Deberias mantenerte alejado de aqui-" Taylor dejo de hablar cuando Nova se puso en medio y le apunto a Taylor en la cara

"No le hables asi. Dejanos pasar y ni se te ocurra dispararnos a ninguno de nosotros"

"N-No quería disparar; de verdad que no... ¡Solo quería ahuyentarlo! ¡Pero tenia un cuchillo! ¡Con esos rebeldes, toda precaución es poca!"

"¿Un cuchillo? En el Yermo un cuchillo no es suficiente para amenazar" Dijo Nova y bajo el arma "Vamos" Los tres siguieron su camino por la cafeteria, a la vuelta Gomez se detuvo en la escaleras

"Amata esta arriba, en la clínica, con todos los demás. Te acercaría adonde están, pero no se llevan bien con los de seguridad. Buena Suerte" Dijo Gomez y se retiro. Jack suspiro y subió por las escaleras a paso lento. Nova siempre detrás de el. Al subir las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos, Jack se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse, Butch DeLoria. Es mas, ni siquiera quería volver a verlo.

"¡Hay que joderse! Mira quien ha vuelto al refugio como si nada- OYE!" Jack ignoro a Butch y siguió caminando "NO me ignores, Jack. ¿Quien es la chica? Esta buena" Butch miro a Nova de pies a cabeza.

"Alejate de ella Butch si no quieres que te rompa la cara"

"Eh, ¿Porque tanta hostilidad?"

"No tengo tiempo, Butch. Necesito hablar con Amata. Si dejas de portarte como un imbecil y me ayudas, perfecto. Sino, sal de mi vista" Dijo Jack "Salve a tu madre porque me lo pediste amablemente. NO creas que me olvide de como te comportaste conmigo"

"Bueno, esta bien. Lo siento, acepto que fui un imbécil contigo, ¿si? Todo se fue bien a la mierda cuando tu y tu padre se fueron. Ahora nosotros queremos salir. Yo quiero salir, Amata, todos aquí quieren salir. Debe ser mejor afuera que aquí"

"Eso es debatible" Dijo Nova

"No me importa. ¡¿Vas a ayudarnos?!" Butch estaba desesperado

"Si, los ayudare a todos"

"Que se jodan los demás, Jack. Ellos solo quieren salir para comerciar mierdas y volverse ¡Yo quiero largarme para siempre!" Grito Butch "¿Porque voy a quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida cuando puedo salir ahí fuera y tomar mis propias decisiones?"

"... Dije que los voy a ayudar. Si quieres salir, es cosa tuya. Si todo termina bien y sales de aquí, te llevare a un lugar donde podrás empezar de cero. ¿Que te parece?"

"Perfecto, Jack. Cuando salga de aquí formare una nueva banda, ¿quieres participar?"

"Mmmm... Si, porque no?" Jack acepto, mas que nada para sacarse a Butch de encima y le dio un apretón de manos "Tengo que ver a Amata después hablamos" Jack tomo a Nova y fueron a la clinica "¿Y que hay de la chica? ¿No nos vas a presentar?" Jack ignoro a Butch y con Nova llegaron a la clínica. No mucha gente estaba allí, pero eran los suficientes para llenar el lugar. La mayoría eran heridos, Jack entro a la sala y todas las miradas cayeron en el. Una chica se levanto de la silla, fue directo a Jack y lo abrazo. Nova se sintió algo molesta por eso, pero no dijo nada y mantuvo su distancia.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Recibiste mi mensaje y has vuelto!" Dijo Amata. Nova reconocio su voz por el mensaje. Jack rompio el abrazo

"Tranquila, Amata. Vine en cuanto me entere de que tenian problemas"

"¡Muchas Gracias! Todo se ha desmoronado desde que te fuiste. Ahora que estas aqui, quiza puedas ayudarnos a solucionar algunos problemas" Dijo Amata "¿Lo haras, no?" Amata dirigio su mirada a Nova. Por un momento se asusto al ver el ojo de Nova.

"No te asustes, Amata. Ella viene conmigo, se llama Nova" Dijo Jack. Nova se acerco a Amata y le dio la mano

"Oh... U-Un placer conocerte, Nova" Amata no podia dejar de mirarla al ojo. Nova miro a otro lado para evitar el contacto visual

"Deja de mirar mi ojo, por favor" Dijo Nova

"Perdon"

"Te ayudare Amata. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer. Despues de todo tu me ayudaste a salir de aqui"

"Me gustaria haber podido salvar a mas gente. Esa noche murieron Jonas, los Hannon y muchos otros... Fue muy duro que murieran mientras mi padre intentaba mantener la puerta cerrada ¡pero luego supe que todo era para proteger una mentira!" Amata estaba furiosa "He averiguado que el refugio no siempre ha estado cerrado! Han estado engañandonos desde que nacimos!"

"Lo se, cuando salí del refugio me entere de que estaba abierto por algunos años. Ya hubo gente que salio y entro... ¿como te enteraste?"

"Tras esa noche, escuche al padre de Wally decir que nunca deberiamos haberlos admitido a tu padre ni a ti en el refugio. Incluso mataron a Jonas para mantener la mentira. Y aunque sabemos la verdad, el supervisor sigue sin dejarnos tomar nuestras propias decisiones"

"¿Porque no se van? La puerta esta abierta" Dijo Nova "Yo no me quedaría en el Refugio con este desastre"

"No es tan facil. Que Butch quiera marcharse de aqui no significa que los demas queramos largarnos para siempre. Es nuestro hogar y queremos quedarnos aqui. Es solo que, al irte, nos planteamos que quiza no hubiera nada que temer ahi fuera. Estamos incomunicados y ni siquiera podemos salir a comerciar. ¡El supervisor nos tiene atrapados! Tienen que detenerlo!"

"... No sera facil, Amata" Jack tomo su rifle "Quiero tener una charla con el y llegar a un acuerdo. Pero la ultima vez el me disparo, no se si la solucion pacifica aun este en pie"

"Tiene que haberlo. No quiero que mi padre salga herido... tampoco quiero que mates a nadie... No quiero que manches tus manos"

"Amata..." Jack suspiro y camino a una de las mesas "He manchado mis manos estas ultimas semanas. He matado a gente para sobrevivir, me temo que no soy la persona que recuerdas" Jack puso su arma en la mesa "Pero haré lo mejor que pueda para no tener que usar el arma en tu padre" Jack miro a Nova "Nova, tu quédate aquí y cuida de ellos. Si un guardia o alguien armado trata de entrar disparares... en la pierna. No queremos muertos aquí, trata de evitar eso. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Lo haré, Jack. Puedes contar conmigo"

"Se que puedo" Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Nova "Amata, iré a ver tu padre. Sigue en la oficina del supervisor, ¿no?"

"Si... ten cuidado, Jack"

"Voy desarmado, pero se defenderme" Jack dejo el rifle y se fue. Nova quedo con Amata y los demas en la clinica

"¿Que le paso?" Pregunto Amata "Pasaron semanas pero parece... como si no fuera Jack"

"Amata... su padre murio ayer" Dijo Nova y Amata no podia creer lo que acaba de escuchar

"James, esta... ¿muerto? ¿Como?"

"Siéntate, tomara un tiempo explicártelo todo" Nova trajo una silla para que Amata pueda sentarse y comenzó a explicarle lo que paso el la superficie.

* * *

Jack camino rápidamente hasta la sala del supervisor. Jack tenia pensado mantenerse diplomático en este asunto pero no podía evitar pensar en Jonas, es su culpa de que el haya muerto y no va a dejarlo ir sin al menos unos cuantos moretones. Jack paso de la cafetería y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo principal que lo lleva a la oficina del supervisor. Para su sorpresa, el supervisor estaba allí, a su lado estaba el Agente Gomez con el Oficial Taylor. El supervisor miro a Jack y se acerco a el, Jack hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban cara a cara en medio del vestíbulo. No mucho después, varios de los rebeldes del refugio y los demás residentes comenzaron a acercarse. Jack miro a su alrededor, Amata y Nova no estaban en la multitud... aun.

"Vaya, ya veo que has vuelto..." Dijo el Supervisor con tono condescendiente "¿Cansado del polvo y las ruinas del Yermo? ¿Ya has dejado de buscar a papa? ¿Creías que podías colarte como aquel que se salta el toque de queda? Pues te equivocas. Ya no tienes futuro en este refugio. Has quedado manchado para siempre"

"Como si me importara, Alphonse" Jack llamo al supervisor por su nombre

"No te dirigas a mi por mi nombre. ¡Soy el supervisor del Refugio 101 y merezco ser tratado con respeto!" El Supervisor grito y su voz se escucho por todo el vestibulo

"¿Tratado con respeto? ¿Un asesino como tu? No mereces respeto, no eres diferente de los locos saqueadores de Yermo Capital. Tu poder nublo tu juicio"

"El poder no tiene nada que ver. Yo hago lo que es mejor para el refugio. Lo estoy protegiendo de los peligros de afuera. Ellos no durarian ni 5 minutos afuera. El Refugio 101 tiene los ultimos seres humanos puros del mundo"

"Dígame... ¿Eso importara cuando no haya gente aquí para seguir reproduciéndose? Cuando solo queden como máximo 4 personas y todos ellos sean hermanos o primos ¿O que todos sean varones? Hasta donde se... solo quedan 12 o 13 familias en este refugio. No duraran aquí dentro, aislados del mundo" Dijo Jack. Amata y Nova se unieron a la multitud que observaba desde el segundo piso "Cierto, es peligroso afuera pero es mejor que morir enterrado aquí. El mundo de afuera trata de mejorar, hay comunidades que los ayudaran. No tienen que quedarse aquí para siempre. Hay refugios que se abrieron al mundo. Moradores que salieron y son parte del mundo exterior. Vas a condenarlos a todos solo para mantener al ser humano puro... Estas mal. Estas equivocado"

"¡NO! ¡Tu estas equivocado, al igual que tu padre!" El supervisor saco una pistola y le disparo varias veces a Jack. Una de las balas llego a su hombro, mientras que otra impacto en su abdomen. Jack cayo al suelo y se agarro las heridas. El supervisor se acerco a el y apunto a su cabeza "¡Fue un error haberte dejado entrar!" De pronto Nova salto del segundo piso y saco su rifle laser

"¡Baje el arma!" Grito Nova "¡No me obligue a disparar!"

"¡N-Nova, no!" Grito Jack "Yo me ocupo de el"

"¿Como lo harás, Jack?" Pregunto el supervisor. De pronto Jack golpeo al supervisor en la cara y este dejo caer el arma. Ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear mano a mano. Nova, aun con el arma en mano, miro como la pelea se desarrollaba. El supervisor tenia la ventaja por las heridas de Jack. La pelea no duro mucho, ya que el supervisor tiro a Jack al suelo y golpeo sus heridas, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Jack comenzó a gritar de dolor. En ese instante, Nova salto en su ayuda. Ella agarro al supervisor y lo tiro contra la pared. En lugar de golpearlo, ella fue directo a Jack para revisar sus heridas.

"¡Jack! ¡¿Estas bien?! Mirame al ojo, vas a estar bien" Nova estaba totalmente preocupada por el

"¡Nova, cuidado!" Dijo Jack. El supervisor tomo el arma y le disparo a Nova en la espalda. Nova se levanto y miro al supervisor a los ojos. El supervisor al ver que la bala la atravesó pero no hizo daño, tiro el arma al suelo en shock. "¡Abra los ojos de una vez!" Jack grito "¡¿Que pasara con Amata?! ¿La condenara al refugio? ¿La forzara a casarse con alguien y sea parte del sistema? El refugio no durara otros cien años. ¿Quiere salvar las vidas de los moradores y de las generaciones futuras...? ¡Entonces deje de comportarse como un idiota! Usted no es apto para ser Supervisor" Dijo Jack con todas sus fuerzas. El supervisor se arrodillo en el suelo y miro sus manos. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Su visión, sus ideales nublaron sus ojos y lo alejaron de lo que en realidad importaba. Mantener el Refugio en orden y en armonía. El volvió el refugio en su contra, un poco mas y se hubiera vuelto una dictadura.

"T-Tienes razón, Jack. No soy apto para el puesto... Ya no mas" El supervisor se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Todos estaban mirando la pelea, todos incluso Amata "Perdón... Perdónenme" Dijo el supervisor con lagrimas en sus ojos "Yo-" El supervisor fue interrumpido cuando un sonido salio del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del Refugio. El Agente Gomez se alejo de la puerta y de ella salio un Sanguinario. La criatura rugió y sus ojos se posicionaron en Jack, Nova y el Supervisor.

"¡Todos a las habitaciones ahora! ¡No salgan!" Grito Jack y trato de levantarse pero sus heridas limitaba sus movimientos. Nova se acerco al supervisor y lentamente lo alejo del Sanguinario.

"Usted también, vaya con Amata y no se acerquen" Le Dijo Nova al supervisor. El solo asintió y cuando llego a la puerta de la cafetería, salio corriendo. En el vestíbulo quedaron Jack, Nova y algunos espectadores. Entre ellos, Butch y Amata. Ellos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era un monstruo "¿Puedes levantarte, Jack?"

"N-No... Nova, vete" Dijo Jack mientras trataba de levantarse

"¡No voy a dejarte, Jack!"

"¡Vete!"

"¡NO!" Nova tomo su arma "¡No voy a dejarte morir!" Nova apunto al Sanguinario. El no se movió desde que entro, estaba mirando fijamente a Jack "No dejare que la persona que me salvo, muera. Te protegeré, Jack" Nova disparo al Sanguinario a la cabeza. Este esquivo los disparos y fue directo a ella. Nova tiro el rifle y detuvo las garras del sanguinario con sus propias manos. Ella no iba a dejar que le haga daño a Jack "¡¿Lo quieres?! ¡Tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver!" Grito Nova y golpeo al Sanguinario en su hocico. Este dio un par de paso atrás. De pronto se escucharon disparos que venían del segundo piso. Gomez, Taylor, Butch y Freddie comenzaron a disparar contra el Sanguinario con las pistolas. El Sanguinario rugió y tomo impulso para alcanzarlos. Cuando el Sanguinario salto, Nova lo alcanzo y lo llevo al suelo con ella. El Sanguinario atrapo a Nova y estaba a centímetros de clavar sus garras en su rostro... cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, un disparo se escucho en todo el vestíbulo y la cabeza del monstruo se desprendió de su cuello, cayendo a metros de la puerta de donde salio.

Nova miro a su alrededor y vio a Jack levantado con su rifle en mano y Amata detras de el. El cuerpo de Sanguinario callo y Nova se lo saco de encima. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados ante lo que acabaron de presenciar. Lentamente se escucho a alguien aplaudiendo, era Butch.

"¡WOW, Así se hace Jack!" Grito Butch de alegría "¡Jack nos salvo el pellejo!" Butch grito y los demás acompañaron a Butch en los aplausos. Antes de que Jack pueda decir algo o siquiera moverse, se desmayo y cayo al suelo por la perdida de sangre y el dolor intenso en sus heridas...

* * *

Pasaron 3 días desde que Jack y Nova entraron en el Refugio 101. Después del ataque del Sanguinario, los moradores cerraron la puerta que Jack había dejado abierta. Ninguno lo culpo ya que gracias a el, El Sanguinario no mato a nadie. El Supervisor dejo su puesto para alguien mas apto. Ese alguien resulto ser su hija, Amata. Después de que Jack se desmayara, fue llevado a la clínica. Con cuidado, le removieron las balas y cosieron sus heridas. Por suerte la bala no daño sus órganos internos. Nova le inyecto algunos estimulantes y lo dejaron solo para que descanse. Nova no se separo de el ni por un segundo después de eso. Mas tarde, Alphonse se disculpo personalmente con todos y cada uno de los moradores por su actitud y pidió perdón a Nova por disparare a ella y a Jack.

Nova no acepto sus disculpas. Ella ahora estaba en la clinica mirando a Jack mientras Amata la ayudaba a sacarse la bala de la espalda. Amata se sorprendió cada vez que trataba de sacar la bala, la piel se cerraba rápidamente. No le daba tiempo de hacer su trabajo.

"Nova... ¿como es esto posible?" Pregunto Amata "¿Es por la radiación?"

"En parte..." Nova suspiro "Amata. No todos los refugios eran como este. Yo nací en el Refugio 99"

"¿En serio? ¿Y que paso? ¿Tiene que ver con esto?"

"Si... ellos experimentaron conmigo. Me volvieron una mutante... Hace un año me escape. Salí del Refugio pero tuve la mala suerte de ser capturada por negreros apenas salí. Jack me salvo. El me saco de la esclavitud y me dio una razón. Me dijo que puedo comenzar de nuevo si iba con el. A el no le importo mis circunstancias ni lo que soy ahora. El me respeta por quien soy, me trata con el respeto que merezco..." Nova sonrió "Jack, es mi primer y único amigo. Es por eso que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo."

"Me alegro por ti, Nova. Podría decirse que Jack es especial. Todos en el refugio lo conocían perfectamente porque el hablaba con todos. Niños, Niñas, Ancianos, todos. No solo porque el era el hijo del doctor, sino porque el se interesaba por todos nosotros. Obviamente tuvo sus altos y bajos con Butch pero ahora todo esta bien" Dijo Amata y de un movimiento brusco le saco la bala de la espalda. Nova grito "Perdón" Amata soltó una carcajada, guardo los instrumentos médicos y se sentó cerca de Nova para ver a Jack "¿Ese "Sanguinario" es común afuera?"

"No en realidad. Están ubicados al norte de Yermo Capital y siempre van en grupos. Encontrarse a uno solo es muy extraño. Fue una casualidad. No te preocupes, no aparecerán por el área mientras sea un área mas poblada. Si Megatón se extiende entonces los Sanguinarios evitaran el área"

"Ya veo. Me esperaba peligros pero eso era diferente a lo que me esperaba"

"Las apariencias engañan ¿no?"

"Cierto... Lo hacen" Amata miro a Jack y después a Nova. Suspiro y la miro directo al ojo "Nova, he llegado a una decisión. Cuando Jack despierte, dile que venga a la oficina del supervisor. Necesito hablar con el"

"Esta bien" Amata se levanto y se fue. Nova suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de Jack "Recuperate pronto Jack... Te estamos esperando" Nova sonrió levemente. El tiempo paso y ella se durmió en la silla. Esperando a que Jack despierte.


	10. Otro día en el Apocalipsis

**He vuelto después de años! XD Les traigo un pequeño anuncio. Publicare cada fin de semana a partir de ahora, lo prometo, esta promesa no la rompo :P Ahora, si no llego a publicar en los fines de semana es por los finales, trabajo o porque salí a socializar. Cosas que pasan. La facultad es dura, pero es el ultimo año. Desenme suerte, la necesito.  
**

 **Déjenme un Review, quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. También voy a editar los capítulos anteriores, no van a haber cambios en la historia. Es mas que nada para agregar detalles. Hace poco los leí devuelta y me di cuenta de que apenas hago detalles de personajes, lugares, etc. Les haré saber cuando ya estén mejorados los capítulos. Como dije antes, un review por capitulo esta bien. Si quieren darme algún consejo en cuanto a escritura o narración se los agradecería, ya tengo la historia, solo tengo que escribirla.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10** : Otro día en el Apocalipsis

 _Nova estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, mirando impacientemente a su madre. Según ella, este sera su primer día fuera de la habitación. Ella solo conocía estas paredes y su madre que venia a verla todos los días para darle inyecciones para la gripe. Nova odiaba las inyecciones pero su madre decía que eran totalmente necesarias. Nova miro su habitación, paredes metálicas la rodeaban. Los únicos muebles de la habitación eran la cama, un escritorio y un armario para la ropa. Nova solo podía entretenerse con algunos libros que su madre dejaba en la habitación._

 _La puerta se abrió y su madre entro. Nova se paro frente a ella con una sonrisa. Su madre la miro y acaricio su cabello. Ella se agacho para verla a los ojos y sonrió. Nova le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _"¿Estas lista para salir?" Ella pregunto. Nova salto de alegría, como cualquier niña de 8 años haría._

 _"¡Si! ¿Que vamos a hacer?" Nova pregunto, impaciente._

 _"Vamos a ver a tu padre y podrás ver su trabajo bien de cerca"_

 _"¿Veré a Papa?" Nova nunca vio su cara, ella solo conocía a su madre. Todos estos años el estuvo completamente ausente, esto la ponía triste pero ahora ella podrá ver a su padre por primera vez desde que nació. Eso la hacia feliz._

 _"Si, cariño. Lo veras. Toma mi mano" Nova tomo la mano de su madre con fuerza y ambas salieron de la habitación. Lo que Nova no sabia es que para cuando ella vuelva a su habitación, ya no sera la niña que era... A partir de ese día todo fue de mal en peor para ella. Nova desea poder olvidar lo que venia después de este momento... Ella lo desea con toda su alma._

* * *

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz del techo casi lo cegó. Jack se sentó en la cama y lo primero que vio fue a Nova al lado de su cama, ella estaba durmiendo en la silla frente a el. Jack se levanto de la cama en la que estaba acostado y sin hacer ruido, el se dirigió a la puerta. Jack se detuvo frente a ella al escuchar el rechinido de la silla. El suspiro y se dio vuelta para ver a Nova quien se había despertado.

"¿Te desperté?" Pregunto Jack en voz baja. Nova se había levantado de la silla, el cansancio era evidente en su ojo izquierdo.

"Estaba media dormida. Tenia que vigilarte" Nova sonrió. "Que bueno que estas despierto" Nova camino hacia el y lo un abrazo.

"Gracias, Nova. ¿Cuantos días pasaron?" Jack pregunto mientras trataba de frotar sus ojos, pero Nova no lo dejaba moverse por el abrazo.

"Solo 3 días. Tómalo con calma" Ella dijo en voz baja y dejo de abrazarlo. Ella volvió a su silla.

"Tres días... Mierda" Jack no podía creerlo, varios días desperdiciados. "... ¿Donde esta Amata?"

"En la oficina del supervisor. Dijo que cuando despiertes, vayas a verla. Necesita decirte algo importante" Nova bostezo. "Ve con calma"

"Esta Bien... Volveré pronto" Jack dio un paso fuera de la habitación. "Espera aquí, volveré enseguida" Jack dejo a Nova en la clínica y fue directo a la oficina del supervisor donde Amata se encontraba. Estar de nuevo en el refugio lo hacia feliz pero no tanto. Las desventajas de estar en el refugio es que no sabes que hora es exactamente si tu Pipboy no te lo dice. Jack camino por los fríos pasillos de metal del refugio, memorias volvían a el, muy buenos recuerdos. Pero eran solo eso, recuerdos. Jack abrió la puerta de la oficina del Supervisor y se encontró a Amata escribiendo algo en el ordenador. Ella levanto la mirada y vio a Jack en la puerta. Ella le lanzo una sonrisa y siguió escribiendo.

"Que Oportuno. Llegaste cuando estoy trabajando, Jack"

"Perdón ¿Quieres que vuelva mas tarde?"

"No, necesito decirte esto ahora. No puede esperar" Amata se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el "Nova me contó lo de tu padre... lo siento muchísimo. Me agradaba James"

"... No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien ahora" Jack aun no se sentía bien. Todavía le dolía.

"Eso espero... Escucha... estuve hablando con los demás moradores y nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo. El refugio se abrirá, pero no ahora. Nos quedaremos otro año encerrados para organizarnos mejor, después de lo que paso necesitamos un tiempo antes de salir. El próximo año nos veras caminando por el Yermo"

"Espero verte entonces..." Jack dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Y también... cerrare la puerta por un tiempo y cambiare la contraseña. No podrás volver... lo siento" Amata básicamente le lanzo una bomba en medio de la cara. Después de lo que hizo por ellos, ahora le prohíben volver.

"¿P-Porque?" Jack estaba confundido.

"Resulta que... Eres nuestro héroe ahora, pero sigue habiendo gente que te culpa por todo esto... y el monstruo... No dejo una buena impresión del mundo exterior que digamos. Así que decidí cerrarte el paso hasta que salgamos al Yermo. Incluso puede que nos tome mas de un año salir al mundo exterior. Aun hay gente asustada del exterior..." Amata hizo una pausa "Lo lamento, Jack. Se que hiciste mucho por nosotros y te estamos echando después de todo. Te mereces algo mejor que esto, pero como supervisora tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para el refugio. Esto es para calmar a los mayores, espero que lo entiendas" Jack entendía perfectamente. Si el fuera el supervisor y Amata fuera la que tuviera que irse, el buscaría otra solución, pero debe respetar la decisión de Amata e irse, aun cuando no le agrade esa decisión para nada. Jack suspiro.

"Entiendo perfectamente, Amata. De cualquier forma... no podía quedarme de todas formas. Tengo algo importante que hacer y hay gente que cuenta conmigo para ello. Necesito irme de aquí" Jack tomo la mano de Amata "Espero poder verte de nuevo, afuera, en el Yermo. Debería darte algunos consejos por si salen antes de tiempo"

"Te lo agradecería mucho" Amata abrazo a Jack. "Mi padre esta muy avergonzado por lo que hizo. El mismo se encerró en las celdas como castigo. Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo y hablar con el antes de que te vayas"

"Lo haré... ¿Puedo dispararle?" Jack pregunto. Obviamente era una broma, pero se podía ver algo de seriedad en su cara. Era capaz de dispararle.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero me asegurare que tenga un castigo adecuado..." Amata miro al suelo, ella quería decir algo pero no sabia como "Puede que no te guste lo que te tenga que decir ahora"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Es sobre Butch..." Dijo Amata, algo avergonzada

"¿Ahora que paso con el?" Jack se molesto un poco al escuchar en nombre de Butch

"Bueno..."

* * *

Jack y Nova estaban en la puerta del refugio. Solo unos pocos los acompañaron para despedirse de ellos, entre ellos el Agente Gomez. Después de una larga charla con Amata y algunas amenazas por parte de Butch, Jack decidió (contra su voluntad) llevarlo con el. Nova parecía incomoda por la idea de llevarlo, pero al final decidió ignorarlo. Amata abrió la puerta del refugio, mientras esta lentamente se abría, Amata y los demás comenzaron a despedirse.

"Ten cuidado afuera, Jack" Amata abrazo a Jack "Espero verte de nuevo" Amata saco un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. "Gracias por los consejos. Me asegurare de ir a Megaton apenas salgamos"

"Cuando lo hagas habla con el Sheriff Lucas Simms. Es un buen hombre" Dijo Jack y noto que Amata no rompía el abrazo "Puedes dejar de abrazarme ahora. Mis heridas cerraron pero aun estoy recuperándome"

"Perdón" Amata soltó a Jack y se dirigió a Nova "Suerte, Nova" Amata a abrazo y le susurro al oído "Cuida de Jack, confió en ti"

"No te preocupes. Mientras este cerca, a el no le pasara nada"

"Te tomo la palabra" Amata fue con Butch.

"Oye si vas a abrazarme, también podrías darme un beso-" En lugar de abrazarlo, lo abofeteo. " _¡OUCH!_ ¡Eso dolió!"

"Eso fue por molestarme todos los días por todos estos años, idiota"

"Si, esta bien, Amat-" Butch no termino de hablar ya que Amata lo abrazo. Jack noto que Amata lo abrazaba mas fuerte de lo normal. Casi como si ella realmente le importa su bienestar. Jack no estaba celoso, estaba sorprendido.

"No te mueras allí fuera" Dijo ella. "Eres nuestro mejor peluquero"

"¡Shhh, No lo digas tan alto!... Estaré bien. Puedo confiar en Jack para cuidarme la espalda ¿no?" Butch miro a Jack. El solo miro a otro lado

"¿Cuidarte? Te dejare con los Sanguinarios a ver cuanto duras" Dijo Jack

"Jaja muy gracioso"

"No, en serio" Jack insistió en que no era una broma. Aunque lo era y todos lo sabían.

"Esta bien, chicos. Cuídense las espaldas entre si. Nos veremos en un año si tenemos suerte" Dijo Amata y la puerta estaba completamente abierta "... Es difícil decir adiós de nuevo, Jack"

"Lo se..." Jack se dio vuelta y salio del refugio. Nova y Butch lo siguieron. Unos metros mas adelante, Jack volteo y miro a la puerta "No es un adiós, Amata. Nos volveremos a ver" La puerta lentamente comenzó a cerrarse

"Adiós, Jack..." Dijo Amata y la puerta tapo la imagen de Amata. Finalmente la puerta sello el Refugio 101 de nuevo. Esta vez sabían cuando iba a volver a abrirse pero dejar el lugar por segunda vez no le gustaba a Jack. Nova se acerco a el y tomo su mano

"Volvamos a Megatón, Jack. Mereces un descanso" Dijo Nova. Jack solo se quedo allí mirando la puerta hasta que finalmente dio media vuelta y camino hacia la luz del sol.

* * *

El pequeño grupo llego a Megatón no mucho después de su salida del Refugio 101. Butch se asombro al ver el mundo exterior en tal desastre pero vio nuevas posibilidades en el horizonte. Lo que el quería era empezar una banda como las Serpientes de Túnel. Jack dejo que Butch siga con sus fantasías sobre la banda y todo lo demás. Ahora, a el solo lo preocupaba una cosa... el G.E.C.K. El y Nova iban a recuperarlo del Refugio 87 antes de volver al Refugio 101 para ayudar a Amata. Ahora estaban en una posible desventaja contra el Enclave. Ellos no sabían si ya encontraron el G.E.C.K. o si siquiera saben que existe. Pero como el Enclave es una organización, tres días no es nada para ellos para encontrar el G.E.C.K.

Jack, Nova y Butch entraron a la casa. Jack fue directo a su cama y se recostó. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento. El solo quería descansar de todo esto, pero necesitaba moverse. Correr hacia el Refugio 87, recuperar el G.E.C.K. y volver a al Monumento a Jefferson. Muchas cosas que hacer, tan poco tiempo. Butch le dijo que saldría un momento a ver el lugar. Jack le dio un par de chapas, le explico que era dinero y lo mando afuera.

Jack volvió a su cama, para descansar por un momento. A pasado un rato desde que pudo tomarse un merecido descanso. Desde que salio del Refugio por primera vez, no descanso. Apenas durmió. Solo pudo dormir con tranquilidad por primera vez cuando se encontró de nuevo con su padre y cayo dormido en el hombro de Nova. Jack se acostó mirando al techo. Nova toco la puerta de su habitación, aun cuando no hacia falta, la puerta estaba abierta. Jack la miro y le dijo que podía pasar. Nova se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" Ella pregunto. Jack suspiro, claramente no estaba de humor ahora.

"¿Sobre que? Últimamente hay mucho de que hablar. El Enclave, El Proyecto Pureza, El G.E.C.K., El Refugio 87, etc. Me gustaría olvidarme de todo por un momento, olvidar que tengo tantas obligaciones y solo dormir. Pero no tengo tiempo... Si el Enclave encuentra el G.E.C.K. antes que nosotros no se que pasara" Jack demostró su preocupación. Habían tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza que le dolía. "Si quieres hablar sobre el Refugio 101... No hay nada de que hablar. Déjalo así"

"Oh... Entonces, ¿Que tal si hablamos de algo que no tenga nada que ver con lo que esta pasando últimamente?" Nova miro a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo de que hablar. Ella vio una radio en una pequeña mesita de luz. "Sabes... Antes de que vayamos al Refugio 101, había roto la radio que tenias en el baño" Nova soltó una carcajada. "Radio Galaxia puso una canción que me estaba volviendo loca. Debiste haberme visto, perdí la cabeza" Nova se rió por un momento. Jack no se estaba riendo, solo miraba al techo. "¿Estas molesto? ¿Paso algo?"

"No... Solo estoy cansado..." Jack cerro los ojos por unos segundos. "Nova, puedes dejarme solo por un rato. Necesito pensar en algunas cosas" Jack saco un par de chapas de su bolsillo y se las dio a Nova. "Ve afuera, compra algo para ti, deambula, haz lo que quieras pero déjame solo por un rato"

"Me preocupas, Jack. Si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo"

"Te lo acabo de decir, ¿no?" Jack se levanto de la cama. "¡No quiero hablar de ello! Me frustra saber que Perdimos tres días en el Refugio cuando pudimos haber encontrado el G.E.C.K. Para colmo, vamos al Refugio, los ayudamos y ¿que recibimos a cambio? Un " _Gracias, ahora puedes irte para siempre con Butch Delorea"_ No es justo eso, Nova. Ahora estoy aquí, tratando de descansar pero no puedo por que no se si el Enclave se adelanto. No se en que están metidos, no se que planean hacer con el Proyecto Pureza. Si dejo que ellos tengan el G.E.C.K. Papa habrá muerto en vano y no dejare que eso pase. Solo quiero un descanso, desde que Papa se fue del Refugio no pude dormir apropiadamente. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos por las noches..." Jack hizo una pausa y miro al suelo. "¡Todo lo que hago es una perdida de tiempo! Cuando me desvió de mi objetivo principal lo único que hago es perder el tiempo!" Jack grito. "¡Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo con Moira con esa estúpida guía, si no hubiera ayudado al niño en Grayditch a encontrar a su padre muerto, si no me hubiera desviado y acabado en Paradise Falls entonces podría haber encontrado a mi padre antes y nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Es culpa de todos ustedes!"

Jack se enojo y termino diciendo algo que no quería decir. Nova no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí parada tratando de asimilar lo que Jack acababa de decir. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de hablar. "Jack... No lo dices en serio... ¿O si?" Jack abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Abiertamente admitió que se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Nova. Admitió que se arrepentía de haber ayudado a todas las personas con las que se cruzo. Jack no quería decir eso, no era cierto... ¿Pero entonces por que lo dijo?

"N-Nova. Perdón. Quiero decir..." Jack tenia un nudo en la garganta. El quería negar lo que había dicho, pero parecía que una parte de el, en serio, se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado su tiempo ayudando a la gente.

"¿Que soy para ti entonces, Jack? ¿Soy una carga ahora? ¿Es mi culpa que James haya muerto de esa forma?" Nova dio unos pasos atrás. "Si soy una carga dilo y no lo seré nunca mas"

"No, no lo decía en serio"

"Parece que lo decías muy en serio"

"Por favor, Nova" Jack extendió su brazo hacia Nova, pero ella empujo su mano hacia un lado para evitar que la toque. Nova tiro las chapas que Jack le había dado.

"No necesito tu dinero... Ni tampoco tu lastima... Me siento como una idiota por permanecer a tu lado" Nova salio por la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia la puerta. Jack corrió hacia ella. Nova abrió la puerta de la casa, dio un pequeño vistazo detrás de ella antes de salir. Jack trataba de alcanzarla, pero ella cerro la puerta en su cara. Cuando Jack abrió la puerta, Nova había desaparecido. Lo ultimo que Jack vio de Nova fueron lagrimas saliendo de su único ojo funcional...

* * *

 _ **Déjenme un Review, Porfa. Quiero saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. Perdón por la tardanza también. A partir de ahora publicare todas las semanas.**_


	11. De mal a Peor

_**¿Alguno de ustedes jugo Fallout 4? Llevo unas semanas escribiendo un fanfic de Fallout 4, no lo publique todavía porque primero quiero terminar este fanfic. Si quieren puedo publicarlo ahora. Son unos cuantos capítulos. Obviamente me enfocare en este fanfic primero. Déjenme un Review quiero saber si quieren que publique el otro fanfic.**_

 _ **Perdón si el capitulo se siente algo corto. Me estoy preparando para los finales y la tesis. Están viendo a un futuro Diseñador Gráfico XD (Si apruebo)**_

 _ **Gracias a Nixo y a Miu-chan Dragneel por los Reviews. Espero su opinión con ansias.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: De mal a Peor**

Jack corrió detrás de Nova. Ella camino con tranquilidad hasta la puerta de Megaton y salio al Yermo. La puerta se cerro rápidamente, pero antes de que se cierre Jack pudo salir. Una vez fuera, Jack agarro el brazo de Nova y la detuvo allí.

"¡Nova, perdón! Por favor, no te vayas. Te necesito" Jack comenzó a desesperarse.

"¿Me necesitas?" Ella pregunto. Se dio vuelta para ver a Jack. El la soltó y cayo al suelo al ver que le faltaban ambos ojos y sus labios fueron arrancados de su rostro. Sus dientes se pudrían cada segundo que el la veía y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir gusanos con múltiples ojos saliendo de todo su cuerpo. El resto de su piel comenzó a pudrirse y su cabello comenzó a caerse a causa de ello. Nova se arrodillo ante el. "¿Aunque sea un monstruo? ¿Aunque sea mi culpa que James haya muerto?" Nova agarro a Jack del cuello y lo levanto en el aire. "¿Realmente me quieres a tu lado?" Ella pregunto y Jack fue forzado a ver como la piel de Nova cayo al suelo y en su lugar solo quedo su esqueleto. Sus huesos no eran blancos, eran totalmente negros. "Los monstruos como yo deberían morir, ¿No es así?"

Nova tomo la mano de Jack, en ella el tenia una pistola. Ella obligo a Jack a apretar el gatillo y la bala entro por su cráneo y lo destruyo completamente. Dentro de el había un cerebro deteriorado y podrido con sangre negra. La sangre salpico en la cara de Jack y el esqueleto cayo al suelo. Jack se quedo parado allí, sin saber que hacer. La culpa lo estaba matando. Para empeorar las cosas, Amata apareció y apunto a Jack con una pistola. Ella apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó el corazón de Jack. El cayo al suelo y miro como Amata apuntaba a su cabeza.

"Esta tu culpa, Jack" Ella dijo y las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. "No debiste volver. ¡Nunca debiste volver! Tu lo mataste... ¡Mataste a Papa!" De la nada, imágenes cruzaron la mente de Jack en la que el mata al padre de Amata. No eran reales, eso no fue lo que paso. Eso no paso, nunca paso. Jack trato de detener a Amata, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, en su lugar, sangre llenaba su boca. El miedo y la confusión se apoderaron de el. Para empeorar las cosas, James también apareció delante de el.

"Pudiste haberte quedado en el Refugio... Y nada de esto hubiera pasado" Dijo James y desapareció. Amata apretó el gatillo y todo desapareció frente a sus ojos...

* * *

Jack se despertó en su cama, sudando y con problemas para respirar. Se agarro el pecho como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Jack trato de tranquilizarse, empezó a regular si respiración. Cerro los ojos por un momento, pero esa pesadilla se hizo presente de nuevo al momento de cerrar los ojos. Jack los abrió rápidamente, se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño. El abrió la canilla y se mojo la cara, se miro al espejo y suspiro. Lo que paso ayer lo comenzó a atormentar. El no quería que Nova se fuera de esa forma. El corrió por todo Megaton, buscándola, hasta que Simms le dijo que ella salio del asentamiento. Jack nunca tuvo una pesadilla de esta magnitud y si la tuvo, no la recuerda. Butch, que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, se despertó y fue a verlo.

"Jack, ¿estas bien?"

"No, tuve una pesadilla" Jack cerro la canilla.

"¿Es sobre Nova?"

"... ¿Como lo supiste?"

"No soy idiota, Jack. Apenas se fue, tu te encerraste como si hubiera muerto alguien. ¿Vas a decirme porque se fue?" Butch se acerco a Jack. El lo miro y Jack solo miro al suelo. El no quería hablar de ello y sabia que Butch no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo diga.

"Si de enserio quieres saber... La culpe por la muerte de Papa. Le dije que si no hubiera perdido mi tiempo ayudándola a ella y a toda la gente que ayude, entonces podría haber encontrado a Papa y el aun estaría vivo" Jack se sentía mal con tan solo decirlo en voz alta. Butch no dijo nada, solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Eso fue brutal, Jack"

"No tienes derecho a decir eso después de todo lo que hiciste en el Refugio... Estaba cansado y frustrado... No por decir estresado. Tengo muchas cosas sobre mis hombros, Butch. La Hermandad del Acero me esta esperando y no puedo hacerlos esperar mucho mas" Jack camino hasta su cama. "Pero ahora solo me importa Nova. La quiero devuelta, quiero disculparme con ella"

"¿Entonces admites que hiciste mal en decirle todo eso?"

"No solo eso... Quería alguien a quien culpar de mi mala suerte y ella estaba justo en frente de mi. A decir verdad... Todo es culpa mía, Butch. No suya, ni de nadie mas. Solo mía, tengo que decirle eso"

"Bien, yo te ayudo. ¿Pero por donde empezamos?" Butch pregunto. Jack se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde buscar. Nova no tenia un lugar a donde ir. Por un momento Jack pensó que ella volvería al Refugio 99, pero nadie en su sano juicio volvería. Jack considero Rivet City o La Ciudadela. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones estaban bien. Aun así, si ella no esta allí, perderá mucho tiempo.

"Ni idea"

"¿Que? ¿No sabes donde tu novia podría estar?" Jack abrió sus ojos como platos cuando Butch menciono esa palabra.

"¿Cuando dije que era mi novia? Ella solo es una amiga, Butch"

"Wow, no te pongas a la defensiva, Jack. ¿Estas Seguro de que no son novios? Cuando veníamos aquí, vi que ella te miraba mucho... Como si hubiera algo entre ustedes"

"Debió haber sido tu imaginación, Butch"

"Puede ser... Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación" Dijo Butch.

* * *

Nova caminaba sin rumbo por el Yermo Capital. Ella no miro atrás en ningún momento, solo miraba adelante. Por un momento se tropezó y cayo al suelo, su cara golpeo la tierra. Nova no se levanto en lo mas mínimo, solo se quedo allí en el suelo. Las palabras de Jack aun resonaban en su cabeza. Ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ella desea olvidar ese momento en especifico, pero era como si un parásito se hubiera alojado en su cerebro. Por no mencionar el inmenso dolor en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón con las manos. Nova dejo que sus lagrimas mojaran la tierra, aunque con el calor las lagrimas se evaporaban apenas tocaban el suelo.

Nova quería creer que Jack no dijo eso en serio, no era su culpa. Nada de esto era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie. No se podía culpar a alguien por esto. Jack fue la primer persona que le dio la mano, le ofreció ayuda, una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Ella lo considero un amigo, con el paso de los días la amistad entre ellos creció, pero ahora quien sabe donde quedo eso. Fue un pleito estúpido, pero aun así no se podía negar que las palabras de Jack dolieron mas de los que parecía. Nova levanto la vista y a varios metros vio un lugar que no quería ni siquiera ver, Paradise Falls. Nova se levanto del suelo y camino en dirección contraria al asentamiento de Negreros. Pero su suerte se termino completamente. Un Grupo de Negreros aprecio y la rodeo. Ella reconoció varias caras, caras que la torturaban cada día durante su doloroso encierro.

"Vaya, Vaya, Vaya. Miren lo que el viento trajo, chicos" Uno de los Negreros, que parecía el líder del grupo, dijo. "Pero si es la mutante"

"¿Que van a hacer? ¿Volver a encerrarme en esa pequeña jaula?" Nova dio un par de pasos atrás.

"Desde que Eulogy Jones te dejo ir así nada mas, nos olvidamos de ti. Pero ya que volviste... Tal vez podamos jugar al tiro al blanco contigo, como solíamos hacerlo" Uno de los negreros saco una pistola láser de su cinturón. Nova respiro lentamente, ella vio a cada uno de los Negreros frente a ella. Estaba en desventaja, pero sabia que podía salir de la situación fácilmente. Eran solo cinco y solo uno tenía el arma láser, el resto tenia cuchillos y machetes. Nova se tiro contra el que la estaba apuntando y lo tiro al suelo, después de eso de un golpe lo dejo fuera de la pelea. Nova agarro el arma y le disparo en la cabeza a uno de los Negreros con cuchillos, destruyendo su cráneo en el proceso. Nova apunto a los demás y ninguno se movió. Nova tenia todo bajo control, pero de la nada alguien le dispara por detrás con una escopeta y ella cae al suelo.

"¿Tanto les costo?" Pregunto el Negrero con la escopeta. "Terminemos con esto. Tenemos trabajo que hacer" El Negrero apunto con la escopeta a la cabeza de Nova. Todo estaba en cámara lenta para ella. Podía ver como la punta del arma lentamente llegaba a su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando el miedo invadió completamente a Nova. La herida de su espalda comenzó a cerrarse, pero eso no se deshacía de su miedo. Nova cerro los ojos y varios recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos, siendo el mas reciente, no la pelea con Jack, sino una revelación. Ella no había comido carne humana desde hace tres días. Ella estuvo en el Refugio 101 por un par de días y allí tuvo que aguantar la comida del lugar. Su estomago suplicaba por carne fresca...

Nova agarro la punta de la escopeta y la doblo como si fuera de goma. El Negrero dejo ir el arma y camino para atrás mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Nova se levanto y corrió hacia el hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el. El resto de los Negreros solo miro. El Negrero frente a Nova saco el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el hombro. Ella entonces tomo el cuchillo y lo hundió en el estomago del Negrero y de un movimiento rápido, corto el estomago. El hombre cayo al suelo y podían verse su órganos saliendo de su cuerpo. Los Negreros se horrorizaron al ver a su compañero con las entrañas afuera de su cuerpo y aun vivo, gritando de dolor mientras trataba de poner sus órganos de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo. Nova se arrodillo frente a el y agarro sus órganos, lentamente se los llevo a la boca y comenzó a devorar al hombre mientras aun seguía vivo... Nova sucumbió ante su hambre.

* * *

Jack y Butch se encontraron fuera de Megaton. Jack estaba caminando en círculos, no sabia que hacer. El quería buscar a Nova, pero también tenia que ir por el G.E.C.K. El tiempo no lo favorecía para nada, cada segundo que perdía era valioso, no solo por la Hermandad del Acero, sino por Nova. El no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Jack pensó en donde podría estar, claramente no había un lugar, ella apenas sabia donde estaba parada y eso le preocupaba. Butch se acerco a el.

"Jack, tengo una idea" El dijo. Jack lo miro, dudoso.

"... Te escucho" Jack sabia que se iba a arrepentir de esto.

"Tu ve a buscar a Nova, yo iré a buscar ese G.E.C.K." La idea de Butch no era mala, pero el no iba a durar ni 5 minutos allí afuera. Jack lo sabia muy bien, pero Butch parecía seguro de si mismo.

"No lo tomes mal, Butch... Pero no confió en que siquiera llegues al G.E.C.K."

"¿Por que no?"

"¿Por donde empiezo?" Jack suspiro antes de hablar. "Primero, los niños de Little Lamplight te volaran la cabeza si no tienes cuidado. Segundo, probablemente el lugar este contaminado con radiación. La entrada principal lo esta, por lo que no sera sorpresa que el resto del Refugio tenga al menos altos niveles de radiación. Tercero... No sabemos que hay adentro. Si te topas con algún Supermutante o un Morador loco no sabemos si saldrás ileso... O vivo... Probablemente termines siendo devorado por algo" Jack explico. Butch se puso un poco nervioso por los peligros que menciono Jack, pero puso la espalda recta y fingió que no le temía a nada.

"No te preocupes por mi, Jack. ¡Yo puedo con todo eso, y mas! ¡Soy una Serpiente de Tunel!"

"Si no tienes cuidado seras una Serpiente muerta, Butch" Jack agarro el brazo izquierdo de Butch y configuro su Pipboy. La pantalla del Pipboy mostró el mapa de Yermo Capital y un punto al norte. "Ese punto es Little Lamplight. Ve allí y habla con MacCready, El chico que vigila la entrada, y pregúntale si se puede llegar al Refugio desde allí. Si hay una forma de llegar, espérame allí y volveré con Nova... Si no vuelvo en 12 horas, entra si te sientes valiente" Jack le dio una llave a Butch. "Tengo un rifle láser en casa. Tómalo y ve" Sin decir algo mas, Jack dio media vuelta y se fue. "Suerte... La necesitaras"

"Tu también, Jack. Espero que encuentres a Nova rápido"

"... Yo también" Jack camino al Norte de Megaton mientras que Butch volvía a Megaton para buscar el Rifle Láser. Solo un lugar en especifico vino a la mente de Jack cuando pensaba en Nova, Paradise Falls. Si iba a empezar a buscar, bien podría hacerlo donde la encontró por primera vez.


	12. Lo siento

_**Publique el primer capitulo de mi fanfic de Fallout 4. Denle una ojeada :D publicare los otros mas tarde, estoy arreglando unos errores ortográficos y también estoy preparando mi tesis. Desenme suerte. ;P**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12**_ : Lo Siento

 _ **5 de Enero, 2268**_

 _Nova estaba atada a una mesa dentro de una habitación con paredes blancas. A su lado había otra mesa llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos, unas personas entraron a la habitación y la rodearon. Entre ellos estaba su padre, el estaba vistiendo una bata de laboratorio, su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara quirúrgica. El llevaba anteojos, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo, casi rapado, era blanco. Su padre se puso guantes frente a ella, Nova trataba de liberarse de los cinturones que la mantenían en la mesa._

 _"Tranquila, Nova. Hasta ahora todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado. Solo necesitamos probar algo, sera rápido y pronto estarás de vuelta en tu habitación" Dijo su padre. Unos de los doctores se acerco a el._

 _"Doctor Barnbrook, si esto falla no tendremos otro sujeto de prueba"_

 _"Funcionara, el VEF ya hizo afecto. Ella esta empezando a experimentar los cambios. Ten en cuenta que lo esta tomando mejor que los demás. Incluso mejor que el sujeto que logro escapar" El padre de Nova saco una pistola de su bolsillo. "Solo necesitamos llevarla mas allá del limite. Si queremos crear al Ser Humano Perfecto, sacrificios tienen que ser hechos. Recuerda, tenemos una misión y debemos llegar hasta el final"_

 _"Pero, Jason... Es tu hija. Hay un limite para todo esto"_

 _"¿Limite?" Jason apunto con su arma al joven doctor. "Solo el ser humano impone limites, Charles. Es lo que nos separa de los animales. Nosotros tenemos morales, ellos no. Si queremos sobrevivir en este mundo es mejor que dejemos esas estupideces de lado. Ahora... Agarra la jeringa que esta en la mesa e inyectale otra dosis de VEF a mi hija. Como veras, no quiero ensuciarme las manos" Charles se alejo de Jason y obedeció. Charles miro a la niña de 11 años atada a la mesa, tratando de zafarse._

 _"Perdón, Nova" Dijo Charles e inyecto el VEF en el cuerpo de Nova. Ella empezó a gritar de dolor, el VEF empezó a tomar efecto inmediatamente. Nova sintió su cuerpo calentándose por dentro, como si tuviera lava en lugar de sangre corriendo por sus venas. Nova rompió uno de los cinturones con pura fuerza bruta. Con su mano libre se libero de la mesa y salto hacia su padre. Jason levanto el arma y le disparo a Nova en el pecho. Ella cayo al suelo, inmóvil, y sangre salio de su herida. Jason espero unos segundos antes de acercarse a ella y moverla con su pie. "La mataste, Jason. Maldito loco. Tu y tu esposa son unos-" Charles se detuvo, Jason le apunto de nuevo con el arma mientras el seguía mirando el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo. El sonrió al ver que los dedos de Nova se movían. Lentamente Nova movió sus brazos y trato de levantarse. El sangrado se detuvo y la bala salio de su pecho. Jason saco una grabadora de su bolsillo y comenzó a grabar._

 _"Experimento 618, Nova Barnbrook, sobrevivió a la prueba inicial... Y a un disparo al corazón. Mañana probaremos su resistencia a la Radiación y al veneno" Dijo Jason y apago la grabadora. Nova aun estaba en el suelo, tocando su pecho. La herida de bala desapareció rápidamente. "Estoy orgullo de ti, Nova. Tu nos llevaras a un mejor futuro, Hija" Jason camino a la mesa con los instrumentos quirúrgicos, agarro otra jeringa y se la inyecto a Nova en el cuello. Ella cerro los ojos y su el resto de su cuerpo cayo al suelo. "Llévala a su habitación, Charles. Hemos terminado por hoy"_

* * *

Jack camino hacia el norte, hacia Paradise Falls. El sabia que no encontraría a Nova allí, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Quien sabe, tal vez si estaba allí, había que asegurarse de eso. Jack vio la estatua gigante del Big Boy con un helado en la mano a la distancia, significaba que estaba cerca. Jack se detuvo al ver a varios negreros huyendo del lugar en dirección a Jack. Ellos siguieron de largo y ni siquiera se molestaron en robarle a Jack o nada por el estilo, ellos solo corrieron. Jack detuvo al ultimo negrero del grupo, lo agarro de su ropa y este cayo al suelo. El negrero se arrastro en el suelo, tratando de alejarse de Jack mientras hacia presión en su hombro, el hombre estaba herido.

"Oye, ¿Que paso? De que corren?" Jack pregunto. "¿Sanguinarios? ¿Supermutantes?"

"N-N-Nada de eso" El negrero tartamudeo. "Una mujer salio de la nada y comenzó a matarlos a todos. A todos y cada uno" El se quito la mano del hombro y mas sangre salio de el. "¡Esa perra me mordió el hombro y me arranco un pedazo de carne! Le dispararon y no caía... No te detenía. Ella era rápida... Uno por uno cayeron... _**¡UNO POR UNO! ¡ELLA LOS MATO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ELLA?!**_ " El negrero grito y agarro a Jack de los hombros. "Si quieres morir, ve. Pero yo no me acercare allí de nuevo" El negrero se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a Paradise Falls. Jack miro al asentamiento y sin dudar camino hacia el. Jack tenia su rifle, pero esperaba no tener que usarlo por ningún motivo.

Nova es una amiga y el no quería lastimarla. Jack entro al asentamiento y lo primero que vio una vez entro, fue un matadero. Cadáveres por doquier, extremidades separadas de los cuerpos, balas en el suelo y armas destruidas. Jack se tapo la nariz, se podía oler la sangre en el aire. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el olor atraiga invitados no deseados. Jack se preguntaba como Nova fue capaz de algo como esto. ¿Como ella sola pudo hacer esto? Claramente había algo que no estaba bien.

"¿Donde estas, Nova?" Jack murmuro y vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que llevaba a la casa de Eulogy Jones. Aun cuando Jack no quería usar su rifle, el lo saco y se preparo para lo que sea. Jack camino lentamente, siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y lentamente la abrió. Jack empuño el arma como si su vida dependiera de ello y se adentro en la casa. No había nadie en la entrada principal, Jack camino hacia la sala principal y allí la vio. Nova estaba en medio de la habitación, comiéndose a Eulogy... O lo que queda de el. Jack no podía apartar la mirada, algo le decía que debía dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Pero en lugar de eso se quedo allí parado, mirando como su amiga devoraba los restos de una persona como si fuera un animal. Jack empezó a temblar un poco, el no sabia que decir ni como acercarse a ella en estos momentos. Un paso en falso y todo podría acabar mal, tanto para el como para ella.

Jack suspiro, guardo su rifle y se acerco lentamente a Nova. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras mas se acercaba. Nova seguía comiendo a su victima mientras Jack se acercaba lentamente detrás de ella. Jack noto que casi toda su ropa estaba llena de agujeros, parece que le dispararon con todo lo que tenían, literalmente. Jack se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella, extendió su mano temblorosa y toco su hombro. Nova no reacciono para nada, solo seguía comiendo. Jack saco su mano de su hombro y camino a u alrededor hasta que se posiciono frente a ella. Jack se sorprendió al verla a los ojos. Estaba en una especie de trance, ella solo miraba a la nada mientras comía. Ni siquiera miraba lo que estaba comiendo. Jack respiro lentamente y se arrodillo frente a ella.

"Nova... E-Estas bien?" Pregunto. Pero Nova no respondía. Jack paso su mano frente a ella, nada. Ni la mas mínima reacción. Jack saco su rifle y le apunto en la cara... Nada. Aun no reaccionaba. Jack hizo a un lado el arma y agarro su brazo. En ese momento Nova reacciono, pero no de la mejor manera.

" ** _¡NO ME TOQUES!_** " Grito y empujo a Jack con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo hacia una pared. " _ **¡NO MAS INYECCIONES! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA MESA!**_ " Nova se acerco a Jack, lo agarro y ambos cayeron al suelo. En ese momento, Nova comenzó a estrangularlo antes de que el pudiera reaccionar. Jack sintió las manos de Nova alrededor de su cuello, haciendo presión y evitando que el aire entre. Jack trato de liberarse de ella, pero Nova era muy fuerte, demasiado. Jack se estaba desesperando, le faltaba aire. En un intento desesperado, Jack rasguño la cara de Nova, pero esta apenas lo sintió. Jack estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y la consciencia. Antes de que eso pase, Jack saco una pistola pequeña de su bolsillo y le apunto al pecho. Nova se detuvo al sentir el metal siendo oprimido en su pecho, Nova miro a Jack a los ojos antes de que el apriete el gatillo

"No me obligues, Nova. Por favor, reacciona" Jack estaba preparado para disparar. Nova no soltó a Jack, ni planeaba hacerlo, en lugar de eso ella lo miraba detenidamente y comenzó a babear sobre el. "¿N-Nova? Q-Q-Que te pasa?" En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Nova mordió a Jack en su hombro izquierdo. Jack grito, la mandíbula de Nova le estaba arrancando la carne. Jack tomo su pistola y sin dudar le disparo justo en la cabeza...

* * *

La noche se hizo presente en todo Yermo Capital. Paradise Falls por primera vez en mucho tiempo cayo en silencio, no había un alma rondando el lugar a excepción de Jack que estaba sentado fuera de lo que solía ser la casa de Eulogy Jones. El miraba sus manos, manchadas de sangre. Era difícil saber si era su sangre o la de ella. Jack no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, el momento que el apretó el gatillo para salvar su vida. Nova le estaba mordiendo el hombro y arrancándole la carne con sus dientes. Jack para salvarse le disparo directo en la cabeza. El vio como la bala atravesaba la cabeza de Nova y salia detrás de ella. En ese momento, Nova cayo al suelo y dejo de moverse. Jack no podía creer lo que había hecho, el había matado a Nova. El paso los siguientes minutos congelado en el suelo, viendo su cadáver. Pensando que tal vez podría haber hecho otra cosa que no resulte en su muerte. Pero, como si fuera un milagro, Nova empezó a moverse. Jack se alejo de ella, aun con el arma en mano. Nova, que estaba boca abajo, giro su cuerpo y su cara miro el techo. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y llevo su mano a la herida en su cabeza. Muy Lentamente, el agujero de la bala empezó a cerrarse. Jack sabia que las heridas de Nova podían cerrarse pero nunca vio que le hayan disparado en el cráneo. Nunca vio hasta que extremos ella era capaz de curarse de esa forma. El ojo bueno de Nova miro a Jack y el se preparo para lo que sea. Nova hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Ella podía sentir como su cerebro se reconstruía dentro de ella y como la herida era tapada. Obviamente el agujero del cráneo seguirá allí, solo la piel empezó a tapar la herida. Parece que los huesos no pueden sanarse y reconstruirse.

" _J-Jack_ " Nova tartamudeo. Ella vio la sangre que salia del hombro de Jack. Nova por un momento se preocupo, pero mantuvo una expresión neutral. " _¿Que haces aquí? Pense que no me querías cerca_ "

" _Yo nunca dije eso, Nova_ " Jack hizo presión en su herida. " _¿Así me agradeces por haberte hecho reaccionar después de todo lo que hiciste?_ " Jack quería disculparse, pero en lugar de eso le grito de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, Nova casi se lo come vivo. " _Cuando estés lista para hablar, estaré esperándote afuera_ "

" _¿Que...? ¿Que paso?_ " Nova estaba confundida.

" _Mira a tu alrededor... Los mataste a todos y casi me arrancas el brazo... Tomate tu tiempo, te espero afuera_ " Dijo Jack y salio del edificio, dejándola sola para que asimile lo que había hecho. Eso fue lo que paso hace un par de horas. Jack ahora estaba sentado al lado de la puerta, esperando a que Nova salga. Jack escucho la puerta abrirse, el se volteo y vio a Nova saliendo de la casa. Ella no lo vio a la cara, ella solo camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que una Rata Topo corrió por el patio de Paradise Falls hasta los baños.

"Odio esos bichos" Dijo Jack. "Son una plaga"

"... No tanto como las Mutarachas" Dijo Nova. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Nova suspiro. "Lo siento, Jack"

"No lo sientas... Soy yo el imbécil, Nova. Te eche la culpa de todo lo malo que me paso hasta ahora, cuando en realidad fue mi culpa. Desde un principio fue mi culpa, toda mía" Jack se toco la herida que Nova le hizo. Por suerte se estaba cerrando gracias a los estimulantes que traía encima, sino ya hubiera colapsado por la perdida de sangre. "Supongo que me merezco esto... También me merezco tu odio, te trate como basura"

"Jack... No es tu culpa. Es mas, no creo que sea culpa de nadie"

"Soy yo el que lo buscaba, el único que lo buscaba. Cada vez que me acercaba a el, me alejaba mas. Eso me pasa por meterme en los problemas de los demás, solucionar sus problemas por ellos. Perdí tiempo, si lo hubiera encontrado antes, el Proyecto Pureza ya estaría funcionando y el Enclave no nos habría agarrado desprevenidos. Todo paso porque me parezco a Mama... Papa decía que soy como ella. Soy bueno con la gente, es como si algo dentro de mi me obligara a ayudar a alguien cuando necesita ayuda. Dejo de lado el egoísmo por el bien de gente que ni siquiera conozco... Para colmo... Nadie me lo agradece como se debe... Es lo peor" Jack masajeo su frente.

"... Jack" Nova se acerco a Jack y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Al inicio estaba dudando, pero sus brazos rodearon a Jack. "Yo aprecio lo que hiciste por mi. Aprecio que me dieras la libertad, que me dieras tu amistad, que me dieras un lugar al cual pertenecer. Tu me diste una razón para levantarme, Jack. Yo nunca te lo agradecí como debía, tienes razón... Gracias, Jack" Nova apretó a Jack en el abrazo.

"Perdón, Nova. Esta bien si no me perdonas por lo que dije, lo entenderé... Solo quería que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que dije y no me arrepiento de haberte sacado de Paradise Falls. Eres mi mejor amiga, Nova. No quiero perderte por esto... Pero si no quieres perdonarme, respeto tu decisión"

"Saliste a buscarme... Eso es algo" Nova miro al cielo, vio las miles estrellas brillando en el cielo y la luna iluminando el Yermo. "Yo tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad, Jack. Eres lo mas cercano a una familia que tuve... Te perdono" Nova beso a Jack en la mejilla y este se sonrojo un poco. "Espero que me perdones por atacarte... Y casi comerte el brazo"

"Y perdón por... Volarte los sesos... Literalmente" Jack y Nova soltaron una carcajada.

"Esperemos a ver que pasa. Si tengo perdida de memoria o me olvido como ir al baño, voy a arrancarte el brazo"

"Jaja, esperemos que no" Jack miro a su alrededor, a la masacre que Nova ocasiono. "Hay que ver el lado bueno de toda esta destrucción, Nova"

"¿Y cual es?"

"Acabaste con los negreros, le hiciste un favor al Yermo" Jack miro a Nova a la cara. "¿Porque lo hiciste?" Nova desvió la mirada.

"Tenia hambre, Jack. Los Negreros me rodearon y me atacaron. En un punto no podía aguantarlo mas, así que me deje llevar. Deje que pase. No recuerdo que paso después de que mate al primer negrero. Todo se volvió rojo por un momento y después apareciste tu" Nova explico. Jack solo asintió.

"Ya veo... No te preocupes por esto" Jack tomo la mano de Nova. "Ya paso. Con un poco de suerte no tendremos que hablar de esto nunca. Es mejor si lo dejamos atras" Jack suspiro al ver los cuerpos de los negreros. "Mañana nos ocuparemos de los cuerpos" Nova asintió.

Ambos solo se quedaron sentados allí, mirando el cielo nocturno. Jack estaba satisfecho, hizo las pases con Nova, pero algo le preocupaba. Cuando Jack se acerco a Nova antes, ella grito: _¡NO MAS INYECCIONES! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA MESA!._ Lo cual le preocupaba a Jack. ¿Que estaba pasando por la mente de Nova? ¿Sera algo que paso en el Refugio? Jack tenia curiosidad sobre ello, pero decidió no preguntar en lo mas mínimo... Al menos no ahora.


	13. Refugio 87

**Perdón** **por la tardanza. Me quede sin Internet :P**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13** : Refugio 87

La noche se fue y dio paso a un nuevo día. Jack y Nova salieron de Paradise Falls apenas salio el sol. Jack se sintió incomodo en Paradise Falls, las camas del lugar eran un completo desastre. Apenas pudo dormir. Para Nova fue lo contrario, ella durmió como un bebe en esos colchones. Antes de salir del asentamiento, Jack le quito la ropa a varios negreros y se las dio a Nova. El no podía dejar que ella camine con la ropa que llevaba, llena de agujeros. El también aprovecho y se cambio de ropa, su traje de Refugio tenia las marcas de los dientes de Nova en el hombro. Jack se puso una remera blanca, (la única sana), unos pantalones marrones y un sobretodo negro manchado de sangre. Jack agarro su viejo traje de Refugio y lo guardo, el no planeaba tirarlo asi nada mas. Nova se probo la ropa, pero ninguna le quedaba.

De casualidad, Jack encontró un traje de Refugio en Paradise Falls, tenia el numero 77 en la espalda y había una holocinta al lado del traje. Jack le dio a Nova el traje para que se lo pruebe, mientras ella se cambiaba, Jack escuchaba la cinta.

"Y _a te lo dije. No se de donde carajo vino, pero nos asusto. Habia escuchado la historia hace un tiempo, sobre un hombre sin nombre... Solo... ¡Desaste de la maldita cosa! ¡Quemala, rompela, no me importa! No nos hace ningún bien tenerlo cerca. Ademas, si de en serio es suya... Tal vez vuelva por ella..._ " El mensaje termino alli. Jack sintió curiosidad sobre ese traje, el Refugio 77 no aparecía en el mapa de Yermo Capital. Es mas, parece que era de muy lejos. "¿El traje estará maldito o algo?" Penso Jack. Para que los negreros se asusten tanto por un traje, debio haber pasado algo. Tal vez el Morador que lo traia estaba loco o era un asesino psicópata, quien sabe. La curiosidad de Jack se fue cuando Nova se paro frente a el, con el traje puesto. Le quedaba perfecto, un poco grande pero no tanto. Despues de eso, ellos salieron hacia el Refugio 87. Jack y Nova habian resuelto sus problemas, todo estaba mas tranquilo entre ellos. Ambos acordaron seguir hablando sobre esto después de que encuentren el G.E.C.K.

Por suerte para ellos, Little Lamplight estaba cerca de Paradise Falls, por lo tanto no tuvieron que caminar tanto para llegar. Jack recordo que le habia dicho a Butch que lo espere alli. Jack suspiro, el quería pensar que los niños no le dispararon en la cabeza apenas camino a la puerta. Lo mas seguro es que si. Jack y Nova entraron a las cuevas de Little Lamplight a paso lento, pero seguro. Jack levanto las manos en caso de que estén vigilando la puerta, Nova hizo lo mismo. Ninguno queria recibir un disparo en la cara. Ellos llegaron a la puerta y MacCready les estaba apuntando con un rifle. El niño bajo el arma y vio a Jack a los ojos.

"Vaya, vaya. Volviste Jack" Digo MacCready y abrio la puerta. "No pensé que volverías tan pronto. Solo pasaron un par de días"

"Sinceramente, me parecio mas tiempo" Dijo Jack y entraron. "Tengo dos preguntas para ti. Primero... ¿De casualidad paso por aquí un hombre llamado Butch?" A Jack le hubiera gustado ignorar el hecho de que Butch estaba con el, pero no podía.

"Si, esta aqui. Lo tenemos atado en uno de los juegos abandonados" MacCready apunto a los juegos desechos cerca de la entrada. Butch estaba alli, las manos atadas a uno de los juegos y con un moreton en el ojo derecho. "El dijo que estaba contigo. Dude, así que cuando entro lo emboscamos y le sacamos el arma. Fue sorprendentemente facil derribarlo, con 5 chicos basto" Nova solto una carcajada y tapo su boca. Jack fue hacia Butch. El estaba atado e inconsciente, a parte del moretón el no tenia ningún rasguño.

"Supongo que podemos dejarlo aqui" Jack volvio hacia MacCready. "Bueno, al menos Butch esta bien. Esa era la primera, la segunda... ¿Sabes como llegar al Refugio 87?" Una vez que Jack pregunto MacCready se puso nervioso.

"Ese lugar no es segura. Ni siquiera para alguien como tu. Esta lleno de monstruos alli. Varios han intentado llegar aquí, son una pesadilla"

"¿Entonces sabes como llegar?" Nova pregunto.

"Claro. A traves del Desfiladero de la Muerte. No es un camino muy seguro que digamos, pero es la unica puerta que funciona" Explico MacCready

"El Desfiladero de la muerte... No me gusta ese nombre" Dijo Nova.

"Cuando dices unica puerta... ¿Significa que es la única entrada y salida?" Jack no tenia miedo, era mas preocupación.

"La unica valida. La otra puerta no la he visto funcionar desde que estoy aquí. El ordenador es hecho trisas y ni siquiera Joseph sabe arreglarlo"

"Entiendo, entonces supongo que iremos por el Desfiladero de la Muerte"

"¿Estas seguro? Allí Fuera la cosa de un miedo que haría que cualquiera moje los pantalones. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería y eso que soy mas valiente que todos ustedes juntos" MacCready no le llega a los talones a Jack si se trata sobre valentía. Pero es un niño, los niños tienden a decir este tipo de cosas.

"Lo que tu digas, MacCready" Dijo Jack. "Si puedes abrirnos la puerta, nosotros nos encargaremos" Justo en ese momento, Butch se despierta y grita.

"¡¿Que mierda?!" Butch mira a su alrededor y ve a Jack. "¡Jack, sácame de aquí!" Jack suspiro y fue a desatar a Butch de mala gana. "Al fin, Jack. Estos niños son unos salvajes. Me desarmaron en un instante"

"Te dije que tengas cuidado con ellos. ¿Que pensabas? ¿Acaso le hablo a la pared?" Jack y Butch discutieron por unos minutos. Nova hablo con MacCready.

"Nos llevas hasta la puerta del Desfiladero?"

"Claro. Solo tenga cuidado con los monstruos"

"Lo tendremos. No te preocupes por nosotros" MacCready llevo a Nova hasta la puerta del Desfiladero. Jack y Butch los siguieron segundos después.

* * *

El Desfiladero de la Muerte. Un nombre algo exagerado para el lugar donde estaban parados Jack, Nova y Butch, ya que era simplemente una cueva. Aun así, tenia su merito. El lugar estaba repleto de Supermutantes. A eso refería MacCready con monstruos. Seguramente para los niños de Little Lamplight todo lo que no sea humano es un monstruo. El Desfiladero estaba bien iluminado, al igual que una mina en plena excavacion. No pasaron 10 segundos desde que pusieron un pie dentro y ya los Supermutantes comenzaron a rodearlos. Varios de ellos tenia rifles de asalto y martillos. Antes de que los Supermutantes pudieran hacer algo, Nova salto hacia uno de ellos y lo pateo en la cara. El Supermutante dio un par de pasos hacia atras. Nova aterrizo detras de el, lo agarro de la espalda y con todas sus fuerzas lo tiro al suelo. Los otros Supermutantes comenzaron a dispararle a Nova. Ella se adentro al Desfiladero mientras evitaba las balas. Los Supermutantes se concentraron en ella y se olvidaron de Jack y de Butch. Eso les permitio eliminarlos uno por uno mientras Nova hacia de señuelo. Nova corrio hasta una pequeña habitacion hecha por los Supermutantes. Dentro habia armas y balas. Nova tomo un Rifle de asalto chino y al primer Supermutante que entro, lo lleno de agujeros.

Los Supermutantes los superaban en numero, por cada uno que mataban, aparecían 10 mas. No podian desperdiciar las balas en ellos. Acabaran muriendo alli. Jack tomo a Butch y a Nova, y corriendo hasta el final del Desfiladero mientras disparaban a sus perseguidores. Sorprendentemente, Butch no fallo ni un tiro. Casi todos fueron a la cabeza de los Supermutantes. El grupo llego rápidamente a la puerta que los llevaba al Refugio. Una vez dentro, Nova trabo la puerta desde dentro con varios muebles que estaban alli. Se podía sentir como la puerta vibraba con los golpes de los Supermutantes, incluso las paredes comenzaron a temblar. Parece que no iba a resistir mucho, pero eventualmente, se dieron por vencidos antes de que pudieran tirar abajo la puerta.

"¿Porque se rinden?" Pregunto Butch

"Ni idea" Dijo Jack. "Pero no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo" Jack recargo su rifle. Butch y Nova hicieron lo mismo con sus armas. "Escuchen. Seguramente habrá mas Supermutantes aquí dentro, así que manténganse cerca. No se separen" Después de recargar, el grupo se adentro en el Refugio. Ciertamente, habían Supermutantes, la única diferencia es que no aparecían mas cada vez que mataban a uno. Es como si fueran un grupo separado de los que estaban en el Desfiladero. Cada vez que se adentraban mas en el Refugio, se podían ver rastros de sangre en el suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo. Pedazos de carne humana yacían en el suelo, intestinos, piel... Cada vez que avanzaban era peor. Butch se estaba enfermando con solo estar allí, Jack estaba algo perturbado, pero esto ya lo había visto en las ruinas de D.C. aunque aquí era peor y Nova... Ella se estaba mordiendo las uñas, cada vez que veia un miembro ella empezaba a babear. Ella no tenia hambre, y había comido suficiente, pero era como si un niño tuviera una montaña de caramelos en su cara y sus manos estaban atadas. El hambre no la hacia desearlo, el sabor y el placer la estaba obligando. Como si la carne humana fuera un caramelo extra dulce. Nova se detuvo por un momento cuando vio un brazo en el suelo, el brazo parecía ser de un niño pequeño. Las manos de Nova temblaron por unos segundos antes de que se agache para agarrar el brazo desmembrado. Nova se detuvo rapidamente y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared. Jack y Butch, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que Nova estaba haciendo, se dieron media vuelta cuando escucharon el golpe.

"¿Que paso, Nova? ¿Algo te asusto?" Butch pregunto.

"N-No. Todo esta bien. Solo..." La mente de Nova estaba en blanco. Ella no sabia que mentira decir. No queria admitir que queria comerse el brazo que estaba a sus pies. "Me dormí por un momento y me golpee la cabeza contra la pared" Nova soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Butch se lo creyo y siguio caminando. Jack por otro lado, no. El camino hacia ella.

"Nova... Si tienes hambre solo dilo. ¿Piensas que no me di cuenta?" Dijo Jack, casi susurandole al oido. Butch sabia lo que era Nova y que comia carne humana. Se lo dijeron antes de salir del Refugio. No hacia falta que Jack le susurre a Nova, pero aun así lo hizo. "Puedes agarrar algo de... "Comida" si quieres"

"N-No es eso, Jack" Dijo Nova. "No tengo hambre"

"¿Segura?"

"Segura" Nova estaba segura de que podía aguantar hasta salir del Refugio. Solo necesitaba distraer de la carne y la sangre que la rodeaba.

"... Esta bien. Sigamos" Dijo Jack y sigueron caminando por el pasillo. Mas adelante se encontraron con un par de Supermutantes, pero no fueron una amenaza. Jack admitia que se sentia perdido en el Refugio. Era diferente al Refugio 101, pero al mismo tiempo parecido. Jack llego hasta unas escaleras que parecian ser el unico camino que no estaba bloqueado u obstruido. Al lado de las escaleras había una placa de metal que indicaba lo que había en el piso de arriba. La placa decia: Laboratorios de Prueba (2do y 3er subsuelo), Habitaciones del Personal y Cafeteria (1er Subsuelo). Lo mas seguro era que el G.E.C.K. estará en los Laboratorios.

Jack subió las escaleras y entro a los Laboratorios, Butch lo siguió, pero Nova se quedo mirando la placa. Era exactamente la misma placa que estaba en el Refugio 99. Nova suspiro y subio las escaleras. Al entrar a los pasillos del Laboratorio, recuerdos empezaron a inundar su vision. El pasillo era exactamente igual, lleno de puertas y ventanas que llevaban a pequeñas habitaciones con Sujetos de prueba dentro, esperando a que sean inyectados por el VEF o eliminados porque no cumplieron con la expectativa. Nova siguio a Jack y a Butch por el pasillo. Todos vieron por las ventanas de las habitaciones y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Los Sujetos estaban alli, totalmente deformes... y sin vida. Algunos de ellos no parecian humanos, lo unico que quedaba de ellos era el traje del Refugio, pegado (y en algunos casos, fusionado) a su piel. Lo unico que queda de ellos que decia que antes eran seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Nova abrió la puerta de la primer habitacion y camino hacia el cadaver deforme. Jack y Butch solo miraron. Nova vio lo que quedada de la cara del sujeto, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Nova cerro sus ojos y puso lo que quedaba de sus manos en su pecho, como si estuviera listo para ser enterrado.

"Este lugar me da malos recuerdos" Dijo Nova.

"Mas razon para terminar con esto" Dijo Butch. "¿Donde esta el G.E.C.K.?"

"YO SE DONDE ESTA" Dijo una voz de la nada. Butch se sobresalto

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Butch pregunto.

"Estoy al final del pasillo de donde estan parados. A la izquierda. Vengan y les contare" La voz era muy grave, venia de un intercomunicador. El grupo fue al final del pasillo, doblo a la izquierda y lo vieron... Un Supermutante, dentro de una habitacion. Estaba completamente desarmado y llevaba el traje del Refugio. El Supermutante golpeo el vidrio con su dedo, apuntando al intercomunicador al lado de la ventana. Jack apretó el botón e hizo una pregunta obvia.

"Eres un Supermutante?" Jack pregunto. El Supermutante evadio la pregunta de Jack. Como si no la hubiera escuchado.

"No puede ser. O tu eres mas bien real, o yo estoy mas bien loco" Dijo el. "¿De verdad eres un humano puro y duro?" En lugar de responder la pregunta, Jack hizo lo mismo que el. La ignoro y dijo otra cosa en su lugar.

"Un Supermutante con buenos modales... Ahora si que lo he visto todo"

"Tenias que usar un termino tan vulgar?" Pregunto el Supermutante. "Naci en las camaras VEF, pero no soy ningun Supermutante. Prefiero el termino Meta Humano. Suena mejor, ¿No crees?"

"Si, suena mejor" Dijo Nova. "Le da mas clase"

"Al fin alguien que me entiende. Los demas solo hablan sobre disparar y comer humanos, como si fuera un deporte nacional" Dijo el Meta Humano. "Me llamo Fawkes" Fawkes se presento ante ellos.

"Yo me llamo Jack" Jack se presento y apunto a Butch y a Nova. "El es Butch y ella es Nova"

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿Naciste en esa camara, Fawkes?" Nova pregunto

"Si"

"Vaya, No somos tan diferentes, Fawkes. A mi tambien me inyectaron FEV a diario. El Refugio 99 y el 87 no son tan diferentes... Este lugar me recuerda a casa"

"¿En serio? Eso explicaria lo raro que esta tu ojo" Dijo Fawkes mientras apuntaba al ojo de Nova. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien como ustedes vinieran por el G.E.C.K."

"¿Dijiste que sabias donde esta el G.E.C.K.?" Jack pregunto.

"Si, si lo que es, se donde esta y lo mejor de todo, se como puedes conseguirlo" Respondió Fawkes. "Te lo dire si haces algo por mi"

"¿Que necesitas?" Jack pregunto.

"Sácame de aquí y yo te ayudare a conseguir el G.E.C.K. Solos no podran llegar a el"

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Butch.

"La radiación inunda la cámara donde esta el G.E.C.K. Es poco probable que sobrevivan. Yo, por otra parte, he heredado un rasgo de mis compañeros meta humanos: Soy muy resistente a la radiación. Déjenme salir y yo conseguiré el G.E.C.K. por ustedes" Butch se acerco a Jack le susurro al oído.

"Esto no me gusta, Jack. Es un supermutante, tal vez sea una trampa" Butch estaba nervioso.

"Tranquilo Butch. Si es eso, lo solucionaremos. Pudimos llegar aqui casi sin ningun rasguño" Dijo Jack. "Confia en mi" Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda a Butch y se dirigio a Fawkes. "¿Como te sacamos?"

"Al final del pasillo de la derecha verán una sala de mantenimiento. Lo que deben hacer es-" Fawkes fue interrumpido cuando Nova golpeo la terminal que estaba en la pared cerca de la puerta de Fawkes. Ella arranco la terminal de la pared con sus propias manos y la puerta de la cámara se abrió.

"Ya esta" Dijo Nova.

"¿Co-Como lo hiciste?" Butch pregunto.

"Un pequeño truco que aprendí hace un par de días" Explico Nova y recordó lo que hizo en el Refugio 112. Fawkes salio de la camara y respiro como si estuviera en el aire libre.

"¡Por fin libre! ¡Libre de verdad! ¡No tengo palabras para agradecerte este regalo, Nova!"

"Los "Meta Humanos" tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente" Nova le sonrió. "¿Puedes llevarnos al G.E.C.K.?"

"Por supuesto. Siganme" Fawkes camino por el pasillo hasta unas nuevas escaleras.

"Bien hecho, Nova" Dijo Jack. "Eres increíble"

"Gracias. Tu también lo eres"

* * *

Fawkes guio a Jack y a los demas por el Refugio 87 hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba el G.E.C.K. En el camino se toparon con otros Supermutantes, los cuales Fawkes mato con solo sus puños, hasta que encontro un maso y les destruyo la cabeza, uno por uno. Jack noto que Fawkes no solo era mas inteliguente que los otros Supermutantes, sino que era mas resistente a las balas y al daño en general. Como si fuera una nueva versión de Supermutantes. Fawkes llego hasta el área inundada con radiación, sin vacilar, entro mientras Jack, Butch y Nova miraban. En tan solo 2 minutos, Fawkes volvió con un portafolios gigante con la palabra G.E.C.K. en letras gigantes. Fawkes se lo dio a Jack, en el momento que agarro el portafolio, sintió el peso. Era bastante pesado.

"Aquí esta el G.E.C.K., como lo prometí. Espero que les sirva" Dijo Fawkes.

"Gracias, Fawkes" Nova le agradeció.

"De nada. Me temo que aquí es donde nos separamos" Dijo Fawkes de la nada. "No se preocupen por mi, ya encontrare la salida. Tal vez nos encontremos en el Yermo... Hasta entonces" Fawkes le dio la mano a Nova y a los demás y se fue por otro camino en lugar de volver con ellos. Fawkes seguramente tenia asuntos pendientes con los demás Supermutantes. Jack miro detenidamente el G.E.C.K. no podia creer que lo tenia en sus manos, la felicidad lo invadió.

"Con esto... Podemos terminar lo que Papa inicio, Nova" Dijo Jack. "Solo queda... Deshacerse del Enclave que tomo el Proyecto Pureza. Pero de eso se encargara la Hermandad"

"Volvamos a la Ciudadela, Jack. Seguramente están algo desesperados"

"Cierto, Pasaron 4 días, 5 como máximo" Jack no podia llevar el G.E.C.K. y su arma al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba que le cubran la espalda. "Butch, Nova. Cubranme, esto pesa"

"Bien, quédate en el medio" Nova se camino delante de Jack y Butch detrás de ellos. "Te tenemos cubierto" El grupo se empeño en salir del Refugio 87. La misión estaba cumplida, el G.E.C.K. estaba finalmente en sus manos. Nada podía arruinar esto... Pero a veces uno se olvida de que todo en la vida no sale como se planeaba. Jack entro a un área abierta del Refugio. Nova estaba delante de el, vigilando, cuando una granada cayo al suelo. Solo revoto una vez antes de explotar. Nova empujo a Jack lejos de la granada pero era inútil. No era una granada cualquiera. La explosión creo una onda electromagnética que paralizo a Jack, Nova y a Butch. Los tres cayeron al suelo, sin saber que fue lo que paso exactamente. En ese momento, Soldados del Enclave entraron y tomaron el G.E.C.K. de las manos de Jack. El quería moverse, luchar por el objeto que le costo mucho llegar hasta el. Pero no podía, no sentía su cuerpo. Para empeorar las cosas, el Coronel Augustus Autumn entro en la sala. Ambos, Jack y Nova no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Se suponía que estaba muerto.

"M-Maldito... Asesino" Dijo Jack con sus ultimas fuerzas.

"Ahórrate las palabras, Jack. Tienes muchas preguntas que debes responder" Dijo Autumn y se dirigió al Soldado que tenia el G.E.C.K. "Preparenlo para el transporte. Nos llevamos a el y a ella" Autumn apunto a Jack y a Nova.

"¿Que hay del otro chico?" Pregunto el Soldado.

"Mátalo. No nos sirve para nada" El soldado asintió y apunto con su arma láser a Butch. Jack lo escucho todo. Extendió su brazo hacia Butch, Butch apenas podía mover los parpados. A diferencia de Jack, Butch estaba en completa parálisis. Todo paso muy rápido como para que Jack lo procese. Se escucharon los disparos, fueron 5 en total. Jack había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio a su amigo... Muerto en el suelo con agujeros de el pecho. Sus ojos miraban a Jack antes de morir... Jack quería gritar, quería llorar, quería levantarse y pelear, pero no podía. Sus fuerzas se iba por cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que eventualmente cerro los ojos. En la oscuridad, el escucho hacia donde iban...

" _Aquí Autumn, estamos llegando a Raven Rock. Solicito que los científicos encargados en el Proyecto VEF preparen la sala de operaciones. Les traigo al Experimento 618 del Refugio 99, Nova Barnbrook_ "


	14. Todo depende de ti

_**Perdón por la tardanza. Ya termine la facu, me falta dar finales en una semana y la tesis el próximo año, pero ya esta :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 14**_ : Todo depende de Ti

Jack sintió un inmenso dolor en su cabeza, como si esta fuera a explotar en cualquier momento con tal de aliviar el inmenso dolor. Al abrir sus ojos, Jack fue cegado por una luz blanca proveniente del techo. Mientras sus ojos trataban de ajustarse a su entorno, Jack noto que no estaba solo. Una figura estaba frente a el, no sabia quien era ya que aun no veía con claridad. Jack trato de moverse, pero no podía. Miro abajo, solo para ver que no solo estaba casi desnudo, sino que sus manos estaban esposadas a una mesa de metal, dentro de lo que parecía ser una cárcel de cristal cilíndrico. Jack parpadeo varias veces hasta que su visión se volvió clara. La persona frente a el resulto ser Augustus Autumn, Jack sintió la ira dentro de el dirigida hacia el sujeto frente a el. Con solo ver su cara recordó la muerte de su padre y mas recientemente, cuando mataron a Butch. Jack trato de salir de su encarcelamiento, pero no podía, las esposas lo retenían completamente.

"Parece que por fin despertaste" Dijo Autumn con un tono de superioridad en su voz. "Dejemos las cosas claras, Jack. Me vas a decir el código de ese purificador, y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo" Autumn demando. Jack se detuvo a pensar en lo que dijo. El Código del Purificador, el no lo sabia, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cual era el código para activarlo... Ni siquiera sabia que era necesario un código para ello.

"¿C-Código?" Jack casi tartamudea. "No se nada de un código" Jack dijo la verdad, pero si el supiera cual es el código, diría exactamente lo mismo. "¿Que esta pasando aquí?"

"Yo te diré lo que esta pasando. Perdiste. Esta vez han ganado los buenos y ahora simplemente estamos atando cabos sueltos. Ya tenemos el purificador, ahora necesitamos el código para encenderlo. Si nos das el código ahora mismo, nos ahorraras los problemas. Incluso puede que te dejemos ir. ¿Que te parece?" Autumn parecía dispuesto a negociar, pero Jack no iba a cooperar.

"Vete a la mierda, Autumn. Aun si lo supiera, no te lo diría así nada mas. ¿Y que es esa mierda de que ganaron los buenos? ¿Ustedes se creen los buenos? Que montón de mierda te están haciendo tragar. No se nada, déjame ir a mi y a Nova" Jack no estaba en posición de hacer demandas.

"Mientes. Tu sabes cual es el código" Autumn saco una pequeña radio de su bolsillo. "Vas a decírmelo ahora y tal vez, solo TAL VEZ deje que la chica se vaya contigo... Completa" Con solo decir esa palabra un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Jack.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Que le estan haciendo?" Jack estaba temblando

"A ti no te interesa. Es un asunto de seguridad nacional. Si quieres verla de nuevo con vida, vas a hablar ahora" Autumn agito la radio en su mano. "Su vida esta literalmente en mis manos. Si tardas mucho, los científicos harán su trabajo sin que yo de la orden"

"Maldita sea" Jack no sabia que hacer. Por un momento pensó en darle una clave falsa para que le dejen ir. ¿Pero que pasaría si se dan cuenta que es falsa? ¿Que haran con el? Pero mas importante, ¿Que le estan haciendo a Nova? Jack no podía pensar con claridad, estaba rodeado y su futuro era todavía mas incierto.

"¡Habla!" Autumn estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Jack estaba a punto de arriesgarlo todo y darle un código falso. En ese momento alguien hablo por el altavoz de la habitacion.

"Coronel" Dijo una voz familiar. "Coronel Autumn, lo necesito aquí"

"Señor Presidente, no tengo tiempo para otros asuntos. Enseguida estaré con usted" Autumn le hablo al intercomunicador al lado de la puerta. La voz pertenecia al Presidente Eden. Jack ya lo había escuchado varias veces en la radio del Enclave.

"Deje todo lo que esta haciendo y venga aqui, Coronel. Es una orden directa" Dijo el Presidente.

"Si, señor" Autumn se resigno y salio por la puerta. "Esto no se ha terminado. Volveré por ti" Dijo y se fue. Una vez solo en la habitación, Jack soltó un suspiro y trato de salir de su encierro, pero de Presidente Edén se dirigió a el.

"Por fin puedo hablar contigo" Dijo el. Jack se detuvo y solo se limito a escuchar, no responder. "Disculpa la actitud del Coronel Autumn. Últimamente tiene mucho estrés"

"En lo que a mi respecta, Autumn puede irse al infierno. Al igual que todos ustedes" Dijo Jack. "¿Que quieres de mi? "Presidente" Edén"

"Me gusta tu actitud, vayamos directo al grano. Me gustaría hablar contigo cara a cara. Creo que tenemos varias cosas de que hablar"

"No tengo nada que discutir contigo"

"¿Ah no? Recuerda que con solo dar una orden, puedo matarte a ti y a la chica que estaba contigo. Aunque seria una pena perder a tal preciado especimen. No tienes opcion, Jack. Si quieres vivir y salir ileso, con ella a tu lado. Haras lo que yo te diga" Edén era igual que Autumn. Jack se resigno a y asintio.

"Esta bien, haré lo que quieras que haga"

"Perfecto. Encontraras tus pertenencias en la taquilla que hay junto a la puerta. Yo te despejare el camino hacia mi oficina, date prisa, no te entretengas y tampoco me hagas esperar" El intercomunicador se apago y las esposas que retenían a Jack se abrieron. El cayo al suelo y se arrastro hacia la taquilla. Al abrirla estaba su ropa y su arma. El no perdió el tiempo y se cambio, tomo su rifle y salio por la puerta. Habia un guardia al lado de la puerta y este le apunto sin dudarlo con su pistola.

"¡Alto ahi!" Dijo el guardia. "Se supone que debes estar en esa celda de confinamiento ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! En la sala contigua estan todos los demas guardias. En cuanto los avise, volverás a tu celda, aunque sea en una bolsa para cadáveres" Jack levanto sus brazos y trato de razonar con el guardia.

"Oye, tranquilo. Se supone que puedo estar aqui. El Presidente Edén me dio paso libre, me dijo que lo vaya a ver a su oficina" Dijo Jack. El guardia no le creia ni una palabra.

"Nadie ve al presidente salvo el Coronel Autumn. Quédate quieto mientras lo compruebo" El guardia seguía apuntando a Jack con su pistola mientras agarraba la radio de su bolsillo. "Señor Presidente, siento molestarlo. Soy el Teniente Williams. Tengo a una persona no autorizada que dice que tiene que hablar con usted... Si... Entiendo" El Teniente termino la conversacion y bajo el arma. "Esta bien. Puedes irte" El Teniente dijo en resignación y se fue. Jack bajo las manos y camino rapidamente por la base del Enclave. Pocos segundos después, el Presidente Edén dio la orden de no dispararle a Jack y que le den pase libre hacia su oficina que se encontraba 3 pisos arriba.

Jack se apresuro hacia la oficina, mientras lo hacia vio que la base del Enclave se parecía bastante a un Refugio de Vault-Tec, pero estaba lleno de tecnología avanzada, demasiado avanzada. Incluso las puertas tenian un mecanismo diferente. Jack dejo el piso de las celdas y subió hacia lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Al lado de las escaleras habia un letrero indicandole los puso. El Subsuelo 3 eran las celdas, donde el estaba. El Subsuelo 2 es el Laboratorio y Almacén. El Subsuelo 1 son las habitaciones del personal y la oficina del presidente. Jack estaba cerca, solo necesitaba subir un piso mas. Jack recorrió el laboratorio y vio a científicos con batas blancas caminando por el pasillo. En medio del pasillo habían ventanillas que mostraban las habitaciones de los experimentos como en el Refugio 87, Jack no pudo evitar mirar por las ventanas. Lo que vio lo aterro un poco. Los científicos estaban experimentando con los sanguinarios, parecía que estaban implantandoles una especie de casco de control mental, ya que el monstruo se movía según la voluntad de los científicos. Jack se alejo de la ventana y vio la siguiente, estaban diseccionando a un Supermutante, en la otra estaban mutilando a un centauro y en la que seguía estaban torturando a un hombre común y corriente.

Jack siguió de largo, el quería salir del piso, pero se detuvo en la ultima ventana, dentro estaba Nova. Llevaba puesta ropa de paciente de hospital, completamente blanca. Ella estaba acostada en la mesa, instrumentos quirúrgicos estaban en otra mesa al lado de ella. Su ojo izquierdo estaba abierto, pero no reaccionaba, estaba mirando a la nada. Jack abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

"¡Nova!" Jack grito y puso su mano frente a ella para ver si reaccionaba. Nada pasaba, era como si ella no notara su existencia. "¡Nova, reacciona, por favor! Tenemos que irnos" Jack suplico, pero Nova no reaccionaba

"¡Atención!" La voz de Autumn podía escucharse por los altavoces de la base. "¡Soy el Coronel Autumn! Ordeno que se descarte la directiva anterior del presidente. El Morador del Refugio 101 debe ser detenido inmediatamente" El mensaje se corto. Jack tenia que correr, pero no podía dejar a Nova aquí. Los soldados del Enclave se estaban acercando, sin opciones, Jack salio de la habitación donde estaba Nova y corrió. El quería volver por ella, pero si se quedaba ya no habrá oportunidad de escapar de nuevo. Jack encontró la escalera hacia el Primer Subsuelo, los soldados le estaban pisando los talones. Apenas lo vieron corriendo por los pasillos, dispararon sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Jack ya no sabia su Autumn lo quería vivo o muerto. La respiración de Jack se agitaba cada vez mas, los pasillos se habían cada vez mas largos para el Jack llego a un pasillo grande en el Primer Subsuelo, debía ser el pasillo principal. Jack corrió hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, entro y la cerro detrás de el. Para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba repleto de Soldados del Enclave. Detrás de ellos habían Securitron, fuertemente armados.

"Arriba las manos!" Dijo uno de los soldados. Jack levanto sus manos en señal de derrota. Este parecía ser el fin, ciertamente lo era. No había forma de que un milagro ocurra. Afortunadamente para el, algo ocurrió. Los Securitrons mataron a cada Soldado del Enclave del la habitación. Jack quedo con la boca abierta ante tal masacre. Uno de los Securitron se acerco a el.

"Continué. El Presidente lo recibirá ahora" Dijo el Robot y volvió a su puesto. Jack no podía creer lo que paso frente a el. Tal parece que Edén era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que desea. Jack paso de los Securitrons y siguio adelante. Al final del pasillo había una habitación llena de computadoras conectadas entre si y una escalera que lo llevaba hasta el Primer Piso. Extrañamente, al lados de la escalera estaban llenos de claves provenientes de las computadoras. Jack subió por las escaleras, preparándose para lo que venga a continuación. Jack llego hasta el final y se encontró con una computadora gigante, y una puerta frente al aparato. Jack camino hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. El toco la puerta, pensando que el presidente estaba del otro lado.

"Ah, por fin nos vemos cara a cara" Dijo una vez detrás de el. Jack se dio la vuelta y vio que la computadora se encendió por si misma. "Ya era hora de que nos conociéramos, Jack. Me complace que lo consiguieras. El viaje no era el que había previsto, pero ha valido la pena para poner a prueba tus habilidades"

"Si esto es un encuentro cara a cara, muéstrate. No te escondas detrás de un monitor" Dijo Jack y golpeo la puerta frente a el.

"Eso estoy haciendo. Estoy justo delante de ti" Dijo Eden. Jack abrió los ojos en sorpresa. El se acerco al monitor, sin saber si debía creer lo que tenia frente a el o no. Pero la cantidad de computadoras debajo de el, la cantidad de cables conectados entre si que terminan en esta computadora increíblemente grande, parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Eres una computadora? Debi haberlo adivinado. Nadie en su sano juicio mataría a sus propios hombres de esa forma. Ademas, los Securitrons no pueden ser comandados desde lejos, al menos no los que conozco" Explico Jack.

"Que actitud mas abierta. Si, señor, has aceptado la realidad de la situación en lugar de recriminarla. Vamos al grano, ¿quieres? Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablarte" Dijo Edén con tono optimista.

"Primero quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Que es?" Edén no parecía feliz.

"¿Que le están haciendo a Nova?" Jack Pregunto y Edén respondió rápidamente.

"Ah, el Experimento 618 del Refugio 99. Ciertamente un espécimen valioso" Jack escucho a Edén con mucha atención. "Veras, Jack, El Refugio 99 y el Enclave tienen una muy buena relación entre si. Cada Refugio de Vault-Tec tenia diferentes objetivos. El Refugio 99 tenia dos objetivos, uno era modificar el ADN humano, eliminar sus defectos, hacerlo mas fuerte, crear al ser humano perfecto, en resumen. El segundo era crear supersoldados a partir del VEF, para que el Enclave los use. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que los habitantes del Refugio descubrieron la verdad. Hubo una batalla dentro del Refugio que resulto en la muerte de casi todos los moradores con excepción de los científicos a cargo del experimento y 14 personas. De 162 personas, 29 sorbrevivieron. Como consecuencia, varios científicos, no todos, se vieron obligados a experimentar en ellos mismos y con los Moradores restantes para acelerar el proceso. El resultado fue caótico. El VEF transformaba a todos en mutantes y criaturas horrendas, el objetivo de crear al ser humano perfecto se perdió cuando el ADN se deformo debido a la radiación que se filtraba al Refugio y a la constante exposición al VEF. Solo pocos científicos seguían siendo seres humanos puros, pero no era suficiente. Desde ese día, solo 2 personas que se sometieron directamente al experimento no mutaron en monstruos. El Experimento 385, Arthur Waterhouse y el Experimente 618, Nova Barnbrook. Ambos infectados con el VEF, pero reteniendo su humanidad y cordura, podían hacer lo que el ser humano promedio no puede. Son mas rápidos, mas fuertes, resistentes a la radiación, tienen habilidades regenerativas. Con miles como ellos, el Enclave seria imparable. Lamentablemente, ambos escaparon del Refugio antes de que el ultimo experimento pueda hacerse. Pero ahora que tenemos a Barnbrook, puede hacerse. Es una lastima que Waterhouse allá muerto de forma tan patética"

"¿El ultimo experimento?" Jack pregunto.

"Dime, Jack ¿Que es lo que NO debe tener un soldado? ¿Que lo hace afectivo? ¿Que lo hace obediente?" Eden pregunto, Jack no sabia la respuesta. "Yo te dire... Libre albedrío. Cuando terminemos con ella, no podrá decir que no a ninguna orden que se le de. Los vigilamos a ustedes dos muy de cerca. He visto lo que ella hizo en Paradise Falls, fue hermoso. Imaginate de lo que hara si se infiltra en la maldita Hermandad del Acero. Los destruirá en una sola noche" Jack no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, iban a usar a Nova como arma. El no iba a permitirlo.

"Escucha, Edén. Si quieres que escuche lo que tienes que decir, dejaras ir a Nova" Jack demando

"..." Edén parecía estar pensando. "Primero te diré lo que tengo planeado para ti. Si lo llevas a cabo correctamente, tendrás a Nova de vuelta"

"Y no le harán nada. No le tocaran ni un pelo"

"Estas siendo muy especifico... Esta bien. Escucha con atención, porque no lo repetiré" Jack asintió y Edén prosiguió. "La capital de nuestra nación esta en una encrucijada. Necesito que actúes en mi nombre para garantizar el futuro de nuestro país"

"No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo"

"Es este momento, mi capacidad para influir en el mundo es limitada. Yo solo no puedo hacer mucho. Sin embargo, tu puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. Tienes un mayor grado de libertad. Nuestro pais ha sido arrasado por la mutacion. La guerra fue hace muchos años y aun sufrimos sus efectos. No podemos avanzar hasta que la humanidad logre afianzarse en el mundo. Para ello, debemos deshacernos de las mutaciones que nos han asolado durante tanto tiempo. Estos "Supermutantes", necrofagos, criaturas horribles. Creo que la obra de tu padre puede conseguirlo de una forma única"

"El Purificador... ¿Porque es tan importante?"

"El Purificador que tu padre ayuda a crear tiene la capacidad de proporcionar agua limpia a todo Yermo Capital. Con una sencilla modificación, se puede usar para distribuir agentes que destruyan criaturas mutadas tras la ingestión. Con el tiempo, podríamos eliminar todas las mutaciones del Yermo y la gente buena del mundo recuperaría su salud. Necesito que realices la modificación necesaria para que esto funcione" De la computadora salio un frasco lleno de liquido purpura. "Delante de ti hay un frasco que contiene un virus VEF modificado y podrás insertarlo en la consola de control del purificador. Al hacerlo, se inyectara en el suministro de agua y el purificador se encargara del resto. Simplemente necesitas el código para activar el purificador"

"Entonces, si lo hago... Todas las criaturas mutantes morirán... ¿Que hay de la gente afectada por la radiación?

"Dependiendo del grado de radiación que lleven, algunos sobrevivirán mientras que otros morirán"

"... ¿Que hay de Nova? ¿Ella morirá?"

"No, ella sera inmune ante el. Su mutación la hace inmune a toda clase de venenos, al igual que la radiación. No puede decirse lo mismo de la gente que conoces en esa ciudad de chatarra que se hace llamar Megaton"

"¿Entonces por que no le pides a Autumn que haga esto? ¿Porque yo?"

"Ah, si. El Coronel Autumn. Mi subordinado de confianza. Estoy seguro de que has notado que últimamente el coronel Autumn y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. El buen Coronel y yo discrepamos sobre cual es la mejor forma de afrontar el problema del Yermo. Cree que mis métodos son demasiados extremos. Ha dejado que su naturaleza humana nuble su objetividad y ahora que ha revocado mis ordenes públicamente, ya no puedo confiar en el. Por eso recurro a ti. Y, por supuesto, se haces bien el trabajo habrá un lugar para ti en el Enclave, como el nuevo Coronel y Nova no solo mantendrá su mente, sino que ustedes formaran parte de mi circulo de confianza. Tendrán todo lo que quieran, absolutamente todo" Jack se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Edén quería salvar al país, pero por medio de un genocidio. Por eso el y Autumn se consideran "Los Buenos" Quieren salvar el país. Sus ideales son los mismos, pero los métodos chocan. Seguramente Autumn tenia otros planes, pero a Edén no le interesa cuanta gente muere con tal de lograr lo que quiere. No piensa como humano, piensa como maquina y se cree humano llamándose a si mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Una posición que solo un humano puede tener.

El esta alterando las leyes del juego para poder ganar. En estos momentos, Jack no sabia que hacer. Le importaba mucho mas el bienestar de Nova que otra cosa, ¿que pasaría si el sigue con el plan de Edén? ¿Que pensaría Nova de el? Seguramente lo despreciaría por participar en esta matanza. ¿Pero que pasa si no lo hace? Lo mas seguro es que el morira, aqui y ahora. Mientras que a Nova le lavaran el cerebro y la usaran para destruir a la Hermandad del Acero. Jack solo quería tomar a Nova y huir de todo esto. Dentro de su cabeza, una pregunta se alzo sobre todo lo demás, ¿Porque? ¿Porque se preocupa mas por Nova que por su propia vida? ¿Porque le preocupaba lo que Nova piense de el? ¿Porque? La respuesta que el tenia rondando en su cabeza era la misma de siempre, porque es su amiga. ¿Pero era eso? ¿O había mas? Cuando el estaba en el Refugio, su papa le hablo sobre no confundir odio con desprecio y amor con amistad.

Jack comenzó a cuestionarse a si mismo. ¿Era Nova su amiga o el quería algo mas de ella? Y mas importante, ¿que piensa Nova de el? El no sabe como reaccionaria ella si Jack siguiera el plan de Edén. El no quería que ella lo odie por esto, el no quería perderla, el quiere protegerla. Y eso es exactamente lo que hará. Jack pensó rápidamente en un plan para poder escapar de allí y dejo sus dudas para después. Jack agarro el VEF y miro el monitor.

"Esto tiene que terminar, Edén. Tienes que destruirte tu y esta base" Dijo Jack

"¿Y porque iba a hacer eso cuando esta claro que soy la mayor esperanza para la gente del Yermo?"

"En Primer lugar, no eres presidente"

"¿Eso crees?"

"No es lo que creo, es un hecho. Se que los presidentes son elegidos por el pueblo. En ningún momento fuiste electo o votado. Ni siquiera eres humano, solo un ser humano puede gobernar a otros. No una maquina" Jack trato de usar la lógica con Edén, pero parecía no tener resultados.

"Eso es irrelevante. El Ser humano me necesita para poder sobrevivir. Necesita al Enclave para garantizar la supervivencia. Conmigo al frente, la humanidad sobrevivirá"

"¿Pero como sabes si lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto? ¿Como puedes saber que lo que haces le conviene al ser humano?"

"Porque, a diferencia del ser humano, soy perfecto. Yo no cometo errores"

"¿Pero como sabes que no cometes errores?"

"Lo se Porque así fui programado"

"Nada es perfecto en este mundo. Ni siquiera una maquina. El Ser humano te creo, una criatura que comete errores todos los días. Un Ser imperfecto. Por ende, no puedes ser perfecto si un humano te creo. ¿Como puedes saber si eres perfecto? ¿Solo lo sabes y ya? No tiene sentido. Tu no tienes sentido"

"..." Edén se quedo callado. "Procesando" Dijo con una voz monótona. "Detectado Error en la Lógica interna"

"Solo eres una maquina con delirio de poder. Una maquina no puede ser el líder de un país, mucho menos de un grupo de personas. Eres imperfecto. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti"

"... Reiniciando circuitos primarios de memoria. Por favor espere..." Edén volvió en si. "Tal vez... Tal vez allá un problema. Yo... Yo no se como continuar" Jack camino hacia el teclado frente al monitor. Escribió Auto destrucción en el teclado, golpeo la tecla Enter y disparo a la consola. "Nuevo curso de acción dictado. Secuencia de Auto Destrucción iniciada" Jack todavía tenia el VEF en su mano. "¿Que... Que acabas de hacer?" Pregunto Edén.

"Una maquina no puede contra la lógica humana, Edén" Jack se apoyo en la baranda y tiro el VEF hacia el Primer Subsuelo. "Perdón, pero prefiero el mundo así como esta. Ademas, no quiero tener todas esas muertes en mi consciencia"

"TU- No vas a salir tan fácilmente... He enviado la orden... Nova... La mutante morirá, aquí y ahokawfgjhñnjsgd" El Monitor se apago y la base comenzó a temblar. Jack bajo rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el Laboratorio.


	15. Escape de Raven Rock

_**Paso un tiempo, lo se :P Pero he vuelto con un capitulo medio corto. Voy a volver a la modalidad que tenia, publicare los capítulos cada fin de semana. No lo hice en estos últimos meses porque deje pendientes unos finales y la tesis la debo en julio. Por el momento puedo enfocarme mas el los fanfic ahora, así que... He vuelto. El fanfic de Fallout 4 seguirá el próximo fin de semana para los que estén siguiendo ese, así que tranquilos. También no publique por vacaciones, viajes, etc. Me tome un descanso larguísimo XD  
Por favor dejen un review, ponganle like, compartan, etc XD**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 15**_ : Escape de Raven Rock

La alarma sonó por toda la instalación de Raven Rock, la secuencia de autodestrucción había comenzado. La evacuación comenzó inmediatamente, pero los científicos que estaban en el laboratorio no se habían movido de sus lugares. Soldados del Enclave llegaron para evacuarlos rápidamente. Dentro de la habitación donde estaba Nova, habían dos científicos, uno estaba lavándose las manos y el otro estaba preparando los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Actuaban como si no hubieran escuchado la alarma. En ese momento un soldado entro a la habitación, con su pistola en mano. Tenia puesto su servoarmadura menos el casco.

"Ustedes" Dijo el Soldado. "¿No escucharon la alarma? Este lugar volara por los aires, deben salir ahora" El científico con los instrumentos quirúrgicos dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y sin decir una palabra salio de la habitación. Mientras tanto, el otro seguía lavando sus manos como si fuera lo único que sabe hacer. "¿No escuchaste?" El Soldado se hacerlo al científico y lo agarro del hombro. El hombre se dio la vuelta y sin previo le clavo un escalpelo en el cuello. El Soldado no pudo procesar lo que acababa de pasar, se desangro rápidamente y mas aun cuando pudo sacarse el escalpelo del cuello. El científico lo vio desangrándose en el suelo, tomo su pistola y camino hacia Nova. El se paro frente a la mesa donde ella estaba, sus brazos y piernas estaban esposados a la mesa, el estiro su brazo y toco su frente.

"No resultaste ser un completo fracaso, Nova" El científico saco una jeringa de su uniforme. "Pero aun no eres perfecta, como quería... Voy a arreglar eso" El científico agarro el brazo de Nova e inyecto el contenido de la jeringa en ella. Nova parpadeo varias veces antes de retorcerse en dolor. "Tranquila, pasara" El científico salio de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el, se dio vuelta y disparo a las esposas que sometían a Nova con gran precisión. "Me debes una" Dijo y se fue.

* * *

Jack corrió hacia el laboratorio, el podía ver a científicos y soldados corriendo hacia la salida. Todos ellos lo ignoraban completamente, Jack lo aprovecho y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían a Nova. Jack evito a los científicos que corrían hacia la salida, algunos incluso se peleaban para salir con vida de allí antes de que todo explote. Jack llego a la habitación abrió la puerta de golpe y para su sorpresa, Nova no estaba allí, la mesa donde ella estaba acostada estaba vacía. Jack se alejo de la puerta y vio un científico que no estaba corriendo, estaba en el pasillo esperando algo. Jack hizo contacto visual con el y el científico se acerco a el, con una sonrisa rara en su rostro y una pistola en su mano.

"¿De casualidad Buscas al experimento 618?" El pregunto. Jack lo agarro de la bata de laboratorio, lo empujo contra la pared, le quito la pistola y le apunto a la cabeza con ella.

"¿Donde esta Nova?" Jack Pregunto.

"Primero que nada, no deberías hacer eso" El hombre saco un escalpelo de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de clavársela a Jack en el cuello. "Nunca sabes si la persona a la que vas a amenazar puede dar vuelta la situación en menos de unos segundos" Dijo rápidamente. "Segundo... Nova esta bien... Mejor que nunca diría yo. Solo tuve que darle otra dosis de VEF, esta vez modificado, y ella salio corriendo de la habitación. La próxima vez que la veas, notaras un cambio en ella. No para mal, sino para bien"

"¿Que le hiciste?" Jack le grito en la cara y el apretó el escalpelo contra su cuello.

"No hace falta que me grites, niño. La mejore. Ya lo veras cuando la veas"

"No tienes derecho a hacerle eso"

"Claro que tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Es mi hija después de todo"

"¿Que?"

"Si, ahora si no te importa, yo me iré de aquí antes de que el lugar vuele por los aires" El padre de Nova empujo a Jack y le quito el arma de la mano mientras presionaba el escalpelo contra su cuello, teniendo cuidado de no cortarle la vena yugular. "Mi hija se encuentra en el piso de arriba, tratando de escapar. Ayudala a salir de aquí, sola no podrá" El saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la dio a Jack. "Esto es para ella, al igual que para ti. Creo que Debería agradecerte también... Siempre odie a Edén, podría decirse que te debo una por matarlo" Dijo tranquilamente y salio corriendo hacia los pisos inferiores. Jack quería seguirlo, pero debía escapar y encontrar a Nova.

"Maldita Sea..." Jack vio la carta en su mano. Era un sobre sellado con el nombre completo de Nova en el. "Mejor me apresuro"

* * *

Nova estaba corriendo por los pasillos, ella no sabia hacia donde estaba corriendo exactamente, ella estaba desorientada. Acababa de despertar con un gran dolor en su pecho y sus extremidades. Su ojo derecho le dolía, no debería, el ojo ya de por si es inservible, pero sentía un dolor inmenso como si algo se estuviera retorciendo dentro de el. Nova se apoyo en una pared, el dolor no cesaba. Lo ultimo que ella recordaba era que el Enclave se la llevo a ella y a Jack a quien sabe donde.

Nova estaba confundida y el dolor no la ayudaba para nada. Tres Soldados del Enclave, uno de ellos con servoarmadura, aparecieron en el pasillo donde ella estaba. Sin dudar apuntaron a ella con sus rifles láser. Nova vio a los soldados y salio corriendo evitando los láser. Nova salio del pasillo y entro a una habitación que parecía ser un dormitorio ya que estaba lleno de camas. Nova escucho una voz por el altavoz del lugar diciendo que la secuencia de autodestrucción había comenzado. Primero los soldados y ahora el lugar iba a explotar, Nova estaba confundida, todo pasaba muy rápido.

Los soldados entraron y dispararon a Nova. Ella recibió un disparo en el hombro y cayo al suelo. Los soldados se acercaron a ella, pero se detuvieron cuando se levanto de golpe. Nova levanto una de las camas como si pesaran nada y se las lanzo. Los soldados esquivaron el objeto volador, pero fue una distracción. Nova se tiro contra el soldado con la servoarmadura como si fuera un animal salvaje, ella tiro al soldado al suelo, sus manos fueron directo a casco y con una fuerza descomunal lo aplasto. La sangre y parte del cerebro del soldado salieron volando a todas las direcciones posibles. Nova se levanto y vio a los otros dos soldados que empezaron a retroceder. Nova podía sentir el dolor en su ojo derecho desvaneciéndose, un problema menos. Los soldados salieron corriendo, pero Nova los alcanzo en tan solo un instante. Ella agarro a uno de ellos de su ropa y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación con una sola mano. Al otro lo agarro del cuello y lo llevo contra la pared.

"¿Donde estoy?" Pregunto ella y comenzó a apretar su cuello de a poco hasta que el hombre decidió a hablar

"R-Raven Rock" Dijo el, apenas podía respirar ya que Nova estaba a punto de romperle el cuello

"¿Como salgo de aquí?" Nova apretó mas su cuello.

"... T-tienes que subir. La salida esta en el primer piso" El soldado dijo casi al instante, pero parece que no quería que Nova sepa como salir de las instalaciones ya que al principio planeaba no decir ni una palabra. Al ver como ella mato a uno de ellos de una forma tan violenta, decidió cooperar.

"Gracias" Nova sonrió y lo soltó. "Pero aun así me disparaste en el hombro... y eso duele"

"¿Que?" Antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar, Nova lo agarro de la cabeza y lo golpeo contra la pared, una y otra vez hasta que no quedo nada de el. La sangre salpico sobre ella, pero no le importo. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír mientras lo hacia. Aun cuando ya estaba muerto, ella siguió. El cuerpo cayo al suelo y ella lo pateo y lo piso repetidamente.

"Jajaja..." Ella comenzó a reírse mientras lo hacia, pero se detuvo cuando algo vino a su mente. Un recuerdo... Paradise Falls, Cuando Jack trato de razonar con ella y ella lo ataco. Nova se detuvo en el acto y se dejo caer en el suelo. "¿Que me paso?" Se pregunto a ella misma. "Yo... No soy así"

* * *

Jack corrió por los pasillos de Raven Rock lo mas rápido que pudo buscando a Nova. El estaba ya en el primer piso, ya todos habían evacuado. El por un momento pensó que Nova ya debía haber salido, ¿pero que tal si no lo hizo? El no iba a dejarla morir aquí. Jack entro por unas de las puertas del pasillo, lo llevo a un dormitorio grande. Al entrar se encontró a un soldado del Enclave con Servoarmadura... Su casco estaba completamente destrozado, sangre, carne y partes de su cerebro estabas saliendo de los orificios del casco. Jack miro a su alrededor y vio el cuerpo de otro soldado al otro lado de la habitación, ese esta inconsciente. Habia un tercer cuerpo, ese esta hecho puré, literalmente, lo único que quedo de el fue el torso.

"¿J-Jack?" Jack escucho la voz de Nova. El miro a todas partes y encontró a Nova, temblando, en posición fetal en una esquina, ella tenia sus manos y ropa llenas de sangre. Jack se acerco hacia ella y noto algo diferente en ella. Su ojo derecho se había regenerado, como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño, pero el ojo derecho era diferente al izquierdo, era normal. Jack se arrodillo frente a Nova y acaricio su mejilla. Ella dejo de temblar por un momento, pero seguía nerviosa. "Creo que lo hice de nuevo"

"Tranquila, ya paso" Jack abrazo a Nova y ella a el. Jack acaricio su cabello para tranquilizarla, mientras lo hacia noto lo lacio y suave que era. "Me tenias preocupado, Nova. Si algo te hubiera pasado... No creo que me lo perdone" Nova abrazo a Jack mas fuerte que antes cuando expreso su preocupación hacia ella.

"Perdón, Jack" Nova se puso a llorar en su hombro y Jack siguió acariciando su cabello. Todo el lugar empezó a temblar violentamente y el techo comenzó a agrietarse. Jack agarro las manos de Nova y la forzó a levantarse.

"Debemos irnos si no quieres morir aquí dentro" Jack se mancho sus manos con la sangre que Nova tenia en las suyas, pero a el no le importo en absoluto. Su atención se enfoco completamente en Nova y en sacarla de allí. Jack llevo a Nova hasta el pasillo y ambos corrieron hasta la salida. La puerta estaba abierta y no quedaba ningún soldado, por lo que facilito su escape. Una vez afuera, Jack miro detrás de el y vio como las instalaciones de Raven Rock explotaban. Varios Vertibird tomaron vuelo y escaparon del lugar, otros se desplomaron en el suelo.

"¿Porque exploto el lugar, Jack? ¿Que paso?" Nova estaba confundida, ella no sabia lo que Jack había hecho.

"Te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora debemos ir a la ciudadela. Tengo que ver a la Hermandad y- Mierda" Jack vio a varios soldados del Enclave rodeándolos y apuntándolos con sus rifles de plasma. Jack se puso delante de Nova, preparo su rifle y les apunto. Nova vio a otro grupo de soldados apuntado por detrás. Nova cubrió la espalda de Jack y se preparo para pelear. Ellos estaban en desventaja, pero no era un problema para Nova. El problema era que Jack no podrá sobrevivir, si ellos disparan al mismo tiempo Jack morirá. Aun así, el estaba dispuesto a pelear contra ellos. Los soldados se prepararon para disparar, pero fueron sorprendidos cuando alguien disparo desde otra dirección matando a varios de ellos en el proceso. Era Fawkes y traía con el una enorme ametralladora con la cual disparaba a los soldados del Enclave sin piedad y con mucha precisión, evitando dispararle a Jack o a Nova en el proceso. Los soldados al ver a Fawkes, empezaron a dispararle a el. Jack tomo esta oportunidad y disparo a los soldados distraídos, Nova mato a uno de ellos con sus propias manos, tomo su rifle plasma y ayudo a Jack a deshacerse de ellos. Una vez terminada la balacera, Fawkes se acerco a ellos.

"¡Por fin los encontré!" Grito Fawkes.

"Fawkes, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como nos encontraste?" Pregunto Jack.

"Vi como los apresaron y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para seguir a sus captores. Ojala hubiera llegado antes para ayudarlos a escapar" Dijo Fawkes.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo, Fawkes" Dijo Nova. "Te lo agradezco"

"No hace falta. Como les debo la libertad, pensé que seria justo devolverles el favor. Después de todo, no conozco a nadie mas en este mundo" Fawkes miro a su alrededor, no quedaban mas soldados que matar. "Lamento lo que le paso al muchacho que estaba con ustedes. Les alegrara saber que le di un entierro, un funeral. Es lo menos que pude hacer por el"

"Gracias, Fawkes" Dijo Jack y le dio la mano. Fawkes apretó la mano de Jack y la sacudió. "¿Donde enterraste a Butch?"

"Fuera del refugio, en la entrada de la cueva donde están esos niños. Al principio querían matarme, pero cuando les explique lo que paso y que los habían secuestrado, lo cual no fue fácil, ellos me dieron esta arma para ayudarlos"

"Me resulta difícil de creer que los hayas convencido, pero al menos llegaste a tiempo para salvarnos. Supongo que con esto saldamos las cuentas ¿Que harás ahora?" Pregunto Jack

"No lo se. Por el momento iré al sur. He oído que hay un museo de historia donde aceptan a Necrofagos. Tal vez pueda encajar allí"

"Ya estuve allí, Fawkes. Te aceptaran sin dudarlo. Diles que me conoces y seguramente te darán asilo"

"Gracias, Jack. Espero verte a ti y a Nova de nuevo" Fawkes se despido y se fue solo del lugar. Jack y Nova vieron los cuerpos de los soldados rodeándolos. Jack suspiro y miro a Nova. "Casi morimos si no fuera por el"

"Si... Le debemos mas de lo que cree"


	16. Padre e Hija

_**Capitulo 16**_ : Padre e Hija

En la distancia, podía verse una nube de humo negra proveniente de Raven Rock. Todo Yermo Capital vio la enorme nube negra y todos se preguntaron que la ocasiono. Los ciudadanos de Megaton especulaban que eran los saqueadores y que se habían encontrado con un viejo deposito de bombas, La gente de Rivet City pensaba que el Enclave estaba relacionado con eso y la Hermandad en la Ciudadela sabia que el humo provenía de Raven Rock, pero ninguno sabia que paso.

A las afueras de Raven Rock, un solo hombre quedo en pie frente a las instalaciones destruidas del Enclave. Este hombre llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, cabello blanco y debajo de su bata llevaba un traje del Refugio 99. El sonrió ante tal destrucción, saco un tubo de ensayo del bolsillo de su bata, dentro había un liquido verde. El tiro el tubo al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, el liquido se espacio en el suelo y fue absorbido por el.

"Y así... El Enclave llega a su fin. No creí vivir lo suficiente para ver esto. Ese chico si que es algo... Haciendo que Edén se auto destruya, no eres tan estúpido como pensaba... Ahora solo falta que lean la carta..."

* * *

Lo que paso en Raven Rock puede describirse con varias palabras. Desastre, tortura, Odisea, Pesadilla, Peligroso, etc. Dependiendo de cada persona que estuvo allí. En el caso de Jack, podría decirse que fue inesperado, termino haciendo que Edén se auto destruyera, algo que no pensó que lograría. Eso le permitió escapar con vida y con Nova. El miro a Nova mientras caminaban por la carretera rodeada de arena y pedazos de metal de lo que solían ser autos. Ella aun tenia puesta la bata blanca de hospital que le pusieron los científicos en Raven Rock. Por su cabeza pasaban varias cosas, pensamientos de lo que le hubiera pasado a Nova si el no hubiera destruido a Edén... O si su padre no hubiera estado allí. Jack pensó por un momento en el padre de Nova y recordó que tenia una carta para ella. El decidió guardarla por un rato hasta que lleguen a un lugar seguro, estaba oscureciendo, por lo que debían buscar refugio. Nova se detuvo de golpe mientras Jack seguía caminando. El se detuvo al ver que Nova se detuvo.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el. Nova parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Jack a los ojos.

"Si, solo un cansada" Dijo ella y bostezo. "Vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir" Nova miro a su alrededor y no había nada, absolutamente nada. Jack apunto a lo que parecía ser el sur.

"Por allá veo algo. Parece una vieja estación de servicio" Jack apunto al cohete de la estación Red Rocket que estaba a la distancia. "Vamos allá. No tenemos nada que perder" Jack siguió caminando, pero se detuvo de nuevo. Nova no lo seguía. "¿Nova?"

"... Gracias" Dijo ella.

"¿Porque?"

"Por venir por mi y no abandonarme en Raven Rock... Si no hubieras venido, estaría enterrada allí"

"... No hace falta que me agradezcas por eso, Nova. Tu y yo pasamos por muchas cosas y no pienso perderte ahora cuando hemos llegado tan lejos" Jack siguió caminando. "Esta oscureciendo muy rápido, tenemos que apurarnos" Nova asintió y siguió a Jack. El sol se estaba ocultando rápidamente, la oscuridad se hacia presente en el Yermo y con eso las criaturas de la noche deambulaban buscando comida. Jack y Nova llegaron a la estación y cerraron la puerta, se aseguraron de que nada pudiera abrirla y la taparon con varios muebles que había dentro. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera y había un colchón en el piso, lleno de sangre, alguien solía vivir allí, pero algo lo mato. Jack agarro el colchón y lo dio vuelta, sacudió el polvo y se sentó allí. Nova, sin preguntar, se sentó a su lado.

"... Lamento lo de Butch" Dijo Nova de la nada. Jack suspiro.

"Ya no importa mucho... Me preocupa lo que pase después, cuando tenga que decirle a Amata que Butch esta muerto" Jack quería llorar, quería lamentarse por la muerte de Butch, pero algo se lo impedía. Ver tanta muerte, tanta crueldad en el mundo, lo cambio. Al principio se lamentaba por la muerte de alguien he incluso soltaba al menos una lagrima, pero ahora no puede. El y Butch no eran los mejores amigos, pero sentía que todo podía mejorar al menos, pero ya no sera posible. Nova abrazo a Jack sin previo aviso y el se quedo quieto.

"Haremos que paguen por eso, Jack. Te lo prometo"

"... Edén esta muerto, pero el resto del Enclave sigue afuera. Ellos aun están en el Proyecto Pureza... Hay que tomar el lugar a la fuerza. Se lo que tratan de hacer con el, no dejare que lo hagan. No dejare que la muerte de mi padre sea en vano. Volveré allí y tomare el lugar de nuevo. Para eso, necesito a la Hermandad del Acero... Y te necesito a ti también, Nova" Jack dijo lo ultimo en voz baja. Nova igualmente lo escucho y sonrió.

"Sabes... Me di cuenta de algo, Jack. No importa lo que pase, siempre puedo contar contigo. Me salvaste, no solo una, sino dos veces. Tengo que devolverte el favor. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, eres mi mejor amigo"

"... Amigo..." Jack sintió una presión en su pecho. Cuando confronto a Edén, en lo único que podía pensar era en Nova, pero no como su amiga... El esperaba que fuera algo mas, pero ¿realmente es lo que quiere? El no sabe si debería decírselo y simplemente quedarse callado. El nunca había sentido algo así, no es el mismo sentimiento de Amistad que tiene con Amata, esto era mas fuerte.

"¿Pasa algo, Jack?" Nova pregunto. Jack sacudió un poco la cabeza en negación.

"No, no pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo" Jack puso las manos en sus bolsillo y recordó que aun seguía teniendo la carta. El la saco de su bolsillo sin pensar, Nova vio la carta y se la saco de las manos.

"¿Que es esto?" Pregunto ella. Jack trago saliva y respondió.

"... Creo que me encontré con tu padre en Raven Rock. Me dio esta carta y quería que te la diera" Jack explico. Nova abrió la carta lentamente, pero no completamente. Ella se detuvo a la mitad. Nova miro la carta por unos segundos y la volvió a cerrar. "¿No vas a leerla?"

"Si mi padre te dio esta carta... Creo que se lo que dice" Nova le devolvió la carta. "No quiero leerla... ¿Puedes leerla por mi?" Jack tomo la carta, la abrió y dentro había un pequeño texto. Jack lo leyó en voz alta para que Nova pueda escuchar.

 ** _Nova... Si estas leyendo esto, significa que saliste Raven Rock. Iré directo al grano. Tu y yo necesitamos hablar. Estaré esperándote en Paradise Falls, esta noche. Puedes venir sola o con tu amigo, no me importa. Lo que quiero es que vengas y hablemos. Si no vienes, no me importa, tampoco te estoy obligando a venir, pero quiero que sepas que si vienes, responderé a todas tus preguntas, cada una de ellas._**

 _ **¿Vendrás... O huirás de mi? Tu decides.**_

Jack termino de leer la carta. Nova solo se limito a mirar al suelo cuando Jack termino de leer. Ella tembló un poco y miro a Jack, ella esperaba que el diga algo. Jack doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

"¿Quieres ir?" Pregunto el en voz baja. Nova no respondió, ella se cruzo de brazos y los froto como si tuviera frio, lo cual era lo que tenia. La ropa que llevaba puesta no la ayudaba tampoco.

"... No se... ¿Que te dijo el cuando lo encontraste en Raven Rock?" Nova pregunto.

"No mucho... Solo donde estabas y como salir" Jack dijo.

"... Esta oscuro afuera. No creo que sea la mejor opción... Caminar casi a ciegas hasta Paradise Falls... Tal vez el ya no este allí"

"¿Pero que pasa si esta?" Pregunto Jack. "¿Que quieres hacer tu?" Nova no quería responder, ella evito la mirar a Jack a los ojos. "¿Odias a tu padre?"

"... Siempre hubo algo en el que me llamaba la atención, Pero... El no era tan diferente de Mama... Ambos eran... Monstruos. Ellos me mantuvieron encerrada en la misma habitación por casi toda mi vida. Experimentaron conmigo y en ninguno momento dijeron si me amaban o me odiaban... Tal vez ni siquiera me veían como su hija o como ser humano. Para ellos debí haber sido una rata de laboratorio mas" Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Nova, ella se seco los ojos con sus manos. "Si voy... Es posible que sea para matarlo. Quiero que se lamente por lo que me hizo... Quiero que me pida perdón... Pero si lo hago... ¿Estará bien? No se que hacer" Jack se acerco a Nova y la abrazo.

"Lo que puedes hacer ahora es, ignorarlo o ir hacia el. Si lo ignoras puedes olvidarte de el completamente y seguir con tu vida, pero si vas no se que pasara, no se que te espera. Si vas, yo iré contigo y te protegeré si algo llega a pasar" Nova enterró su rostro en el hombro de Jack. Ella empezó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Jack.

"G-Gracias, Jack"

"Todo por ti, Nova..."

* * *

Las horas pasaron, el día termino y la noche invadió el Yermo. La noche dio el pase libre a las criaturas mas mortíferas del lugar para salir de sus escondites y cazar. Esa noche, casi todo Yermo Capital estaba en silencio absoluto y sin ninguna luz a excepción de un lugar en particular, Paradise Falls. El lugar que ahora debería ser un desierto lleno de cadáveres, estaba siendo usado por una sola persona. En medio del lugar, un hombre adulto de cabello blanco corto con una bata de laboratorio y un traje de refugio, estaba sentado en una silla, esperando algo. Las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, el estaba mirando directo a la puerta de la entrada. Sus ojos no miraban otra cosa, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la puerta que tenia a varios metros de el. El hombre parecía mas interesado en la puerta que en el montón de cadáveres que estaban en el suelo. Ratas Topo merodeaban por el lugar, comiéndose los cadáveres y arrastrándose algunos hacia sus guaridas.

Después de un par de horas de esperar, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Jack y Nova entraron al lugar y vio al hombre frente a frente. Nova se había cambiado de ropa ya que no quería seguir usando la bata que tenia. Ella ahora llevaba una remera gris, una chaqueta negra maltratada y pantalones marrones. Esa ropa la encontró en la estación de servicio donde ella y Jack se encontraban hace un par de horas. El hombre suspiro y se levanto de la silla.

"No me esperaba que de verdad vengas. Pense que darías media vuelta y te irías con ese chico" Dijo Jason, el padre de Nova. El puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia ellos. Nova saco una pistola de su chaqueta y apunto directo a la cabeza de Jason. El se detuvo y levanto sus manos en el aire. El sonrió. "Perfecto... No te conviene confiar en mi. No te conviene confiar en nadie. Hazme un favor, Nova. Aprieta el gatillo y termina que esto"

"... ¿Que?" Pregunto Jack. "¿La llamaste para que te mate?"

"La llame para otra cosa, pero si ella quiere terminar con mi vida, con gusto le daré la oportunidad. Después de todo... Los padres harían cualquier cosa por sus hijos... Incluso convertirlos en monstruos para evitar la muerte" Nova bajo el arma, lo que dijo su padre la dejo confundida.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto ella. "¿Porque querías verme? ¿Que tienes que decirme? ¿De que quieres hablar?"

"Quiero hablar sobre tu madre, Nova" Dijo Jason. "Voy a contártelo todo. Cual era nuestro objetivo y porque hice lo que hice... Puedes sentarte y escucharme o simplemente puedes dispararme en la cabeza si solo viniste a vengarte. Por mi esta bien, pero ¿es lo que de verdad quieres? ¿Quieres agregar otro cuerpo a la lista de todas las personas que mataste? Este desastre, esta masacre... ¿Fue obra tuya, o me equivoco?" Jason miro a su alrededor. "Apuesto a que no lo vieron venir"

"¡Cállate!" Nova grito y apunto de nuevo a su cabeza. Su mano estaba temblando.

"Oh... ¿Acaso toque un nervio?" Jason pregunto y Nova le disparo en el hombro.

"¡Nova! ¡Baja el arma!" Grito Jack.

"¡Pero...!"

"No, déjala..." Dijo Jason. Ambos vieron como Jason se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado y la herida de su hombro se cerraba, con la bala aun dentro. Jason se quito su bata y la tiro al suelo. "Como Odio la sangre... Es difícil de lavar"

"... ¿Qu-Que fue eso?" Pregunto Jack. "Igual que Nova"

"Exacto" Dijo Jason y se acerco a ellos. Nova disparo de nuevo, esta vez en su pecho. Jason se detuvo por unos segundos y la herida cerro de nuevo. "¡¿Piensas que fuiste la única que sufrió en ese agujero?! Todos contribuimos a la causa, si no lo hacíamos nos mataban, incluyendo a los bebes. Por esa razón experimente contigo. Si no lo hacia, tu propia madre iba a tirarte fuera del Refugio para que te coman las Ratas Topo" Jason se paro frente a Nova y le quito el arma. "Ahora dime y no lo pienses mucho, ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Matarme o escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? Si vas a matarme, vamos a estar aquí por un buen rato. Ni yo he podido acabar con mi propia vida, ¿Piensas que tu podrás...? Ni siquiera un tiro en la cabeza puede matarte"

"¿Co-Como sabes eso?"

"Yo lo se todo, Nova. ¿Que eliges?" Jason pregunto. Nova miro a Jack, esperando a que el diga algo por ella, pero incluso Jack estaba sin palabras. "No lo mires a el. ¿Esperas que el resuelva todos tus problemas? Si vas a depender de el siempre, ¿Que pasara cuando el muera? ¿Que harás entonces?" Nova nunca había pensado en eso antes. ¿Que pasa si Jack muere? Ella no morirá tan fácilmente, pero Jack es un simple humano. ¿Que pasara si el muere mañana? ¿Que sera de ella? "¿Y bien?" Jason se puso impaciente. Nova trago saliva.

"Vine para que te disculpes..." Nova respondió. "Eso es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que te disculpes por todo lo que me hiciste"

"..." Jason no respondió, el suspiro y le devolvió el arma. "Aunque me disculpe, dudo mucho que me perdones. Ni siquiera yo me perdonaría por todo lo que hice" Jason miro detenidamente a Nova y se cruzo de brazos. "Cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas a Mama... Y también a Papa... Tu y el fueron los únicos que lograron escapar de ese agujero infernal..."

"Espera... ¿Arthur Waterhouse es el abuelo de Nova?" Jack pregunto.

"¿Quien te dijo ese nombre?" Jason pregunto.

"Edén me lo dijo, logre sacarle información antes de acabar con el"

"Ya veo... El punto aquí es que la razón por la que quería que vengas es para contarte todo lo que paso en el Refugio y porque hice lo que hice. Quieres que me disculpe, esta bien, lo haré, pero primero quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir"

"... Esta bien, habla" Jason volvió a la silla en la que estaba sentado y volvió a sentarse, Jack y Nova se pararon frente a el y escucharon su historia...

* * *

 _ **21 de Diciembre, 2249**_

Dentro de una habitación decorada completamente de baldosas blancas, un niño leía un enorme libro viejo de color rojo. Ese libro era la biblia, el no tenia nada mas que leer, ningún libro, ningún juguete con el que entretenerse, ni nadie con quien hablar. En la habitación, el solo tenia una cama y un escritorio, el no tenia un armario con ropa, cada día se le daba un nuevo cambio de ropa cada vez que se bañaba.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entro, el llevaba una remera y un pantalón blanco, sus ojos eran diferentes a los del chico. Eran completamente negros y con pupilas blancas. El chico dejo el libro en el suelo y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

"¡Papa!" Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a su padre. El le devolvió el abrazo, pero sin ningún animo, su expresión mostraba cansancio. El estaba a punto de caer dormido allí donde estaba, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para poder permanecer de pie. Detrás de el, soldados estaban mirándolos.

"Jason..." Dijo su padre. "Tengo que decirte algo importante... Tengo que irme"

"¿A donde iras?"

"A un lugar mejor que aquí... Quiero que te quedes aquí, te prometo que volveré por ti en algún momento. Por ahora quiero que te quedes aquí y seas un buen chico" Arthur se saco el crucifijo que tenia con el y se lo dio a Jason. "Esto era de tu madre... Cuídalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello y no olvides que... Ella esta siempre contigo, sin importar lo mal que este todo, sin importar lo mal que te trate el mundo, ella siempre estar contigo" Las manos de Arthur estaban temblando y lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"P-Papa... ¿Porque lloras? ¿A donde vas? ¡Quiero ir contigo!"

"No puedo llevarte, Jason. Tienes que quedarte aquí... Te prometo que volveré por ti... Adiós" Arthur empujo a Jason dentro de la habitación y salio, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Jason corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeo mientras gritaba por su padre. El escucho voces del otro lado de la puerta y escucho lo que estaban diciendo.

"Mas les vale cumplir con su parte del trato" Dijo Arthur. "Volveré con ayuda y a cambio protegerán a mi hijo"

"Es un trato, pero apúrate. No queda mucha gente aquí. No podre protegerlo una vez que sea llamado de nuevo" Dijo el guardia. "Suerte allá afuera, Arthur"

"¡NO!" Jason grito y golpeo la puerta. "¡PAPA, NO TE VAYAS! ¡PAPA!"

* * *

 _ **18 de Junio, 2255**_

Jason estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, sus manos estaban encadenadas al piso. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y tenia sangre en toda su ropa. Frente a el, sentado en el escritorio, estaba el Supervisor del Refugio, el estaba escribiendo en una hoja algo que Jason no llegaba a leer. El Supervisor termino de escribir y agarro unos documentos cerca de su terminal. El los leyó rápidamente y miro a Jason a los ojos.

"Sujeto Numero 464, Jason Barnbrook, nacido el 1 de Enero de 2239" El Supervisor leyó el documento de Jason con calma. "Hijo de Arthur Waterhouse y Samanta Barnbrook. Tu madre murio de un paro cardíaco cuando tenias 8 años y tu padre huyo del Refugio cuando tenias 10 años, ¿Es correcto?" El pregunto y Jason solo asintió. "Eres de los pocos que han podido sobrevivir al experimento con el VEF gracias al código genético de tu padre. Desde el momento en que naciste, esperamos que tu fueras el elegido. Esperábamos que fueras el ser humano perfecto, pero no heredaste nada de tu padre. Solo resistencia a la radiación... Eres un humano común y corriente si te quitamos esa resistencia... También te hace completamente inmune al VEF. No nos sirves, Jason. Tampoco sabes donde fue tu padre, lo que te hace mas inútil de lo que ya eres" El Supervisor suspiro y se levanto de su silla. Saco de su cintura una pistola y apunto directo a su cabeza.

"¡N-No! ¡Espera! ¡Aun puedo ser útil! ¡No te atrevas a dispararme, Maldito!"

"... Lo lamento... Pero eres peso muerto, ya tenemos muchas muestras de tu sangre la cual podemos usar para mejorar el suero. Ahora mismo solo eres otra boca que alimentar y no permitiré que gastes los recursos del Refugio. Este es tu fin, Niño"

"¡Hijo de P-" El Supervisor disparo a Jason directo en la cabeza y murió en el acto. El Supervisor suspiro y llamo a los guardias. El dejo el arma en la mesa y se paro frente al cadáver de Jason que seguía sentado en la silla.

"Es una lastima... Pudiste haber sido la respuesta a nuestros problemas... El Enclave empezara a presionarnos aun mas... Tal vez pueda pedirle que traigan gente del Yermo, después de todo, ¿Quien extrañaría a esas basuras?" El Supervisor miro las manos de Jason... Estaban temblando. De repente Jason abrió los ojos y respiro desesperadamente. El Supervisor no parecía sorprendido o asustado, el simplemente se cruzo de brazos y sonrió. "Vaya, vaya, vaya, Jason. Parece que me precipite contigo" El Supervisor vio como el agujero de la bala era tapado por la piel. "Parece que aun puedes servirnos después de todo"

"¿Q-Que me Pa-Paso?" Jason tartamudeo.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte" Dijo El Supervisor. Los Guardias entraron y el Supervisor los detuvo. "Jason, te propongo un trato que seguramente te gustara. Te mantendrá en una muy buena posición"

"M-Me... ¡Disparaste! En la cabeza... Me mataste... ¡¿Como es esto posible?!" Jason estaba desorientado, pero comenzó a enfocarse. "¿Que quieres de mi?"

"Primero... Vas a dejar que te estudiemos. Segundo, dejaras de ser parte de los experimentos y pasaras a ser parte del equipo de desarrollo. Demostraste cierto nivel de inteligencia durante las primeras pruebas hace un par de años, asi que el trabajo que te asignaremos no sera tan difícil. Tercero, necesitamos a alguien que ocupe tu lugar, ya que tu no nos sirves para seguir experimentando"

"... No entiendo. ¿Quieres que escoja a alguien para que ustedes experimenten con el?" Jason pregunto con odio.

"Mas o menos... Estaba esperando conseguir a alguien con tu misma sangre" Jason estaba confundido por unos segundos hasta que entendió lo que el Supervisor quiso decir.

"... ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¡Si llego a tener un hijo no te lo daré para que hagas tus experimentos!"

"Esa es la mejor parte, tu seras el que supervise los experimentos. Tu te encargaras de que todo salga perfectamente si no quieres que tu hijo mute en un monstruo grotesco o muera en el proceso, ¿no te parece que es un buen trato?"

"Nada de esto tiene sentido..." Murmuro Jason. "¿Que pasa si digo que no?"

"Bueno, vamos a tener que matarte. ¿Que eliges? ¿La muerte o la vida de tu futuro hijo? La respuesta debe ser fácil a este punto, veo el miedo en tus ojos, Jason"

"... Hijo de Puta"

* * *

 _ **1 de Diciembre, 2257**_

Jason estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando la pared. Detrás de el, dormida, estaba su esposa, la hija del Supervisor, Maria, en el ultimo mes de embarazo. El Supervisor insistió en que si iba a llevar a cabo el experimento, que la mejor candidata para llevar el bebe seria su propia hija. Para colmo, lo obligaron a acostarse con ella apenas cumplió los 18 años, el aun era joven, muy joven como para ser padre. Jason se enfermaba cada vez que pensaba en eso. Para colmo, Maria estaba de acuerdo, ella quería que el experimento sea un éxito y se ofreció. El no sabia que era peor, el Supervisor o su hija. Por el momento, Maria ganaba la competencia, su falta de entusiasmo ante todo, lo ponía nervioso. Incluso durante el sexo, ella se mostraba inexpresiva, lo cual complicaba las cosas. Jason se sentía en una prisión, aun cuando podía caminar libre, todos lo veían como un bicho raro y lo mantenían vigilado cada segundo, incluso en su propio baño que estaba lleno de cámaras. Jason se siente como basura, condenando a su hija a una vida de miseria. El ahora piensa que hubiera sido mejor la muerte, ahorrarle las molestias y terminar con todo, pero no. Se acobardo, tenia miedo de morir. Ahora debe esforzarse para que los experimentos salgan bien, lo ultimo que quiere es matar a su propia hija por accidente... Pero debe fingir frente a los demás. Debe demostrarles que es capaz de hacerlo sin mostrar emociones. Si demuestra piedad y se rehúsa a seguir con el experimento, lo mataran y alguien tomara su lugar.

"Papa... Aun espero por ti... ¿Donde estas?" Jason murmuro y saco el crucifijo de su bolsillo. "Mama... Papa... Quiero verlos. Quiero verlos a ambos y que me digan que hice lo correcto... Pero se que no es así... Lo arruine... Arruine su vida mucho antes de que naciera... La maldije... Espero que pueda perdonarme... Espero que ustedes puedan perdonarme...

* * *

 _ **18 de Febrero, 2276**_

Jason estaba sosteniendo un rifle láser y frente a el había un muñeco de plástico. El apunto con el arma y disparo con precisión a cada extremidad del muñeco. El suspiro y dejo el arma en la mesa, el vio la hora, ya era tarde. Maria debía traer a Nova para probar el efecto de las armas láser en ella. Jason no quería dispararle a su propia hija. Ya le hizo mucho mal durante todos estos años. El ya llego a su limite, apenas llegue Maria con Nova, va a decirle que ya no sera parte de esto. Ese era un movimiento brusco, Maria se volvió la Supervisora del Refugio, ir contra ella seria la muerte, pero a Jason no le importaba ya. A partir de ahora hará lo que el quiera hacer y lo que quería hacer era salir de este agujero infernal hacia la libertad. El mundo afuera estaba muerto, pero era mejor que aquí.

Jason espero por varios minutos hasta que finalmente decidió ir a ver que pasaba. En ese momento, la alarma del refugio sonó por primera vez. Jason salio corriendo directo a la habitación de Nova, apenas llego se encontró con una escena realmente aterradora. Maria estaba muerta, sus intestinos salían de su panza, le faltaba varios órganos y los que quedaban estaban llenos de mordidas. Jason cayo de rodillas al suelo, el empezó a temblar y lentamente se arrastro contra la pared del pasillo. El siguió temblando hasta que escucho disparos y dejo de temblar.

"¡Nova!" Dijo el y salio corriendo directo a la sala del Supervisor donde estaban las cámaras del Refugio. Allí vio a Nova corriendo por los pasillos, los guardias trataron de detenerla, pero ella corrió hacia ellos y los mato con sus propias manos. Jason tomo control del lugar desde la sala del Supervisor y cerro las puertas que impedían que siga su camino. En lugar de encerrarla, abrió un camino seguro para ella hacia la salida del Refugio. Nova siguió el camino que Jason le facilito hasta que llego a la puerta. Jason abrió la puerta desde donde estaba y Nova salio corriendo. En ese momento escucho a los guardias corriendo hacia donde el estaba. El fue hasta una de las casilla y saco una pistola. Uno de los guardias llego y camino hacia el.

"¡Doctor Barnbrook! ¡Su hija escapo del Refugio y mato a la Supervisora!" El grito. "¡¿Que hacemos?!"

"... Eso me pone a mi a cargo, ¿No?" Pregunto Jason.

"Umm, Si, señor. ¿Cuales son sus ordenes?" Pregunto el guardia. Jason tomo la pistola y le disparo al guardia en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

"Váyanse todos ustedes al carajo, al fin soy libre de esa perra. No voy a quedarme ni un segundo mas aquí" Jason escondió el arma en su bata, camino con calma al laboratorio, tomo varios instrumentos quirúrgicos, datos sobre el VEF y salio del Refugio tranquilamente. Antes de irse, abrió las puertas de todas las habitaciones donde los experimentos estaban, tanto humanos como mutantes. Llego a la entrada y cerro el Refugio desde fuera. "Tranquila, Nova. Voy por ti" Jason subió a la superficie y se encontró dentro de la caja fuerte de lo que solía ser un banco. Habia Dinero y monedas desparramados por todo el lugar, el salio del banco para buscar a Nova, pero se encontró con alguien a quien no quería ver, Augustus Autumn. Detrás de el habían soldados del Enclave llevando sus Servoarmaduras y un Vertibird en medio de la calle frente al banco.

"Doctor Jason Barnbrook" Dijo Autumn. "Me alegra que haya salido con vida. Recibimos una señal de socorro del Refugio, al parecer un experimento escapo y provoco el caos en el Refugio... Dígame, ¿Alguien mas se salvo?"

"... No, solo yo" Respondió Jason. "He podido salvar datos del experimento para ustedes" Obviamente Jason estaba mintiendo. El no tenia pensado darle los datos al Enclave, tampoco se esperaba encontrarlos apenas ponga un pie fuera. Ahora esta obligado a darle los datos.

"Excelente. Suba al Vertibird, lo llevaremos a Raven Rock. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente"

"... ¿Que hay del Refugio?"

"Si solo usted salio, no hace falta arriesgar a nuestros hombres solo para buscar cadáveres" Jason subió al Vertibird junto a Autumn y volaron hacia Raven Rock.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

Jack y Nova escucharon la historia de Jason con lujo de detalles. Su infancia, su adolescencia, las decisiones que lo obligaron a tomar, su matrimonio forzoso y los experimentos que hizo en Nova. Jack sintió lastima por el, mientras que Nova trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Jack sabia que Nova estaba a punto de llorar, el puso su mano en su hombro y trato de tranquilizarla. Jason termino la historia...

"Termine en Raven Rock después de eso y estuve un año desarrollando en VEF allí. Afortunadamente, no me vigilaban lo suficiente, gracias a eso puede crear un suero alternativo que inyecte en Nova apenas me entere de que estaba prisionera allí"

"¿Que tenia ese suero?" Pregunto Jack.

"Ese suero debe mejorar las habilidades regenerativas de Nova. Me di cuenta que funciono al ver tu ojo derecho, esta como nuevo ahora... Eso si, puede que haya efectos secundarios que no haya previsto" Jason se cruzo de brazos. "Puede que tu resistencia a la radiación disminuya considerablemente y tal vez tengas algún que otro ataque de locura, pero eso segundo es temporal. En cuanto a la radiación... Puede que sea permanente. Te recomiendo que seas mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante"

"... No lo entiendo" Dijo Nova. "¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Quería, pero no podía. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras y ademas muy pocas veces pude estar cerca de ti, si por un segundo demostraba no ser apto para seguir con el experimento, iban a matarme y si me oponía a ellos, también. Así que asumí esa mascara de padre insensible... En los últimos años se volvió parte de mi, por eso cuando entraste aquí... No reaccione como quería, debí haber parecido alguien medio loco. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Que harás? ¿Querías que me disculpe? Esta es mi forma de decir que lo siento... Lo siento por ser débil, lo siento por haberte hecho esto y lo siento-" Jason no pudo seguir, Nova lo abrazo inmediatamente y lo interrumpió.

"No te disculpes mas... Acepto tus disculpas, Papa... Sin ti, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí" Dijo Nova mientras lloraba en el pecho de su padre. Jason abrazo a su hija por primera vez en todos estos años y también empezó a llorar. Jack les dio su espacio y espero a que ambos terminen. El deseaba que su padre este aquí también para poder hablar con el, Para tener mas tiempo con el, para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería... Pero no podrá. Aun así, Jack sonrió ante la escena frente a el y deseaba que nunca termine...


	17. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Faltan 2 capitulo para que el Fanfic termine oficialmente :D Al final decidí no hacer el DLC de Broken Steal, mas que nada por falta de tiempo y creo que seria mejor para la historia que termine simplemente con la batalla final. Los próximos capítulos serán los últimos y apreciaría mucho, muchísimo que me dejen un review. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy a punto de terminar, me gustaría que me digan que tal les pareció la historia. ¿Buena? ¿Regular? ¿Mala? Me gustaría saber sus Opiniones y que sean sinceros :D Sin nada mas que decir... Disfrútenlo.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17** : Calma antes de la Tormenta

Jack, Nova y Jason pasaron las siguientes horas hablando entre ellos en medio de Paradise Falls. Jack le hablo a Jason sobre el Refugio del que venia, sobre su padre y el Proyecto Pureza; lo que vivió en el Yermo, la gente que conoció y como encontró a Nova. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando y ya estaba amaneciendo. Jack También le dijo a Jason lo que tenia planeado hacer a continuación y le pidió que venga con el y Nova hasta la Ciudadela. Jason no lo pensó ni por un segundo y negó su propuesta. Jack y Nova se sorprendieron al ver que Jason haya dicho que no.

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Jack.

"... Esta es tu pelea, no mía. Ademas, estoy considerando firmemente salir de aquí. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre el norte... La Commonwealth, Diamond City... Dijeron que es un buen lugar para vivir. Yo la verdad no quiero saber nada sobre facciones, peleas, la Hermandad del Acero, el Enclave, quiero olvidarme de todo eso. Quiero alejarme y vivir lo que me queda en paz y no creo que Yermo Capital sea una buena opción" Jason miro a Nova a los ojos. "¿Tu que harás, Nova? ¿Iras con Jack? No hay razón para que arriesgues tu vida... Eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieras. No digo que vengas conmigo, pero podrías ir a donde quieras"

"Lo se... Podría hacer lo que yo quiera... Soy libre de ir y hacer lo que quiera... Pero si la hay. Hay una razón por la que luchar..." Dijo Nova y miro a Jack a los ojos. "Jack... El es la razón por la que arriesgo mi vida. Donde el vaya, yo lo seguiré. No dejare que la persona a la que le debo tanto, muera. Siento que si lo dejo ahora, todo habrá sido por nada. Todo lo que vivimos quedara en la basura. Quiero estar con Jack, Papa" Nova sonrió. Jason miro a Jack por un momento y se levanto de su asiento.

"Entiendo... Jack, ¿puedes acompañarme por un momento? Quiero hablar contigo por un momento" Jason y Jack se alejaron de Nova, no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para que pudieran hablar entre ellos sin que ella escuche. "Escucha Jack... Lo que están a punto de hacer es peligroso, muy peligroso y no hace falta decir que me preocupa Nova. Es mi hija después de todo. Por eso necesito preguntarte algunas cosas con respecto a ustedes"

"¿Que... clase de pregunta?" Jack se puso un poco nervioso y tenia razón. Nada lo preparo para la siguiente pregunta.

"Tu y Nova... ¿Ustedes están...?" Jason se cruzo de brazos mientras preguntaba y Jack simplemente se quedo mudo.

"Bu-Bueno... La verdad es que... Es complicado... Pero..."

"Se sincero conmigo, Jack ¿Sientes algo por ella?" Jason miro a Jack a los ojos y por alguna razón no podía mentirle. Es como si el fuera un detector de mentiras viviente.

"... Si" Jack se resigno y respondió. "Al principio no, pero de a poco comencé verla de diferente manera... Tuve problemas, pero si... Amo a su hija" Jack lo admitió y sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. "Pero no se si ella siente lo mismo... Creo que si, pero es difícil saber"

"¿Porque no le preguntas?" Jason pregunto. "Y no me vengas con esa basura de "No es tan simple". Es muy simple. No es un Sanguinario, no va a morderte. Solo ve y pregúntale antes de que te arrepientas. Nova te acompañara en esta pelea contra el Enclave y hay una gran posibilidad de que ninguno de los dos salga vivo. Créeme, no quieres morir sin haberle dicho que la amas"

"Bueno... En mi defensa, ella si muerde" Jack aclaro. "Me mordió el hombro y eso dolió... Pero tienes razón, debería decirle lo que siento... Lo haré, pero en la Ciudadela"

"Como quieras, solo es un consejo. Bueno, no debería robarles mas su tiempo. Yo debo irme y ustedes tienen otros lugares en los que estar... Confió en que se cuiden el uno al otro... Hazla feliz, Jack" Jack asintió y ellos volvieron con Nova. Jason tomo a Nova por los hombros. "Ya es hora, Nova... Cuídate mucho... Este no es el adiós, nos volveremos a encontrar eventualmente" Nova no dijo nada y abrazo a Jason.

"Lo se..." Dijo Nova. "Voy a extrañarte... Espero volver a verte pronto"

"Lo harás..." Jason se separo de su hija y le dio la mano a Jack. "Por Favor, Cuida de ella" Jason y Jack se dieron la mano. Después de lo que parecía ser una despedida que nunca terminaría, Jason salio de Paradise Falls y desapareció en el horizonte con destino al norte... Diamond City. Tal vez se lo vuelva a ver, tal vez no, solo el futuro lo dirá...

* * *

Después de la despedida, Jack y Nova siguieron su camino hasta la Ciudadela. El camino fue silencioso y algo incomodo por parte de Jack. En todo el camino parecía que el quería decir algo, pero no podía decirlo, Nova lo noto y ella estaba por preguntar, pero algo le decía que espere hasta que lleguen a su destino. Nova tenia curiosidad y Jack tenia miedo, miedo de hacer la pregunta, miedo por pasar vergüenza (mucho no le importa esa parte) y miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo. Para el lo peor seria que Nova no lo ame y esto sea solo un amor unilateral. Eso lo aterra. A pesar de eso, el viaje fue tranquilo, muy calmado. No había ningún saqueador, Mutaracha, Sanguinario o cualquier criatura del Yermo. Es como si el lugar estuviera realmente desierto y desprovisto de vida. Cuando Jack y Nova llegaron a la Ciudadela, les abrieron las puertas enseguida y fueron llevados directamente con Lyons. En la sala donde estaba Liberty Prime, la Centinela Lyons estaba hablando con su padre y el Escriba Rothchild.

"Solo digo que cuanto mas tiempo estemos aquí sentados, mas tiempo tendrá el Enclave para fortalecer sus defensas" Dijo la Centinela. "Debemos atacar ahora que podemos"

"Lo se" Dijo Elder Lyons. "Pero apenas tenemos mano de obra para mantener la Ciudadela fortificada. Ya hablamos de esto, Sarah"

"No podemos esperar. Debemos atacar ya!" Sarah Lyons insistió

"¿Y si fracasas? ¿Que crees que pasara? El riesgo es mas grande que la recompensa" Dijo Elder

"Estoy de acuerdo" Rothchild se unió a la conversación. "Sin el G.E.C.K. al Enclave no le sirve el purificador. Quizá se rindan en poco tiempo" Jack se metió en la conversación y Nova lo siguió.

"No se rendirán" Dijo Jack y todos los presentes lo miraron.

"Ah, llegaste al fin. Creíamos que te habíamos perdido" Dijo Elder. "¿Tienes el G.E.C.K.?"

"Ese es el problema. Nos emboscaron y ahora el Enclave tiene el G.E.C.K. Lo deben estar instalando en estos momentos o ya debe estar instalado. No lo se" Jack suspiro.

"¡No puede ser... Esto lo cambia todo, debemos movernos cuanto antes!" Dijo Sarah.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Elder. "¿Tienes mas información que podría sernos útil?"

"Edén esta muerto, yo lo mate" Jack dejo caer la noticia y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. "Nova y yo fuimos llevados hasta Raven Rock y destruimos las instalaciones. Ahora lo único que queda del Enclave esta en el Proyecto Pureza. No solo eso, Edén quería usar el purificador para esparcir un virus"

"¿Un virus?" Sarah pregunto. "¿Que clase de virus?"

"Uno que aniquilaría a los Necrofagos y a cualquier persona de Yermo Capital que no sea "Puro" como la gente del Enclave"

"Entiendo. ¿Y ahora donde esta el virus?" Elder pregunto.

"No te preocupes por el, se incendio junto a Raven Rock. No queda nada de el. Prácticamente no tienen ningún objetivo ya" Jack explico.

"Pero aun así, tienen el purificador y no dejaremos que lo pongan en marcha. Si tienen mas de ese virus no podemos esperar ni un minuto mas. Sarah, manda las tropas. Usaremos a Liberty Prime como apoyo" Dijo Elder.

"Pero Liberty Prime no esta listo. La Dra. Li y yo resolvimos los problemas de energía, pero no hemos calibrado las armas ni los sistemas de navegación" Dijo Rothchild.

"¿Funciona, si o no?" Elder pregunto en un tono demandante.

"En teoría si... Pero haremos todo lo posible para ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible"

"Muy bien" Dijo Sarah y le hablo a todos los presentes. "¡Manden la voz! ¡Saldremos en una hora! ¡Nuestra misión: Destruir al Enclave de una vez por todas!" Todos los presentes se pusieron a trabajar enseguida y prepararse para la misión. Jack suspiro aliviado y Sarah Lyons fue directo hacia el.

"Jack... Mi tropa y yo hemos decidido que, después de todo a lo que has sobrevivido y de todo lo que hemos escuchado sobre ti, te mereces ser un miembro honorifico de la Tropa de Lyon" Dijo Sarah. Jack no sabia como responder a eso, solo sonrió. "Y como miembro, te daremos una Servoarmadura. Tienes una hora para prepararte para la batalla. Ve a los cuartos del piso de abajo. Te daremos un momento para descansar y habrá ya una Servoarmadura esperándote allí" Sarah miro a Nova. "Nova... Seria un honor tenerte en la Tropa también. Tuvimos a un residente de Refugio 99 en nuestras tropas y en vista a lo que tu y Jack pasaron, es lógico que tu también te vuelvas un miembro honorifico"

"Oh... Gracias" Dijo Nova, sorprendida. "Entonces nos prepararemos para la batalla supongo"

"Te daremos una Servoarmadura a ti también" Dijo Sarah.

"No, creo que estoy mejor sin una... Solo otro cambio de ropa me vendría bien" Nova insistió, algo que a Jack no le parecía muy buena idea. Sarah respeto su decisión y ambos fueron a las habitaciones del piso de abajo. Jack y Nova entraron a una habitación grande con muebles de trabajo, unas Servoarmaduras colgadas en la pared y uniformes viejos de la Hermandad del Acero. La habitación no se usaba mucho al parecer. Jack se sentó en una silla, la única que servia y suspiro.

"Esto esta pasando muy rápido... Creí que al menos nos darían un par de horas mas..." Jack expreso su preocupación y Nova hizo lo mismo.

"Te entiendo. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Ella pregunto.

"No, solo un momento para asimilarlo. Pasamos por mucho ya... Seria estúpido salir de esto ahora... Pero por alguna razón me siento arrastrado. Donde quiera que voy, la gente me arrastra y yo solo asiento y los ayudo... Me siento arrastrado hacia esta guerra, pero al mismo tiempo lo hago por mi padre. Voy a recuperar el Proyecto Pureza y terminare con esto" Jack miro a Nova a los ojos y no pudo evitar levantar su mano y acariciar su mejilla izquierda. "Cuando terminemos con esto... Quiero descansar por un buen rato, sin que nadie me moleste. Pasar un día tranquilo en Megaton, beber Nuka Cola, escuchar a Three Dog y si es posible... Quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado" Jack miro a Nova a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y miro a otro lado por un momento, pero volvió a mirarlo. Ella sabia lo que el quería decir con eso. No solo lo dijo indirectamente, su mirada lo decía todo.

"Jack... Si ninguno vuelve de esto... No quiero arrepentirme de nada" Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin previo aviso, Nova se acerco a Jack y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se alejo de el por un momento y Jack apenas pudo reaccionar. "Últimamente me siento muy a gusto contigo, demasiado. Hiciste mucho por mi, te volviste mi salvador y no creo que pueda pagarte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar mi vida... Jack... Se que me amas... Y me alegra saber que el hombre que termine amando también me ama" Nova sonrió, era una sonrisa inocente. Como la sonrisa de una niña pequeña, pura. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos al escuchar esta confesión.

"Nova... ¿Desde cuando...?" Jack pregunto atónito

"... Después de lo que paso en el Refugio 101... Comencé a sentir algo por ti, no sabia muy bien que era, pero a medida que pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, me di cuenta que lo que sentía era atracción... Al principio la confundía con algo parecido al respeto... Te respetaba, pero tuve mis dudas cuando empece a pensar en ti mas de lo usual... Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero soñé contigo también. Eres la primer persona que me trato como a un humano normal y supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que me sentí atraída a ti" Nova explico. "El amor... Es difícil de explicar... Mas para mi que nunca me explicaron como se sentía estar enamorada"

"Yo nunca me sentí atraído hacia nadie, también me sentía confundido por esto... Pero me alegra que sientas lo mismo que yo" Jack sonrió. "A propósito... ¿Como sabias que yo...?"

"Fuiste muy obvio, lo que dijiste de estar a mi lado sonó como una confesión... Ademas, Te escuche cuando hablabas con Papa. Estuve escuchando todo este tiempo" Nova soltó una carcajada

"Ugh... Que vergüenza" Jack se tapo la cara por un momento y suspiro.

"Tranquilo, Jack. No es nada de que avergonzarse..." Nova tomo las manos de Jack. "Lo que importa ahora es que lo sabes... Te amo, Jack. Si muero hoy, no me arrepentiré de nada"

"Yo también te amo, Nova... Pero no morirás hoy. Me asegurare de protegerte" Dijo Jack y abrazo a Nova. "No te pasara nada mientras yo este aquí. Te prometo que mientras yo respire, no te pasara nada malo" Jack y Nova se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo. Al principio fue un pequeño beso inocente, pero Nova forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Jack y el beso no solo se prolongo, pero se volvió cada vez mas apasionado. Nova abrió los ojos de repente y se detuvo.

"P-Perdón... Deberíamos... Enfocarnos en lo que pasara ahora" Dijo ella y Jack asintió. Ellos estaban a punto de ir a la guerra contra el Enclave, pero no podían sacarse los ojos de encima.

"Si... Deberíamos..." Jack repitió sin saber a donde mirar.

"... ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?" Nova pregunto, por mera curiosidad, pero Jack sabia a donde iba con esa pregunta. Jack miro el reloj en la pared.

"Cincuenta minutos, mas o menos" Jack respondió. Nova fue hacia la puerta y la cerro desde dentro. "... ¿Nova?"

"Jack... Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo" Nova camino lentamente hacia Jack. "No te preocupes, sera rápido y nos aseguraremos de disfrutar cada segundo mientras podamos" Nova beso de nuevo a Jack apasionadamente y eventualmente ambos cayeron al suelo. Lo que paso en esa habitación en los siguientes treinta minutos fue un misterio para los miembros de la Hermandad del Acero, pero Jack y Nova saben muy bien lo que hicieron allí dentro... Ellos disfrutaron el poco tiempo que tenían juntos, se dejaron llevar por sus deseos e hicieron el amor en el suelo...

* * *

Todo estaba en completa calma en todo Yermo Capital. Lo cual era raro, pero todos sabían que tanto silencio era algo malo. Todos sabían que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, algo estaba a punto de pasar y todos lo sabían. Mas aun en Rivet City y Megaton. Todos tenían ese extraño presentimiento y la tensión en el aire no ayudaba. ¿La razón de esta tensión? La Radio del Enclave dejo de transmitir. Aquellos que apoyaban al Enclave son los que estaban perdiendo la cabeza por ello. Todos estaban discutiendo sobre ello mientras escuchaban la única estación de radio que importaba ahora... Radio Galaxia. Three Dog no estaba hablando, ahora lo único que se escuchaba era música.

 ** _Each morning, a missionary advertises neon sign_**  
 ** _He tells the native population that civilization is fine_**  
 ** _And three educated savages holler from a bamboo tree_**  
 ** _That civilization is a thing for me to see_**

 ** _So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't want to leave the congo, oh no no no no no_**  
 ** _Bingo, bangle, bungle, I'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go_**  
 ** _Don't want no bright lights, false teeth, doorbells, landlords, I make it clear_**  
 ** _(That no matter how they coax him) I'll stay right here_**

 ** _I looked through a magazine the missionary's wife concealed (magazine, what happens )_**  
 ** _I see how people who are civilized bung you with automobile (you know you can get hurt that way Daniel)_**  
 ** _At the movies they have got to pay many coconuts to see (what do they see, darling)_**  
 ** _Uncivilized pictures that the newsreel takes of me_**

 ** _So bongo, bongo, bongo, he don't want to leave the congo, oh no no no no no_**  
 ** _Bingo, bangle, bungle, he's so happy in the jungle, he refuse to go_**  
 ** _Don't want no penthouse, bathtub, streetcars, taxis, noise in my ear_**  
 ** _(So, no matter how they coax him) I'll stay right here_**

 ** _They hurry like savages to get aboard an iron train_**  
 ** _And though it's smokey and it's crowded, they're too civilized to complain_**  
 ** _When they've got two weeks vacation, they hurry to vacation ground (what do they do, darling)_**  
 ** _They swim and they fish, but that's what I do all year round_**

 ** _So bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't want to leave the congo, oh no no no no no_**  
 ** _Bingo, bangle, bungle, I'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go_**  
 ** _Don't want no jailhouse, (shotgun) fish hooks (golf clubs) I got my spears_**  
 ** _(So, no matter how they coax him) I'll stay right here_**

 ** _They have things like the atom bomb (so I think I'll stay where I am)_**  
 ** _Civilization, I'll stay right here_**

" _¡Esto fue Civilization de The Andrews Sisters!" Dijo Three Dog con un tono mas alegre de lo usual. Por lo general el siempre esta mas calmado. "¡Señoras y Señores, Niños y Niñas, prepárense para quedarse sorprendidos, deslumbrados y estupefactos! Soy Three Dog, vuestro maestro de ceremonias. Les tengo noticias y son las mejores noticias que he dado en mucho tiempo. Seguramente se han dado cuenta que la Radio del Enclave se quedo muda. No, no es su radio amigos, el Enclave fue destruido... O al menos su base en Raven Rock. ¿Sorprendidos? Deberían, porque me llegaron informes de que no fue la Hermandad del Acero la que se encargo de eso, no... Fue nuestro chico favorito del Refugio 101. Si, el mismo. Ahora, ¡Eso! ¡Eso es una hazaña! Comienzo a pensar que el chico no es humano. Pero sigamos, con la radio del Enclave en el olvido tengo mas seguidores y debería agradecerle al chico por esto..._ " Three Dog se quedo en silencio por unos segundo y volvió a hablar. " _Esperen... Nos acaban de llegar mas información... Tal parece que la Hermandad del Acero se esta preparando para retomar el Monumento a Jefferson que el Enclave les quito... Si alguno de ustedes vive por las cercanías corran. Esta guerra esta a punto de explotar y es mejor que no estén en medio cuando esto pase. También me han dicho que 101 participara en esto. Chico, si estas escuchando, te deseo la mejor de las suertes... ¡Gracias por escuchar, amigos! Les habla Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia, la Radio libre del Yermo. Estamos aquí por todos ustedes. Y ahora... Algo de música para deshacernos de la tensión de la guerra_ "

 _ **I don't want to set the world on fire**_  
 _ **I just want to start a flame in your heart**_

 _ **In my heart I have but one desire**_  
 _ **And that one is you, no other will do**_

 _ **I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim**_  
 _ **I just want to be the one you love**_  
 _ **And with your admission that you'd feel the same**_  
 _ **I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me**_

 _ **I don't want to set the world on fire**_  
 _ **I just want to start a flame in your heart**_

 _ **I don't want to set the world on fire, honey**_  
 _ **I love you too much**_  
 _ **I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart**_  
 _ **You see, way down deep inside of me, darling**_  
 _ **I have only one desire**_  
 _ **And that one desire is you**_  
 _ **And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do**_

 _ **I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim**_  
 _ **I just want to be the one you love**_  
 _ **And with your admission that you'd feel the same**_  
 _ **I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me**_

 _ **I don't want to set the world on fire**_  
 _ **I just want to start a flame in your heart**_

* * *

Jack y Nova estaban listos para partir. Jack se había puesto la Servoarmadura que Lyons le dejo en la habitación y Nova se puso un uniforme negro con el logo de la Hermandad del Acero en la espalda. Era un sobretodo negro, remera negra con un chaleco antibalas y pantalón militar negro. Nova se miro al espejo y se aseguro de que no le falte nada. Ella iba a ir armada con un Rifle Láser y Jack con su viejo rifle. Nova suspiro frente al espejo y Jack puso sus manos en sus hombros. Ellos acababan de tener relaciones en esa misma habitación hace solo unos minutos y ahora debían salir para pelear contra el Enclave. No era muy alentador, pero aun así no podían evitar sonreírse el uno al otro por lo que acababan de hacer. Se sentían como unos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura y se salieron con la suya. Jack se sintió mas cercano a Nova y viceversa.

"¿Estas Nerviosa?" Jack pregunto.

"Un poco" Nova respondió con una sonrisa. "Jack... Si volvemos en una pieza... ¿Que tienes planeado hacer? Digo... ¿Tienes planes a largo plazo?"

"La verdad no se... Nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza eso. Si me hubieras preguntado sobre mi futuro en el Refugio te hubiera respondido que todo dependía del examen y después de eso dependía de las raciones para comer... Pero aquí... Puedo ser lo que yo quiera y no se me había cruzado ese pensamiento por la cabeza, solo pensaba en Papa" Jack explico. "Pensare en eso cuando todo termine... ¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Solo curiosidad... Yo tampoco pensé sobre el futuro, pero creo que al menos debería pensar en lo que me gustaría hacer después de que terminemos aquí... Lo que dijiste antes, pasar los días en Megaton en tranquilidad, escuchar a Three Dog y beber una Nuka Cola fría... No suena tan mal, creo que ambos nos merecemos un descanso después de todo lo que hicimos"

"Si, mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto, mejor. Ya estamos cerca, solo un esfuerzo mas y podremos descansar" Jack se acerco a Nova y la beso en los labios, ella le devolvió el beso y sonrió. "Ya es hora. ¿Estas lista?"

"Claro. Vamos con Lyons" Jack y Nova salieron de la habitación, Nova tomo a Jack de la mano y no lo dejo ir. Ella tenia confianza en que saldrían victoriosos en esta batalla, pero ella tenia un raro presentimiento. Por alguna razón ella pensó que tal vez solo uno de ellos volverá y eso la aterraba. " _Hare lo que sea necesario para no perderte_ " Ella pensó.


	18. La Guerra No Cambia Nunca

**Ya viene el ultimo capitulo :D Esta noche o mañana estará listo  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18** : La Guerra No Cambia Nunca

Jack y Nova estaban en el patio de la Ciudadela junto a la Tropa de Lyons. Sarah Lyons estaba al frente de su tropa y Elder junto a ella y otros miembros de la Hermandad del Acero. Jack veía como una grúa se llevaba a Liberty Prime, el robot gigante, hasta las afuera de la Ciudadela.

"Muy bien, Tropa. Escúchenme con mucha atención. Nuestro objetivo es retomar el Proyecto Pureza. Su misión es matar a todo soldado del Enclave que vean y asegúrense de proteger a Jack. Lo necesitamos para poner en marcha el Purificador. El es el único que sabe el código" Dijo Sarah. Jack recordó lo que Autumn le dijo en Raven Rock, el también menciono un código. Todos asumían que el sabia el código, pero la verdad era que el no sabia.

"Tal vez Papa lo menciono... Pero no recuerdo bien..." Jack pensó. "Primero debería llegar hasta el purificador en una pieza y tal vez allí haya una pista sobre el código"

"No podemos entrar en las instalaciones con esos campos de energía que el Enclave instalo. Por eso esta Liberty Prime, para brindarnos apoyo militar y desactivar esos campos de energía. Debemos quedarnos detrás de el y matar a todo aquel que trate de detenerlo. Cuando los campos estén desactivados entraremos directamente en las instalaciones. Liberty Prime mantendrá a las tropas del Enclave ocupadas mientras entramos y tomamos la sala de control... Cuando hayamos acabado con esto, todos ustedes podrán tomar un vaso de agua. Va por mi cuenta" Sarah sonrió ante su Tropa. "¡Hacia la Victoria!" Sarah guió a la Tropa hacia afuera.

Jack y Nova los siguieron y poco después se encontraron fuera de la Ciudadela. Liberty Prime dio sus primeros pasos y todos observaron como se movía a paso lento, pero seguro hacia el Monumento a Jefferson. Jack cargo su Rifle y Nova preparo su Rifle Láser. Ambos se dieron una ultima mirada antes de que Jack se ponga el casco de la Servoarmadura. Este casco era parecido al de la Hermandad, solo que este estaba pintado de negro. Tal parece que era parte de la Servoarmadura de un Proscrito. Jack se quedo cerca de Liberty Prime y Nova le cubrió la espalda. Apenas Liberty Prime puso un pie en la ciudad, Vertibirds aparecieron por doquier y comenzaron a atacar. Jack estaba nervioso por este ataque sorpresa, pero Liberty Prime disparo un rayo láser de su cara y varios de los Vertibirds cayeron directo en los edificios, explotando en mil pedazos.

" ** _¡Atacando a agresores Chinos!_** " Dijo Liberty Prime y siguió disparando apenas vio a los soldados del Enclave en su camino. Varios soldados evitaron a Liberty Prime y fueron directo contra la Tropa. Jack apunto su rifle, tomo un respiro y les disparo a todos los soldados del Enclave con gran precisión a la cabeza. Mucho no sirvo ya que sus Servoarmaduras eran mas duras, pero Nova se aseguro de rematarlo con su Rifle Láser. Cuando varios de los Soldados se rehusaban a caer, Nova corría hacia ellos y los remataba con sus propias manos. Ella sintió una gran adrenalina cuando aplasto el casco del soldado y sangre salio disparada directo a su rostro. Ella trato de controlarse ya que si empezaba a dejarse llevar, podría morir. Esto era diferente a lo que paso en Paradise Falls o Raven Rock. Estaban en un campo de batalla y ella tenia prioridades. Liberty Prime llego hasta un puente que tenia uno de los campo de energía rodeándolo. Liberty Prime simplemente camino hacia el campo de energía y sobrecalento el generador, haciendo que el campo deje de funcionar. Eso le permitió a la Tropa seguir adelante.

La batalla fue dura, si no hubiera sido por Liberty Prime, la tropa no habría llegado ni a la vuelta de la esquina. El robot gigante destruía a todos los Vertibirds que veía y la Tropa mataba a todos los soldados que se ponían en su camino. Jack se sintió poderoso con la Servoarmadura, los disparos le revotaban y ninguno llegaba a su piel. El aprovecho eso y se uso a el mismo como escudo para proteger a Nova. El sabia que los disparos no le hacían mucho daño, pero el quería que sufra lo menos posible. Nova confiaba mucho en su habilidad regenerativa, pero eso no la hacia inmortal.

" ** _El comunismo es un obstáculo temporal en el camino hacia la libertad_** " Dijo Liberty Prime. A Jack le habían dicho que el propósito original de Liberty Prime era ayudar a las tropas estadounidenses en la Liberación de Anchorage, en Alaska, de los invasores chinos. Por eso cree que el Enclave es parte del ejercito Chino. Rothchild y Li lo reprogramaron para que identifique a sus enemigos como soldados chinos. " ** _La democracia no es negociable_** " Dijo Liberty Prime. Sus mensajes se volvían repetitivos, pero a Jack le parecían algo graciosos. " ** _La Democracia es la Verdad, el Comunismo es la Muerte_** " Liberty Prime tomo uno de los autos que estaban en la calle y lo lanzo contra uno de los Vertibirds, destruyéndolo en el aire. "¡No temeremos a la amenaza roja!"

"¡Esto es de locos!" Dijo Nova. "¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?"

"Si, pero hace su trabajo muy bien. ¡Si queremos llegar en una pieza, esto es lo que hace falta!" Dijo Jack y vio a un soldado del Enclave con un Fat Man, apuntando directo a Nova. "¡Cuidado!" Jack grito y tiro a Nova a un lado. El soldado disparo la mini bomba nuclear y Jack apenas pudo esquivarla, pero gracias a la Servoarmadura, no recibió daños significativos, pero aun así perdió parte de la armadura en el proceso. El brazo izquierdo de la armadura se cayo a pedazos cuando Jack empezó a moverse de nuevo. El soldado el Enclave tenia planeado volver a disparar, pero Nova lo alcanzo y voló la cabeza con su Rifle Láser.

"¡Jack! ¿Estas bien?" Nova se agacho frente a Jack y el se volvió a levantar. El sintió su brazo adolorido, pero aun podía seguir, solo que esta vez de tener mas cuidado.

"Si, lo estoy. Debo tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. Sigamos" La Tropa siguió su camino y en solo unos minutos llegaron al Monumento a Jefferson. Esta completamente rodeado por campos de energía. Habían cada vez menos soldados del Enclave. Estaban quedándose sin apoyo, no les quedaba nada mas. Liberty Prime se acerco al campo de energía.

" ** _Obstrucción significativa detectada... Iniciar sobrecarga de resonancia fotonica_** " Liberty Prime agarro lo pilares que formaban el campo e inicio la sobre carga. Liberty Prime fue electrocutado y el campo de energía que rodeaba el Monumento fue destruido. Liberty Prime cayo al suelo, solo para levantarse de nuevo. " ** _Sistemas en funcionamiento al 49% Iniciando modo de protección. Despejando la zona de amenazas potenciales_** "

"Es nuestra oportunidad" Dijo Sarah. "¡Entremos!" Sarah dio la orden y toda la Tropa entro. Dentro del Monumento solo quedaban unos cuantos soldados protegiendo el purificador en una gran barricada. Ellos tomaron por sorpresa a la mayoría de la Tropa y los mataron uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron Sarah, Jack y Nova. Ellos se pusieron a cubierto contra la pared. "¡Malditos hijos de puta!" Dijo Sarah. "¡Necesitamos entrar! ¿Como vamos a pasarlos? ¡Solo somos tres!"

"... Yo lo hare" Dijo Nova y tomo su Rifle Láser.

"¡Nova! ¡No!" Jack grito pero Nova no escucho, ella salio de su escondió y corrió hacia los soldados del Enclave, ellos le dispararon a Nova y algunos disparos llegaron a su cuerpo, pero ella aun seguía corriendo. Ella levanto su Rifle y disparo, no con mucha precisión, a la cabeza de sus enemigos. Ella se quedo sin balas a mitad del recorrido. Ella salto directo contra los soldados y recurrió a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Nova tenia la ventaja en esa pelea, por mas que sus enemigos la superen por 10, ella era mas fuerte, mas rápida y por sobre todo, podía aguantar el dolor de las balas. Nova tomo a uno de los soldados y lo uso como escudo contra los demás. Ella lanzo el cuerpo del soldado contra un pequeño grupo y los empujo contra la pared. Tomo uno de sus rifles de plasma y les disparo a todos a quemarropa. Quedaban tres soldados de pie. Ella esquivo las balas y fue contra uno de ellos, solo para tomarlo del casco y girar su cabeza a 180 grados. Los otros dos soldados que quedaban comenzaron a temblar un poco al ver de lo que ella era capaz. Uno de ellos tiro el arma y levanto las manos, pero el otro le apunto a Nova, pero no pudo dispararle, Jack le apunto en la cabeza a quemarropa y disparo. Sarah, mato al otro soldado. No les convenía tener a alguien del Enclave vivo después de lo que paso.

"Vaya..." Dijo Sarah. "Estas a otro nivel, Nova"

"... Gracias" Nova sonrió. Jack la abrazo sin decir nada.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me preocupaste"

"Perdón... Pero era necesario, Jack"

"Muy bien, déjenlo para mas tarde. Despejamos el lugar, solo queda la sala de control" Dijo Sarah y los tres entraron a la sala de control. Allí se encontraron con Augustus Autumn. Apenas entraron, el levanto su pistola y Jack su rifle. Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro. Sarah y Nova levantaron sus armas también. Autumn estaba solo ahora. No había nadie que le de apoyo. El sabia que iba a perder esta pelea, pero aun así no se ira sin dar pelea. Jack se quito el casco y Autumn se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo.

"¡¿Tu otra vez?!" El dijo. "Me sorprendes, Niño. Tu y todos los de tu especie están empeñados en destruir todo lo que nuestro gobierno ha luchado por conseguir. No hay nada que pueda evitar que te mate esta vez, ni Edén, ni tus compañeros aquí. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"

"Me gustaría matarte aquí y ahora" Dijo Jack. "Mataste a Butch... A mi padre... Pero la venganza nunca fue algo a lo que me aferre... Baja el arma. Has perdido. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte la vida" Dijo Jack. Sarah y Nova se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Jack. Sarah asintió, si podían capturar a Autumn con vida les daría ventaja y conocimientos sobre el Enclave que no conocen.

"Ya veo... ¿Estas dispuesto a perdonarme la vida? Veo que sigues siendo un niño después de todo. Siento tener que disentir, Jack. El Enclave esta en el punto mas alto de su poder. Una vez que estas instalaciones estén operativas, la multitud entrara en el Enclave en busca de agua fresca, protección y un plan para el futuro" Autumn explico.

"Así que quien controla el agua, controla todo... ¿Sabias lo que Edén planeaba hacer con el agua?" Jack pregunto.

"Si y debo decir que no estaba de acuerdo. Te debo una por deshacerte de el. El Genocidio no esta en mis planes"

" _Autumn no es una mala persona, pero eligió el camino equivocado_ " Jack pensó. "Ya no te queda nada, Autumn... Baja el arma... No vale la pena que pongas en riesgo tu vida por el Enclave" Dijo Jack. Autumn suspiro y se podía ver su brazo temblando.

"La situación te supera, Jack, y por mucho que hablemos, la situación no va a cambiar. Tu elegiste tu camino, yo elegí el mio. ¡Acepta esa realidad!" Autumn grito. "Una vez que hayas muerto, acabaremos con esta patética hermandad y nos convertiremos en los auténticos salvadores del Yermo. ¡Esto termina AHORA!" Autumn disparo a Jack en el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo retroceder. Allí el no tenia la Servoarmadura que lo proteja. Jack disparo y mato a Autumn de un tiro a la cabeza. El cuerpo de Autumn cayo por la baranda y directo al agua contaminada debajo de la sala de control.

"¿Jack, estas bien?" Nova tomo a Jack y vio la bala que entro en su hombro. Jack estaba sangrando, pero no era muy grave.

"Si, no es nada. Estaré bien"

"... Que desperdicio" Dijo Sarah. "Debió haber bajado el arma y rendirse... Vamos a proteger esta sala hasta que lleguen los refuerzos" Sarah cargo su arma y de repente escucharon una voz que venia del intercomunicador fuera de la sala.

" _Hola... ¿Hola?... ¿Alguien puede escucharme?_ " Era la Doctora Li. " _¿Lyons? ¿Jack? ¿Alguien?_ " Sarah camino hasta el intercomunicador y apretó el botón para hablar.

"Aquí Sarah Lyons. Doctora Li, la sala esta asegurada" Sarah le dio las buenas noticias.

" _¡Me alegro de oír eso, pero tenemos un problema con el Purificador!_ " Dijo Li en un tono alarmante.

"¿Problema?" Jack pregunto. "¿Que paso?"

" _He estado controlando el equipo de forma remota y tenemos un grave problema. Las instalaciones han quedado dañadas durante el combate. En parte parece un accidente, pero hay daños que parecen obra de un sabotaje_ " Li explico.

"¿Sabotaje? ¿Quien fue?" Nova pregunto.

" _No lo se, pero se esta acumulando presión en los tanque sépticos. Hay que liberarla ahora, porque si no podrían explotar todas las instalaciones. Para liberar la presión van a tener que encender el purificador ¿Me entiendes? ¡Hay que encenderlo ahora!_ "

"Pero toda la cámara esta cubierta por altos niveles de radiación" Dijo Lyons.

" _... Lo se... Uno va a tener que sacrificarse_ " Dijo Li y eso no solo puso nerviosos a Sarah, Jack y Nova; sino que Jack es el único que sabría como poner en marcha el Purificador. " _Lo siento. Ojala hubiera otra forma, pero es que no hay tiempo. Hay que hacerlo ahora o el daño sera catastrófico. Para encender el Purificador se necesita un código de tres dígitos..._ "

"Tres dígitos..." Jack murmuro. "No puede ser..." Jack recordó en ese momento lo que su padre le había dicho en la cámara antes. Este fue el trabajo de su madre, su legado, su sueño... su pasaje favorito. Revelación 21:6... "216" Jack murmuro.

"Que manera de celebrar nuestra victoria..." Dijo Sarah. "Uno de nosotros va a tener que entrar ahí y encender esa maldita cosa. Y el que lo haga no volverá a salir... ¿Que hacemos? ¿Lo dejamos a la suerte?"

"... Yo lo haré" Dijo Jack. Nova se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. "Yo se el código, es mi deber terminar lo que Papa empezó" Jack miro a Nova por una ultima vez, se dio vuelta y fue hacia la puerta de la cámara. Nova lo agarro del brazo y no lo dejo caminar.

"¡No! ¡Tu no iras! ¡No te dejare morir allí dentro como tu padre! No quiero verte morir allí. ¡No lo soportaría!" Nova empezó a llorar. "No quiero que te vayas, Jack. Quédate conmigo" Nova abrazo a Jack y no lo dejo ir.

"Tengo que hacerlo, Nova. No tenemos tiempo... Perdón, pero debe hacerse" Jack trato de no llorar. El podía sentir las lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos. El no quería que Nova lo vea llorar, no aquí, no ahora. El tampoco quería terminar así, pero el sintió que esto era su deber y debía cumplirlo. Jack le dio un ultimo beso a Nova y entro a la sala descontaminante. La puerta se empezó a cerrar lentamente y Jack vio como Nova empezaba a llorar descontroladamente mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba. Nova entonces abrió sus ojos, como si algo hubiera cruzado su mente. Ella entro con Jack, lo tomo del brazo y los tiro fuera de la sala de descontaminacion. La puerta se cerro delante de ella. Jack no puedo procesar lo que había pasado enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo se levanto rápidamente del suelo y golpeo la puerta.

"¡NOVA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! NO SABES EL CÓDIGO" Jack grito.

"Te escuche, Jack. Lo murmuraste hace unos segundos..." Dijo Nova mientras tocaba el vidrio de la puerta. "216..." Nova sonrió mientras las lagrimas caían de su rastro. "Jack... Vive" La puerta de la cámara se abrió y la radiación golpeo a Nova y ella sintió los efectos de la radiación instantáneamente. Ella se sintió débil cada segundo que permanecía allí dentro. Ella corrió hacia la consola e introdujo el código, 216. Ella estaba a punto de apretar el botón para confirmar, pero su visión empezó volverse borrosa, ella sentía un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. No podía sentir sus manos... Ella no podía pensar, ni dar ordenes a sus extremidades.

"... Nova..." Nova escucho la voz de Jack. Ella miro a la consola frente a ella y apretó los dientes. Ella formo un puño y golpeo el botón para confirmar el código. Una vez que el código fue introducido, el Purificador se puso en marcha y Nova cayo al suelo. Ella trato de arrastrarse hacia Jack, pero no llego muy lejos. Ella levanto su mano, como si tratara de alcanzarlo. Ella recordó todo lo que ellos vivieron hasta este punto. Ella estaba agradecida de haberlo seguido, Jack le dio lo que ella no tenia... Un lugar al que llamar Hogar... Alguien a quien llamar Amigo... Alguien a quien amar... Alguien con quien ella estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida... Alguien a quien protegería, aunque eso le haya costado la vida. Nova cerro los ojos y lo único que vio frente a ella fue un inmenso vació de oscuridad...

* * *

 ** _Soy Alfa y Omega; el principio y el fin. Al que este sediento,  
le daré de beber libremente de la fuente de agua de vida_**

 ** _Revelaciones 21:6_**


	19. Epilogo: Un Nuevo Mundo Para Nosotros

**Este es el final. Al fin XD Me llevo un buen rato y no debió haber pasado así, pero la falta de tiempo y el trabajo me obligaron a dejarlo por un rato. Tampoco ayudo que se me ocurrían otras historias y terminara por dejar esta a casi medio terminar. Gracias a todos ustedes que me siguieron y me dejaron mensajes de apoyo.**

 **Gracias a: pokemaster824, dikr1229, Nixo, CharacterOne, Miu-Chan Dragneel, y Hermyrubi.**

 **Todos y cada uno de ustedes me dieron el mejor apoyo :D Me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes me deje un mensaje para saber que piensan del final y para saber si cumplió con sus expectativas.**

 **Que la comunidad de Fallout siga creciendo fuerte en latinoamerica, España, y en todos los lugares donde hablen español :D Si se quedaron con ganas de mas, pueden leer mi otro fanfic de Fallout 4 que estaré actualizando mas seguido. De nuevo, gracias a todos ustedes, son los mejores :D y espero sus comentarios sobre el final.**

* * *

 **Epilogo** : Un Nuevo Mundo Para Nosotros

 ** _"Los Refugios prometieron una realidad protegida bajo tierra, pero...  
Los Refugios no tienen puestas de sol"_**

Amata estaba mirando la puerta del Refugio 101, ella estaba lista para salir al mundo exterior. Obviamente ella no iría solo allí fuera, a su lado estaba el Oficial de Seguridad del Refugio Herman Gomez, su hijo Freddie y Wally Mack, viejo amigo de Butch y segundo al mando de las Serpientes del Túnel. Claro, ese grupo quedo en el olvido hace un rato. Amata abrió la puerta y la puerta del Refugio hizo su ruido característico de metal casi oxidado rechinando. El sonido era tan fuerte que todos se taparon los oídos. Una vez abierta la puerta, Amata fue la primera en dar sus primeros pasos afuera. Ella vio los esqueletos de la gente afuera de la puerta con pancartas que demandaban que los dejen pasar. Era horrible, pero ella trato de ignorarlo completamente y camino hasta el final del túnel donde había una puerta de madera rota. La luz del sol pasaba entre los agujeros de la puerta. Amata toco la puerta y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro. Ella vio a sus acompañante y todos asintieron con la cabeza. Amata abrió la puerta y todos fueron cegados por la luz del sol. Amata tardo en ajustar su vista ante tanta luz que casi la deja ciega. Cuando Amata ajusto su visión, lo primero que vio frente a ella fue un desierto casi arenoso.

"Vaya... Que mierda de lugar" Dijo Wally. "¿Así quedo el mundo? Que porquería" Wally se adelanto y bajo por la pequeña montaña en la que estaban. Una vez abajo, el vio un poco de verde debajo de el. "Oigan, hay un poco de pasto creciendo aquí"

"Las plantas de a poco deben estar adaptándose a la radiación" Dijo Amata. "Tal vez la tierra no este del todo muerta"

"¿Crees que podamos plantar algo?" Freddie pregunto.

"Tenemos un par de semillas. Podríamos intentar... Pero primero vamos a... ¿Megaton?" Amata vio un pequeño letrero con una flecha que apuntaba a lo que parecía una montaña de basura a lo lejos. Amata vio mas de cerca y vio que todo el lugar estaba cubierto con grandes paredes de metal. "Este es el asentamiento que Jack menciono. Tenemos que entrar y hablar con el Sheriff" Amata y el resto del grupo caminaron hasta la puerta de Megaton. La puerta estaba cerrada y un robot custodiaba la entrada junto a un hombre de color llevando lo que parecía ser un uniforme sucio de Sheriff y un sombrero vaquero. El hombre vio a Amata y sonrió.

"Vaya, parece que no era broma" Dijo el hombre. "¿Eres de casualidad Amata Almodovar?" El pregunto y Amata asintió. "Me llamo Lucas Simms, soy el Sheriff y a veces Juez de Megaton. Solía ser el Alcalde, pero le deje ese trabajo a alguien mucho mas apto que yo. Jack me hablo mucho sobre ti. Me dijo que podrían venir en un año, tal vez dos, pero no me esperaba que hayan pasado 6 años hasta que decidieran poner un pie afuera de ese agujero" Era cierto, Amata tenia planeado abrir el Refugio en un año, pero hubo unos problemas primero. A ultimo momento, varios de los residentes se asustaron y trataron de convencer a todos los demás de que el mundo exterior no valía la pena. Amata tardo un par de años en convencer a la mitad del Refugio de que era necesario y recientemente aceptaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían mas comida. Solo les quedaban suministros para dos meses, tal vez menos.

"Si, hubo unos problemas de comunicación dentro del Refugio, pero ahora todo esta bien" Amata no quería decir mucho sobre eso. Ser la nueva Supervisora tuvo sus problemas, mas de los que ella esperaba. "Seguramente Jack te dijo porque vinimos, ¿no?"

"Comerciar, claro. Tenemos muchas cosas que les pueda interesar. En cuanto a la paga, no se preocupen por ella. Todo es por cuenta de Jack así que pueden llevarse lo que quieran, pero no abusen"

"No lo haremos" Dijo Herman. "Todos entraron a Megaton y vieron que todo el lugar estaba construido con partes de avión, metal y partes de vehículos e incluso otras casas.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Amata pregunto a Simms, el asintió. "¿Donde esta Jack? ¿Vive aquí?"

"Pues claro que vive aquí, después de todo no podemos dejar que nuestro alcalde viva en la basura" Dijo Simms con una carcajada.

"Espera, ¿Jack es el alcalde de este lugar?" Pregunto Herman. "Vaya, mira hasta donde llego el chico"

"¿Que? ¿No saben todo lo que el hizo por nosotros?" Simms pregunto, pero nada respondió. "Mira tu Pip-Boy y escuchar Radio Galaxia, seguramente escucharas algo interesante. Hoy se cumplen seis años desde que empezó a distribuirse agua limpia y Three Dog no para de hablar sobre eso" Amata vio su Pip-Boy y encendió la radio. Puso la una frecuencia disponible y se escucho una pequeña tonada antes de que sea interrumpida por una voz.

" _Hola querida América. Soy yo, su presidente John Henry- ¡Hahaha, los engañe! ¡Soy Three Dog! No me canso de hacer esa broma. Aquí mi compañera de Radio Galaxia me esta diciendo que deje de hacer ese chiste, que dejo de ser gracioso, pero seguiré insistiendo. Mas aun en esta fecha importante para todos nosotros en Yermo Capital_ " Amata escucho atentamente mientras caminaban hasta el centro del asentamiento. " _Vaya que paso mucho tiempo, ¿No? Seis largos años desde que los chicos de Servoarmadura, acompañados por nuestro Trotamundos Solitario, arrebataron el Proyecto Pureza a esos canallas del Enclave y activaron esa preciosidad. ¿Se acuerdan de James, verdad? El padre de Jack_ " Cuando Three Dog menciono a Jack, Amata se detuvo al igual que Herman, Freddie y Wally; y se pusieron a escuchar. Lucas Simms se acerco a escuchar con ellos. " _Saben, la mujer de James tuvo un sueño... Ella también era científica, trabajaba con James en ese Proyecto. ¿Saben lo que quería? Las aguas de la vida... ¡Gratis y limpias, para todos! Dios, ¿no es hermoso? Y lo que es mejor, es una realidad, el agua esta limpia y es gratis para todos nosotros. ¿No los hace felices? Pero seguramente algunos se estarán preguntando... ¿Que fue de nuestro Trotamundos Solitario? Bueno, Jack ahora pasa sus días en Megaton, pero cuando puede, sale de allí para hacer lo que mejor hace... Ayudar al prójimo... Ya les he contado sobre el numerosas veces, ya todos los conocen, El salvador del Yermo, así es como lo llaman algunos, otros le dicen Hijo de Puta Chiflado por sus hazañas que parecen no ser reales y otros simplemente se refieren a el como 101. Si estas escuchando esto, quiero que sepas que hoy es tu día y no estaríamos disfrutando esta agua si no fuera por ti... Y por ella. Espero poder verte de nuevo, Jack. Pásate un día por la estación y responde las preguntas de tus admiradores aquí en el centro de D.C... Hasta la próxima, les habla Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia. Estamos aquí, por ustedes... Ahora, algo de música_ "

"Wow..." Dijo Herman. "Ese chico estuvo ocupado"

"No sabes ni la mitad de eso" Dijo Simms. "¿Quieren verlo? Seguramente esta en su casa" Simms pregunto y Amata no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella quería volver a ver a su amigo. Wally se encogió de hombros y asintió, el también tenia algo de curiosidad, al igual que Freddie y Herman.

"Nos gustaría" Dijo Amata. "¿Puedes llevarnos a el?"

"Claro, vengan, su casa esta en el segundo piso" Simms apunto a la casa hecha de chapa a lo alto, cerca de la entrada. Simms los guió hasta la casa y todos se detuvieron en la puerta. Todos estaban nerviosos, menos Simms que parecía estar algo entretenido con el nerviosismo de los demás. "Los dejare aquí por ahora. Si necesitan algo, Jack se los dará. Yo mientras tanto daré una vuelta y me encargare de que todo este en orden" Simms se fue y Amata se paro frente a la puerta. Ella estaba nerviosa. Se sentía fatal por haber "exiliado" a Jack, pero no tenia opción. Ella levanto la mano y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió por si sola y vio a alguien desconocido para ella. Frente a ella había una niña abrazando a un pequeño oso de peluche. Ella tenia un largo cabello blanco y unos ojos algo familiares. Ojos verdes con pupilas blancas. La niña traía un vestido blanco manchado con tierra y unos zapatos negros. Ella vio a Amata directo a los ojos y abrazo a su oso, ella parecía estar algo asustada de Amata.

"P-Papa... La puerta..." La niña se dio vuelta y llamo a su padre. Amata vio a Jack bajando las escaleras de la casa y se quedo quieto cuando vio a Amata y a los demas. Amata, Freddie y Wally se sorprendieron al ver a Jack. El era exactamente igual a como era antes, solo que tenia una pequeña barba en su cara, una cicatriz en su mejilla y llevaba un sobretodo negro, remera negra y pantalones azul. Jack tomo a la niña de la mano y miro a Amata.

"No puedo creer que estén aquí..." Dijo Jack. "Después de todos estos años" Jack sonrió. "Es un placer verlos devuelta" Jack soltó a su hija y abrazo a Amata por solo unos segundos, pero para ella se sintió como años. Amata le devolvió el abrazo a Jack.

"J-Jack, cuanto tiempo..." Amata estaba a punto de llorar.

"Vamos, Amata, no llores ahora" Dijo Wally.

"Cállate, Wally" Dijo Amata. Jack termino el abrazo y fue con Wally, solo para darle la mano.

"A pasado un largo tiempo... Nunca me agradaste, pero dejemos eso en el pasado" Dijo Jack con una carcajada.

"Si, muy gracioso" Wally le dio la mano y miro a la niña. Ella se escondió detrás de Jack. Jack saludo a Freddie y a Herman. Jack le dio un abrazo a Herman tambien, seguido de una palmada en la espalda.

"No miento... Me alegra mucho verlos aquí" Jack dijo con melancolía en su voz.

"A nosotros también" Dijo Herman. "Pero mírate... Me cuesta creer que hace algunos años eras un niño preocupándose por la G.O.A.T. Ahora eres un adulto... ¿Que hay con la niña detrás de ti?" Cuando Herman la menciono, ella trato de evitar el contacto visual.

"Oh, ella" Jack se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos. "Chicos... Ella es Catherine... Es mi hija" Jack la presento y ella siguió escondiéndose detrás de su oso. "No le gusta los extraños, trato de que socialice mas. Vamos, Catherine, di hola. Son amigos de Papa..." Catherine los miro mientras abrazaba a su oso.

"... H-Hola" Ella dijo, nerviosa. Catherine miro a Jack. "Papa... Tengo hambre"

"Tranquila, ya iremos a comer" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Catherine sonrió un poco, pero la oculto detrás de su oso.

"Jack, tu hija es hermosa" Dijo Amata. "Pero se parece a... Nova" Ante la mención de Nova, Jack no sonrió, se entristeció.

"Si, se parece mucho a ella. Estoy seguro de que se sentiría orgullosa de eso" Jack acaricio a Catherine en la cabeza. "A Nova le hubiera gustado estar aquí. Te lo aseguro"

"... ¿Jack? ¿Estas llorando?" Amata pregunto y Jack llevo sus manos a su rostro, noto las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"P-Perdón, cuando pienso en ella me pongo así... ¿Quieren pasar? Tengo agua y estaba a punto de cocinar para Catherine" Jack se hizo a un lado y les ofreció quedarse para comer. Amata fue la única que acepto, los demas decidieron dar una vuelta por Megaton. Amata entro junto con Jack a la casa. El lugar adentro parecía mas grande por dentro que afuera, las paredes estaban decoradas como si fuera un Refugio de Vault-tec. Amata vio también un estante, allí habían un par de fotos y algunos objetos. Entre ellos, un casco negro, un rifle viejo y una foto en particular en medio de estos dos objetos. Amata se acerco y vio la foto. En ella estaba Jack y Nova. Nova se veía diferente de como la recordaba. Su piel tenia manchas oscuras, como quemaduras. Nova en la foto estaba embarazada, casi a los nueve meses... Amata se dio la vuelta y vio a Jack cocinando en la cocina, el estaba cocinando un pedazo de carne de un animal desconocido mientras Catherine jugaba con su oso con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

"Jack... Tengo curiosidad... ¿Que le paso a Nova?" Amata pregunto. Jack solo se limito a mirar al piso mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "No hace falta que me digas si no quieres..."

"No... Creo que debes saber... Cambien creo que debería hablarte sobre Butch..." Jack se sentó en una silla, cerca de la mesa de la sala principal. "Catherine, cariño... ¿Puedes darnos privacidad? Te llamare cuando este la comida lista" Catherine asintió y subió por las escaleras. "Amata... Nova murió días después de que Catherine naciera... Y Butch... miro un día después de salir del Refugio" Se notaba el dolor en la voz de Jack, a el le dolía mucho mencionar esos nombres, mas aun Nova, pero a Butch sentía mas culpa que dolor. El pudo haber evitado eso, pero cuando se trataba de Nova... Era inevitable. Amata, al escuchar las noticias, estaba a punto de llorar, pero lucho contra las lagrimas que desesperadamente trataban de salir.

"Butch..." Amata sacudió la cabeza. "No me esperaba que..."

"Lo siento, Amata... Fue mi culpa, pude haber evitado eso, pero fui descuidado... Lo siento muchísimo" Jack se lamento y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el no lloraba por el, pero su tristeza era evidente en sus ojos. "A veces me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo y obligarlo a quedarse aquí. De esa forma podría haber evitado ese desastre..."

"N-No te lamentes... Hiciste lo que pudiste..." Amata trato de tranquilizarlo, pero no ayudo mucho.

"Sabes... No pasa ni un día en que no lamente varias de mis decisiones... Lamento muchas cosas, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Tengo que vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida..." Jack suspiro. El saco un anillo que tenia colgando de su cuello, un anillo de oro... El sonrió al ver el anillo en sus manos. Amata vio su mano izquierda, el tenia otro anillo en el cuarto dedo. "Pase por muchas cosas, pero ella... Ella fue como una luz que encontré en medio de todo este desastre... Ella pudo haber sido diferente, pero me alegro de al menos haberla hecho feliz en lo que le quedaba de vida"

"¿Así que tu y Nova se casaron...?"

"Si... Pero creo que debería decirte exactamente que paso..." Jack guardo el anillo en su bolsillo. "Paso poco después de haber recuperado el Proyecto Pureza, ¿oíste hablar de el?"

"Si, lo acababa de escuchar en la radio" Amata explico.

"Bien... Resulta que..."

* * *

 _ **6 Años antes...**_

Todo estaba en oscuridad, Nova no veia nada, solo pura oscuridad frente a ella. "¿Estoy muerta?" ella penso. No, no lo estaba, pero bien podria estarlo despues de lo que le paso. Nova de a poco empezo a escuchar voces, ella no las podia distinguir, las escuchaba muy lejos, casi como susurros. De a poco, ella empezo a escucharlas mas cerca, se acercaban cada vez mas, casi como si empezaran a gritar en sus oidos. Ella identifico solo una voz entre la multitud... Jack. Ella podia escucharlo claramente. Estaba llamandola. Nova sintio su cuerpo, de a poco sintio un cosquilleo en sus pies y sintio que podia controlar sus manos y eventualmente sintio su rostro. Nova abrio sus ojos lentamente y vio una luz que casi la deja ciega. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y miro a su alrededor. Ella vio a Jack durmiendo a su lado. Nova estaba acostada en una cama en lo que parecia ser la enfermeria de la Ciudadela, Jack estaba sentado en una silla y el resto de su cuerpo estaba recostado en la cama. Su mano izquierda estaba tomando la de Nova. Ella se levanto lentamente de la cama y parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de recordar lo ultimo que habia pasado. De pronto, todo volvio hacia ella. Los recuerdos, la Hermandad del Acero, el Enclave, el Proyecto Pureza... Su Sacrificio... Ella no debia estar aqui en lo mas minimo, ella debia estar muerta. Nova miro sus manos y noto algo raro. Su mano izquierda estaba bien, pero su mano derecha tenia una horrible mancha negra. Ella paso su mano sobre la mancha, pero parece que no era una mancha, no se iba por mucho que trate. Nova de pronto sintio un terrible mareo. Ella se levanto y trato de no despertar a Jack, ella queria ir al baño que estaba a solo un par de metros de ella, pero no pudo aguantar y termino vomitando en el cesto de basura. Jack se desperto por el ruido y vio a Nova vomitando.

"¿N-Nova? ¡¿Estas bien?!" Jack se levanto y corrio hacia Nova. Jack tomo su cabello mientras ella dejaba salir todo. Una vez que ella termino, miro a Jack a los ojos... Jack no puedo evitarlo y la abrazo de inmediato. "¡No puedo creerlo, despertaste!" Dijo Jack con felicidad. "No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve esperandote" Jack empezo a llorar en su hombro, Nova aun estaba desorientada, confundida, ella estaba tratando de procesar todo, pero igualmente abrazo a Jack y de a poco las emociones volvian a ella, solo para golpearla fuerte en la cara. Felicidad, Tristeza, Miedo, etc... Ella acompaño a Jack en el llanto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Jack... Tenia miedo... Mucho miedo" Nova dijo. "Pero... Estoy aqui... Estoy tan feliz, Jack" La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y Elder Lyons entro con un doctor, con documentos en mano, y Sarah Lyons.

"¿Ya despertaste?" Pregunto Elder. "Pensabamos que ibas a estar en cama por mucho mas tiempo. Estuviste en coma por dos semanas, pensabamos que no despertarias... Bueno, hay que darte credito, no eres del todo humana" Elder solto una carcajada. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Horrible, acabo de vomitar todo lo que tenia y ahora tengo hambre... Tambien estoy algo... confundida, pero creo que estoy recuperandome" Nova dijo y miro su mano. "Ummm... ¿Que es esto?" Nova les mostro la mancha negra

"Oh... La verdad es que de eso ibamos a decirle a Jack" Uno de los doctores dijo. "La verdad..." El miro a Nova a los ojos. "No son muy buenas noticias que quieras escuchar despues de haber despertado"

"¿Que...?" Jack se levanto del suelo. "¿Que tiene Nova?"

"... No sabemos con exactitud que es... Pero creemos que es una nueva especie de enfermedad terminal" Dijo el doctor mientras miraba los papeles. "Tal parece que esas manchas fueron ocasionadas por la excesiva expocision a la radiacion y algunos quimicos desconocidos que encontramos en tu sangre. Desarrollaste una nueva especie de cancer debido al envenenamiento por radiacion excesiva. Esa mancha es una quemadura que, creemos, se extendera por todo tu cuerpo... Tal vez desarrolles los sintomas por envenenamiento, pero en peores cantidades y eventualmente..." El doctor no queria terminar la oracion, pero todos los presentes sabian a donde iba con eso. Nova miro a su mano y solto una carcajada.

"Jajaja... Si dios existe, entonces tiene un retorcido sentido del humor" Dijo Nova mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos. "Desperte, solo para enterarme que tendre una muerte lenta... ¿Eso es lo que estas tratando de decirme?"

"... En teoria" Dijo el doctor. Nova se levanto y camino hacia la cama, solo para dejarse caer sobre ella.

"Bueno... Que mierda... ¿Que podria ser peor?" Nova pregunto. "¿Hay algo mas que deberia saber? ¿Vas a golpearme con algo mas? Adelante, creo que puedo soportarlo ahora si voy a morir"

"Nova, por favor... Tranquilizate" Dijo Jack y tomo sus manos. "Tranquila..."

"Bueno..." El doctor vio los papeles que tenia en la mano. "Se que aun es temprano y acabas de despertar, pero... ¿Sientes mareos?" El doctor pregunto y Nova lo miro con algo de odio.

"Acabo de vomitar, ¿no es obvio?" Nova pregunto.

"Si, lo vi, pero..." El doctor suspiro. "Diablos, no puedo hacerlo... No puedo decirlo, es mucho Elder" El doctor tenia mas noticias, pero parece que el no podia o no queria darle mas malas noticias. Nova suspiro.

"Solo dilo" Dijo Nova.

"¿Segura?" Jack pregunto. "Yo tambien quiero saber, pero..."

"Solo... Dilo... ¿Que tan malo puede ser?" Nova sonrio.

"No esta del todo confirmado, pero... Creemos que puedes estar embarazada"

* * *

Amata se quedo callada mientras Jack relataba lo que habia pesado. Justo despues de que Nova haya despertado del coma, se le da malas noticias. Primero, que tal vez no le quede mucho tiempo de vida; Segundo, que tal vez este embarazada. Jack se detuvo por un momento y puso la mesa. El llamo a Catherine para que venga a comer, ella bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sonto rapidamente en la mesa. Ella puso a su oso sobre sus piernas. Jack le dio el plato a Catherine, era una carne molida con algunos vegetales que Jack consiguio en Rivet City. Con el agua limpia han podido empezar a cultivar vegetales y sorprendentemente crecieron muy bien. Jack acaricio a Catherine mientras le daba su cuchara. Jack y Amata iban a comer carne de Brahman, Amata vio con curiosidad su carne, parecia bastante normal para ella, pero tenia sus dudas ya que nunca habia provado algo de afuera.

"Tranquila, la carne de Brahman es la mas nutritiva que encontraras en el Yermo... Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de lo que Catherine come... No digo que no sea nutritivo, pero es diferente a lo que la gente come" Jack vio a su hija comiendo su carne molida despacio, saboreando cada momento.

"¿Que esta comiendo?" Amata no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Carne de Sanguinario... ¿Recuerdas el monstruo que entro al Refugio?"

"¿La carne de uno de esos monstruos? ¿Porque come eso?"

"Es complicado... Catherine es diferente a nosotros y necesita una dieta basada en otros nutrientes... Nova... Solia comer otro tipo de carne y eso nos dio algunos problemas... Gracias a dios Catherine no termino comiendo lo mismo que Nova, sino ya tendria problemas" Jack explico.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Nova era... Canibal" Jack casi murmuro, pero Amata lo escucho claramente. "Me gustaria que no la juzgues, no fue su culpa. Fue por lo que le hicieron en el Refugio, se volvio incapaz de digerir comida normal"

"Oh... Por un momento estaba a punto de decir algo fuera de lugar. Gracias por aclararlo" Dijo Amata con calma.

"De nada" Jack miro a Catherine. "¿Te gusta?" El pregunto y Catherine sonrio.

"Papa, quiero escuchar Radio Galaxia" Dijo Catherine. Jack se quito su Pip-Boy y lo dejo en medio de la mesa mientras se escuchaba la musica.

 ** _I love those dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live in my home town_**  
 ** _Because those dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Will never ever let you down_**

 ** _They read the good book_**  
 ** _From Fri till Monday_**  
 ** _That's how the weekend goes_**  
 ** _I've got a dream house_**  
 ** _I'll build there one day_**  
 ** _With picket fence and rambling rose_**

 ** _I feel so welcome each time that I return_**  
 ** _That my happy heart keeps laughing like a clown_**  
 ** _I love the dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live and love in my home town_**

Catherine escuchaba con felicidad la musica de Radio Galaxia mientras Jack la miraba. Amata notaba melancolia en Jack, recordar a Nova parece traerle felicidad, pero tristeza al mismo tiempo.

"Si quieres puedes seguir contandome, Jack" Dijo Amata. "Quiero saber que paso despues"

"... Esta bien..."

* * *

Nova estaba sentada en el patio de la Ciudadela, ella estaba mirando al cielo por un momento. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en las nubes que se movian en el cielo. Ella nunca se habia detenido a contemplar las nubes, ahora que lo hace, siente una gran calma al verlas pasar, no sabe porque. Jack camina hacia ella y se sienta junto a ella sin decir nada y hace lo mismo, contempla las nubes. Hubo un enorme silencio por al menos media hora antes de que Nova decida hablar.

"Jack... No creo estar preparada" Dijo Nova con seriedad. "Voy a morir y para colmo, voy a ser madre... Lo cual es ironico... James me habia dicho que era muy probable que sea infertil, que nunca podria ser madre, pero ahora que me hice la prueba... Parece un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo" Nova suspiro y froto sus manos. "Estoy perdida... No se que hacer, ni como deberia sentirme ante esto... ¿Miedo, felicidad, ira, tristeza? Tal vez todas juntas. Hay una gran posibilidad de que muera antes de dar a luz y si llegara a dar a luz, no me quedaria mucho tiempo despues de eso... ¿Y si el bebe tambien tiene lo mismo que yo? ¿Si tiene las manchas tambien? Todo habra sido en vano..."

"Nova..." Jack tomo a Nova de las manos y la forzo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Yo tambien tengo miedo, pero sea lo que sea que pase, no te dejare sola... Los dos afrontaremos esto... Es por eso que..." Jack se levanto de la silla, solo para arrodillarse frente a ella. Jack busco algo en su bolsillo y lo saco con entusiasmo. Una pequeña caja roja, la abrio y dentro habian dos anillos de oro. "Nova Barnbrook... Te amo y quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida contigo... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Jack le mostro los anillos a Nova, ella se quedo callada al ver el movimiento brusco que Jack acababa de hacer. Nova miro los anillos fijamente y despues a Jack. Ella se sonrojo y tomo uno de los anillos.

"Pero Jack... No voy a estar mucho tiempo... No desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo-"

"¡No digas eso! Cuando entraste a la camara, me dijiste que viva y eso es lo que hare, vivire mi vida como yo quiera y lo que quiero es a ti. Te quiero en mi vida, incluso si nuestro matrimonio no durara mucho, me asegurare de hacerte la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra para que te olvides del dolor. Y cuando te llegue el momento... Podras irte sabiendo que disfrutaste de la vida... Haremos todo lo posible para salvar a nuestro hijo... No lo perderas, Nova. Te lo prometo"

"¿Me lo prometes...?" Nova miro el anillo en su mano. "¿Me haras la mujer mas feliz del mundo?"

"Si, lo hare"

"¿Haras que me olvide del dolor?"

"Si"

"¿Estaras conmigo para siempre, ante la salud y la enfermedad?"

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Nova" Jack tomo el anillo que tenia Nova y tomo su mano izquierda. "¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?" Nova sonrio y empezo a llorar.

"Si... Acepto, Jack" Ella dijo con felicidad. Jack le puso el anillo en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. Jack le dio el otro anillo a Nova y ella se lo puso a Jack en su mano izquierda. Despues de eso, Nova abrazo a Jack y lo beso en la boca. "Si vas a hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo, yo te hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo a cambio, Jack. Te lo prometo"

* * *

Jack hizo una pequeña pausa cuando vio a su hija medio dormida en la mesa. El la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitacion. Amata lo siguio y vio como el la metia en su cama, la cubria con las sabanas y le daba un beso en la frente. Jack cerro la puerta lentamente.

"Perdon, por eso, pero ella a veces se duerme se duerme despues de comer" Jack explico.

"Esta bien" Dijo Amata con una sonrisa. "No me esperaba que fueras un buen padre"

"Debo estar ahi para ella, se lo prometi a Nova. Que la cuidaria y la protegeria de cualquier peligro" Jack suspiro. "¿Por donde iba...?"

"Le pediste casamiento a Nova y ella dijo que si"

"Oh... Si, ese fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida" Jack sonrio y volvio a sentarse en la mesa. "Nos casamos y nos vinimos aqui. Algunos doctores en la Ciudadela me recomendaron que vayamos a verlos al menos una vez a la semana para poder hacer un seguimiento de su estado. El de ella y el bebe. Las manchas aparecieron y empezaron a expandirse al quinto mes de embarazo. Los doctores recomendaron unas pastillas experimentales que funcionaron de maravilla y retrasaron las manchas. Por suerte, el embarazo no fue un problema... Solo los cambios de humor fueron un desastre. Debiste verla, ella gritaba mucho o se ponia a llorar y no me hagas hablar sobre sus antojos, eso fue una pesadilla" Jack solto una carcajada recordando las noches que paso despierto tratando de tranquilizar a Nova o tratando de buscar "comida" para ella.

"Si el embarazo fue bien... Me imagino que la peor parte fue el parto, ¿O me equivoco?" Dijo Amata.

"Lo fue... Despues de que Catherine nacio, Nova no paraba de llorar al ver a su hija finalmente en sus brazos. Yo tambien estaba llorando cuando la vimos... Era la bebe mas hermosa que habiamos visto... Me costaba trabajo pensar que ella surgio de un momento de pasion antes de que nos vayamos a librar una batalla de la que posiblemente no volveriamos. La vida trae muchas sorpresas, sin duda... La llamamos Catherine por mi madre y a Nova le gustaba mucho el nombre. En fin... Catherine no tenia manchas, la examinaron y descubrieron que ella no emitia radiacion ni nada, estaba sana. Pasamos las primeras semanas tratando de acostumbrarnos a ella... Y ahi fue cuando paso..."

* * *

Nova estaba sentada en la sala de estar con Catherine en sus brazos, ella le sonreia a su hija. Nova nunca penso que este dia llegaria y claramente tener un bebe le da un nuevo enfoque a su vida. Ella empezo a ver la vida de otra manera de como la solia ver. Primero veia la vida como algo oscuro sin luz que ilumine su camino, despues cambio cuando conocio a Jack, el se volvio su luz que la guio por un camino lleno de peligros y aventuras; y finalmente ve el mundo completamente iluminado al ver a su hija en sus brazos. Ella se siente como si hubiera cumplido con un objetivo importante en su vida y lo hizo... Nova salio de la casa con Catherine en sus brazos y vio el sol ocultandose en el horizonte. La paredes de Megaton se volvieron su horizonte para este atardecer. Jack se unio a ella y juntos miraron el atardecer. Jack miro a Nova, el color naranja del atardecer volvian a Nova mas hermosa, es como si el naranja tiñiera su cabello blanco y volvian su piel devuelta a la normalidad. Las manchas cubrieron casi todo su cuerpo... Jack sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Nova tambien lo sabia muy bien y ella sonreia al atardecer, aceptando lo inevitable.

"Es hermoso, ¿no es asi, Jack?" Nova pregunto.

"Si... Lo es" Respondio Jack. "No puedo creer que algo como esto nos perdiamos en el Refugio"

" ** _Los Refugios prometieron una realidad protegida bajo tierra, pero... Los Refugios no tienen puestas de sol_** " Dijo Nova con una voz dulce.

"No lo podría haber dicho mejor" Jack sonrió.

"Lo se, otro punto a mi favor" Nova se rió y tomo la mano de Jack. "Me has hecho muy feliz, Jack. Cumpliste tu promesa"

"Y tu a mi" Jack acaricio a su hija y ella bostezo.

"Creo que alguien quiere dormir... Vamos a comer y despues a la cama" Jack y Nova volvieron adentro y Jack preparo la cena para Nova, ella no se podia mover mucho. Ella sentia dolor en sus huesos. Ellos cenaron animosamente y se fueron a la cama poco despues. Nova no podia dormir, ella tenia un presentimiento... Iba a pasar pronto, muy pronto. A medianoche, Jack estaba completamente dormido, pero Nova aun estaba despierta. Ella se levanto de la cama lentamente debido a su dolor, se dio vuelta y le dio a Jack un ultimo beso en los labios. Ella camino a paso lento hasta la pequeña cama de Catherine. Nova tomo a su hija en sus brazos y se la llevo hasta la sala de estar, alli Nova se sento al lado de la pequeña radio y la encendio, bajo el volumen y se puso a escuchar musica mientras sostenia a su hija en sus brazos, mesiendola con cariño.

" _Buenas noches, Niños y Niñas. Les habla Three Dog solamente para despedirse por el dia de hoy... Tenemos nueva musica para ustedes chicos. Disfruten de esta ultima cancion antes de ir a la cama por un merecido descanso. Han trabajado duro, han hecho su mejor esfuerzo y merecen descansar... Buenas Noches, Yermo Capital. Los dejo con Skeeter Davis, "The End of the World". Este fue Three Dog... Hasta mañana_ "

"Hasta mañana..." Dijo Nova. "Un merecido descanso... Si... Supongo que el mio esta muy cerca... Hice todo lo posible... Hice lo mejor que pude... Puede que me vaya tan joven, pero puedo irme en paz diciendo que vivi al maximo en estos ultimos meses... Mi unico arrepentimiento es que te abandonare a ti y a tu padre... Pero quiero que sepas, Catherine... No importa lo que pase, no importa donde estes... Yo estare viendote... Quiero que me hagas sentir orgullosa... Tu eres uno de mis logros y espero que vivas una buena vida"

 _ **Why does the sun go on shining?**_  
 _ **Why does the sea rush to shore?**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's the end of the world**_  
 _ **'Cause you don't love me anymore?**_

 _ **Why do the birds go on singing?**_  
 _ **Why do the stars glow above?**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's the end of the world?**_  
 _ **It ended when I lost your love**_

 _ **I wake up in the morning, and I wonder**_  
 _ **Why everything's the same as it was**_  
 _ **I can't understand, no, I can't understand**_  
 _ **How life goes on the way it does**_

 _ **Why does my heart go on beating?**_  
 _ **Why do these eyes of mine cry?**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's the end of the world?**_  
 _ **It ended when you said goodbye**_

 _ **Why does my heart go on beating?**_  
 _ **Why do these eyes of mine cry?**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's the end of the world?**_  
 _ **It ended when you said goodbye**_

Nova lloraba sobre su hija mientras la canción llegaba a su fin. Nova le dio un ultimo beso, la ultima señal de cariño que le dará a su hija y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella, como si ella fuera lo único que la mantendría en este mundo, pero ese no era el caso. Nova lentamente cerro sus ojos y vio toda su vida hasta ese punto pasar frente a sus ojos. Ella alzo la vista y le parecía haber visto a James junto a una mujer hermosa llevando también una bata de laboratorio. Nova sonrió ante su visión y finalmente cerro sus ojos...

"Adiós..."

* * *

"Nova murió sentada, aferrada a Catherine... Me partió el corazón verla así" Dijo Jack, casi entre llantos. "Cuando me acerque a ella... La vi sonriendo... Ella murió sonriendo, Amata..." Jack no podía mas y dejo caer sus lagrimas. "Después de eso... Decidí que era mejor darle un funeral en lugar de quemarla... La Hermandad del Acero me ayudo y aceptaron darle un lugar de descanso apropiado dentro de la Ciudadela, junto a donde entierran a sus caídos, los que querían ser sepultados en lugar de ser cremados... Voy a verla todas las semanas con Catherine, el mismo día de la semana, a la misma hora" Jack termino su historia y Amata no solo sentía tristeza, sino impotencia. Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocer a Nova, pero sabia que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Amata abrazo a Jack y lo acompaño.

"... No puedo decirte que se como te sientes, Jack. Pero se lo que es perder a alguien... Pero tu perdiste mucho mas que yo y no puedo ayudarte tan fácilmente..." Amata dejo de abrazarlo y Jack se limpio las lagrimas. "¿Te hizo mejor contar todo esto?"

"La verdad... Si" Dijo Jack mientras se secaba las lagrimas. "Pase mucho tiempo guardándome esto, pero ahora... Creo que estoy un poco mejor... Gracias por escuchar, Amata. Al principio tenia mis dudas sobre si contarte o no, pero termine diciéndote todo... Veo que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar..."

"Sabes... El Refugio ahora esta abierto. Si quieres puedes traer a Catherine de vez en cuando. Aun tenemos libros viejos que le pueden servir para su educación"

"Es verdad... Gracias... Pasare por el Refugio uno de estos días..." Jack suspiro. "Perdón por robarte tu tiempo... ¿Habias venido para comerciar?"

"Si, necesitamos provisiones"

"No te preocupes, puedes tomar lo que quieras. Todo a mi cuenta, tengo muchas chapas, así que no me importa"

"¿Seguro?"

"Completamente. Déjame acompañarte" Jack acompaño a Amata y al resto del grupo que estaba deambulando por Megaton a conseguir suministros. Ellos cargaron una carreta con comida y otros suministros. Jack los acompaño hasta el Refugio una vez que terminaron. En la puerta, Amata le agradeció a Jack por toda la ayuda y le ofreció asilo cuando el quiera. Jack acepto la oferta y si necesitaba casa, volvería al Refugio. Cuando la puerta del Refugio volvió a cerrarse, Jack sintió un leve dolor en su pecho... Hoy era el día. Jack volvió a Megaton y tomo a Catherine. Ellos fueron hasta la Ciudadela y fueron recibidos por Sarah Lyons y Arthur Maxson a su lado. Un miembro de la Tropa que muchos consideran que podría ser el próximo Elder. Maxson miraba con respeto a Jack, pero miraba de forma extraña a su hija. A Jack no le agradaba mucho Maxson, pero sobre todas las cosas, era un hombre con sus objetivos claros. Sarah los guió a Jack y a Catherine hasta el patio adjunto que servia como cementerio. Habían al menos 10 lapidas, todas de soldados de la hermandad a excepción de Nova. Todas las lapidas tenían un mensaje escrito, todos sobre valor y la importancia del deber... Nova por otro lado tenia la frase que se quedo en la cabeza de Jack mientras miraban el atardecer. Jack miro a la lapida y sonrió.

 ** _Nova Barnbrook_**

 ** _31 de Diciembre, 2257 - 3 de Agosto, 2278_**

 ** _"Los Refugios prometieron una realidad protegida bajo tierra, pero... Los Refugios no tienen puestas de sol"_**

Sarah Lyons los dejo a solas frente a la lapida. Catherine tomo fuertemente la mano de su padre y le hablo a la lapida. "Hola, Mama..." Catherine no sabia que mas decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le venia a la mente. "Hoy Papa recibió visitas. Una vieja amiga"

"Si..." Dijo Jack. "Amata paso de visita, Nova... Me hubiera gustado mucho que la vuelvas a ver. Se hubieran vuelto muy buenas amigas, estoy seguro de ello..." Jack saco un pequeño ramo de flores secas de su sobretodo y lo puso frente a la lapida. "Si dios existe... Me gustaría que me de solo un minuto mas contigo..." Jack murmuro. El miro fijamente a la lapida y empezó a tararear, eventualmente empezó a cantar mientras sostenía la mano de Catherine con fuerza, como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantiene aquí, en este mundo.

 ** _We'll meet again_**  
 ** _Don't know where_**  
 ** _Don't know when_**  
 ** _But I know we'll meet again_**  
 ** _Some sunny day_**

 ** _Keep smiling through_**  
 ** _Just like you always do_**  
 ** _'Till the blue skies chase_**  
 ** _Those dark clouds far away_**

 ** _And I will just say hello_**  
 ** _To the folks that you know_**  
 ** _Tell them you won't be long_**  
 ** _They'll be happy to know_**  
 ** _That, as I saw you go_**  
 ** _You were singing this song_**

 ** _We'll meet again_**  
 ** _Don't know where_**  
 ** _Don't know when_**  
 ** _But I know we'll meet again_**  
 ** _Some sunny day_**

 ** _And I will just say hello_**  
 ** _To the folks that you know_**  
 ** _Tell them you won't be long_**  
 ** _They'll be happy to know_**  
 ** _That, as I saw you go_**  
 ** _You were singing this song_**

 ** _We'll meet again_**  
 ** _Don't know where_**  
 ** _Don't know when_**  
 ** _But I know we'll meet again_**  
 ** _Some sunny day_**

"Nos volveremos a ver, Nova... Cuando mi momento llegue y podremos volver a estar juntos..."

* * *

 _ **La ultima canción se llama "We'll meet again" de Vera Lynn. No aparece en Fallout 3 ni en el soundtrack de Fallout 4, pero creo que es una canción que le da un buen final a la historia. Mas que nada por las letras y el significado que tuvieron durante la segundo guerra. Es una cancion hermosa y triste. (No voy a mentirles, llore mientras escribia una parte en especifico, escuchar "The End of the World" no ayudo en nada, lo empeoro XD No se en que estaba pensando)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer a todos ustedes y espero su opinión sobre la historia :D No olviden que tengo otro fanfic de Fallout que seguramente les gustara si amaron este. Los invito a leerlo ya que estaré actualizando pronto.**_


	20. Final Alternativo: Un Nuevo Mundo sin Ti

**_Termino el Fanfic, lo se. Entonces se estarán preguntando ¿Que es esto? Es por una petición de dos de mis lectores "Inserte Nombre" y "Nixo". Ellos me pidieron un final alternativo, ¿Que hubiera pasado de Jack hubiera entrado a la cámara?_**

 ** _Esa es básicamente la premisa. Pero no es simplemente un copy and paste del epilogo. Aproveche que es un final alternativo y decidí dejarme llevar por el. Disfrútenlo XD_**

 _ **(Quiero saber su opinión sobre algo. Tengo una idea para hacer un Fanfic de Fallout original ambientado en Manhattan. ¿Les gustaría que lo haga? Tengo la idea, solo me falta arreglar detalles, personajes y al protagonista)**_

* * *

 **Final Alternativo** : Un Nuevo Mundo sin Ti

Jack, Nova y Sarah estaban en una encrucijada. Uno debía entrar a la cámara y activar el Purificador antes de que todo explote. "... Yo lo haré" Dijo Jack. Nova se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso y Sarah no esperaba menos de el. "Yo se el código, es mi deber terminar lo que Papa empezó" Jack miro a Nova por una ultima vez, se dio vuelta y fue hacia la puerta de la cámara. Nova lo agarro del brazo y no lo dejo caminar.

"¡No! ¡Tu no iras! ¡No te dejare morir allí dentro como tu padre! No quiero verte morir allí. ¡No lo soportaría!" Nova empezó a llorar. "No quiero que te vayas, Jack. Quédate conmigo" Nova abrazo a Jack y no lo dejo ir. "Te quiero a mi lado, Jack... Para siempre, Te amo. Por favor, no te vayas"

"Tengo que hacerlo, Nova. No tenemos tiempo... Perdón, pero debe hacerse" Jack trato de no llorar. El podía sentir las lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos. El no quería que Nova lo vea llorar, no aquí, no ahora. El tampoco quería terminar así, pero el sintió que esto era su deber y debía cumplirlo. Jack abrazo a Nova, la miro a los ojos y le dio un ultimo beso a Nova antes de entrar a la sala descontaminante. La puerta se empezó a cerrar lentamente y Jack vio como Nova empezaba a llorar descontroladamente mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba. Nova se acerco a la puerta, pero se cerro antes de que ella pudiera entrar con el. Ella golpeo la puerta mientras lloraba.

"J-Jack... No me dejes aquí... Por favor" Nova puso su mano en el vidrio de la puerta. Jack puso su mano sobre ella y sonrió mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

"Te amo, Nova" Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Jack hacia Nova. La puerta de la Camara se abrió y la radiación golpeo a Jack. Jack cayo en sus rodillas por un momento, sintió la radiación quemandolo, haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Se sentía mareado, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. El se quito parte de la Servoarmadura y camino a duras penas hasta la consola y parte de su cuerpo se desplomo sobre la consola. El parpadeo varias veces al ver que su visión empezaba a fallar. Jack sacudió su cabeza y grito en dolor. "¡Mierda!" El grito e introdujo el código. "216... Esta termina... AHORA" Jack golpeo el tablero y código fue introducido. El Purificador se puso en marcha al instante y Jack cayo al suelo. El sintió un enorme dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo y miro afuera de la cámara. Nova estaba golpeando el vidrio, gritando su nombre. Jack no tenia fuerzas para poder mover su boca o moverse. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, el no quería terminar así, pero era necesario. Era su deber terminar con esto. Jack no se arrepiente de nada. El vivió su vida al máximo y estas ultimas semanas fueron las mejores de su vida... Lo único que lamenta es dejar a Nova sola... El quería estar mas tiempo con ella... De ser posible... Estar el resto de su vida con ella y formar una familia... Una familia...

* * *

Amata Almodovar estaba en su oficina, revisando unos documentos sobre los nuevos cambios que quieren hacer los residentes del Refugio. Entre ellos esta la idea de expandir el Refugio para poder admitir a gente de afuera. Amata no estaba en contra de esta idea, pero si se hacia, iba a ser un problema hacerlo ya que les faltaban recursos y no mucha gente en el Yermo sabe construir. Necesitarian gente que sepa sobre arquitectura, no solo eso, herramientas que practicamente no tienen y que costarian mucho dinero. Amata dejo los papeles a un lado y suspiro. Ella miro su escritorio lleno de documentos, la borde del escritorio habia un foto... Era la foto que ella se habia sacado con Jack en su decimo cumpleaños. Ella tomo la foto y sonrio. Ella se quedo mirando la foto por varios minutos, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Alguien toco la puerta, ella dejo la foto donde estaba y abrio la puerta desde su escritorio. Herman Gomez entro a la oficina.

"Amata, ¿Ya estas terminando? Ya casi es la hora" Dijo el. Amata organizo rapidamente los documentos que tenia en el escritorio, los dejo todos a un lado, se levanto de su silla y arreglo su cabello. Ella se lo habia dejado un poco mas largo de lo usual. Ella salio de la oficina con Gomez.

"¿Como estan las cosas?" Amata pregunto.

"Todo esta en orden. Esta todo listo. Sabes, no me esperaba que hagamos esto de nuevo, es mas, no me esperaba que pase de nuevo. Pero la vida a veces te sorprende" Dijo Gomez.

"Lo hace... Ademas, no podia decirle que no, Gomez. Se lo merece" El y Amata llegaron hasta la cafeteria, dentro estaban todos los residentes del Refugio, incluido su padre. Todos estaban decorando el lugar y habia un enorme pastel en la mesa de la cocina custodiado por Andy... Amata estaba a punto de experimentar un Dejavu. Todos llevaban un gorro de cumpleaños, incluyendo Andy. Amata al ver los gorros, las decoraciones y todos aqui le trae recuerdos. Muchos recuerdos. No habia mucha gente en el Refugio, Solo unos cuantos. Y en cuanto a niños, solo habian dos. Un niño de 8 años (Jonathan), hijo de Freddie Gomez y Susie Mack. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la hija de Amata, Scarlet. Ella tambien tiene 8 años, pero estaba a tan solo un mes de cumplir 9 años. Su padre es Wally Mack, ambos estan divorciados y Wally dejo el Refugio hace años, nunca volvio. Amata a veces se entristece ya que Scarlet crecera sin un padre, pero todos en el Refugio acordaron ayudarla... Al igual que a la cumpleañera. En ese momento, Freddie Gomez entra corriendo.

"¡Aqui vienen! ¡Apaguen las luces!" Dijo Freddie. Amata apago las luces y esperaron en silencio. Todos podian escuchar los pasos que venian del pasillo. La puerta se abrio y dos figuras aparecieron. Una niña y una mujer adulta. Ambas entraron en la oscuridad de la cafeteria y permanecio todo en silencio por al menos unos segundos hasta que las luces se encendieron de repente y tiraron confeti al aire mientras gritaban...

" ** _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_** " Dijeron todos los presentes. Todos miraron a la cumpleañera. Una niña con un largo cabello blanco, ojos verdes con pupilas blancas y un traje del Refugio 101. Ella estaba sorprendida al ver que todos habian organizado una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Su madre la abrazo con fuerza.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Catherine" Dijo Nova. Ella, a diferencia de los demas, no llevaba un traje del Refugio. Ella llevaba el mismo uniforme negro que uso durante la batalla contra el Enclave. Un sobretodo negro, remera negra y pantalón militar negro. Ella tenia su cabello blanco largo atado a la altura del cuello y un poco mas corto que antes. Catherine abrazo a su madre con fuerza.

"Gracias, Mama"

"Dile gracias a Amata. Ella fue la que insistio" Dijo Nova y Amata se acerco a ella.

"Tu madre tiene razon, yo insisti un poco. Vas a cumplir 10 años, mereces una fiesta" Dijo Amata. "Dejame darte mi regalo primero" Su padre le dio una pequeña bolsa blanca y ella se la dio a Catherine. Ella la abrio con impaciencia y dentro habia un viejo comic de Grognak, el Barbaro. "¿Te gusta?"

"¡Si! Me gusta" Dijo Catherine y abrazo a Amata. "Gracias, Amata"

"De nada" Amata acaricio la cabeza de Catherine. "Ve a jugar con los niños, seguro te quieren desear un feliz cumpleaños tambien" Nova tomo el comic de Grognak y lo guardo por Catherine mientras ella iba con los demas niños. "Que rapido crecen, ¿no crees?" Amata le pregunto a Nova.

"Demasiado... No sabes cuanto me alegro de estar aqui, Amata. Tome la decision correcta" Nova suspiro. "Perdon si los hice sentir a todos incomodos"

"Para nada, necesitabas nuestra ayuda... Y en cierta forma... Consideralo como nuestra forma de agradecerle apropiadamente a Jack" Nova recordo a Jack y se puso triste rapidamente. Ella recordo la ultima vez que lo vio... Su ultimo adios...

"Creo... Que se como se sintio James..." Dijo Nova. "No me esperaba que termine como el... Trayendo a Catherine aqui... Para protegerla del mundo"

"A veces la historia esta condenada a repetirse, ¿no es asi?" Amata pregunto. "La unica diferencia es que ustedes salen seguido... Por comida..." Amata y todos en el Refugio sabian de la condicion de Nova, Catherine no necesita comer lo mismo que ella, puede digerir comida mas "normal".

"Si... Pero al menos el Refugio nos da un hogar seguro. No queria despertarme en medio de la noche y descubrir que alguien la habia secuestrado o algo asi"

"Entiendo, cuando uno se vuelve padre, las prioridades cambian radicalmente"

"Los padres estamos dispuestos a hacer todo por nuestros hijos... Aunque eso nos lleve a hacer estupideces" Nova se cruzo de brazos y sonrio mientras veia a su hija hablando con los demas niños. "Diez años... No puedo creerlo... Es mas, no me puedo creer que sea madre. Nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que pasaria. James me dijo que para mi podria ser imposible... La vida trabaja de formas misteriosas"

"¡Atencion!" Dijo Andy. "¡Es hora de cortar el pastel!"

"... No le confiaria a Andy nada a este punto, Amata" Dijo Nova.

"Lo se, pero el insistio y..." Andy corto el pastel con su cierra y pedazos de pastel salieron volando por toda la cafeteria. "La historia esta condenada a repetirse..." Amata penso y vio a los niños.

"Oye, Andy destruyo el pastel" Dijo Scarlet mientras se reia. "¿Ahora que vamos a comer?"

"... ¿Brahman crudo con un poco de crema encima? Sorprendentemente sabe igual al pastel..." Catherine pregunto y las dos chicas empezaron a reirse.

"¿Te crees muy graciosa, Catherine?" Jonathan pregunto. "¡Es tu cumpleaños, deberias gritarle a ese robot por ser tan inutil y arruinar la fiesta!"

"Tranquilo, Jonathan" Dijo Scarlet. "No es tan malo, mira" Scarlet se levanto y tomo unos pedazos de pastel que quedaba en el plato. Le dio un pedazo a Catherine y otro pedazo grande a Jonathan. "Come"

"No voy a comer esa porqueria, es asqueroso" Jonathan tomo el pedazo de pastel y se lo tiro en la cara a Catherine.

"¡Oye!" Scarlet grito y todos miraron la escena. Catherine tomo su pedazo y se lo lanzo a Jonathan en la cara. "Buena punteria"

"Ah, ¿si?" Jonathan tomo otro pedazo y empezo una pequeña guerra de comida entre los niños. Amata suspiro.

"Bueno, pudo haber ido peor" Dijo ella.

"Cierto... No te preocupes, Yo me encargo" Nova camino hacia los niños

"Oh gracias... Yo nunca podria... Ummm ¿Que haces, Nova?" Nova fue directo hacia lo que quedaba de pastel y le lanzo un pedazo a Catherine. Madre e hija se miraron directo a los ojos.

"¡Guerra de comida!" Catherine grito y y le lanzo pastel a su madre. Ambas iniciaron su guerra, Scarlet y Jonathan se unieron y se lanzaron pastel entre ellos. Todos los demas se alejaron y miraron como ensuciaban la cafeteria.

"¿Como terminamos asi...?" Pregunto Susie.

"Ni idea, pero debes admitir que se estan divirtiendo. Dejalos disfrutar un poco al menos... Obviamente ellos limpiaran mas tarde" Dijo Freddie.

"Si, ellos limpiaran y yo me asegurare de que lo hagan bien" Dijo Amata. "Solo esperemos a que se cansen" Amata sonrio ante lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. Al ver a Nova sonreir, ella se sentia feliz... Comparado a como ella habia llegado al Refugio hace 10 años, es un gran cambio... No solo eso, Nova nunca tuvo una infancia asi que estaba bien que ella abraze al niño interior que nunca pudo salir...

* * *

 **10 años antes...**

" _Hola querida América. Soy yo, su presidente John Henry- ¡Hahaha, los engañe! ¡Soy Three Dog! No me canso de hacer esa broma. Pero bueno... Pongamonos serios por un momento... Pasaron dos semanas desde que los chicos de Servoarmadura, acompañados por nuestro Trotamundos Solitario, arrebataron el Proyecto Pureza a esos canallas del Enclave y activaron esa preciosidad. ¿Se acuerdan de James, verdad? El padre de Jack... Saben, la mujer de James tuvo un sueño... Ella también era científica, trabajaba con James en ese Proyecto. ¿Saben lo que quería? Las aguas de la vida... ¡Gratis y limpias, para todos! Dios, ¿no es hermoso? Y lo que es mejor, es una realidad, el agua esta limpia y es gratis para todos nosotros. ¿No los hace felices? Pero seguramente algunos se estarán preguntando... ¿Que fue de nuestro Trotamundos Solitario? Eso... Es a lo que voy... Se me acaba de informar recientemente, hace solo unos minutos que... Jack, nuestro Trotamundos Solitario... Se sacrifico para activar el Purificador... Les cuento... Tal parece que la camara del Purificador estaba contaminado de radiacion y debia activarse rapidamente o la presion de los tanques destruira todo el lugar... Jack tuvo que tomar una decision, alli y ahora, y entro, activo el Purificador... y eso fue todo para el..." Three Dog entro en silencio por un momento. "Perdon, pero... Incluso yo necesito un momento... La vida puede ser cruel a veces, todos lo sabemos, incluso injusta. Nadie vive para siempre... Pero el... Este muchacho que lucho contra viento y marea para llegar hasta alli... El muchacho que se abrio camino por el Yermo, haciendo amigos y enemigos, ayudando al projimo, salvando vidas y, que al final, dio su vida para que nosotros tengamos agua limpia... Es un verdadero heroe. No soy de usar esa palabra, pero es la verdad. Es por eso que voy a pedirles algo, amigos. No dejemos que ese chico quede en el olvido. Recuerdenlo cada vez que toman esa agua, recuerdenlo. Puede que el ya se haya ido... Pero no sera olvidado por el pueblo... Jack, Si estas escuchando esto, quiero que sepas que hoy es tu día y no estaríamos disfrutando esta agua si no fuera por ti... Hoy brindaremos por ti, Heroe... Hasta la próxima, les habla Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia. Estamos aquí, por ustedes... Ahora, algo de música_ "

Nova estaba escuchando la radio en la casa de Jack en Megaton. Poco despues de lo que paso en el Monumento a Jefferson, miembros de la Hermandad del Acero llegaron para descontaminar la sala y sacaron ambos, los cuerpos de Jack y James. Horas despues de eso, se hizo un funeral para ambos y todos los miembros de la Hermandad que murieron en batalla. Nova estaba devastada, no parecia real lo que estaba viviendo. Mientras enterraban los cuerpos, Nova permanecio callada en todo momento y se limito a mirar a sus pies, ella no queria ver, no queria aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ella se lamenta... Ella deseaba poder haber hecho algo... Tal vez si hubiera tomado su brazo en ese momento e intercambiado lugares con el, hubiera sido diferente. Era cierto que ella no podria haber soportado la radiacion, pero al menos podria haber sobrevivido... Tal vez no, pero valia la pena intentarlo... Una vez terminado el funeral, Sarah Lyons se disculpo con ella y le dio el Pip-Boy de Jack ya que habria sido un desperdicio enterrarlo con el. Nova tomo el Pip-boy en sus brazos y lo abrazo como si no fuera un simple artefacto. Lo abrazo como si estuviera abrazando a Jack...

Como Three Dog dijo, pasaron dos semanas desde la batalla en el Monumento a Jefferson y el agua empezo a distribuirse por todo Yermo Capital. Ahora todos disfrutan por fin de agua pura, sin contaminar y tratan a Jack como su salvador, su heroe... Pero esa es solo la minoria, a la gran mayoria no le interesaba quienes dieron sus vidas para traer agua limpia, solo les importaba tenerla. A Nova le daba rabia la gente que menosprecia el esfuerzo de toda esa gente, gente que perdieron sus vidas luchando por una causa que al final a la gente no le importa. Nova apago la radio y decidio salir por un momento de la casa, ella no se sentia bien para nada. Ultimamente se sentia mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Nova decidio ir con el doctor en Megaton y su diagnostico no fue lo que ella esperaba.

"... Voy a darte una prueba casera de embarazo" El dijo mientras anotaba en una hoja. Esto sorprendio completamente a Nova.

"Espera... ¿Usted cree que estoy embarazada? No es posible"

"Bueno, veamos... Nauseas, ganas de vomitar y no hace falta que mencione ese sangrado que completamente ignoraste hace unos dias. Deberias cuidarte mas seguido..." El doctor le hizo una prueba casera de embarazo y el resultado fue positivo. Aun asi, Nova no confio en ese resultado. Ella viajo a Rivet City y pidio ayuda a la Dra. Li... El resultado fue el mismo. Ella estaba embarazada... En ese momento fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que no solo iba a ser madre, el bebe que iba a tener era tambien de Jack... Nova estaba asustada, ella no queria tener a un bebe tan pronto y tampoco queria criarlo sola. Ella se encontraba en una encrucijada... Ella no sabia que hacer ahora, estaba perdida...

* * *

 **9 Meses despues...**

Nova estaba en la cama de la enfermeria, mirando al techo. Ella sentia un inmenso dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Las contracciones venian cada vez mas seguido, ella sentia dolor en su vientre. Ella estaba preocupada por el bebe que estaba dentro de ella. En los ultimos meses, Nova trato de llevar una dieta normal, pero le resulto inutil. Ella vomitaba todo menos la carne humana. Ella no queria que el bebe se como ella, Nova queria que fuera lo mas normal posible, pero era como si no solo su sistema rechazara la comida, pero el bebe tambien. Nova se vio forzada a recurrir al canibalismo frecuentemente. Ella tenia mucha hambre y terminaba comiend veces al dia. Por suerte podia contar con la ayuda de los habitantes de Andale, ellos le proporcionaron la comida suficiente, pero cuando no podian, ella terminaba yendo por gente, generalmente Saqueadores. Fueron los peores nueve meses de su vida, no solo tuvo problemas con la comida, sino que los sintomas del embarazo la estaban matando. Ella se estaba volviendo loca. El doctor de Megaton aparecio frente a ella y se puso unos guantes limpios. A su lado estaba Moira Brown para ayudarlo y para calmar a Nova ya que ambos sabian que ella podria hacer algo inesperado. Solo porque estaba embarazada no significaba que no podia moverse.

"Muy bien, Nova. El bebe esta llegando... Respira profundo, tranquila, no te apresures. Tomalo con calma. Has como yo" El doctor llamo la atencion de Nova. "Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... Asi, tranquila" Nova siguio las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra y se tranquilizo, pero nada de eso la ayudaba contra en inmenso dolor. "Sigue respirando asi... Eso es... Llego el momento... ¡Puja!" Nova empezo a hacer fuerza y grito de dolor. "Respira, tranquila, puja. No te desesperes, todo saldra bien... Puja" Nova hizo lo mejor posible para tranquilizarse. Ella se agarro de los bordes de la mesa con todas sus fuerzas y empezo a pujar. El parto fue insoportable, tanto para Nova como para el doctor, pero cuando Nova hizo un ultimo esfuerzo todos en la habitacion escucharon un pequeño llanto. Nova alzo la vista con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. En los brazos del doctor, vio a su bebe, llorando, cubierto de sangre y aun con el cordon umbilical en su vientre. El doctor corto el cordon con cuidado, cubrio al bebe en una toalla blanca y lo dejo al lado de Nova para que pudiera verlo mas de cerca. Nova apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar.

"Nova, es hermosa" Dijo Moira.

"Felicidades... Es una niña" Dijo el doctor. Nova sonrio mientras lloraba en silencio. Ella levanto su mano y acerco su dedo hacia la bebe. La recien nacida dejo de llorar cuando Nova acerco su mano, como si supiera que era la mano protectora de su madre. La bebe extendio su mano y agarro uno de los dedos de Nova. Ella se sentia realmente feliz y asombrada. "¿Que nombre le vas a poner?" Pregunto el doctor. Nova tenia pensado dos nombres, por si era niño o niña. Ella estaba segura de su decision y seguramente Jack hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo con esto...

"Catherine..." Dijo Nova en voz baja. "Ella se llama Catherine... Bienvenida al mundo, Pequeña..." Nova no podia parar de sonreir. Ella nunca antes vio algo tan hermoso e inocente en su vida. Todo el dolor por el que paso, los odiosos nueve meses y el parto... Todo valio la pena.

* * *

Nova estaba limpiando la cafeteria, Catherine estaba junto a la puerta, mirando a su madre hacerse cargo del lugar. Amata estaba vigilandola para que no deje el lugar en un desorden. Nova era rapida limpiando, asi que no le costo mucho terminar y dejar el lugar reluciente. Catherine habia manchado toda su ropa del Refugio mientras que Nova solo se habia ensuciado su sobretodo y se lo quito para limpiar el lugar. Amata miraba el logo de la Hermandad del Acero en el sobretodo y suspiro.

"¿Nova...?" Pregunto Amata. "¿Te preguntaste alguna vez que hubiera pasado si siguieras en la Hermandad del Acero?"

"A veces" Nova respondio mientras terminaba de limpiar el piso. "Pienso que hubiera sido increiblemente aburrido... Y no creo que hubiera durado mucho alli" Nova miro a su hija. "Catherine, ve a tomar un baño. Ya te vere en casa" Catherine asintio y salio de la cafeteria.

"¿Porque dices que seria aburrido?"

"Son soldados, Amata. No es lugar para mi... Ademas, no tendria tiempo para ocuparme de Catherine" Nova explico y termino de limpiar el piso.

"... Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aqui... Con Catherine en tus brazos, golpeando la puerta principal, suplicando entrar. Al principio nos debatimos si debias entrar o no, pero al final decidi por mi misma dejarte entrar... Creo que era la opcion correcta..."

"Y te lo agradezco..." Nova suspiro. "Gracias por la fiesta tambien... Hace tiempo que no me divertia tanto. Deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido"

"No, no tan seguido. A menos que quieras limpiar"

"Jajaja, no gracias. Se me fueron las ganas de otra fiesta" Nova dejo salir una carcajada. "Sabes... Yo creia que crecer en un Refugio era lo peor que me podria haber pasado. Despues conoci a Jack y eso cambio, finalmente me convencio cuando vine aqui por primera vez. Cada Refugio es diferente... Desearia haber podido nacer en este Refugio en lugar del Refugio 99. Aqui al menos no tengo que preocuparme por que me inyecten con sustancias raras... Cambiando de tema... Ya termine"

"Bien, ya puedes irte. Es algo tarde, deberias ir a dormir temprano. Necesitare tu ayuda mañana a la mañana" Dijo Amata. "A proposito, ¿no le diste un regalo a Catherine?"

"Se lo dare ahora. Queria esperar hasta mas tarde, es algo personal entre madre e hija" Nova dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, esta bien. Espero que le guste entonces"

"Claro que le gustara, Espera y veras" Nova se despidio de Amata por hoy y volvio a su habitacion en el Refugio. Dentro habian otras dos habitaciones, sin contar la pequeña sala de estar y el baño. Nova escucho que Catherine se estaba bañando asi que fue a su habitacion y saco una caja envuelta en papel viejo de regalo. Dejo la caja en la mesa de la sala de estar y espero sentada hasta que Catherine saliera del baño. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo al ver la caja en la mesa.

"¿Mas regalos?" Ella pregunto. "Me gusta, pero creo que no necesito tanto"

"Este es el ultimo, Cat. Es de mi parte... Y de tu padre" Los ojos de Catherine se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso

"¿Papa? ¿Co-Como...?"

"Bueno... no en realidad, pero seguramente le hubiera gustado que tu lo tengas. Abrelo" Nova le dio la caja y las dos se sentaron en el sillon. Catherine miro la caja que tenia en sus manos. Ella tomo un pequeño respiro y abrio la caja con cuidado para no romper el papel. Cuando saco el papel, abrio la caja y para su sorpresa era un viejo Pip-Boy.

"Un... ¿Pip-Boy...? Crei que no me iban a dar uno" Dijo Catherine.

"No lo haran... Pero yo si. Este era el Pip-Boy de tu padre, Catherine" Nova explico. Catherine tomo el Pip-Boy con cuidado y lo puso en su muñeca. "Sabes... Me hubiera gustado mucho que lo conozcas... Cada vez que te veo, lo veo a el. Veo muchas de sus cualidades en ti ultimamente y eso a veces me pone triste... Me hace recordar ese momento en especifico cuando murio. Ese momento quedo grabado completamente en mi mente y no podre nunca sacarmelo de la cabeza porque se que podria haberlo evitado si hubiera actuado, pero no lo hice... Siento como si lo hubiera matado y..." Nova no queria desviarse de la conversacion, pero lo hizo y le costaba mucho no pensar en ese momento de nuevo. Fue un momento muy fuerte para ella.

"Ma-Mama, tranquila. Ya paso, todo va a estar bien" Catherine se acerco a Nova y la abrazo. Nova la abrazo y enterro su cara en el hombro de su hija para llorar. "Shhh... Papa no querria que llores asi... Tranquila... Todo va a salir bien, Mama"

"Lo-Lo se... Pero es que... Lo extraño muchisimo" Dijo Nova entre llantos.

"Lo se... Yo tambien... Yo tambien..."

* * *

Nova estaba acostada en su habitacion, mirando al techo. Ella lo ultimo que queria era llorar frente a su hija en su cumpleaños, pero cada vez que recuerda a Jack, ese momento viene a su mente. Ella queria olvidar eso y enfocarse en los momentos que ellos pasaron juntos. Los buenos, los malos, los peores... Los momentos mas maravillosos... Aunque no hayan sido muchos y extremadamente cortos, ella disfruto cada segundo. Ella tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos y ver ese momento de nuevo. Ella sabia que iba a soñarlo de nuevo, casi todos los dias es lo mismo, ella no puede seguir asi. Nova se levanto de su cama y camino lentamente hasta la habitacion de su hija. La vio dormir tranquilamente en su cama con su Pip-Boy en en pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama. Nova tomo el Pip-Boy y lo miro detenidamente. Ella fue a la sala de estar con el y encendio la radio.

" _Hola, Chicos y Chicas. Soy yo, Three Dog... Con las ultimas noticias que ustedes necesitan para seguir con el dia a dia... Seguramente saben que la Hermandad del Acero nos a abandonado hace ya algunos años y nos dejaron a todos a nuestras suerte contra los Supermutantes. Lo cual ocasiono que los secuestros y las muertes por parte de estos monstruos aumente considerablamente, esas no son noticias nuevas... O alentadoras, pero escuchen esto. Es interesante. Seguramente algunos de ustedes saben que el lider actual de la hermandad se fue a la Commonwealth con ese enorme dirigible suyo... Adivinen que paso... El dirigible cayo... Tal parece que no pudieron contra una organizacion conocida como " **El Instituto** ". No solo destruyeron el dirigible. Parece que todos los soldados murieron en accion o estan perdidos... No dije que fueran buenas noticias, pero son interesantes... Creo ¿Cuanto poder tiene el Instituto? No lo se, es mas, nadie en la Commonwealth sabe nada sobre ellos. Mientras tanto, la Hermandad aqui a permanecido quieta... No sabemos lo que estaran tramando, pero les recomiendo que se cuiden las espaldas de ahora en adelante. Algo esta por pasar, algo grande, lo presiento..._" Three Dog suspiro. " _En momentos como estos me gustaria que nuestro heroe, El Trotamundos Solitario este aqui. El seguramente haria algo al respecto..._ "

"... El mundo afuera se va al diablo" Dijo Nova. "¿Que hubieras hecho tu, Jack...? ¿Estarias escondido como yo bajo tierra o saldrias a ayudar a la gente...? No hay forma de saberlo"

" _Estas son las ultimas noticias de hoy. Buenas Noches, Yermo Capital. Aqui Three Dog desde Radio Galaxia... Ahora, disfruten de la musica..._ " Nova apago la radio y dejo el Pip-Boy en la mesa. Nova vio una foto de cuando Jack era pequeño, estaba junto a su padre. Mientras mas veia esa foto, mas sentia un dolor en su pecho. Ella volvio a su habitacion y vio al casco negro de la Servoarmadura que Jack tenia... Ella miro al casco detenidamente, como si estuviera mirando a una persona a los ojos. Ella parpadeo por unos segundos y creyo haber visto a Jack. Nova sacudio su cabeza y decidio volver a la cama, para tratar de dormir. Al cerrar los ojos y caer en el reino de los sueños de nuevo, ella volvio a soñar sobre Jack, pero esta vez fue diferente. Ella estaba parada junto a el medio de un campo lleno de flores. Era el primer sueño que tuvo en años que no era deprimente. Nova corrio hacia Jack para abrazarlo, pero todo se volteo rapidamente. Una bomba nuclear cayo en el campo y la alcanzo a ella y a Jack. Cuando la gran explosion termino y el polvo se disipo, ella vio a Jack muerto en el suelo. Nova corrio hacia el y al momento en que lo toco, empezo a desintegrarse. Nova solo podia ver como Jack se caia a pedazos. Antes de que desaparezca por completo, tomo a Nova, se acerco a ella y susurro a su oido.

" _Protegela... Has un mundo mejor... Para ella..._ " Jack desaparecio en sus brazos y Nova se quedo muda. Ella miro sus manos llenas de sangre y escucho un grito familiar detras de ella. Se dio vuelta y vio a Catherine corriendo hacia ella. Soldados de la Hermandad del Acero la perseguian. Uno de ellos saco una ametralladora y le disparo. Nova solo podia ver en horror como su hija era baleada hasta la muerte. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo y lleno de sangre toda la tierra. Nova cayo sobre sus rodillas y los soldados apuntaron contra ella. Nova no podia moverse, ella estaba en shock. Los soldados le dispararon en la cabeza y Nova desperto de su pesadilla. Ella estaba sudando y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Ella corrio hasta el baño y se lavo la cara. Nova se miro al espejo y recordo lo que Jack dijo en su sueño.

"... El mundo esta empeorando, Jack..." Dijo en voz baja. "... Creo que estuve mucho tiempo escondida aqui... Pero lo hice para protegerla... Pero no servirá de nada si el mundo afuera es mas hostil de lo que solía ser..." Nova miro al casco de la Servoarmadura. "Creo que es hora de hacer algo al respecto... Después de todo, creo que tu lo harías y yo te seguiría sin dudarlo... Aprovechare para desahogarme un poco en el proceso..."

* * *

En los túneles del metro en las ruinas de D.C. había una estación llena de Supermutantes. Ellos estaban preparándose para atacar Rivet City. En una esquina de la estación habían al menos diez jaulas y en cada una habían mas de 15 personas ( _Residentes, Saqueadores y, sorprendentemente, Necrofagos_ ), todos apretados, tratando de romper la puerta y correr hacia su libertad, pero era inútil. Uno de los Supermutantes se acerco a las jaulas, abrió una y tomo a un niño de 11 años. Todos gritaron y trataron de evitar que el monstruo se lleve al niño, pero el Supermutante era mas fuerte. Tomo al niño, cerro la jaula y lanzo al pequeño contra el suelo. El Supermutante saco una enorme hacha y agarro al chico del cuello. Todos en las jaulas gritaban con todas sus fuerzas para que no mate al niño, pero era inútil. El Supermutante levanto su brazo, el hacha apuntando a la frente del chico. El gritaba, suplicaba por su vida mientras lloraba. El Supermutante estaba a punto de matarlo cuando recibió un disparo en su brazo e hizo que suelte su hacha a medio camino. Todos escucharon el disparo y miraron por todos partes y encontraron al responsable. Una mujer estaba apuntando contra el Supermutante con un viejo Rifle. Ella cubría su cabeza con el casco de una Servoarmadura de color negro, toda su ropa era negra también, sobretodo negro, remera negra y pantalones negros. El Supermutante dejo al niño y apunto a la mujer.

"¡Humano!" Grito el Supermutante y todos miraron a la mujer. "Matenla" Los Supermutantes tomaron sus armas y dispararon contra ella. La mujer esquivo las balas con una velocidad casi sobrehumana y corrió directo hacia sus enemigos. Ella dejo ir su rifle y salto contra uno de los Supermutantes. Ella lo agarro del cuello, enterró sus uñas en su piel y con una mano le arranco un ojo. Los demás Supermutantes apuntaron contra ella. Ella salto antes de que disparen y terminaron disparandole al Supermutante herido, matándolo en el acto. La mujer aterrizo al lado de su Rifle, lo tomo y con precisión disparo a los ojos de las Supermutantes, dejando ciego a tres de ellos antes de quedarse sin balas. Ella noqueo a uno de los Supermutantes ciegos y le quito su fusil. Ella empezó a disparar contra todos sus objetivos y solo unos pocos cayeron frente a ella. Un Supermutante apareció detrás de ella con un hacha. Ella esquivo el hacha por unos cuantos milímetros, pateo al Supermutante en el estomago, le quito el hacha y lo decapito. Quedaban al menos diez Supermutantes, todos ellos miraron a la mujer que estaba matándolos a todos uno por uno.

"¿Que pasa...? ¿Asustados?" Ella pregunto. "¡¿Se hacen llamar Supermutantes?! Tanto musculo para nada..." Ella se burlo de sus enemigos. Los Supermutantes dispararon contra ella y busco refugio detrás de una pared. Ella saco una granada, le quito el seguro y espero al menos tres segundos antes de arrojarla directo contra los Supermutantes. La granada los golpeo y explotaron en pedazos. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. La mujer salio de su escondite y vio a solo un Supermutante vivo. Le faltaban las piernas y trataba de escapar. La mujer tomo el hacha, tomo a su enemigo y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos. "Suplica, Hijo de Puta" Dijo ella y le corto la cabeza al Supermutante, verticalmente. Cuando toda la pelea termino, la mujer libero a todos los prisioneros y ellos salieron desesperadamente de sus jaulas. La gran mayoría se detuvo frente a ella para agradecerle. Principalmente un hombre mayor.

"Gracias por salvarnos de esos salvajes" Dijo el viejo. "¿Quien eres?"

"... No soy nadie" Dijo ella y se quito el casco, revelando su cabello blanco y sus inusuales ojos. "Solo una mujer que pasaba por el barrio y decidió limpiar el lugar... Salgan ahora, antes de que lleguen mas" Todos salieron corriendo de la estación y hacia la superficie. Nova los siguió y se detuvo en la puerta. Ella se dio vuelta instintivamente y vio a Jack... El sonrió y desapareció... Nova se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo...

* * *

" _Buenos Dias, Yermo Capital. ¡Soy yo Three Dog!_ " Three Dog grito de felicidad. " _Seguramente se preguntaran porque me levante de tan buen humor y debo admitir, no me sentia asi desde hace años. Escuchen esto... Tenemos a un heroe anonimo. Anoche, un grupo de Supermutantes se preparaba para asaltar Rivet City y tenia varios prisioneros en jaulas... De pronto... Una mujer, vestida de negro salta a la accion y mata a todos los Supermutantes y libera a esta buena gente. Las personas la describieron como una mujer de un largo cabello blanco y ojos verdes... Eso me recuerda a alguien... Jack iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello blanco tambien... ¿Sera la misma mujer? Supongo que eso no importa mucho ahora, lo que importa es que ha evitado una batalla campal en Rivet City. Sientete orgullosa, Misteriosa Mujer, salvaste vidas y aqui desde Radio Galaxia te agradecemos por el gesto. Ahora, ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre esta nueva heroina?_ " Three Dog siguio hablando. Catherine estaba escuchando la radio de su nuevo Pip-Boy con mucha atencion. Su vista se desvio hacia su madre que estaba sentada en el sillon, cosiendo el brazo de un pequeño muñeco de Vault-Boy. " _Nos vemos esta tarde, Amigos. Aqui Three Dog desde radio Galaxia donde escucharas la verda, por mucho que duela... Y ahora, algo de musica_ " La musica empezo a tocar y Catherine se quedo en silencio mirando a su madre. Ella penso que podria ser una coincidencia, pero tal vez no... Cuando Three Dog hablo sobre la mujer misteriosa, Nova no podia parar de sonreir. Ella no se habia sentido asi en mucho tiempo.

 ** _I love those dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live in my home town_**  
 ** _Because those dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Will never ever let you down_**

 ** _They read the good book_**  
 ** _From Fri till Monday_**  
 ** _That's how the weekend goes_**  
 ** _I've got a dream house_**  
 ** _I'll build there one day_**  
 ** _With picket fence and rambling rose_**

 ** _I feel so welcome each time that I return_**  
 ** _That my happy heart keeps laughing like a clown_**  
 ** _I love the dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live and love in my home town_**

 ** _They read the good book_**  
 ** _From Fri till Monday_**  
 ** _That's how the weekend goes_**  
 ** _I've got a dream house_**  
 ** _I'll build there one day_**  
 ** _With picket fence and rambling rose_**

 ** _I feel so welcome each time that I return_**  
 ** _That my happy heart keeps laughing like a clown_**  
 ** _I love the dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live and love in my home town_**

 ** _Those dear hearts and gentle people_**  
 ** _Who live and love in my home town_**

"Esa canción... Es una de las mejores" Dijo Nova. "Me trae muchos recuerdos, Catherine" Ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de tener el mejor día de su vida.

"Mama... Estas de buen humor hoy... ¿Paso algo?" Catherine pregunto, con curiosidad.

"La verdad... No. Solo tuve una buena noche de sueño. No había dormido tan bien en años" Nova miro la foto de Jack que estaba en el escritorio. " _Puede que ya no estés aquí.. Pero haré lo que sea necesario... Llenare el vació que dejaste, estaré ahí para todos... Pero mas importante, estaré allí para Catherine. Siempre_ " Penso Nova. " _Si el mundo me enseño algo... Me enseño una verdad universal que seguro tu también conocías, Jack... **La Guerra... La Guerra no cambia nunca**... Pero Juntos... Podemos Evitarla... Voy a salir y seguiré adelante, no me aferrare a un recuerdo doloroso... Y cuando el momento llegue... Espero volver a verte de nuevo, para poder estar juntos al fin... Como debía ser..._ "

* * *

 _ **Puede que no tenga el mismo impacto emocional que el final verdadero, pero sigue dejando un mensaje. Se debe seguir adelante por mas doloroso que sea. Perder a un amigo o familiar es difícil. Todos lo experimentamos y conozco gente que aun no puede dejar de pensar en ellos. La vida sigue y nosotros debemos seguir con ella, pensar en el futuro y en nuestros amigos y familiares que nos apoyan.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Espero su opinión sobre este final y la idea que tengo sobre el nuevo fanfic de Fallout :D**_


End file.
